


Requirum

by rebel_raven



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda), ALL THE PTSD, ASL, Age Regression, Agender Frisk, Alphys and Undyne ship it, Alphys isn't entirely sane, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgore has eye's and ears everywhere, Asgore is a horrible monster, Asgore is awful, Asgore is to blame for most the terrible things that happen, Asgore may have had a hand in Papyrus and Sans' memory blanks, Baby Sans is adorable, Bad Science, Big Brother Papyrus, Big Sibling Frisk, Blind Frisk, Buckets of blood and dust, Cause there's a lot of both, Childhood Trauma, Did I Mention Angst?, Eventual Happy Ending, Experiments, Extranious amounts of magic, F/F, Flowey is Done, Flowey is confused as hell, Fluff, Fractured memories, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gaster got shattered across time and space, Gaster was Papyrus and Sans' dad, Gaster was an amazing father for the world he had to raise Papyrus and Sans in, General Grillby, Gerson is against killing but will kick anyone's ass, Gerson is the best babysitter on the planet, Glacial Slow Burn, Gore, Graphic Description of Assassination/Death, Graphic Description of War and Gore and Violence later, Grillby can be a sweetheart behind closed doors, Grillby cares so much about his little family, Grillby has no chill, Grillby has no chill when he perceives a threat, Grillby is a War Veteran, Grillby is so done with Papyrus and is questioning why he loves the idiot, Grillby is trying so hard, Grillby was in the War, Hands Undertale Sign Language, He's in the Void, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Intelligent Papyrus, Kinda sick fic, Lullabies, M/M, Magic, Magical treatments, Memories of W.D Gaster, Memory flashbacks to torture, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Never mess with baby Sans, Night Terrors, Original Flame Elemental Character is a Sass ball, Overprotective Grillby, Overprotective Papyrus, PTSD, Pain, Papyrus Cares, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus and Grillby are constantly worried over these kids, Papyrus and Grillby fail to everyone else, Papyrus and Undyne are protective of each other, Papyrus has panic attacks, Papyrus is accidentally a dick, Papyrus is oblivious to certain things, Parent Grillby, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con from the Royal Guard, Past Torture, Possible Character Death, Psychological Trauma, RESET Amnseia, Resets, River Person nows a lot more than they let on, Sans Has Night Terrors, Sans is a baby bones, Sans is a child, Sans is a little ball of bones cute and sass, Sans is so attached to Frisk, Sans low HP is an issue, Slow Burn, These two are rather dense, Toriel is insane, Toriel knows more than she lets on, Underfell, Underfell abuse makes emotion difficult without sarcasm or lack of hostility, Underfell levels of Violence, Undyne cares, Undyne is so done with her idiots, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unstable baby bones magic, Worried Grillby, Worried Papyrus, a lot of gore, a lot of swearing, and fluff?, for good reasons, he's trying, injuries, non-graphic past rape/non-con, plus - Freeform, so is everyone else, you will die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 127,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_raven/pseuds/rebel_raven
Summary: A freak RESET in a No Mercy Run that went a little differently than Sans remembered that caused him to regress in age to a baby bones. Papyrus is left with few options; try to hide his literal baby brother from everyone and attempt to keep him alive without telling anyone, consult Undyne and Alphys, ask the insane Queen, hidden away in the Ruins for aid, or ask the one monster he knew had a daughter who liked his brother -- he didn't want to think about what kind of relationship was there -- for help. What else can he do but try and build a strategy from each option? Hopefully with Undyne and Alphys he can figure out how to turn his brother back to an adult, and Grillby can help him figure out how to keep Sans alive. Papyrus tries to ignore the golden flower he knows is following him and tries to find answers for his questions. Can he raise his brother if Alphys can't figure out what's wrong and how to fix it? Can he keep him safe in a world that's KILL or BE KILLED when a baby needs love and attention to grow? Can he trust himself? Can he trust Grillby? And why can't he ignore the feeling deep in his Soul that nothing is truly the same?





	1. Reset Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheManicMagician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManicMagician/gifts).



> Alrighty, thanks to TheManicMagician, I am shipping a rare pair known as Papby or Papyrus and Grillby. And because I hate myself so much, I’ve decided to write a fic! I will also be posting on Tumblr, so look up Coffee Fueled Conversation. I'm hoping this goes over well because this has been itching at the back of my mind since New Years, maybe earlier and now I have time to write it. SO! Leave a comment, kudos or bookmark, it makes me post faster and tell me what you think. Also, as I am my own beta, please leave me a comment and tell me of any spelling, grammar, plot or mistakes in general and I will try my best to fix them soon as I possibly can. Also, as this is set in Underfell, there will be parts that are incredibly gorey; if it makes you uncomfortable, look for the bold ++++ at the start and end of the sections, I will have an end notes version of what happened summarized if you feel you can't read it. Okay, enough from me. On with the story!  
> No, wait, I lied.  
> DISCLAIMER!!! I OWN NOTHING!! UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX, I OWN NOTHING, aside from the plot of this fic and any oc's, I OWN NOTHING!!!  
> Okay, now on with the story! Hope you enjoy it and that all is well!
> 
> -RR 
> 
> **Just for clarification:  
> -Sans has been reverted into a baby bones through a freak RESET from a No Mercy Run that went a little different than normal and it won't be until later that Frisk is introduced  
> -Sans was lying about how Papyrus treated him when they were at home; when they're behind closed doors, while they have difficulty communicating with each other, they do care deeply about each other and trust each other implicitly  
> -Grillby cares deeply about Sans but not romantically; he see's him as an exhausted bag of bones who tries way too hard to hide but for good reason and so has become protective over him  
> -Undyne cares about Papyrus on a deep level, just as Papyrus cares about Undyne, but neither truly express it as KILL or BE KILLED has made them paranoid about showing weakness

The faint sound of boots crunching over rock, pausing then continuing was all that filled the area. The group watched as the Captain of the Royal Guard, Papyrus, paced back and forth in front of them, crimson eyelights a dull, almost out of focus blur, arms folded behind his back, boots barely making a sound as his hips moved with no discernible joint, his movement fluid -- like he were made of liquid instead of hard bone and magic. His quarter plate armor, obsidian black that shone even in the faint light of the lava far below, was emblazoned with the Angel crest of King Asgore, though faint scratches and mending could be seen where he’d been attacked, there wasn’t any discernible marks on his exposed spinal column, nor his hip bones, which barely held his black leather, leather, pants up. The golden skull of his belt buckle flashed as he turned smoothly on his heel, sharp teeth snapping at an imagined slight before he finally stood still and turned his back to the group, shaking his head.

‘ _Now?_ ’ A rabbit mouthed to their partner, who peered around the rock then nodded, dropping a small pebble before sending it skittering across the floor with a solid kick to the next rock, where it bounced away before landing. Papyrus didn’t even flinch. His arms came around his front as he crossed them over his chest plate and he cocked his hip, staring over the expanse of lava, seemingly completely at ease with the situation. The rabbit nodded and their partner, a blue cat monster, took a deep breath before sharing a manic grin and the pair charged forward, prompting the rest of the group to follow.

There was a flash of crimson magic before a bone club swept the bunny off their feet, sending them tumbling as the cat dodged and managed to lock her own lance with his club before Papyrus’ strength sent her sprawling as a barrage of sharpened bones struck the others, sticking them to the ground, some cutting into their flesh while others laid on their backs, the faintly glowing bone centimeters from their necks or heads, SOUL’s shining brightly just above their chests. The cat rolled to her feet and sent a wave of attacks at Papyrus, acid yellow claw marks that sliced through the air. He blocked each one and sent a bone line straight at her. She dodged almost each one but the last two, which sent her to her knees, HP almost dangerously low. Papyrus’ boots barely made a sound as he walked towards her, bone club slung over his shoulder and when her friend, the rabbit, made a move to get up, Papyrus flicked his wrist almost lazily, conjuring another line of bones that trapped him effectively.

“Yield.” He said, voice low and dangerous. His crimson eye lights blazed like fire, the low thrum of magic in the air almost oppressive as the heat of the surrounding room. He leveled the club at her throat -- when had it transformed into a lance?! She looked at him, blood dripping into her eyes and blurring the impressive image the Captain cut -- bloody red scarf gently blowing behind him from the faint air flow of rising heat, the dark, imposing lines of his sharp uniform and the angles of his bones -- before the tip tilted her head back and dug into her neck just slightly.

“I yield.” He stepped back and the pressure disappeared and he smirked, the corner of his fanged mouth curling from his scowl, his brow lines relaxing slightly in his triumph, the crack over his right eye socket seemingly less severe than before as his scowl lightened just a little bit. He nodded and the dark blur around the edges of the group vanished as the BATTLE was dispersed.

“Alright you pieces of shit, fall in.” He snapped, dispersing his attacks and allowing them to stand straight. The guard did so without complaint or hesitance; Papyrus was almost more lethal than Undyne when it came to training. If you didn’t fall in fast enough, you may get dusted. Low HP? Target practice for everyone else. If you actually managed to survive Hell Month and make it into the guard, you either became a sentry, as most of the dogs did, or you became a guardsman, tasked with patrolling various areas, protecting the palace, or reporting to Undyne or Papyrus, to list a few. He surveyed the group in front of him, taking in their various wounds, ramrod straight postures, and slight quiver of fear to their shoulders as he growled deep in the base of his chest.

“I won’t even grace you pathetic trash piles with a dusting; that was the most shameful attempt at an ambush I have ever seen.” His eyelights combed over their faces before they froze on the light blue cat monster and pointed with his lance, voice still rumbling with barely restrained anger at their incompetence,

“You. What's your name.”

“Catty, Captain Papyrus.” She stated, struggling to contain her emotions; if the captain himself learned your name, you were either going to be made an example of or have your rank increased. He hummed and nodded.

“Catty was the only amoung you who managed to not only get back to her feet after I sent her sprawling, but also the only monster who managed to cross blades with me. The rest of you disgusting, shittastic wastes of space were nearly dusted!” He roared, eye lights flashing and narrowing. “If I, the Great Papyrus, didn’t have the level of control over my Karmic Output, and have a need to fill up the ranks once more, you would all be dust! As it stands, I may just dust you all right this second; if you can’t get better at a simple ambush, you all will be useless to the guard.” He calmed down a moment later, however, voice returning to a low, angry growl.

“But I am nothing if not merciful, at least for those who have managed to progress so far in training. So, none of you have been dusted as of yet and while you’re essentially still useless sacks of shit, you can be trained. You will be paired off with another guardsman who will report back to myself or Lieutenant Undyne about your progress and if it’s less than satisfactory, you will be sent to the bottom once again, am I clear.” Nods. Papyrus smirked and named off the pairs he had memorized before he pointed to Catty and said,

“I have changed my mind. You will train with Undyne. She could use some entertainment.” Before anyone could react to that statement, Papyrus’ cell phone gave off a low buzz, prompting him to pause and pull it out of his pocket and snap,

“What do you want, mutt? This better be- He’s what?! Stop the creature immediately!” He snapped, before hanging up and stalking away, the line of recruits parting before him.

“Dismissed!” He roared over his shoulder, long strides carrying him away from the---

_RESET….RESET….RESET...RESET...RESET….RESET….._

“But I am nothing if not merciful, at least for those who have managed to progress so far in training. So, none of you have been dusted as of yet and while you’re essentially still useless sacks of shit, you can be trained. You will be paired off with another guardsman who will report back to myself or Lieutenant Undyne about your progress and if it’s less than satisfactory, you will be sent to the bottom once again, am I clear.” Nods. Papyrus smirked and named off the pairs he had memorized before he pointed to Catty and said,

“I have changed my mind. You will train with Undyne. She could use some entertainment, and you seem promising.” Before anyone could react to that statement, Papyrus’ cell phone gave off a low buzz, prompting him to pause and pull it out of his pocket and snap,

“What do you want, mutt? This better be- He’s what?! Stop the creature immediately!” He snapped, before hanging up and stalking away, the line of recruits parting before him.

“Dismissed!” He roared over his shoulder, long strides carrying him away from the platform he’d been using for training and sprinting for the ferry, dread causing his SOUL to start pounding.

‘ _Nonononono… Don’t tell me Sans is… NO. That idiot can’t have been dusted. He can’t have been._ ’ The thoughts wormed through his mind like acid eating through metal, his SOUL pounding furiously in a long forgotten emotion. Terror. He was terrified that he was going to lose his older brother. The ferry ride and run through Snowdin was a blur. He ignored the curious looks and the fearful aversion of his gaze, ignored how several people dove for cover to get out of his war path, the killer intent that radiated off of him causing a low hum of magic to buzz about him.

As he neared Sans’ sentry post, he didn’t see his brother. It was still too early in the day for Sans to be thinking about slacking off at Grillby’s, and it was late enough for him to still be there, sleeping on the job. But he wasn’t there. Papyrus dashed around the back of the wooden structure and saw a pile of clothes. His SOUL ached and he nearly screamed but iron will clamped down on the reaction and he forced himself to truly look. If Sans had been dusted as he feared, most of his clothes would have dusted with him; leaving behind one or two articles of pure sentimental value. Instead, his shoes, shorts, wool sweater and his black jacket were all lying in a haphazard trail behind the station, boney footprints leading deeper into the woods, towards the Ruins.

Papyrus took a steadying breath and grabbed Sans’ jacket, sliding it over his arms and pulling it close; the heavy material was warm, comforting and smelled faintly of mustard, old books and electricity. It smelled like Sans. He grabbed the red sweater, shoes, socks, and shorts, folding the sweater, socks and shorts, and putting them in the dimensional box Alphys had upgraded for his phone. She owed him a few favors and worked two off with the upgrades. He had never been more grateful than in that moment. The task done, and taking a steadying breath, Papyrus followed the boney footprints deeper into the forest, trying to ignore the deep unrest in his Soul.

He was beginning to give up hope, roughly forty minutes later and no sign of the footprints of tracks of any kind when he heard a soft whimpering cry and saw a small, almost diminutive, skeleton, completely nude, curled up in the roots of a tree in the snow, and a goat monster who looked almost identical to Asgore, sans beard, dark hair and armor walking towards them; former Queen Toriel cut a regal figure even as she was humming a broken tune, giggling softly, as she went to pick up the baby. Papyrus rushed forward and sent a bone construct around the child. Toriel looked over him and smirked with a condescending,

“I thought you would have been happy to see the child dead, much like your brother.”

“What.” He snarled, though his Soul ached at the possibility. He was clinging to the hope his fears were wrong. He desperately wanted them to be wrong.

“Oh, don’t fret. It seems that the child is your brother. I would recognize those whimpers anywhere, though they’re not through the door as I expected.” She paused, a strange moment of lucidity seeming to take over her as she stared at him, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Can you even take care of a child?”

“Of course I can! I’ve been taking care of the idiot since we were children-!”

“Oh no, I don’t mean in the way that you’ve been taking care of him, which is to say almost abusive, at least from what I managed to wheedle from the poor boy. I mean actually take care of a child. Do you know what to feed them? How to clothe them, keep them entertained and healthy? Skeletal magic, as far as I can tell, is unpredictable at the best. You may have high enough LOVE to survive, and your dear brother may be able to survive as an adult, but as a child? What can he do? You’re the captain of the guard, you’re busy so often and so many people despise your dear brother. Who’s to say that he won’t be dusted before he has a chance to grow up again? Or if he will grow up?” Toriel giggled, shaking her head. “Face it, deary. You have no idea how to properly raise a child-”

“He’s my brother. I will not allow the likes of you to take him from me. Not again.” Papyrus growled. He ignored the pound of a faint headache behind his eyelights. Now was not the time. Toriel sighed and shook her head, shrugging.

“Fine. But, for some reason, maybe that idea of sentiment, I am feeling generous. Come with me.”

“Try-”

“And you’ll what? Dust the only source of information of raising a child that you have? Please. Sans would die in the first two weeks, and I’m being generous. Now, you can let me help you, or you can let your dear, baby brother die. As it is, he may freeze to death.” Toriel pointed out. Sans’ whimpers had gone silent and Papyrus dismissed the bone construct and brought the small child to his arms through levitation. Bones were hard pressed to feel any kind of temperature but- Papyrus could have dusted himself in that moment.

As a child, he’d needed to be layered in as many warm blankets as Sans could find for him, bones shaking so hard that he was sure his bones were going to fall apart. Sans’ bones were freezing. He swore softly and pulled out his cell, pulling the thick red sweater, wrapping it around Sans. Once he was sure the small child wasn’t going to be suffocated or muffled and that there still was a Soul beat, Papyrus pulled him to his chest, clawed phalanges curling over the small bundle. Toriel watched with a blank expression.

Once he was finished, she led the way into the Ruins, though Papyrus kept Sans close to his chest and the dull thrum of magic in the air, waiting for the former Queen to do anything besides what she said she would. She led the way down the halls and upstairs to a mostly well-kept house before she open a door and slammed it in Papyrus’ face when he moved to follow. His internal panic spiked for a brief second before he tempered it with iron will and remained calm, though his hold on his literal baby brother tightened marginally. He could feel, faintly, a Soul beat still, and the soft rise and fall of ribs so that was good at very least. He made a mental note to Check Sans the minute they were home, however. His 1 HP was dangerous as an adult; stars knew how dangerous it was as child. Toriel appeared moments later, a medium sized box in her hands.

“Clothes, a few books, and a few toys. Try not to dust him, oh Great Guard Captain, Terrible and Magnificent Papyrus.” He could sense the mocking note in her voice but a sharp glare simply had her giggling once more.

“Off you go. I’m going to bake some snail pie.” And with that, she left him alone in the hallway, baby brother in his arms and a box of items at his feet. Papyrus took stock of what Toriel had given him and quickly made a decision; he stuffed Sans’ shoes and shorts in the box, freeing space in his phone, then slowly, almost reverently, pulled off his jacket and folded it up so it fit in the box and none of it was showing. Then, in the hood, he settled the sweater that swaddled his brother, ivory face peeking out from the crimson red wool, eye sockets closed.

Papyrus felt a surge of protectiveness he hadn’t felt for a while and picked up the box slowly, almost cradling it, before striding out of the hallway, back down the stairs and out of the damn ruins. He bypassed his puzzles with ease and all the mutts on duty snapped at attention when he walked by. Dogamy and Dogeressa seemed to get a little too curious about the new smell that came from their Captain but a sharp glare and a warning growl was all that was needed to remind them that he would dust them if they stuck their noses where they didn’t belong. Making it back to the house without any further questioning, Papyrus strode upstairs, whistling sharply for his hellhound to follow. It did without a second's hesitation. His loyal pet would need to recognize Sans and that he was to be protected while in this form or else risk Papyrus’ rage.

“This,” he gently pulled Sans out of the box after setting it on the floor by his bed and cradled him in the red wool sweater. “Is Sans. You are to protect him when I am not here, clear?” The hound moved closer, sniffing at the baby before sneezing three times. She understood. Papyrus sighed and dressed Sans in the clothes Toriel had given him; a small onesie it seemed. It was a soft material, blood red even. Papyrus couldn’t help the snort that escaped. Slowly, he dressed his brother. taking care with each fragile limp. So thin. Even as a child, Sans had kept the horrific scars over his eye socket and even his golden tooth stayed in place, somehow shrinking- Papyrus shook his head and snorted, thinking back to Toriel. The crazy bitch was almost terrifyingly lucid…

He had heard rumors that she lived in the Ruins, that the children who escaped her clutches or had even been sent to their deaths in the rest of the Underground. He knew Sans talked to someone when he came home with horrible jokes that grated Papyrus’ spine but, deep down, he wanted to laugh. He wanted to be able to take care of his brother. And for them, that meant strength. So Papyrus became strong, had to. Sans had protected him more than once. Sans had found him after four years apart, but by then his brother was so low in HP it was almost a miracle he was even alive in the world they lived in. Papyrus killed and fought, clawed his way to the top all so he could protect what he loved most. His brother was probably the only reason he was still sane…

Monsters with high LV don’t usually retain their sanity for long periods of time. Undyne was a picture of that; she was unstable at points, though she retained enough sanity to remain a fearsome Captain. At least, until Papyrus had usurped her. After the sting of bitterness faded, Undyne rejoined the ranks -- Papyrus had spared her for a reason; she was strong, she was crafty and she had an in with the Royal Scientist. That, and she was closest thing to a friend that he had in the damn hell they lived in. He supposed he could count Grillby as well, though... He tolerated Grillby because Sans was in a relationship with him, what relationship, Papyrus had no idea and no want to find out, though the fire elemental did a fairly good job of protecting Sans if his exhaustion ever took over his survival instincts and he fell asleep at his piece of shit bar. Their relationship was far deeper, almost friendship if Papyrus looked hard enough, if not something… More. Shit, he’d have to tell Grillby that his brother was, for some reason, reverted to a child. This was not going to be fun.

The elemental was, by several accounts, almost as protective as Papyrus; as a fire elemental in a snowy environment, it stood that he was protective over the resources he had to survive. But that had also extended over his bar and more than one monster had been dusted when they tried to start shit there in the early days of the establishment opening. That protective nature had transferred over to Sans and Papyrus had seen the elemental almost borderline kind with Sans on more than one occasion; the threats of cutting him off due to his debt, the tab that Sans kept racking up, among other things like fights being fought outside on more than one occasion before Papyrus managed to make it into the guard and even after, as people tried to kill his brother…. Grillby had actually come outside and dusted them before saying,

“It wouldn’t do to have my best customer dusted, now would it?” No one after that tried to mess with Sans when Grillby was even remotely within gossip distance. Dusting monsters was almost a sport; how many could you kill? Or, maybe it was an art. It was a gruesome art form, to be sure. Papyrus shuddered at the thought. He might have the mask of being heartless to the rest of the Underground, of having one of the highest LV levels in the entire Underground, but at home? When he knew he was at least moderately safe? He was genuine. He cared about Sans. He said as much more than once, and though their days were filled with argument and back biting, he hated it. He didn’t like hurting his brother. He didn’t like the idea that he could accidentally dust him with one misplaced hit if it ever came to that… Sans would always fight back but Papyrus knew when his brother was holding back. He had seen him fight full out, when an almost unquenchable rage consumed him. But Sans never went for the royal guard recruitment, aside from being a sentry. It seemed his older brother was just as afraid of hurting him as he was hurting Sans.

Papyrus sighed and rocked his now baby brother. He was going to need to get more food and hope that Sans was old enough to stomach actual food. Milk was hard to procure and monster food was basically energy, but baby bones needed a steady supply of magic or milk to grow up well. And Papyrus had magic, but he also needed magic… Fuck. He needed to talk to Grillby, it seemed, sooner rather than later. He checked the clock at the corner of the room and hummed. There should be relative few patrons at the bar, and those that were there would be drunk or headed there. He set Sans down gently on his bed, and snapped his gloved fingers. Hex jumped up onto the bed and curled around Sans without prompting, deep red eyes watching her master for another order. Papyrus smirked and pet the dog’s ears.

“Good girl,” he said in rare praise. Hex woofed and wagged her tail softly before Papyrus situated Sans a little better and made sure he wasn’t going to suffocate in dog or in his wool sweater, which he had laid him back in to keep him warm before making his way downstairs and out the door. He wasn’t going to like this… Locking the door behind him, he stalked towards Grillby’s, killer intent warding off any who happened to come near.

The elemental looked up when Papyrus opened the door civilly, though the killer intent made most of the patrons shrink away. Papyrus rarely came to Grillby’s and with the amount of danger and murder he was radiating, anyone would guess Grillby was going to bite the dust, literally. The purple elemental regarded his possible death calmly, though his sharp eye lights took in more than most others did. The minute Papyrus was this dangerous, or that is, more dangerous than normal, when he seemed to keep a facade of control, made monsters want to hide and hope the target wasn’t them. He took in the lines of worried tension, the slightly brighter red of his eye lights. The way Papyrus walked was softer too, his heeled boots not clicking so much as gliding across the floor. There was a lack of dust on his gloves, so he wasn’t riding an LV rush… And Sans wasn’t dead. Possibly.

“Papyrus,” he said evenly, “What can I get you?”

“Come with me,” Grillby noted the tight growl, the dark promise that if he didn’t, he was going to regret it. He nodded slowly and said loudly,

“Everyone get the fuck out. And if I find even a single lick of beer or a crumb of food gone, I will dust you. Clear?” They had never fled so quickly in their short lives. Grillby snorted and went to a coat rack, pulling on a long black coat with a tailored collar and pulled it on, while asking,

“What happened?”

“Later. Come with me.” Grillby gave him a look, and for a monster that had very little expression, he seemed to be rather exasperated. Or maybe even worried. Papyrus couldn’t tell which.

“Sans-”

“My lazy ass brother is fine. Come with me now, Grillby. Or I will drag you.” Grillby grabbed the keys and stalked from behind the counter, his magic humming louder as the flames that made up his body burned brighter and hotter. To anyone else, it seemed he was gearing up for a fight, but in actuality, his fear and concern was showing through. Papyrus snorted and followed, giving Grillby only seconds to lock up his restaurant and home before leading the round about way to his home. Once there, he ushered the elemental inside and locked the door four times before stripping off his coat and hanging it up, Grillby copying him, though his flames had dimmed little.

“What’s this all about, Papyrus? If Sans is dusted, there’s no reason to drag it out-”

“He’s not dusted. He’s upstairs, but you have to be quiet.” The elemental looked surprised before he nodded and followed Papyrus upstairs, not to Sans’ room like he would have expected, but to Papyrus’ room. There, a very strange sight greeted him. Papyrus’ hellhound was wrapped around something small, which looked to be Sans’ sweater… Wait…

“Sans had a child?!” he demanded, voice rising slightly. Papyrus glared at him and Grillby’s mouth shut.

“No, you fucking moron. Sans wasn’t even pregnant; I figure you would have at least enough sense to notice if it ever happened.” he ignored the confused sputter and slight tilt of Grillby’s head. “No,” he moved over to the bed and picked up the bundle.

“This is Sans.” Grillby stared at the small skeleton baby, the scar over his eye socket, teeth small and sharp, eye sockets closed as his chest rose and fell slowly.

“If this is a prank…” he started and Papyrus gave him a withering glare.

“Do you think I have my brother's tacky sense of humor, jackass? This is the kind of prank Sans would pull, maybe tell a joke. I found him this way and brought him home. Be glad I’m even telling you that he’s alive instead of saying he was dusted.”

“We would all know if he were dusted, Papyrus,” Grillby said with an eye roll and a huff of smoke.

“You’d tear the Underground apart till you found the ones responsible. Now, why do you need my help?” Papyrus swallowed his pride and said,

“Because you had a daughter. And because you have the magical reserves needed that will keep Sans alive until he’s awake or able to eat.”

“And you can’t because…” Grillby asked, though he knew. He just wanted to hear it.

“I’m captain of the guard, you idiot. If I were to be seen with lower magic levels, someone would try and dust me. You’re a bartender. The most you have to do is separate an angry mutt fight.”

“Hmn, fair enough. Very well, I’ll help you.”

“And here I thought you actually gave a damn about my brother,” Papyrus muttered and Grillby let out another huff of smoke, dropping his pretenses.

“You know I do. If I were any other monster, I would have dusted you and Sans long ago. I’m much older than most, Papyrus. I fought in the war, and I gained LV at a far faster rate than almost any other monster, Asgore, yourself and Undyne aside. Speaking of, have you told her yet? It wouldn’t do if Sans were to get ill and then have Undyne try and take over while you’re fretting over your baby brother.”

“Damn it…”

“You could tell her the truth, you know.” Grillby suggested lightly as he picked Sans from the other skeleton, rocking him slowly side to side, lowering his body temperature to a more agreeable level. Papyrus watched, absent-minded, and nodded, making a decision.

“Fine. I’ll call her.”

“Just know that I’m protective, Papyrus. If she comes anywhere near Sans with the intend I know she will, I will not hesitate to dust your vice captain or even your entire guard regiment.” Papyrus smirked.

“I would have beaten you to it, old man.” Grillby snorted and rolled his eyes before putting a hand over top of Sans’ chest, summoning his soul as his flames died down just a little bit more, his bright white eye lights dimming, jack-o-lantern grin smoothing out. Papyrus leaned against the wall, watching the other monster critically, running his own Check on his brother.

**SANS THE SKELETON**

**HP: 1**

**DF: 1**

**ATK: 1**

**YOUR BABY BROTHER, WHOM YOU MUST PROTECT AND CARE FOR**

Grillby looked at Papyrus sidelong and asked, voice a little softer than it had been a few minutes ago,

“What do you have in way of food? Do you know how old he is?”

“I have food that I can cook and shit Sans likes, but as a baby bones, I’d say he’s anywhere between six months and a year.” Grillby gave him a flat look and sighed, sparks jumping off his forearms.

“That’s a six month age gap, Papyrus. Until you know exactly how old he is, we’ll have to keep him supplied with magic. Go and tell Undyne, I’ll stay here with Sans and make sure he doesn’t, oh I don’t know, choke from mutt fur. See if that Doctor can do anything useful for once. Besides creating a murdering robot that has taken more than its fair share of my clientele.” Papyrus nodded and uncrossed his arms. He may not like Grillby but the monster was, if nothing else, surprisingly intelligent. Then again, he’d have to be, being a fire elemental in a snow environment. That and the fact that he’d survived so long was almost ridiculous.

“Fine. Just don’t burn my damn house down.” He ignored the indignant squawk as he turned and left. Papyrus debated for a moment about walking versus taking the boat and instead decided to call Undyne to see where she was.

‘ _What do ya want, bone boy?_ ’ She growled into the phone and Papyrus ignored her tone in favor of snapping.

“A favor, now tell me where the fuck you are.”

‘ _I’m in Hotland_ _, ya know, doing my job. Which, speaking of, why aren’t ya doing yours?_ ’ She sounded more curious than spiteful, for once, and Papyrus rolled his eyes.

“Fine. Just meet me at Alphys’ lab. I need to talk to the both of you and I don’t want to repeat myself. Knowing Alphys she’ll probably already know what I want to talk about. Unless of course, she wasn’t watching the cameras.”

‘ _.... Papyrus…. Never mind. I’ll meet ya at the lab. Don’t try and stab the door again._ ’ Papyrus huffed at the coded question, asking him if he were on an LV rush.

“I won’t.” He snapped back. “Just get your ass to the Lab, because if you’re not there when I am, I’m roasting you in lava, clear?”

‘ _Like a bell._ ’

“Good.” He snapped the phone shut and stalked towards the River Person’s usual perch. Their strange boat was waiting for him at the end of the path, their hood covering their entire face with inky black. Usually, Papyrus hated to take the ferry, seeing as you couldn’t Check the River Person, you couldn’t leave the boat until it docked and you couldn’t see their face. It unnerved him. But it seemed he was breaking his own rules twice in the same day.

“Lalala, back so soon? Where are we off today?”

“Hotlands.” he said shortly, pairing the fare as he climbed on.

“Ah, and away we go.” Silence fell aside from the occasional splash of water against the side of the boat. Suddenly, the Rver Person turned around to face him and said, voice rising and falling,

“Lalala~ You think nothing is the same, and you see what is not there. There is no child to fight, and no fire to put out. You should look behind your masks, instead of hiding behind them.” Papyrus stared at them for a full thirty seconds, his sharp jaw hanging open but before he could demand a more sane topic of conversation, the River Person turned back around and announced happily,

“Tralala~ Here we are. Off you get.” he got off immediately and watched the River person float down the stream, mind still reeling from that strange message. Part of him wanted to ignore the obvious nonsense but another part of him, some deep part of him that always listened to the River Person when they spoke, whispered that he shouldn’t disregard what may be valuable. He shook his head and took the steps two at a time before reaching the looming shadow of the Lab. There was a faint shudder down his back for some reason at seeing it, the dark, looming shadow it cast seeming to swallow him whole. There was something at the back of his mind, something that said he was safe as long as he was with Sans or --- but he didn’t know ---. --- wasn’t there… Was --? The thought flittered away like smoke and ash and Papyrus shook his head, growling to himself before opening the door and walking into the tiled room. It was significantly cooler than the outside and he relaxed just slightly; the cold temperature was like Snowdin and while it wasn’t safe, by any stretch of the imagination, it was at least where he could claim sanctuary. Home, if he was sentimental and stupid.

“Oi, bone boy! What’s all this about?” Undyne’s harsh rasp brought him out of his thoughts and back to the present moment. She stood before him, not exactly blocking his path but in the way. Her acid yellow eye burned as she stared at him, arms crossed, hip cocked to the side. She wore her black boots and top half of her armor, though not her helmet, and black pants. Her crimson red hair was held back in that severe ponytail, her fangs bared in a half snarl, half smirk.

“Where’s Alphys? I need you both.” His low, even tone made Undyne nod without complaint, her eye flashing as her snarl dropped.

“Al! Get over here!” The small lizard woman came out from a door, her white lab coat ripped at the edges and sooty at the cuffs, the swirl pattern to her glasses glinting in the lights as they flicked on to full power. Her black and red outfit hid most of the blood and other substances she worked with.

“Papyrus? What’re you doing here?”

“Something’s happened to Sans. I don’t know what but he’s been reverted to a child, a literal baby bones. I just found him like that, out in the woods. I need you to run tests to see if you can reverse the process and in the meantime, I’m taking care of him.” Undyne and Alphys stared at him, disbelieving before Undyne broke out into hysterical laughter, doubling over.

“H-h-holy shit, a-are you k-kidding me?!” She gasped, stuttering through her laughter, unable to breathe properly, falling to the ground as a fresh wave of hysterical laughter pealed from her lips. Alphys started muttering to herself, pacing, glasses glinting and hiding her dark red eyes in the glare. Papyrus growled and slammed a bone down next to Undyne’s head, slicing off a few hairs.

“I won’t hear any excuses, Undyne! Nor will I tolerate a jump at your previous title! I kept you alive for a reason, to run the guard as a vice captain while I was busy. I expect to continue our training sessions, as well as our duties while your mate figures out what the fuck happened to Sans.” Undyne sobered, slowly, still giggling occasionally, nodding.

“I gotcha, Papyrus, don’t worry bone boy.” She said, rolling her eye once more. Papyrus nodded with a huff, dispersing his bone as Alphys said,

“You’ll need to bring Sans to me, if he can be moved. If not, I’m sure I can come to Snowdin-”

“That won’t be an issue. I will bring him to you tomorrow. Oh, and Undyne, you’ll be training a recruit by the name of Catty; cat monster who actually managed to land a hit on my club today during training. I expect you to report back to me on her progress; she shows promise of actual guard material.” Undyne’s side fins perked and she smirked, nodding.

“Gladly.”

“Don’t dust her; she’s actually promising.” She nodded and waved her hand dismissively.

“We’ll make sure Sans is taken care of, Papyrus, don’tcha worry.” Papyrus nodded and turned, heading back to the entrance, feeling a little more secure. He knew Undyne would stay true to him as vice-captain, and that Alphys would be able to figure out what was going on with Sans. As he left, he let out a sigh of relief before cracking his neck and striding towards the ferry once more. He had to get back to Snowdin. No telling if that damn fire elemental burned down his house or not. Faintly, in the back of his mind, Papyrus felt a little guilt for implying that Grillby would burn down his home when he worked around volatile alcohol every day but he quickly squashed it. There was no room for that. At least, not until he was safe. Until he knew Sans was safe.


	2. Got Milk? Got Answers? (I can answer one of those... Maybe?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby goes on a hunt for milk, gets hunted and worries. Papyrus returns and everyone want's answers but science can only do so much. Oh, and who's watching the baby- Where'd the baby go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS!!!! I wasn't expecting this kind of response!! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO'S LEFT COMMENTS, KUDOS, READ IT, AND BOOKMARKED!!! EACH ONE OF YOU ARE SO VERY WONDERFUL, THANK YOU!! Seriously, I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from a random idea I had in response to shipping a new rare pair, though maybe I should have? Oh well. Thank you, guys, again. Just a warning, I'm taking a conglomeration of Underfell idea's from across the fandom and adding my own for this AU as well, so if you have any questions, please let me know and I will answer them to the best of my ability. I have also never written Underfell verse before, so this is gonna be interesting... Okay, so as a kind of celebration of the fabulous response I've gotten, here is a much longer chapter than the previous one! I am my own beta, so if you see any spelling, grammar, plot or mistakes in general, please leave a comment and let me know, I will fix it soon as I can. Also, in this chapter there is some minor character death but there's a reason you don't mess with Grillby. There isn't much need for a trigger warning but just warning you know, someone get's dusted, the start and end of which will be marked by bold ++++. If it bothers you, tell me and I will leave a clinical summary of the encounter in the end notes. This entire chapter fought me every step of the way and I'm not entirely happy with it but I wanted to post it before I ended up deleteing it entirely. The song is Saturn by Sleeping at Last. Alright, that's enough from me. On with the story!  
> No, wait, I lied.  
> DISCLAIMER!!! I OWN NOTHING, UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX!!! I OWN NOTHING, aside from the plot of this fic and oc's, I OWN NOTHING!!  
> Okay now on with the story!  
> Hope all is well!
> 
> -RR

Grillby looked down at the child in his arms, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that this _was_ in fact _Sans,_ the same Sans who drank mustard like it was all that kept him alive, the Sans that told awful puns and one he had to protect when the poor idiot fell asleep at the bar so he wouldn’t become a chew toy and turn to dust. Granted, Papyrus had the dog patrol under his skeletal thumb after making a power claim and behind Undyne, the group was probably the closest thing to allies the monster could have. Sans squirmed in his makeshift blanket, prompting Grillby to look down at him and huff, a faint gust of smoke leaving his mouth. The little bastard was staring at him with large ruby red eye lights, flickering as he woke up from his nap.

Grillby couldn’t help the smile that came across his face as he stared down at the baby version of his friend, his little hand worming it’s way out of the wool sweater as a smile came across those teeth, the permanent grin innocent and sweet. Fragile, thin phalanges curled and uncurled in a weak attempt to grab anything but a giggle spilled from his boney mouth as Grillby gently shifted him to one arm and let him grab his fiery finger, moving it gently up and down. Sans blinked and giggled again, the sound soft and sweet, like he were unaware of the danger of the world around him. Grillby couldn’t help the sigh that left him; he was going to need to get food for Sans, as well as proper blankets, a real place to sleep -- though maybe he could sleep with Sans on his chest -- The thought brought him to an abrupt halt to his thoughts as a new trail started.

“What the hell am I going to do? I need to run the bar, Papyrus needs to run the Guard…Fuck, this is gonna be annoying…” He mumbled, shaking his head before turning his attention to the small child in his arms and humming softly to himself.

“Alright, first things first, I need to make a list of shit to get, get you some proper food and magic, stars knows how long it’s been since you ate, or how this whole…. Thing has affected you. Your brother better not fuck up…” he mumbled, carrying Sans over to Papyrus’ desk and sitting, absent-mindedly rocking him as he searched for fresh paper and a pen. Once he found them, he tapped the pen a few times before he began to write a list.

_Inventory:_

_-Blankets -- store, home, or dump?_

_-Milk -- Bunny owes me_

_-Place to sleep -- Fuku??_

_-Pillows -- Found_

_-Food with high magic consumption -- Bar and Store_

_-_ _Find Gerson \- Waterfall ?? Papyrus _

_-Get clothes -- Dump? Store?_

_-Take stock of food and gold_

“Alright, these should do for now… Now, what to do with you…” Grillby muttered, folding the list and sticking it into his pants pocket, humming as he rocked Sans slowly back and forth as he eyed Hex who still lay on the bed, her dark red eyes watching him intently.

“Hmn… I could get you to sleep, then go and pick up the supplies. That would be best, that way no one knows that you’ve turned even more helpless than normal but it also leaves a danger factor… If something were to happen, you’d be defenseless, despite the hound’s LV.” Grillby muttered as he stared down at the happy child in his arms, eye lights wide and focused, that innocent, sweet giggle falling past his teeth again as Grillby absent-mindedly tickled his chin ever so gently. Grillby stared at the hound for a long moment before looking back at Sans and made a snap decision. He whistled, imitating the pattern he’d heard Papyrus use to get Hex to listen when he wanted her attention, smirking in satisfaction when the hound sat up straight, ears pricked in attention, watching him wearily.

“Alright, I’m going out to get some stuff for Sans, I need you to protect him while I’m gone, got that?” Hex gave a soft whine and Grillby rolled his eye lights.

“I know, trust me. But stay here, keep him safe. Any one but Papyrus or I comes in, dust them, understood?” She barked once, causing Sans to squirm in his arms. Grillby laughed and laid a hand gently over Sans’ rib cage, tugging the small light blue SOUL out and focusing his magic to a soothing, calming heat that would send anyone to sleep. He sent waves of magic to the small, surprisingly unscarred Soul, keeping them on _comfortsafesafesafesleepsleepcomfort_ and watched in satisfaction as Sans’ eye lights dimmed, boney lids coming to rest over his eye sockets, his rib cage rising and falling slowly as he quickly fell asleep. Gently, Grillby returned the fragile Soul to Sans’ rib cage before he grabbed a few pillows off Papyrus’ bed and organized them into a small barrier to keep Sans from falling if he decided to wake up before he returned.

Hex laid down around them, positioned so she was facing the door, head on her paws but ears pricked forward, sharp eyes watching his every movement. Grillby chuckled, the sound like crackling branches in a bonfire, before he readjusted Sans’ onesie and wrapped him in the warm wool sweater once again, loose enough to allow movement but tight enough to keep heat in, before he scratched the hound’s ears and leaving the room silently as possible, closing the door behind him. He paused on the landing; if he could, he could repurpose Sans’ room and make it a safe space for the skeleton to be when neither could watch him. The list weighed heavily in his pocket but the urge to clean had his flames crawling. With a soft grumble, knowing full well that he wouldn’t get anything done until he had cleaned up the other skeleton’s room now that he’d thought of it, Grillby turned on his heel and made his way to the room. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. When he opened the door, Grillby almost wished it had been.

“Holy fuck Sans, you can’t clean worth your life…” Grillby mumbled in mild awe at the absolute _mess_ that was Sans’ room. A mini self sustaining tornado was in one corner, keeping papers from cluttering the room but the bed was a mess; more of a mattress with all the sheets stripped and in a wadded up ball than an actual _bed_ in any sense at that point, the pillows jammed into the corner. His desk was a mess, cluttered with papers and a small radio, a bookshelf that looked like Papyrus’ in every way but how it was organized, or the lack thereof. Papyrus’ was organized by books he salvaged from the dump, guard logs, reports, among other titles that he couldn’t make out due to heavy water damage, but then he hadn’t been staring at the skeleton’s shelf for too long, given that he was still distracted by Sans. Sans’ bookshelf, in comparison, like the rest of his room, was an absolute _mess._ There were papers and books crammed into the shelves, some actually teetering on the edge of the shelf they rested on, held back by some kind of gravity or luck. The smell hit him next, which came from a pile of socks in one corner that reeked something foul, along with an assortment of filthy clothes that were covered with dust and blood all over the room.

‘ _I_ _t shouldn’t be possible for a small skeleton to own so many pairs of clothes when he wore the same damn outfit every day.’_ Grillby thought as he took in the numerous shirts, shorts, and socks that littered the room, resisting the urge to gag.

The acrid smell made his flames dim to a dull violet before he shook them out again and quickly set to work. He pulled everything off the bed and threw it into the pile of filthy clothes before grabbing clean bed sheets from the hall closet and remaking the bed, straightening out the pillows and refluffing them before glaring at the rancid pile of blood soaked clothes. He longed to burn them, burn away the stench, let the ash consume the smell, but then Sans would have nothing to wear if- _when_ he returned to his original, adult form and age. With a heavy sigh, Grillby bundled the pile and threw it at the closest, resisting the urge to burn everything that touched him. He hated blood. Dust was at least easy to clean… He shuddered and squashed the thoughts and looked around the room.

It was cleaner; Sans may have been a slob but he at least managed to keep things in piles. His clothes and filthy bed clothes were in a waded up ball in the corner by his closest and all the empty mustard bottles, paptao chisp bags and other junk he could throw into the trash. That thought in mind, Grillby grabbed the actual trash and kicked Sans’ door open before gently shutting it with his foot as he left. Dumping the garbage in the trash can, he nodded in satisfaction. Done. He went to the front door, about to unlock it when a loud cry came from Papyrus’ room. His shoulders dropped and he heaved a massive sigh.

“Oh for fucking stars sake… I forgot how damn annoying kids were,” he grumbled to himself before dashing back up the stairs and opening the door. Immediately, Sans’ cries became louder, almost piercing. Grillby winced and quickly scooped the baby into his arms, shushing him as he went.

“Shhh, calm down you little smartass. It’s okay, don’t worry.” Almost immediately, Sans calmed down and started to giggle, causing Grillby to roll his eyes and huff.

“Even as a literal baby bones, you’re a smart ass, arent’cha, Sansy?” He muttered, smiling as the baby grabbed at his finger once more, giggling happily. Grillby sighed and pushed his glasses back up, groaning.

‘ _Well now, short of knocking him out, I have no choice. Shit. This isn’t going to be fun… Fuck._ ’ Grillby hummed before laying Sans back down in the smell nest he’d made, Hex staring at him quizzically, whining harshly as Sans squirmed in place.

“You, my friend, are a little shit. An adorable one, but a little shit nonetheless.” Grillby said before drawing out his Soul once more and drawing heavier waves of magic that he’d used more than once to incapacitate the rowdier drunks and once or twice on Sans himself, when he passed out and needed the sleep. Those were the days he stayed around and lied about having just closed, though he knew the younger skeleton didn’t buy it. The small Soul beat faster for a moment at the sudden influx of heavy, unknown magic, and Sans whimpered, staring at him with wide eye lights and trembling teeth.

“Sshh, it’s okay, it’s okay Sans. I promise.” Grillby said, pitching his voice low and soothing as he could manage without slipping into his natural dialect, which sounded like snaps and crackles of fire to anyone not a fire monster. Sans stopped squirming, his eye lights vanishing as he fell into an unconscious state. Hex whimpered and drew herself closer around Sans’ tiny body as Grillby bent at the waist, head spinning.

‘ _I forgot how much that takes out of me sometimes, but it shouldn’t leave me this dizzy-_ ’ A thought crossed his mind and he Checked Sans’ magic levels. His jaw almost dropped at what he saw.

**Sans the Skeleton**

**HP: 1**

**ATTK: 1**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 1**

**Magic: 8.3+**

***The friend you must care for and protect no matter what**

‘ _Stars, his Soul was trying to siphon magic from me. Okay, so it’s a fair assumption that he’s magic starved, so that only leaves horrors for how hungry he’ll be when he wakes up. Shit._ ’ Pushing away his sudden wave of dizziness and mild fatigue, Grillby drew out his own Soul. The usual bright yellow of his Soul had turned dull and quick Check of his magic revealed that Sans’ Soul had taken almost a fourth of his regular magic supply, which his reserves were frantically trying to compensate for, leaving him dizzy. Grillby huffed once more, and pushed his Soul back into his chest, waiting for the uncomfortable sensation of gaping nothing to settle into a steady thrum once more before carefully making his way back out into the hall, down the stairs, grabbing his coat and heading into town.

‘ _First, get to the bar, take stock of my gold and what I have in way for a child; Fuku’s old things should fit. Get a bag and put them inside, then go and get milk and more food from Bonnie -- She owes me for saving her sister from being dusted at my bar, she probably won’t ask too many questions. I’ll be back here in twenty minutes tops, can’t leave Sans alone too long. Especially not with that low HP._ ’ Grillby let out a long breath and watched it blur the air in front of him as a mirage, just for a moment. He pulled the high collar of his coat up around his neck as he walked, cutting around the back of the Libraby and keeping an eye on the surrounding area as he reached the back of his bar. He reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a key and unlocking the door and slipping inside. Grillby breathed a sigh of relief at being in his own home once more, if only for the moment.

Flames crackling, he made his way around the dim area that made up his backroom, which held shelves with food supplies and magic; the nice thing about monster food is that it never spoiled, though he had blasted a cooler of sorts outback to keep something’s cold. He took quick stock of what he had, satisfied when there was nothing missing before making his way upstairs to his own small loft apartment. The dimly lit area came into better view with his own flames giving off light, casting the whole front room in a bright purple-blue glow. He hummed for a few moments before he moved to the bedroom, pulling out his list.

“Okay. I need blankets, Fuku’s old baby clothes, some books, call Gerson, so I’ll need my phone… One thing at a time.” He shook his head and took a deep breath, grabbing a side bag he used, long ago, daily. It had a few enchantments from a human wizard he had been friends with, making the bag larger on the inside and for every twenty pounds, it would only add five to it’s weight. Anything under twenty pounds and it would feel nearly weightless, it’s appearance that of an empty bag. He ran a flaming hand softly over the well taken care of leather and canvas, the thick leather strap that was reinforced at the bottom with a metal loop strong enough to hold half a ton. Memories of fresh air and a bright blue sky, his flames glowing bright as he chased his brother and sister, his mother watching in amusement flashed in front of him, making his shoulder’s go stiff.

‘ _No. Those days are gone. There is nothing left of them. They are dust. Nothing but dust._ ’ He pushed those memories away, locking them deep. They didn’t belong in the front of his mind, not when he couldn’t afford to get distracted. City slickers came to Snowdin more often than anyone would like and cause trouble; Snowdin, while not the safest place in the Underground, was at least a close knit community and few dusted the other without very good reason. And with Sans reverted to a child, people were going to notice. This wasn’t going to end well…

Grillby pushed those thoughts away, the time limit crashing him back to reality. He slung the bag over his shoulder so the strap rested across his chest and fidgeted with it as he went to his closet and pulled a large wooden crate from the very back, cracking the lid off with little effort. Inside, lovingly taken care of, and coated in a fine layer of dust, were soft, warm blankets, a few books for children, and several baby clothes that ranged from dark red to mint green and a light cyan. Grillby pulled each item out with care, folding the clothes and blankets after knocking the dust clear and placing them in the bag.

He put the books in first, then the clothes and finally the blankets. He left the photographs where they laid, tearing his eyes away from the bottom of the crate and slamming the lid back on it before he shoved it into the closet and shutting the door behind himself. Collecting himself, he stood, readjusting the bag to compensate for the light weight tugging at his shoulder as he made his way over to his desk. He pulled the chair out and knelt to the ground, tugging up four short loose floorboards before he reached in and pulled out a locked box. He quickly slid the pieces around, forming the symbol that would open the lock.

A small flash of light and the lock popped open, revealing several thousand gold pieces. Grillby grabbed several handfuls, stuffing them into the inner pocket of the bag, before adding some to his own personal pouch. He took a quick calculation of the gold he had, shutting and locking the box as he went.

‘ _Six hundred should be enough to keep us going for a while, though I’ll have to open the bar back up soon in order to replenish what I take. Shit, this is becoming more complicated than I wanted. Next, store to get food and milk._ ’ Grillby finished putting the chest away, securing the floorboards and pushing the chair back into place. He stood gracefully and patted imaginary dust from his pants before leaving his little home and locking the door behind him, the fresh snow that had begun to fall hissing as it melted in the air around him. He contained an irritated groan as he made his way around the side towards the store, passing several monsters along the way. A few gave him curious looks, their eyes hardened with suspicion before they looked away, fearful of his offense. Grillby rolled his eye lights and ignored them. He couldn’t give a damn.

“Ah, Grillby! What the hell do you want?” Bonnie asked from the other side of the counter as he pushed his way inside, knocking his snowy shoes on the doorframe just outside the store; Bonnie’s ears pricked up and her shoulder’s loosened their tense hunch as she straightened. Common courtesy was rare and done only when a favor was called in, or any alliance was struck. As it was, Bonnie owed him for saving her drunk sister more than once from being dusted and so the pair struck up a kind of friendship; Bonnie gave him discounts on items he needed, he kept her sister from being dusted under the pretense that he didn’t want to clean up the dust.

“Well,” he closed the door behind him and let his own tense shoulder’s droop, just a little bit, “What do you have in the way of magic fueled food? I’ve nearly drained myself.”

“Hmnph. You’re goin’ ta kill yourself on of these days, Grillby.” Bonnie said with a decisive twitch of her nose before her ears twitched and she started pulling down boxes and containers of food. Grillby hummed and waved his hand dismissively, taking in the shop. It had changed since the last time he’d been inside, which was almost a month ago. It had less in it, despite the routine resupply that Bonnie was so very careful about. The electricity was much appreciated, making it brighter than his flames could produce at their current level; the drain Sans had put on his Soul was starting to weigh on him and affect his body, making the usually bright purple a deeper shade of violet. The store itself was mostly shelves, filled with various items - from books to magic laced food to magic in the form of small pills used to replenish a monster when their Souls had used up too much of their magic.

Those, however, very few knew about. Grillby only knew about them, and where they were, because Bonnie had forced some down his throat when someone thought it would have been a good idea to douse him with water. When he asked why, she told him that no one else would be able to watch over her sister when she got blackout drunk. He knew there was something more there, though. Monsters, after all, were born for love and LOVE; they craved connection and with how fucked up their world was, family meant everything and the few friends you had you kept close as possible.

“You know that winter is a bitch an’ a half for your flames. If you didn’t have me, you’d be little more than a candle.” Bonnie said over her shoulder as she fidgeted with a few boxes, setting them down on the counter. The _thnmp_ brought Grillby back from his thoughts once more.

“Yeah, yeah. Lecture me later.” Bonnie huffed and rummaged underneath the front counter for a moment before standing back up and handing him two small rocks that glowed a faint red light.

“Here, eat these. Lava will probably help more than magic, a’ight?” She gave him a glare, sharp black eyes staring him down, or attempting to as Grillby had a good foot and a half on her. The short bunny monster glared at him until he chuckled and gently plucked the stones from her paw, dropping a few coins on the counter as thanks as he popped both stones into his mouth and crunched down hard on them. The lava oozed down his throat, warming him up from the inside out and Grillby let a pleased shudder run down his back, his flames curling and dancing as energy and magic surged back up. He was still missing a fair amount of magic, but he felt it less now.

“Good. Now, what do you want?” Bonnie asked, leaning against the counter, ears pricked up with interest. “Bar shit? Good shit? Bad shit?”

“I just need magic laced food, high concentrations of it, easy to eat food, and…” he paused, rolling the probabilities of Bonnie asking too many questions against the necessity.

“I need milk. As in, actual milk…. Please.” The last word fell out of his mouth before he could stop it, old mannerisms falling in place from sheer habit, despite the rough world. Bonnie stared at him for several long minutes in silence, making his flames crawl uncomfortably.

“Why.” was all she said, voice low with curiosity and weariness, as if the walls had ears. Slowly, she began to gather the high concentrated magic food and lighter foods in a bag, keeping her dark eyes on Grillby.

“It’s… Personal.” He crackled softly, eye lights meeting hers steadily. Bonnie hummed and shook her head.

“Look, I know you care about Papyrus, as much of an asshole as he can be, an’ I know you worry about Sans’ health, the poor boy’s such a cute baby bones though-”

“What did you just say?” Grillby demanded, eye lights going wide behind his glasses.

“Sans? You _caring about him?_ His low HP isn’t exactly a secret.” Bonnie stared at him, eyebrow raised.

“No, did you just say something about him being a baby bones?” Bonnie opened her mouth, as if to refute him before her brows scrunched together and she set down the small package of cinnabunnies. Her lips pursed, nose twitching as she thought. A paw came up to rest against her temple, ears drooping.

“I-I… I don’t know… Did I?” Her voice was soft, lost even. Grillby coughed and shrugged.

“Must have heard you wrong, sorry about that. Anyways, I need to keep Sans alive somehow and skeleton’s need milk. I figure I can trick him with some mustard bottles.” Bonnie snorted with laughter, a smirk crawling across her face.

“I’d pay to see that happen. A’ight, I have some. Oh, I thought of a great idea! Here, let me find it,” she went deeper into the shelves behind the counter, rummaging around for a few minutes before returning with a few bottles of milk and a baby bottle, a vicious smirk on her face.

“He’s gon’a be such a baby bones about drinkin’ fucking milk, may as well give him a bottle, right?” Grillby forced a crackling laugh and restrained himself from hugging the woman; she just saved him a very _very_ difficult situation of finding a way to feed Sans the milk. He could have kissed her right then.

“What do I owe you?” He asked, gathering the food and putting it carefully in his bag. Bonnie counted off on her toe pads for a second, ears twitching in amusement over her own joke still then humming,

“Hmnnn, we’ll call it even fifty, including your discount.” Grillby grumbled to himself as he dug out the gold he owed but he knew that Bonnie was being insanely generous, even with his discounted prices.

“Come back when you need more, Grillby. And tell me how little Sans likes his new drink!” He nodded and left before anything else could happen, sighing as the freezing wind slapped him in the face. He turned his collar up, readjusted the bag to sit properly against his side, and started to trudge through the snow. The sound of muffled footsteps behind him made him pause for just a moment before rolling his eyes and letting out a faint laugh.

**+++++**

“So, I take it you’re the one who’s been following me since I left my bar?” He called over his shoulder, not bothering to turn around. He heard a wheezed laugh, and rolled his eyelights. He hated using magic on low life monsters. Especially other flame monsters; not only were they harder to kill with fire, but they tended to think they could encroach on his territory.

“Ye, yo’re da one wit all dat gold!! An I dink dat yo’re place is da best fa my little operation. So, flame mahn, whatcha say?”

“Your grammar is horrific and I have never been more ashamed to be called a flame monster if you’re in the lava pool.” He said, turning around and rolling his eyes. As he thought; a sickly looking yellow lava and flame monster. He was barely brushing five feet, giving Grillby a full foot and a half on him. He snorted and said,

“Wow, you’re unimpressive as fuck. I feel sorry for you. How about I do everyone a favor and dust you, save them the trouble of looking at you? No, wait… Then I’d leave them to have to clean up your dust. Well, beats looking at you, that’s for damn sure.” His mouth split into a ghoulish grin, the darker purple of his face seeming to drip into the bright purple-blue of his mouth, his flames rising as the magic Bonnie gave him started to gain traction in his body.

“Oahh, big man! Dis is gon’a be fun!” The flame cackled, his own flames rising as he began to draw in the cold air around them, figure bulking and growing. His body went from a slim, slender flame to a thick column of fire, barely confined within the limits of the rags he called clothes it seemed, bright white eye lights glaring down at Grillby with intense hatred and an annoying smugness. Grillby craned his head back and pushed his bag behind him, drawing a long slightly curved dagger as he did so. Channeling a small amount of magic to the cross guard, the blade began to glow a dull blue-purple light that steadily got brighter and brighter.

“Holy fuck, I actually didn’t think you could get any uglier. Damn, I was wrong about that. Well, now I simply have to dust you.” A twisted smile came over his face as he rushed forward, as if to recklessly attack the other as the Battle commenced. The elemental slammed a fist down, the earth under his feet shaking for a brief moment before he howled in pain as the snow ate at the flames that made up his hand, but Grillby dodged out of the way, rolling and landing in a crouch. He rushed forward, taking other elemental by surprise as his blade bite and dug into his forearm, dragged down the back like opening a letter. He screamed in agony as Grillby wrenched the blade free and backed away before sending a barrage of fireballs towards the elemental, each one hitting their mark and sticking to his arms, chest and legs.

“Oahh, yo’re a fuckin’ moron! I’hm made o’ fire, fire man! Whatcha- What?!” He made to sweep the fire off of himself but when he touched it, the flames simply spread and stuck like glue. Grilby laughed, a chilling sound that rang through the street, bouncing around the Battle area like the echoes of bells. It wasn’t a sweet sound though; the rich swell of his voice carried, the manic edge of his hysterical laugh as if what the other elemental had said was the funniest thing he’d heard was, to say the least, disturbing.

“Oh my stars, I thought that brawn and brains were something anyone could have but you just proved me wrong.” He wheezed, twirling the blade in between his fingers deftly, slowly straightening as he regained his composure. The other monster’s agonized screams were rising in pitch as he fell to his knees, the hissing of steam creating an overlayer to his agonized cries, the fire eating away at his magic and flames and leaving trails of a sickly blue-green color as they were moved and spread by the other elemental’s frantic patting.

“Wh-what did yo do to meh?!” The elemental wheezed, eye lights wide with fear. Grillby stalked towards him, his dagger glowing brighter and brighter as he came closer.

“Well, I would explain but there’s no point talking to dust. But, I will tell you what you did wrong. One, you attacked me.” Grillby kicked the elemental’s other leg, making him fall to his knees and stare Grillby in the face. “Two, you challenged me.” He drove the blade into the Monster’s shoulder and sliced down, watching his HP carefully. Ah, almost. Good. “And three, you thought you could take _my territory._ ” He wrenched the blade free, wincing as a blast of lukewarm air blasted across his face as the monster screamed shrilly.

“Oh, shut up already,” Grillby growled, pulling the blade free and slamming it into the monster’s lower jaw, pushing until his jaws closed. In seconds, he was dust.

**++++++**

Grillby backed away, ignoring the harsh pull as his Soul gained LV and EXP and brushed the dust from his coat and pants, dissipating his magic from the blade and ending the Battle. He picked up the coins the other monster had on him, pocketing them and leaving the scene, ignoring the terrified looks the few who had witnessed the battle gave him. He didn’t have time for this shit. He trudged through the snow towards the skeleton brother’s house and opened the door, glad for Papyrus’ standing and reputation. Few things were respected in the Underground without refute; high standing in a community, the higher your status, the more likely you were to be feared and respected, those who sold food and supplies were to be treated with respect as they could take away what you needed most, you, try, not to dust those in your community, family was the end all bond, you didn’t hurt family, no matter what, and children, rare as they were, were to be protected at all costs. Those were the unspoken rules that every Soul knew without fail.

MK, Monster Kid, was an orphan after his parents had been dusted in a Battle with some city slickers years ago and so was raised collectively by the whole town. Grillby had let the kid sleep in his backroom more than once and gave him food when he knew he’d need it, and he knew Bonnie’s other sister, who had an inn attached to her shop, let the punk sleep there without charge. Everyone protected each other in this small community, one way or another, from those in the Capitol who came to try and “shake things up”. Granted, it was a shaky truce all around, and no one got away unscathed, as dustings were, while not common, not entirely rare either. It was difficult to dust someone without other people finding out and dusting you in retribution.

‘ _Oh, don’t you just love the fucked up world we live in?_ ’ He thought with a bitter laugh, knocking snow off of his shoes before entering and locking the door behind him, turning all four locks quickly. He let out a long breath as he pulled the messenger bag off his shoulders and set it gently on the ground for a moment as he took off his overcoat and smoothed down his shirt, brushing all the stray pieces of dust away. He twitched, wanting to burn a hole into the floor where they lay but refrained. It wasn’t his house and he’d rather not have to deal with a pissy Papyrus. He had just taken off his boots when a wail from upstairs had him running for Papyrus’ room, Soul beating double time as he took the stairs two at a time and forcing the door open so hard it nearly made a dent in the wall. Sans was on the bed, where he’d left him, Hex still curled around him but his eye sockets were closed and large ruby tears fell from his eye sockets, carving bloody tracks down his face.

Grillby crossed the room in a few quick strides and shook his head as he gently put the bag down beside the bed and picked Sans up, sending short, soft pulses of warmth through his hands as he muttered,

“Even as a kid, you’re a pain in the ass, Sans. I swear to the Stars.” He began to hum, rocking Sans side to side and was pleased when the baby version of his friend slowly quieted, staring at him with wide ruby red eye lights that flicked to white after a moment.

“Okay, that’s weird… I’ll have to ask Papyrus about that later.” He mumbled before humming once more when Sans sniffed and cooed in protest. Unintentionally, he began to sing an old lullaby that he used to hear nightly, had sung to Fuku when she was a child.

“You taught me the courage of stars before you left. How light carries on endlessly, even after death. With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite. How rare and beautiful it is to even exist. I couldn’t help but ask for you to say it all again. I tried to write it down but I could never find a pen. I’d give anything to hear You say it one more time, that the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes.” He paused, looking down at his small, fragile charge and was surprised to see him still awake, though his eye lights were half mast and he yawned hugely, teeth flashing.

“I couldn’t help but ask for you to say it all again. I tried to write it down but I could never find a pen. I’d give anything to hear you say it one more time, that the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes. With shortness of breath, I’ll explain the infinite how rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist.” His rich baritone rumbled over the words, thick as half frozen syrup and with the warmth from his body radiating across his fragile bones, Sans quickly fell into a light sleep. Grillby hummed softly as he picked up the bag once more, slinging it over his shoulder and making his way downstairs, Sans still in one arm, cuddled in the warm red sweater. When he reached the base of the stairs, he cut to the kitchen and put the milk away in the fridge, the food in the cupboards, which took some rooting around to find the right places to put things, as Papyrus was, if nothing else, a neat freak. Hex watched from the doorway, her sharp red eyes constantly following him.

“Calm down pooch, I’m not going to do anything to hurt him.” Grillby muttered as he bounced Sans in his arm a little as the baby made a low distressed sound in his ribcage as he slept. Food and milk put away, Grillby slung the bag back over his shoulder and made his way upstairs, to Sans’ newly cleaned room and made a soft noise of contemplation before setting the sleeping baby on the bed, propped against the pillows so he was supported and not about to roll onto the floor, though Sans had always been a stationary sleeper.

Grillby turned to the shelves and quickly set about organizing them. Loose papers he pulled and organized by legibility, putting them into piles of importance before stacking them in neat rows near the top, shelving science books and joke books on separate, lower shelves before putting the blankets, clothes and books he’d brought from his home on the middle shelves, within easy reach of himself or Papyrus. It also made cleaning easier for wh-if- _when_ Sans was returned to his original form. Grillby smirked. Oh he was going to have teasing material for _months_ if not _years_ after this whole thing was over with. He finished the cleaning without interruption from Sans and regular checks assuaged any fears he may have had about Sans suffocating himself by accident in his sleep. The clothes still needed to be washed but those could be taken care of when Papyrus was back and did the laundry. Grillby began to sing the same song under his breath as he grabbed a proper blanket to wrap Sans in -- a faded green, soft wool blanket that had taken him months to properly knit. He moved Sans gently as he unwound the thick sweater and left it on the bed, wrapping him in the blanket and making his way back downstairs. Now all he had to do was wait for Papyrus.

A thought struck him in that moment and he pulled out his cell, with some careful maneuvering, and dialed a number. It only took two rings.

“Gerson? It’s Grillby. I… Need a favor.”

_-_-_

Papyrus kicked the snow off his boots, and noted the faint trail of dust leading up the front door. He crushed his rapidly climbing Soul beat and forced himself to calm down, summoning a long femur club with a heavy top and wickedly sharp pointed end. Slowly, he unlocked the door and pushed it open, hoping to keep the element of surprise for as long as possible before launching his attack.

“Welcome home, glad you’re not screaming or you’d wake Sans.” Grillby’s voice was slightly rough with sleep, and maybe a hint of boredom? Papyrus wasn’t sure. He relaxed marginally and dismissed the construct after a moment, checking his living room for any nasty surprises.

“Stop being paranoid, you’re setting my flames on edge brat.” Grillby snapped softly from the couch, sitting up now as Papyrus walked into the room. Papyrus scoffed and lifted his brow bones in exaggeration as if to roll eye lights.

“Excuse me for wanting to live. Paranoia isn’t paranoia when it’s true.” Grillby simply shrugged and mumbled something to Sans, who was still nestled in his arms.

“So, how’d meeting Undyne and the scientist go? Can they help at all?” Grillby asked after a beat, looking up. Papyrus nodded curtly, taking off his own coat and boots, sliding his red leather gloves off his phalanges and stuffing them into the pocket.

“Yes, Alphys said it was unusual but she should be able to at least run a few tests and figure out what happened and possibly reverse what happened. What happened that cause dust to be tracked to my front door?” He demanded lowly, keeping his voice down as he noticed Sans was asleep, though wrapped up in a warm, faded green blanket instead of his sweater.

“Well, when I was out getting supplies, a fire elemental thought it was a good idea to challenge and then attack me, as if he could take over my territory. I dusted him, but I thought I got all of it off of me. Well, none of it got inside.” He shrugged nonchalantly at Papyrus’ angry twitch, his jaw ticking for a moment before he took a deep breath and nearly growled,

“What did you do to get supplies?” Grillby gave him a flat look and explained slowly, as if he were a child,

“I made a list and got food, milk, and some gold and my daughter’s old baby clothes, blankets and books from my home. Made a cover story about tricking Sans to drink milk instead of mustard since he hates it as an adult, Bonnie didn’t ask too many questions. She said something strange though- Nevermind.”

“What did she say?!” Papyrus demanded, volume rising in momentary panic disguised with anger. Grillby gave him a steady glare and pointedly looked down at Sans, who was squirming in his arms before Grillby maneuvered the baby bones and he calmed back down.

“She seemed to think he had always been the younger brother, instead of the other way around. She corrected herself, as if it was a lapse in thought. To say the least, it was strange. That brings up another problem, people are going to notice Sans missing and start to question things. That’ll make getting milk and high concentrated magic foods more difficult. I can only lie so much before someone needs to get dusted, and you know how well that’s going to end. Sans also is going to need a pretty steady magic and food supply; he’s weak enough a cold could dust him.”

“I can take care of him fine on my own! I’ve been doing it for years.” Papyrus snipped, arms crossing over his armor plating as he glared steadily at the other. Grillby shook his head and rolled his eye lights to the ceiling, muttering,

“Stars, give me strength…” before he continued, “Papyrus, I respect your strength but you need the magic you have in order to keep the town together, do rounds and function. Even if you manage to do all that and supply a baseline of magic for Sans, it wouldn’t be enough. His Soul siphoned off nearly a fourth of my magic, something my reserves are still trying to fix by the way. He’s magic starved. There’s no way you can do this on your own.” He gave the skeleton a look as he opened his mouth, about to make a point and Papyrus stopped, gesturing silently for the other to continue.

“You asked me to help you take care of your brother, so let me fill my end of the deal. I can stay here and help you take care of Sans far better than you can take care of him yourself. Plus, that allows at least one of us to be here with him when the other isn’t, and people aren’t likely to start talking about me being here, seeing as you’re the Captain of the Royal Guard and no one want’s to incur your wrath.” Papyrus paused for a moment, nodding after a few beats of silence.

“As much as I hate to admit this, you are right.” a beat then, “Tell anyone I said that and I will end you, consequence be damned.” Grillby chuckled and nodded, mockingly adding,

“Of course, Great and Terrible Papyrus. Stars forbid that anyone know you can admit when someone else is right for once. How ever will your pride cope?” Papyrus grumbled but refused to take the bait and held out his arms for Sans. Grillby’s face kept the mocking, jagged smile, but his eye lights were softer, just a little bit, as he handed over the smaller skeleton.

“You can’t stay here all the time, though. As much as I want it to burn to the ground, your bar needs to be run or else monsters will ask even more questions and neither of us want that. I can’t adjust my schedule too much, and I will need to place a new sentry to replace Sans until we get this damn mess fucking sorted out. Stars, you cause heaps of trouble, brother…” The last part was said softly, dare he even say tenderly. Grillby looked away for a moment, glad that Papyrus couldn’t read his body language and that a blush wouldn’t show up unless he was incredibly bothered by something. He almost smacked himself for forgetting as Papyrus muttered to Sans for a few moments, as if he forgot Grillby was there.

“I have a… Friend of sorts, in Waterfall who could watch Sans while both of us work. He owes me a few favors, and he’s pretty trustworthy, for all that gets us here.”

“Absolutely not!” Papyrus snapped, magic flaring in reaction to his emotions. Grillby glared at him, arms crossing as his flames popped and hissed in irritation.

“And why not?”

“I don’t know this monster, I will not trust another Soul to help Sans. I’m asking _you_ out of necessity and mild desperation as it is and I already hate myself for sinking so low as to ask a grease infested flame for aid.” He sneered, fangs glinting off the slightly rising flame. Grillby’s hand clenched a few times before he took a deep breath and snapped back, still keeping his voice low,

“He’s the most trustworthy person in the whole damn Underground, he raised orphans in Waterfall shortly after we were all banished here. He’s older than even I am, and he stops at nothing to keep youngling’s safe. He’s our best bet if you want Sans to be safe. Besides, I called him earlier so he’s already on his way.”

“You _did what_?!” Papyrus almost screeched, magic flaring instantly. Grillby slapped a hand over his jaw and glared, the smooth texture of his flames greatly contrasted to the fact that they were were indeed flames, not just contained but had no tounge’s to lick and eat away his bones. It felt almost like super heated skin, or thinly held back lava.

“Keep your voice _down._ Do you know how fucking hard it is to keep a baby asleep?!” Grillby hissed, his own magic rising before reigning himself in and continuing in a far calmer tone,

“He saved me twice from water damage, Papyrus, instead of dusting me and he’s never once called in a favor, in all the years I’ve known him unlike others who would have bound me to them in a life debt. Do you understand? Also, use your fucking head for once, or is your skull empty as your sockets are leading me to believe?!” he demanded, voice still a low crackling hiss. He hadn’t moved his hand, despite Papyrus’ heavy glaring and threatening air, the crackle of magic palpable. Slowly, he calmed down, though his glare didn’t lessen and he had to restrain himself from biting the elemental.

“Undyne can’t run the guard without you for very long, not without the chain breaking and her resuming her spot as Captain, no matter your status with each other. And let’s not forget you have to report _weekly_ to Asgore _himself and no one want’s that monster suspicious._ The last time that happened, half of the Capitol was sentenced to a mass roundup and intense interrogation. More than a third of the population was dusted. All because he was _suspicious about some possible coup._ He is so far unhinged it’s disturbing, you know that. Everyone know’s that. But no one speaks about it, because he will _kill us._ And we can’t protect Sans if he’s dead. Do you understand?! Keep up appearances and we’re safe.” Papyrus nodded slowly.

“Good.” Grillby removed his hand and ran the other through the flames on top of his head.

“His name is Gerson. He’s an old tortoise monster with a shop in Waterfall; he looks after the few kids that are there, I think he raised Undyne. He’s… Eccentric.”

“How do you mean?” Papyrus asked, curiosity piqued more so than his rage.

“Well, for one, he doesn’t kill, unless he’s protecting something he see’s as important. For another, he was old when I was young, when I was a child, and he’s even older now. I think he could outlive Asgore, actually-”

“Wait, a Monster who doesn’t kill? Is he insane?!” Papyrus demanded, remembering at the last second to keep his voice down.

“I know, it’s weird. But he always thought things could be resolved with Mercy and peace instead of violence.” Grillby shrugged slightly. “Like I said, eccentric.” A heavy knock came from the front door as a voice called out,

“Grillby? You in there? Better be, or else I’m breaking something. It’s too damn cold for old turtles like me to be out here in the freezing cold.” His voice was deep, and slightly raspy but with a strange lilt to it that brought Papyrus’ curiosity back to the surface.

“Well?” Grillby raised an eyebrow wordlessly as Gerson called once more, a heavy _thmnp_ coming and reverberating through the house. “I’m warning you. It’s cold and I don’t have the best temper when I’m cold.” Papyrus deposited Sans back into Grillby’s arms and quickly made his way to the front door, unlocking it and throwing it open. There, on his doorstep, was a six foot tortoise, dressed as an explorer, pith helmet and all, with a large cane, no a _warhammer_ resting easily at his feet, his hands curled over the bottom of the staff like it was a walking stick. He had a slight hunch to his posture and he shook slightly, but for his obvious age, there was a youth, a calculative light to his dark eye, the other shut tight and heavily scarred, that made Papyrus feel… Strange.

“Ah, you must be Papyrus! Glad to meet ya. Now, where is my resident idiot and the baby bones?” He hefted the war hammer like it was nothing more than a book and slung it over his shoulder as he pushed past Papyrus like he was little more than a bothersome plant.

“Awwww, what a cutie!” He cooed, reaching one clawed hand out to tickle the sleeping Sans’ chin when Papyrus growled. Gerson turned and gave him another look, his eye taking in everything, it seemed, with little more than a glance and a slight smile.

“Oh, stop your fretting, boy. I’ve seen scarier than a protective older brother hopped up on LOVE and power. I’ve been raising squirts like you since before you were created, so stand down or I’ll make you stand down.” He said it with such an ease it was almost laughable but the harsh look in his eye was all that Papyrus’ needed to know that Gerson was not someone to be trifled with. He bit back his instinctual response of snapping and applied logic to the situation.

‘ _Gerson could have said no, and while I hate that this is happening, this may not be the worst thing to happen, at least, not yet. Grillby trusts him, and Gerson must be strong. He’s going to grate my nerves to nonexistence but if it helps Sans, I will put up with it. Breathe, Papyrus. Sans must come first._ ’

“Fine.” He stated, coming close and glaring at Gerson, arms crossed once more, as he watched the older monster closely as he reached out once more and tickled the sleeping Sans’ chin lightly, cooing softly, a genuine, happy smile on his face as his bushy white eyebrows relaxed. “Your baby brother is an adorable baby bones, be proud.” He added, looking at Papyrus out of the corner of his eye before taking Sans in his arms and rocking him as he squirmed, eye sockets opening. He stared up at the new face with curiousity and slight fear before it melted into joy and he giggled and cooed, grabbing Gerson’s claw and weakly tugging at it, giggling when Gerson tugged gently back.

“Well now, he shouldn’t be too hard to watch. He must need a lot of magic and food, but that won’t be to hard. I’ll babysit him at my shop, I do it so often no one questions a new baby or another kid appearing. I’ll watch him during the day, and Captain Grumpy Bones can come pick him up after he’s done with his work. Shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Why wouldn’t, Grillby come to get Sans?! I’m busy more often than him and it’s-” Papyrus cut himself off at the realization that Grillby would have to go through _Waterfall,_ where it _rained constantly,_ puddles could go up to a monster’s waist and where trash fell in heaps, knocking those who weren’t careful to the trash heap and Grillby was made of fire.

“No, keep going. I want to hear the end of this sentence.” Grillby snorted, a smirk crawling across his face. “Were you going to suggest that I, a fire elemental, go trek through several miles of water logged rooms in order to get Sans?”

“No, of course not! The Great Papyrus is not so foolish as to forget that fact, nor would I be so foolish as to suggest it!” He declared, a faint red dusting rising to his cheekbones. Grillby snickered and rolled his eye lights.

“Right. Whatever. I’m going to get started on dinner because like hell I am going to let you cook.”

“And why not? It’s my damn kitchen!”

“Please. I’m an actual cook, plus you have no idea how to make food with enough magic to feed a kid. The levels are different than for adult monsters, especially when turning magic into a solid force to dissolve into liquid.”

“It’s still my kitchen!” Papyrus shot back, a snarl pulling his teeth. Grillby took a deep breath and rubbed his temples for a moment, grumbling incoherently as Gerson played with a cooing and giggling Sans.

“Fine. Come here, I’ll teach you. It’ll be good for you to learn in case something happens. Brat.”

“What did you just-” Papyrus began, an interesting cross of angry, confused, and mildly shocked before Grillby cut him off with a smirk that sent something running over his spine. He chose to ignore it.

“A brat. One with high LOVE, sure, but still. You can be such a brat sometimes it’s funny to remember that you’re an adult.”

Papyrus growled for a moment, magic buzzing lowly before he took a deep breath and huffed,

“Whatever, old man.” as he followed Grillby to the kitchen.

“Hey, I’m not that old!” Grillby protested, out of sight. Papyrus chuckled and added,

“Really now? Then how come you keep mentioning it? Sounds like you’re old, old man.”

As the pair bickered in the kitchen, Gerson looked down at the small baby in his arms as Sans played with his talons, curling his fragile phalanges around them and tugging as he did so. All he could think in that moment with a slight smile was,

‘ _God damn, I want them together. I think they’d balance each other out rather well. I’ll have to ask Undyne to keep an eye on them. Hahaha, I made one of my own puns. I wonder if the angel will Fall soon. That’ll be nice, to watch more than one child for once. Maybe this time they’ll survive._ ’

_-_-_-_

After Grillby, and Papyrus, cooked dinner, Gerson declining to eat, Sans falling asleep as they ate in relative silence, Papyrus picked his brother up and woke him by tickling his neck, making the baby giggle and snort. A smile slipped over Papyrus’ fanged mouth for a second before it vanished. Grillby had already poured out the right of milk for Sans and rolled it between his hands, slowly warming it and making it turn a light pink as Papyrus’ magic reacted to the applied heat.

“Here, this should be good. I’m going to put Sans’ filthy clothes in a fucking box or I may burn them.”

“You know, this brings up the question of where you’re going to sleep,” Papyrus called.

“Well, I assumed the couch. Why, are you offering?” Grillby asked with a twisted grin. Papyrus glowered and Grillby laughed, though he hid a wince at his own stupidity. He knew Papyrus was a paranoid monster at best, and acting like that wouldn’t win him any favors any time soon.

“I’m joking, oh Stars you should have seen your face!” Grillby cackled, for a moment sounding young and carefree. Papyrus glared, a growl echoing from the base of his sternum before he snapped,

“I see your exposure to my brother hasn’t done you any favor’s in the humor department. Your “jokes” are about as humorous as his were, which is to say pathetic at best.” Grillby laughed as he waved away the other’s words, walking up the stairs.

“Well I can always stay in Sans’ room, or on the couch. I don’t need much sleep, so why don’t you worry about getting Sans fed and I’ll try not to burn his disgusting clothes.”

Papyrus debated with himself, internally, for a moment about warning the fire elemental about the mess Sans’ room would but decided against it; it would be funny to see his reaction. Childish it may have been but he was feeling a particular vindictiveness.

“What the fuck?!” Grillby screeched from the upstairs and Papyrus chuckled under his breath, clanking his teeth to the top of Sans’ skull, murmuring,

“Good job, little brother. For once your mess is proving to be entertaining.” A little louder, Papyrus called, “Oh? What’s wrong?” He struggled to keep his tone flat, disinterested as he watched Sans drink the magic infused milk, silently thanking the stars that as a baby bones his teeth weren’t sharp enough to puncture the bottle’s top.

“That fucking tornado, that’s what! I just cleaned this place too!” Grillby snapped, his flames twitching in irritation as he came into view at the top of the landing. “It somehow sucked things into it and tossed them around the room.” He disappeared, a determined flicker to his flames -- if the darkening in color was anything to go by. Papyrus hummed and pulled the bottle away when Sans finished, a small trail of light pink milk running down his mandible. He made a small noise before yawning and curling into Papyrus’ chest, his permanent grin softer in sleep.

‘ _He’s… Cute. Fuck why did this have to happen?_ ’ Papyrus sat on the couch, one hand pressing against his skull, rubbing gently at the scar that ran down his eye socket, the other holding Sans close as possible to him. Papyrus closed his eyes, a dull throbbing rising in a headache.

_“Boys, run! Get out of here!” ---- was frantic, his scarred face twisted with anger and worry. No… It was fear. But why was --- afraid? He said fear was for weak monsters, all that kept them alive. Sans held onto him, his slightly bigger body shaking so hard his bones rattled._

_“---? What’s going on?” He asked, confused and afraid. He looked to his older brother for answers but Sans looked as lost as he did, but a steely look in his eyes made him gather Papyrus into his arms and hold him tight. He was almost too gangly for it to work but curling into as small of a ball as possible helped and he watched as ---’s hand’s began to glow a bloody red, a demonic skull forming behind him as he blocked the doorway. There were flashes of light, yells and screaming, the smell of blood and dust…_

_“---!? ---!!! ---!!” He was screaming, shaking the figure that had fallen, curled into a ball. --- rose, slowly, stiffly, cracks appearing across his scarred hands as he panted, chest heaving._

_“Be… Good. I’m going to take care of this fucker. No one messes with the Core, or my sons. Here, hold onto this for me and make sure nothing happens to it.” Red filled his vision as something soft and warm was wrapped around his eyes, around his entire skull._

“Pap- Papyrus! Hey, Underground to Captain Papyrus!” Grillby’s voice snapped him from.... Whatever those visions had been. Papyrus shook his head a few times and blinked, raising a brow bone.

“What do you want?” He tried to sound intimidating but by Grillby’s expression he failed epically. Silence filled the small room, broken only by the soft pops and crackles of Grillby’s flames, his arms crossed over each other before he said, very softly,

“Are you okay?” Papyrus stared at the other, his jaw threatening to fall. Sans had been the only one to ever ask the question out right, only ever at home, usually in the dead of night when neither of them could sleep and they stayed up, watching TV until one or the other fell asleep. Papyrus had usually been the one to sleep first, though he always woke up in his bed, Sans sprawled across his own, snoring loudly. He growled softly, trying to ignore the searching look in Grillby’s eye lights, his flames burning dimly, like they were controlled by his emotional states… Papyrus filed that away to about later and stood abruptly, snapping,

“I’m fine. Get out of my face and just… Go to sleep or something.” Grillby stared at him for several long moments before he shrugged and walked up the stairs quietly to Sans’ room, shutting the door behind him. Papyrus sighed and stared down at Sans, grimacing. He hadn’t meant to snap- well he had, but not that way. His brother was dead asleep, chest rising and falling slowly, a peaceful look on his face. Papyrus let out a long breath and whistled, calling Hex to his side. The hellhound came trotting up, muzzle slightly bloody from her dinner as she licked it clean. Papyrus simply walked upstairs, Hex steps behind him, and get ready for bed. He placed Sans on the bed, in the pillow pen Grillby had made for him, and quickly unlatched his armor, pulling on a black shirt before pulling his boots off and lining them neatly at his bed side, his pants and belt folded neatly at his desk, near the rest of his armor, and pulled on a pair of deep grey sweatpants. He stretched out his bones and joints for a moment before he went to his bookshelf and pulled out a book on advanced puzzle making, making his way back over his bed and picking Sans up, rearranging the pillows and settling into bed. He didn’t need much sleep; he would be up for a while and he hoped, that if he did sleep, those visions from earlier let him be.

-_-_-_

Morning came with the smell of food cooking, a sleepy baby skeleton and a large cup of coffee for Papyrus. He watched Grillby cook, annoyed that the other not only got up a whole two hours before him, but also managed to get a new pair of clothes, put a sign on his bar that warned others away from it until he returned in a few hours, under pain of roasting if they touched anything, came back and cooked breakfast for not only himself but Papyrus as well. Even more infuriating was that it tasted _good._ And it was slightly greasy; Papyrus couldn’t be sure if that was the only way Grillby knew how to cook or if he’d done it to piss him off. Either way, it did.

“Is grease all you know how to cook, old man?” Papyrus snapped, nursing his coffee in an attempt to keep his headache at bay. It worked with limited success.

“No, but you seem to be enjoying it brat. Now shut up and eat. I assume we have to meet Undyne and Alphys at the Lab?”

“Who said you were coming?” Papyrus demanded, stabbing a piece of bacon with more force than he intended.

“You did, when you asked for my help in taking care of your brother. That means I’m included in whatever that damn scientist does because, here’s a kicker, I don’t like nor trust her not to dust Sans. She built that fucking bag of bolts, who by the way, takes more than a little of my clientele and she may or may not be insane. Excuse me for not trusting that, and you know, having experienced more than you when it comes to dealing with monsters.” Grillby stated, voice a steady monotone, as if he were explaining something to a child. Papyrus fumed for a moment before he relaxed, glaring at Grillby as he did so.

“Is glaring and anger your default?” Grillby jabbed, leaning against the counter as he watched Sans crawl after a ball on the floor, before coming to rest by his foot and sit back, making soft, happy noises. Grillby bent and lifted him, holding him in one arm and tickling him with his free hand.

“Is being an annoying asshole yours?” Papyrus snapped back as he finished his meal, washing it down with the last of his coffee. “Don’t answer that, you’ll manage to make a shit pun or some other terrible “joke” like Sans would. I know it.” Grillby squawked as Papyrus ignored him, leaving to grab his coat. Grillby growled, about to retort when Sans made a low sound, almost like a wail. Remembering the near ear shattering sound from yesterday, Grillby turned his attention immediately to the other.

“Oh, yeah, you need magic don’t you?” Grillby sighed and summoned his Soul, then Sans’, sending gentle pulses of magic to the small light blue Soul. Papyrus came back soon as he heard the sound, looking around for what caused his brother’s distress and froze, watching in disbelief, a slight flush coming to his cheek bones. Grillby’s Soul was a bright, near golden Yellow that was slowly dimming as he gave Sans his magic, the light blue of his brother’s Soul a familiar sight but only because Sans had used it to heal him when he was a kid! To see someone else’s Soul, who wasn’t even a family member or even an ally was a very _very_ trusting thing to do. Grillby looked up, startled. Papyrus shut his jaw with a _click_ and turned away.

“What?” Grillby asked, as if him having his Soul out in front of Papyrus was common place, like it wasn’t the most trusting thing a monster could do. His own Soul beat so hard and loud he was sure Grillby would hear the echoes, like faint drum beats.

“Y-your Soul…” Papyrus stammered, suddenly embarrassed. “I’m going to wait outside. Don’t burn down my house.” He said quickly, trying to sound gruff and managing to sound like an idiot. Grillby stared after him for a moment before he shrugged and put his Soul away, pushing Sans’ back into his rib cage as the baby yawned and gurgled before falling asleep. He grabbed his messenger bag, which he’d lined with blankets, and gently placed Sans inside, laying another blanket over top and putting the flap over top, but he knew there was more than enough air. Besides that, Sans was asleep.

' _At least he's consistent in that front._ ' Grillby thought with a faint smile before making his way to the doorway of the kitchen.

“Oi, Captain Asshole, are you done being embarrassed?” Grillby called, mirth tinging his voice. Papyrus growled and appeared, sans coat since they were going to Hotlands as Grillby pulled on his own and slung the bag carefully over his shoulders, shortening the strap so it rested more at his midsection than at his hip.

“Where is Sans.” It wasn’t a question.

“He’s in my bag, safe, sound and asleep. It’s the only thing that would keep people from asking questions, because once they see a child, they’re going to get curious. If you start yelling, you’ll wake him up and I do not have the energy to deal with you and your hissy fits. Let’s go. I don’t want to be on the blasted boat any longer than I have to be.” Grillby grumbled, his head ringing from magic depletion. Papyrus, surprisingly, dropped the conversation and led the way out of the house, locking it behind him as Grillby began walking towards the Ferry dock. He knew Papyrus would catch up. He heard the slight crunch of his footprints in the snow as he came up behind him before walking a little head, his crimson scarf blowing in the wind. Grillby sighed and let a small, almost unnoticeable smile crawl over his face. He truly was impressive.

“Tra-la-la, where to?” The River Person sang as they came to the dock, their dark hood masking any sign of a face.

“Hotlands.” Grillby said, paying the fare and staring at the water with distaste.

“Do not worry, the waters are smooth today. Lalala, perfect for finding answers. Climb aboard.” Grillby and Papyrus startled, sharing a look before they climbed onto the boat.

“And away we go.” The boat moved faster than Grillby would have liked but he knew the River Person wasn’t a vicious creature, if whatever they were was even a monster. They were probably one of the only neutral parties in the Underground. The rest of the ride was uneventful, fortunately, and they arrived at Hotland without incident.

“Tralala, here we are. Come again.” Grillby almost threw himself off the boat and onto the dry, hot stone, immediately thankful for the sudden heat that surrounded him, stoking his flames to a slightly brighter purple.

“Come on lazy ass, we don’t have all day.” Papyrus snapped, leading the way to the lab as he climbed off and strode up the steps. Grillby grumbled and checked on Sans, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw he was still dead asleep, his chest rising and falling in steady, undisturbed sleep. He followed Papyrus quickly and stared at the shadow of the Lab, a churn in his flames making him uncomfortable.

“There ya two are! Come on, you’re late!” Undyne snapped, her fins flaring out in annoyance though she was smirking, her jagged yellow teeth on display as she pushed herself off the wall. Grillby followed Papyrus a pace slower than he normally would have, his flames still crawling with the desire to grab both Papyrus and even Undyne and get the fuck away.

“Alph! They’re here!” Undyne yelled into the lab as she walked inside. Alphys appeared from a door and brightened, a twisted smile on her face as her glasses glinted.

“Ah, there you are! Where’s Sans?” She asked, looking around. Grillby pointed to the bag he had slung over his shoulder and backed away when Alphys came close, his flames crackling.

“What, don’t trust me not to dust him?” Alphys asked with a dull, bored look in her eyes. Grillby stared at her for a long moment before he reached inside and pulled out a sleeping Sans.

“Holy fuck, you weren’t kidding! He’s a literal baby!” Undyne cackled, bending double. Her loud laughter made Sans squirm and Papyrus growled, a femur materializing as he pointed it at Alphys.

“I will not have you hurting my brother, useless as he may be. All of your tests are not to cause him harm, am I understood?” Alphys stared at the sharp bone pointed at her chest and nodded.

“Crystal.”

“Oi, bone head! Stop threatening my girlfriend and let her get on with it!” Undyne retorted, her single eye narrowing. Papyrus huffed but lowered the bone and motioned with his head to Grillby. He stepped forward and said, voice low,

“Hurt him and I dust you.” Alphys nodded and gently took the sleeping Sans in her arms, a small smile coming over her face.

“Oh, I’m going to tease him over this for _years._ ” Before she turned around and lead them deeper into the lab. A short elevator trip later and Alphys opened a door that lead to a room with various beakers and instruments that looked like they were hybrids of machines gone very wrong.

“Right, I’ll start with a scan and move on from there.” Alphys said as she settled the sleeping Sans on a table, pulling a few wires and attaching them to Sans before making her way to a computer monitor, typing away. A few minutes of tense silence followed as Alphys scanned the results, her brow furrowing.

“I… I don’t understand this… It shouldn’t be possible. How the hell-” she was barely heard over the sound of whirring from the machine but Papyrus was set on edge.

“What do you mean you don’t understand?” He prodded, struggling to keep himself contained.

“I mean I don’t understand, yet. I just need to run more tests in order to explain why Sans was reverted to a child. That is Sans, as far as the first tests are showing me, but he’s not just younger with his old mind. I don’t know if he even has his old memories; they might be there, since the Soul remembers everything for us according to research, but it doesn’t make sense. He’s become a nine month _baby_. I may be able to speed up the aging process, but I have no idea what’s going on!” She explained, scratching at the scales on the side of her neck, eyes scanning the data over and over. Undyne grabbed her hand and forced her to stop as she said,

“You’ll figure it out.” It wasn’t up for debate. Papyrus growled and crossed his arms, pacing. Grillby turned, to check on Sans and froze.

“Alphys. Where is Sans? There’s no dust, no clothes and no Sans.” Papyrus froze and Alphys turned sharply, her eyes going wide.

“What the fuck!? Where is my brother!?” Papyrus roared, eye light blazing as magic coalesced into a row of bones. Undyne stepped in front of Alphys, a glowing spear forming in her hands. Grillby sighed and shook his head, before taking out his blade and hitting it against the metal edge of the keyboard. The sharp ringing that reverberated from it caused both Undyne and Papyrus to dismiss their attacks in favor of covering their ears.

“Both of you shut up and stop trying to tear the other’s Soul out. That won’t help find Sans. Papyrus, you go with Undyne. Alphys, you come with me. The adult Sans can teleport, it only serves to reason that as a baby he can as well. Children’s magic is usually very unstable, as they lack proper control. So, we’re going to split up, search this damn lab and find him- Oh, never mind. Papyrus, your brother’s floating in the air above you.”

“What?! He’s nine months old- Holy shit!” Undyne exclaimed, looking up to see a giggling, sleepy Sans encased in blue magic, floating. Papyrus blanched and summoned his own blue magic, lowering Sans to his arms. Alphys stared at the baby bones, her eyes glinting with interest as she muttered,

“Well this just got a whole lot more interesting… Alright, someone will have to watch him while I run the tests so he doesn’t disappear on us again.”

“He’s my brother.” Papyrus sniffed, holding him close to his chest as he calmed his rapidly beating Soul. Alphys shrugged and turned back to the screen.

“Alright, then you can watch him. Papyrus, come help me set up the next experiment. Undyne, can you stay here and watch the bartender?”

“Ya got it, Alph.” Undyne said with a nod. She watched them leave as Grillby leaned against the wall, arms crossed and dagger still in hand. Undyne, soon as the pair disappeared, turned and summoned a spear, holding the sparking energy just underneath Grillby’s chin.

“So, what are your intentions?” She asked, calmly as if asking about what he served.

“My intentions?” He asked, eyebrow rising.

“With Papyrus and Sans. I know you care about Sans, but why help? Why do ya care?”

“Because I don’t want to lose my best customer.” He shrugged and Undyne glared.

“I’m not joking here, flameboy. Hurt Papyrus and I will kill you.” Grillby relaxed slightly and nodded, wordless. Undyne relaxed, dispersing her spear and grinning.

“Good. Glad we understand each other. Now, come on, I want to watch bone head fret more; this is the most entertaining thing since he beat me as Captain.” Grillby watched the fish woman leave, shaking his head as he followed.

‘ _Why do I care so much about that idiot?_ ’ he thought with an irritated huff, a soft look coming to his eye lights as he saw Papyrus up ahead, the protective air that radiated off of him like heat from lava, the strong, self assured way he carried himself, the gentle look on his face when he thought no one was looking when he was thinking of something or how he immediately averted his eyes when he saw Grillby’s Soul that morning instead of attacking or asking questions.

‘ _Fuck I’m in over my head for him…_ ’ He thought with a groan. Undyne gave him a puzzled look before her eye widened and her jaw dropped as she looked at Grillby then Papyrus.

“Alphys, I think Grillby left his dagger back in the other room. I’m going to help him find it cause I don’t trust him not to stab something otherwise. Come on fire man, let’s go.” She pushed him out the door to the previous room, leading him down the hall, a manic grin on her face.

“You’re helping him because you like him!” She crowed soon as they were in the first room where they entered from the elevator. Grillby stared at Undyne, blank faced as she smirked. Shit.


	3. Pardon the Sarcasm, I have a Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby reveals more about his abilities, Papyrus remembers what he wished stayed buried and a discussion of Souls and memory over coffee and liquor occurs, as well as almost kisses and heated, whispered promises that may fall on deaf ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -gasp for breath- I LIVE!!!! Holy hell, I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long, school was getting a little hectic and I didn't have time to sit and write. I will attempt to get a more regular update schedule out, but no promises. Speaking of, THANK YOU to everyone who's left a comment, kudos, bookmarked or read this chaotic mess, I swear this chapter will have more plot than shenanigans. Maybe... There is a fight scene, and I tend to get graphic so if it bothers you, look for the bold ++++ and skip past it. This one isn't too graphic actually but if it bothers you, please skip it and read the tags. On that note, TRIGGER WARNINGS: GRAPHIC FIGHT AND GORE, BLOOD, DUST, BROKEN BONES, THREATS AGAINST A CHILD, EXPERIMENTATION ON A MINOR, MENTIONED PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAUMA, and PAST ABUSE. Alright, that out of the way, I am, as always, my own beta so if you see any grammar, plot or spelling mistakes, please leave me a comment and tell me, I will fix them as quickly as I can. Comments also make me update faster, as do kudos; so, again, thank you to everyone who's left comments, kudos, bookmarks or just enjoyed my work.  
> I have no idea how this chapter turned out and I'm posting it now because if I don't I will likely never be happy with it. Alright, enough from me, on withthe story!  
> No, wait, I lied.  
> DISCLAIMER!! UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX, I OWN NOTHING, aside from the plot of this story and any OC's, I OWN NOTHING!!  
> Okay, now on with the story!!  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -RR

“Ya like him! Ya like Papyrus!” Undyne crowed, her eye flashing with mischief, annoying smugness, and maybe even the tiniest bit of warmth. Grillby stared, stoic, flames crackling as his cheeks went cold. Undyne laughed, doubling over for a moment, her arms wrapped tightly around her middle as if to keep herself balanced while she gasped for air. 

“Are you quite done?” He snapped as Undyne straightened, wheezing as her single eye watered. Grillby was almost taken aback at how carefree the woman looked, how, dare he even think,  _ happy  _ she seemed for just that moment. She blinked and the tears disappeared as if evaporated, and her grin went from happy to smug, the light in her eye went from tender and  _ happy  _ to hardened skepticism. 

“Ya know, if ya even think about doing anything, you’ll have me to deal with fire starter.” Her smile was still too smug to be threatening and Grillby sighed, flames sputtering in his embarrassment as his cheeks warmed from a dull navy to their original violet. 

“... Shut up, fish bitch.” She laughed once more, edging on the softer side of smug into fondness and Grillby leaned against the wall by the elevator, the dimly light area brighter by the light from his flames, casting Undyne is sharp relief to to the dark shadows of the room. Her teal blue skin was paler than usual, he noted, meaning she hadn’t been back to Waterfall to relieve the intense heat sickness she was no doubt suffering from. He edged just a little further; Undyne, while loud and irritating, was still Papyrus’ friend, Alphys’ mate and he really didn’t want to be the one responsible for her passing out. He would cause more harm than good if she passed out and if she did, he wouldn’t be the one to deal with rousing her with water, nor her angry mate. 

“Uhahahahaha… Ya got it bad, dontcha, fire starter?” She laughed softer this time, her pupil narrowing just a little bit as her eye fell to half mast. Grillby huffed, a small wisp of smoke falling from his mouth as his flames danced a little brighter, before dimming out and growing once more. Undyne stared at him for several minutes and simply shook her head, narrowing her eye in a glare. 

“Ya better take care of him. If ya don’t, I don’t care how much ya like him, or how much he likes ya, I will dust you. Clear?” Grillby simply stared at her in stunned silence, his eye lights wide as Undyne rolled her eye.

“Please. I’ve worked with fire elementals before. Ya ain’t that hard to read if you’re observant.” Grillby flushed, sputtering something in elemental that had Undyne raising her brow. 

“.... Ya did lose me on that one. But still.” A spear materialized and jutted out on either side of his head, just barely grazing his head and appearing seconds after the other. 

“Clear?” She growled, eye flashing with dark light, her lips pulled back in a sneer, or maybe a snarl. Her tough, uncaring front was a thin veneer of protective air, something Grillby had done many times over to protect Sans under guise of not wanting the hassle of cleaning up the dust of those who threatened his number one customer. In reality, Sans had been his friend. And now, he knew Undyne felt the same, if not stronger, about Papyrus. 

“Very much so.” He said, voice soft and little more than the whisper of heat from a match. Undyne nodded in satisfaction and dispelled her magic, releasing Grillby. He nodded once, she nodded back and slapped his heavily clothed shoulder.

“Well come on, let’s not keep those two waitin. Alph isn’t the most patient when science is to be done.” Undyne said with a softer smile, her side fins perking up slightly at the thought of the other woman. Grillby hummed noncommittally. 

_-_-_-

As soon as Undyne dragged Grillby through the doors, Alphys stared at Papyrus, then the spot the elemental stood not moments ago before huffing and smiling, just slightly, and shaking her head. 

“What?” Papyrus demanded, tightening his hold on Sans marginally, his ruby eye lights flashing. 

“Nothing.” Alphys said with a lazy shrug before her eyes focused on Sans. “For this next experiment, I’ll need to call up his Soul and as I assume you won’t allow me to touch it, I’ll need you to lay him down on the table over there, summon his Soul and let me attach the sensors. T-they won’t do anything but send magic pulses that give me back information on Sans’ condition and before you ask, a Monster Falling Down could handle twenty of these before any effect takes place. I need to put on four; one for his Soul, and three more around his body.” She explained calmly, staring into his impassive gaze like she were asking him to get something from up high. 

“... Fine.” He grumbled, putting Sans down on the table she directed him to and summoning Sans’ Soul with a gentle tug from his own magic. Instead of the deep ruby red Soul he had expected, it was instead a gentle, near tranquil blue. Papyrus was hard pressed not to let his jaw unhinge and hit the floor though a sharp intake of unneeded breath did fill his rib cage.

“What? What’s wrong- O-Oh m-my g-g-god…” Alphys’ stutter barely registered behind him. He didn’t hear her frustrated noises, nor her sharp questions, directed at him or the air around them he wasn’t even sure. He just saw the tranquil blue, floating centimeters from his gloved hand, the soft, pale light so beautiful and out of place… His head started to throb, a dull, persistent pulse behind his sockets, like someone was pushing shield magic out from the base of his skull in an attempt to crack it. 

_ “The subject is resisting the treatments, sire. It’s difficult to gauge how much longer he will stand these treatments. As it is, his Soul is corrupting itself; it’s likely he’ll Fall Down just like everyone else.” The voice was harsh, like two stones grinding bones and metal together, but softened at the edges. He couldn’t see very well, and everything hurt beyond recognition. His head was pounding harder and harder, his Soul ached in such a way that, had he needed air, he was sure he wouldn’t have been able to get it. His sternum was burning hot, his ribs screeched and his bones protested even the slightest movement.  _

_ “It’s of no consequence. I want these tests to be run. I want the Serum finished and ready to use as soon as possible. I will take no excuses. Take every monster from the streets that won’t be missed if you must, but I want the Serum finished. I am understood?” This monster had a pleasant voice, or as pleasant as a voice saying that he was inconsequential could get. In the back of his mind, he was proud for remembering the word from one of the scientists. The monster who just spoke had a rich, deep voice, that was a little halting as he spoke, like he was holding back rage. Or maybe fear. He wished he could see… _

_ “Crystal, sire!” There was a new voice now… He couldn’t define it. There was more talking, but the words washed over him, the pain too much to fight. When he was awake again, there was cold metal under his bones, something leaking from his everywhere. It was warm, with a faint electrical pulse. It made his bones feel softer, but it didn’t take the ache and burning pains away entirely. There was screaming, snarling and demands. He couldn’t understand. His Soul throbbed, though, and there was a flash of light, then dizzying pain and the familiar, bitter tang in the air. Blood mixed with dust. His Soul throbbed once, twice, thrice, before his spine arched and his entire body felt like it was going to be crushedburnedinceratedsomuchpainpain he couldn’t seehecouldn’tseetherewasnothingwhywastherenothignwasheDUSThedidn’twanttobe _

_ PLEASE DON’T LET ME BE DUST- _

_ “Paps! Paps, come on, it’s me. That’s it. Come on bro, open your eyes god damn it!” Sans…? _

_ “...Sans?” His voice was weak even as he opened his eyes for the first time in a very long time. His chest felt empty, cold and hollow. But he could see. Slowly, he focused on his older brother, the permanent grin stretched across his face lessened slightly and he was sure Sans would have frowned if he could’ve. His eye lights, once white and circular, were a dull pink-red, a tooth knocked free, his once flat teeth sharpened to razor points. His Soul floated in front of him as a demonic skull floated behind him, a low grumbling growl filling the room. Papyrus looked down and felt his Soul skip beats, saw it skip the beats. His brother’s soul, once a tranquil, light blue, Patient and steady, was cracked and fissured, with Determined lines blending into the blue inverted heart like blood through water.  _

_ “S-Sans…” He tried, but his voice was high pitched and rough from screaming. He wondered if he would ever sound the same again.  _

_ “Sssh, it’s okay Paps. It’s okay. Your Soul.. It’s gonna hurt for a little bit but you’re Brave now. Looks like ya kept some Kindness though, so come on. Be Brave for me until we get to our new home. I managed to get some strings pulled. I’m so sorry I took so long, Paps… I’m so sorry.” He nodded, numb, as he felt the leather straps that kept him on the table release suddenly, snapping to the other side as they were cut through like butter. Sans helped him sit up, mumbling apologies over and over, interspersed with promises. He looked around the room, eyes focusing on the horror that greeted him. Blood was splashed across the floors and the walls like puddles around Waterfall, dust settled like fine powder across the ground, hanging in the air in some spots as it fell, slow and heavy, to the ground. The demonic skull circled them slowly, like a prowling dog, it’s red-blue eye lights searching the mess of dust and blood for another target. There were scorch marks across the metal, bending it from the intense heat that had been blasted at it.  _

_ There were half dissolved bodies across the floor, their blood mangling their clothes and fur, armour glinting dully in the dim lighting. It was covered in dust and blood, tufts of fur sticking out at the joints. The last of the slowly dusting bodies finally collapsed and dusted, their dust scattering across the floor. Sans pulled him to his chest, their Soul’s pulsing loudly, strong, together, as Sans struggled to heal him. He took in the Check and if he had the strength, he would have forced his brother away. Sans’ HP had dropped from thirty to five, his ATTK and DEF had once been near twenty but dropped to six. And his LV… Once, it had been a staggering forty -- something that most adult monster’s wouldn’t hope to achieve -- and now, now it was just difficult to read. It fluctuated violently, his brother’s Soul pulsing a sickly red-blue-purple light before the hellish room was gone and soothing cold replaced his bones aching fire. It was snow, the pristine white beautiful expanse. There was a house, two stories, just behind Sans as well... _

_ “Papyrus, we’re safe. We’re home, Paps-” Sans was saying.  _

“-yrus! Oi, boney man, wake the fuck up! Papyrus!” That was another voice, a warm 

voice. A voice he liked to hear, a voice he liked to know more about… He turned towards that voice and took a step away from Sans. The snowy white landscape vanished, slamming into empty black that felt like it was drowning him, burrowing into every cavity in his body and then, there was a gentle, pulsing warmth, a beautiful gold puncturing the black and easing him away from the darkness, enveloping him into a sweet, heated cocoon. Papyrus gave a low groan and shifted, his eye sockets creaking open. His head was slowly trying to kill him, he was sure of it, but there was less pain than he had expected there to be. It was warm, and calming… He almost burrowed into it had even cracking open his eye sockets not hurt as much as they did. 

“Fucking stars, you nearly gave me a Soul attack…” That sounded like Grillby. But, why would Grillby be holding his head? That didn’t make any sense…    


“Come on, wake up…” he sounded… Worried? The emotion was so jarring, so different and maybe even a little bit alarming. Slowly, Papyrus cracked his eye sockets open, ignoring the jarring pain _like getting scarred all over again so many needles and cuts so many sharp tools_ and sat up, or tried to. There was heat soaking through his plate, seeping into his bones and dear gods above that felt amazing.   
  
“Oi, Papyrus, ya still kicking?” Undyne demanded, snapping her fingers in front of him. He growled and batted her hand away, the other coming to his skull and rubbing slowly. Or, he would have, had a hand not stopped him and held his hand there in the air.   


“Sit. Still.” Grillby growled, grip tightening for a moment before he sent another wave of warmth through Papyrus’ skull, easing the pain to non-existence and roughly pulling him to his feet and making sure he was steady before letting him stand on his own.    


“What the  _ fuck  _ was that, Grillby?” Undyne demanded, eye narrowed at the fire elemental. Grillby rolled his eye lights and flexed his hands, resting one hand on his sternum, chest rising and falling shallowly for a few moments. 

“T-that was healing magic…” Alphys said, her voice soft. Grillby shot her a glare and winced slightly, flames dulling out for a moment. 

“Yes, it was.” his voice was stiff, but not just from attempting to stonewall the conversation, but from exhaustion. 

“How in the fuck did ya do that?! Your Soul isn’t even a healing based Soul!” Undyne demanded, her eye flashing. Grillby stood and leaned heavily against the wall and shrugged, looking at Sans as he laid on the table, sleepily watching everything that was going on around him. 

“I’ve always been able to do that. It’s not very difficult if you have an aptitude for it. Then again, you’re best at destroying things so it makes sense that you wouldn’t know how to do it.” He snipped, voice dripping sarcasm before he pressed a hand to his temple and shook his head. 

“Spare me the interrogation, Undyne. Papyrus, why did you pass out? And why is Alphys’ computer making that incredibly fucking annoying beeping noise?” He demanded. Alphys’ eyes snapped to the monitor and she ran over, muttering to herself. 

“Ya feeling okay there, firestarter?” Undyne teased, though her eye was narrowed in either worry or apprehension, he couldn’t tell.

“Just tired. I have to give Sans a lot of magic to keep him together, with his low HP, and he nearly drained me. That and Healing isn’t the easiest thing in the Underground to do, especially when my reserves are low from Sans siphoning off of them earlier.” He explained, shrugging. He knew Undyne was going to pry and pick at him until he told her what she wanted to hear, which in this case was near enough to the truth that she wouldn’t know the truth. Hopefully. 

“Oi, boney man, you never answered me.” He said, moving the spotlight off of himself and to Papyrus. Papyrus growled and gave him a heavy glare, phalanges tightening into a fist, leather creaking, before he let out a long sigh.

“It was an intense pain in my skull, as though it was going to be cracked open.” He said shortly as Alphys let out a stream of swears and semi-frantic, excited noises. 

“What in the everloving  _ fuck  _ is going on with Sans’ Soul? I mean, it shouldn’t be  _ possible _ for this to happen and yet it has… How?!” She typed furiously at the keys, muttering to herself for a few minutes longer while the others processed what she had just said. 

“What. do you mean it shouldn’t be  _ possible, Alphys.”  _ Papyrus growled, his hand twitching to hold a club as his sockets narrowed. If his mind wasn’t in such disarray, he would have summoned a sharpened bone construct, if only to hold something and have its reliable weight in his hands. 

“Sans’ Soul… The readings I took, once before, he was a Determined Soul with Patient sub traits. That’s not entirely unusual for adult monsters to have more than one trait, but his were near equal in their power levels, giving him high magic reserves and general ability, for all that he didn’t use it as he tired quickly. But, there’s no Determination in his Soul now. It’s like… It reverted to his Core trait, Patience. But, then that would mean his Soul was corrupted by Determination, which also shouldn’t be possible as he would have  _ dusted. No one  _ can handle their Soul being corrupted, or, if they do, they don’t last very long… Papyrus, do you know anything about this?” She asked sharply, fully going into ‘Scientist Mode’. Papyrus shook his head and shrugged.

“We were… Separated for four years. I don’t remember much from that time frame, only that when Sans found me again, I had to help carry him until he was conscious and that his Soul was blood red with blue cracks running through it.” The lie made his Soul thump, the taste of dust heavy on his tongue as fresh as it had been in the air the day Sans found him. His sternum ached, his Soul throbbing painfully. His own Soul… Why was he not dust then?

“Well that doesn’t tell me much. I’m going to run more tests on Sans, and see if he can even be reverted to a slightly older age. But, without his Determination, I can’t tell if he’d even remember any of us, let alone who he is.” Papyrus felt his Soul stop beating for a moment.

“What.” the word came out soft, but cold. A demand and a plea all at once. 

“I said I don’t know. Science can’t solve everything all at once, you know.” Alphys sniffed, though the way she eyed Sans was more than a little unnerving. 

“You’re not doing  _ anything  _ to him without my permission first.” Papyrus growled, eye lights flashing once more. Alphys frowned and opened her mouth to speak, then thought better of it and nodded. 

“Fine. Let’s move on to the next set of tests.” 

Several hours of data collection, numerous tests and Grillby having to feed Sans magic more than once when he started to look upset, Alphys finally kicked them out of her lab. 

“I’ll have Undyne bring you by when I figure just what the fuck is going on. For now, keep him safe and stable. His Soul readings are normal, there isn’t anything to worry about. Just… Keep doing whatever you’re doing.” And with that, kicked them all out. Undyne watched as Grillby settled Sans back into the bag and Papyrus watched the fire elemental closely, but he wasn’t as tense as he could have been. 

“Come on, bone head. Ya and I have training to do and you’re explaining this… Catty to me. I want to meet her next guard session.” Papyrus gave Grillby a side look before reaching into his pocket and taking out a key. 

“Use this to get into the house. I don’t want Sans to be in your piece of shit bar as a baby bones. Anyone could see him.”

“You know, you don’t have to insult my bar every time you open your maw, boney man.” Grillby said with an eye roll, taking the key and heading towards the ferry. 

“.... I really want to dust him, I swear I do.” Papyrus growled. Undyne barked a laugh and smacked him on the back before leading the way out of Hotlands. 

Grillby snorted as he walked away, headed towards the ferry. He paid his fare and the ride was almost silent, the sound of water slapping against the sides and faint dripping noises all that filled the space.    


“Tralala, much is left to be remembered, and not all is dark as it seems. Even here, there can be light like stars.” The River Person said, turning fully to stare him in the face, their general head shape tilted as if in askance.    


“What the hell are you-” But he was cut off as they announced,    


“Lalala, we have arrived in Snowdin. Come again soon.” They said, and Grillby was off the boat slower than he expected. He wanted an answer but knew unless the River Person spoke first, or you paid fare for a ride, they would remain silent. He sighed and shook his head, heading into town and keeping a keen eye out for anyone.    


“Oi, Grillby! When are you gonna open your damn bar?” Doggo demanded, pupils shifting as he struggled to focus on the elemental that was standing perfectly still. 

“When I say it’s open, fuckwad. Now, do me a favor and get the fuck out of my way.” 

“There’s a strange smell-” Dogammy started, sniffing around him. 

“Like a weird puppy smell.” Dogeressa continued, walking in tandem with her husband. 

“Where is Sans-pup? Did he get left-” 

“All alone?!” Dogamy finished. Grillby eyed the pair and shifted the bag, his hands heating just a little bit.

“What are you talking about?” 

“Sans, you know, Papyrus’ younger,  _ baby bones brother _ ?” Doggo hissed and Grillby looked at the small portion of the dog patrol like they’d all lost their minds. 

“Okay, pretend I don’t know and enlighten me, or I could lighten the population load.” He said evenly, eyeing the trio with a sinisterly calm air. Doggo sighed and looked around but no one was out in the streets, not with the wind picking up in an impending storm. 

“Sans, as in the Sans that Papyrus has been taking care of since the skeleton brothers graced us with their sparkling attention,” he snipped sarcastically, though he eyed the elemental, knowing full well that Grillby would follow through on his threat if he felt like it. Grillby nodded and made a ‘ _ go on’  _ motion with his hand. 

“You smell like a strange puppy!” Dogeressa claimed as Dogamy jumped in with, 

“But not completely! It’s like part of you is a strange puppy!” Grillby nodded and hummed. 

“Well, that tell’s me fuck all. Now, get out of my way.” He said, moving past the trio and calling over his shoulder, 

“Bar won’t be open today so deal with it!” 

He made his way towards Papyrus and Sans’ house, unlocking the door and then locking it once more before he made his way to Sans’ cleaned room and placing him on the bed after pulling him out of the bag. Sans stared up at him with large white eye lights and giggled, the sound soft and sweet. Grillby couldn’t help the smile that crawled across his face and let the baby play with his flaming hands. His eye lights trailed to the bookshelf and he smiled, gently extracting his hand and going over to the clean shelves, picking out a book and laying out on the bed, placing Sans on his chest as he opened the book.

“There was a hole in the ground, but not a dirty, wet, nasty hole, filled with worms or sand-” he began, his voice rumbling in the base of his chest. Sans was content to lay there and listen, it seemed and soon fell asleep. Not long after, Grillby followed, the book forgotten beside him. 

When Papyrus came back from training and dealing with his troops, he didn’t smell food. He didn’t even hear Grillby moving around upstairs, but the door had been locked, no windows were smashed, and there was no dust trail. It didn’t stop him from being suspicious, though. He kept his boots on and snapped his fingers, gloves having enough of a muffling effect that if anyone but himself, and possibly Grillby, were in the house, they wouldn’t hear. But Hex would. She came trotting from the kitchen, ears perked straight up. 

“Find whoever is in the house aside from me.” he ordered lowly. Her tail wagged once in understanding, lowering her nose to the ground and climbing the stairs two at a time, Papyrus not far behind. Hex stopped in front of Sans’ room and slipped inside, pushing the slightly ajar door further open. Papyrus waited for a beat but hearing no attacks opened the door and stopped. There was Grillby, laying on his back, a book dropped off the edge of the bed, one hand on his chest, and on his chest was Sans. Both of them were dead asleep. Hex was sitting at the foot of the bed, staring at them. Papyrus debated with himself about waking Grillby but decided against it; he’d spent a lot of magic in one day and he didn’t want his only resource to dust from magical exhaustion. He closed the door behind him, leaving it slightly ajar, and made his way down to the kitchen to get started on dinner. 

Grillby woke the smell of cooking food and hummed, shifting slowly so not to disturb Sans. The baby didn’t so much as whine, though a faint whimper came from him as he was moved but that was it. Grillby smiled and sat up, holding Sans in his arms gently, and stood, stretching to the best of his ability before making his way towards the smell of food, putting a more neutral, even expression on his face even as Sans yawned adorably. 

“Oh, you’re awake. Good. I thought I was going to have to wake you up.” Papyrus said, barely sparing a glance at the elemental as he pulled on a pair of oven mitts and took a dish out of the oven; lasagna. Grillby gave a sleepy hum and sat down at the table. 

“You need to feed Sans dinner…” he yawned, shaking himself awake quickly as Papyrus sliced and served the meal, setting it in front of Grillby and plucking Sans from his arms, grabbing the bottle and tossing it to Grillby who warmed it easily before tossing it back to Papyrus. Sans latched onto the bottle with a hungry fervor that was reassuring he still had his old appetite, and as he drank, Grillby quickly worked through his meal.    


“Not bad, boney man.” Papyrus huffed.    


“You’re just jealous that the Great and Terrible Papyrus can make something without grease, unlike you.” Grillby rolled his eye lights and then almost smacked himself for forgetting. 

“Papyrus.” The elemental’s serious tone made him look eye, brow bone raised. 

“Doggo, Dogamy and Dogeressa, along with the rest of the town, thinks that Sans is a child. They didn’t question it, and asked if he’d been left home alone. Did anyone else seem to think he was a child?” Papyrus stared at Grillby like he’d lost his mind. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Grillby looked to the ceiling like it would help him keep his patience and repeated what he said. 

“Doggo, Dogamy and Dogeressa, along with the rest of the town, thinks that Sans is a child. They didn’t question it, and asked if he’d been left home alone. Bonnie had the same reaction, then shook it off as if thrown for a loop. She looked… Conflicted, if that’s even the right word to describe it with.” He let out a long breath, faint steam marking its trail as his heated breath hit the much cooler air. He stood, grabbing another plate of lasagna and eating it just as quickly. 

“Before you say anything, it’s because I had to heal your stupid ass and then give Sans magic. Your cooking is decent.” He said defensively, in between bites. Papyrus eyed him for a moment before he said,

“I hadn’t noticed anything unusual as that. Though, some of the recruits, who I  _ know for fact  _ had seen Sans in your piece of shit bar, or at least heard some of his shitty puns, were talking about how the Great Captain Papyrus must be getting soft to not have dusted his baby bones brother. I whipped them back to their proper places and mentality quickly enough but still. That is… Worrying. Undyne was the only one to remember Sans as he was before, at least while we were training and when I asked, she told me what happened this morning, in the Lab, exactly as it happened. When I asked her what her last memory of Sans was, she said he had been drinking mustard at his sentry station, two weeks ago.” Papyrus looked down at the baby bones in his arms, a thoughtful scowl on his face.

“What did you do, Sans…?” He asked, voice so quiet, shaking ever so slightly at the end. He sounded so _ weak,  _ and  _ not Papyrus  _ that Grillby tried to tune him out by eating more of the lasagna and gently burn away the leftovers, which thankfully enough made the kitchen smell strongly of oak, baking tomato, slightly well done meat, and various spices. 

“I’m going to sleep.” Grillby said without preamble and Papyrus nodded, absent minded as he rocked Sans side to side. Grillby felt a smile, a very small one, crawl across his lips at the tender look Papyrus had in his eye lights and how he likely didn’t even realize it. He knew the brothers hate of each other was a facade, but it was still nice to be proven right. Silently, he left the room and made his way upstairs to Sans’ room, which was technically his while he was helping Papyrus keep the child version of his brother alive. Thankfully he wasn’t a very fussy child. Grillby snorted and shook his head. Thank fuck he was past the teething stage, or that would have been a nightmare. 

“He’s a cute little shit, though.” Grillby muttered as he set his glasses on the table, and pulled off his shirt, socks, and pants and curled into a ball under the covers, asleep in moments.

_-_-_-_

The next three weeks passed with relative ease. Or, Grillby hadn’t been confronted again, not after his more recent power display and with Undyne patrolling Snowdin, the guards on duty made sure to be on their best behavior and all the citizens stayed close to home. It meant his bar was a little more empty than he’d like, but there were enough patrons that he wasn’t too worried about replacing his Gold. Bonnie supplied him with milk once a week, and everyone seemed to believe that Sans had always been a baby bones, which at least made Papyrus picking him up from Gerson’s easier. Some nights, Grillby would stay up and play with Sans, smirking as he created creatures Papyrus had only seen in books for Sans to watch. There were birds with long, colorful plumage, fish that flashed bronze and gold as they swam around his head and he giggled and clapped, reaching for them but they swam just out of his reach. Once, Grillby even formed small stars around his head and said, 

“You’re really star struck, Sansy.” His deep, rumbling laugh followed Papyrus to the kitchen where he tried to escape the puns he knew were coming. But… Papyrus had to admit, it was  _ nice  _ to have someone to talk to. He and Grillby still insulted the other, but after three weeks of seeing each other at least twice a day, and even going so far as to stay in the room with the other while one played with Sans or they would quietly read as Sans slept, tv on low to fill the silence. They worked out a schedule for who cooked when, and Grillby would make extra if Papyrus didn’t complain about the plates or washed them for the elemental. At dinner, Papyrus would always serve Grillby extra, seeing as he poured large amounts of his reserves into the baby bones. According to Alphys’ report, told to him by Undyne, she’d found a possible way to at least age Sans a few years but wasn’t sure if Sans would survive the procedure. Papyrus shut down the idea, refusing unless Alphys found a way to fix the problem and Sans not being harmed was an option.

Gerson, on the thought of Sans, loved taking care of the tiny skeleton. He seemed almost reluctant to give the baby bones over each time Papyrus came to pick him up, a far away look in his eyes, a smile tugging his mouth upwards before he would shoo Papyrus off. A drop of water hit his skull and shook him from his thoughts easily. Papyrus had long mastered the ability to be alert to his surroundings while he walked while his thoughts were turned to other alleys. It was a long useful skill and in the eerie, haunting feel of Waterfall just as he left Hotlands made a pulling, almost harsh, sense of something being off roll up his spine. He paused, his steps faltering for a moment as he tried to pinpoint the disturbance; it was more off than normal. He continued but instead of heading to Gerson’s, like he’d meant to, where Sans was waiting for him, he walked in a more meandering pattern, as if he were taking a new way home. Or he was arrogant enough to believe that he wasn’t going to be attacked. 

He knew there was at least three monsters following him, their footsteps nowhere near quiet enough to be properly stealthy. Which meant they were either stupid or they were a distraction. He kept his senses strained to listen for anything more, his eyes combing each hiding spot carefully, his pace slowing just a little bit before he reached an open area and called,    
  


“What do you want. You’re shit at stealth, all of you.” A low whistle and chuckle was all he heard as a group came out, a mix of monster types, from a draconic like Alphys to a few rabbits.    
  


“Well, the Great and Terrible Papyrus is just as great as we all heard.”    
  


“You have ten seconds before I dust you.” He was almost bored, his posture relaxed and uncaring to the untrained eye, but he was waiting for their movement, eye lights calculative and wary. Magic crackled in the air around him, like a cloud of electric miasma. The leader, a dark red draconic with rippling muscles that bulged underneath his dark short sleeve shirt, his black eyes narrowed and beady. His exposed scales were littered with scars, but he looked like he knew what he was doing, for the most part. Papyrus almost felt the need to almost be disappointed in having the dust such a strong opponent, but if he and his little rag tag group wanted to challenge him they’d not survive. 

**++++++**

“Well it’s real simple,  _ Captain.  _ We want your pretty little head.” Papyrus nodded and lifted his hand, red magic coalescing and forming a bone club.

“Do you really think that you can beat us with that measly thing?” The draconic laughed, though the rest of the group, Papyrus counted five others, looked a little uneasy. He smirked. 

“Well it seems you’ve been all bark and no bite. I’ve had a blind sentry who can be a greater threat than you.” he sneered, fanged grin turning sinister. He swept the battlefield and let his magic hang heavy in the air, laying it on thick -- threatening to coalesce but not quite there. He could feel the sparks jumping along the spaces of his bones, the rush of power at his literal fingertips. The draconic looked smug, despite the obvious threat to his health and he looked at a younger looking fish monster; they were a pale green with a bright blue crest running down their head. The others formed a protective barrier around the young monster and Papyrus lost sight of his target. He turned his attention back to the draconic and narrowed his eye sockets.    
  


“Well then. I guess you’re too cowardly to start anything.” He smirked, Initiating the Battle and sending a wave of bones towards the Draonic. As he moved to dodge, leaping into the air, the bones shot upwards and pierced through his leg, but not deep enough to be more than a lingering irritant it seemed. Papyrus growled and sent sharpened bones towards the group protecting the young fish monster, impaling two of them through the stomach and chest. There was a rush of magic in the air as their dust and magic dissipated, falling slow and steady as snow in Snowdin. Oddly enough, the fish monster wasn’t there anymore. Papyrus didn’t have time to think about where they’d gone however as the Draconic rushed him and swung a long sword made of crackling yellow magic. He blocked the blow with his club and concentrated his magic into a lance, managing to push the Draconic off balance and sending him sprawling. He sent another wave of bones towards the remaining monsters, but it was like he was fighting through thick syrup. His arm made the motion, his magic danced along his finger tips but nothing happened. He stared in mild confusion and dawning horror as his magic, which seconds ago had been at his beckoning, was refusing to rush forward. 

“Well, well, well… Looks like the  _ Great and Terrible Papyrus  _ can’t get his magic to work.” the Draconic sneered, his beady eyes examining Papyrus like a Dog would a piece of meat. “Come on, boys we have a prize to take.” 

Papyrus growled and took a defensive stance since the first time he’d joined the Guard, forcing his magic past the block. Very little made it past, it was like sparks of electricity struggling to make it to another conductor, the current too weak to produce a significant charge. His Soul was beating rapidly, a mild amount of panic entering his system as the group, the Draconic and three Bunnies, advanced towards him, sinister smiles crawling over their lips and twisting into bastard smiles. 

“Think the Dog Patrol will eat his bones if we give them to the mutts? How long do you have till you dust? Poor Captain Papyrus, no one will be able to miss you. Baby brother’s not gonna be around too long without you. Stars, we can get him and your dust!”    
  


“Reli! We need to dust him, not monologue!” One of the bunnies snapped and Reli snorted at him, rolling his beady eyes. 

“All in good time, Maxie. I want to see him suffer.” Reli’s mouth turned upwards in a cruel smile, malicious intent radiating off of him. Papyrus slammed down his panic and took a deep breath, eye sockets narrowing as he gave a vicious smirk.    
  


“I see that you’re too cowardly to take me on as I am and instead resort to measures like magic dampening. Well, you’re about to find out-” He rushed forward, covering the ground between him in Reli in a few strides before spinning and dusting one of the rabbits with a blow to the chest, growling, “I don’t need my special attacks to beat pathetic wastes of space.” 

“You son of a bitch!” Another Bunny screamed, aiming at Papyrus but he was already moving away, nimble and fast on his feet. He crouched slightly, holding the lance two handed and waited for his quarry to attack. It didn’t take long. The Bunny who screamed, a female with creamy-pink fur, rushed him, fury and sorrow in her gaze but Papyrus lunged from his crouched position and almost landed a solid hit on her arm before she dropped to the ground and kicked out her legs. It made a solid connection with his torso, knocking him backward easily. He gasped as the non-existent air was pushed through his ribs, stumbling back and planting his feet to keep from moving back and further. 

Before he could react to the attack, there was a sudden crushing, painful weight in his ribs, like a boulder was sitting on them. He gasped, his Soul throbbing in agony as black came to the edge of his vision, the sharp  _ chreack  _ of bones snapping and popping made him scream despite the heavy tax it took to even open his jaw. His spine ached, his ribs were in agony… Everything hurt. There was no way he could live… He was a disappointment… He was pathetic.

Sans’ face flashed before him, a defenseless child, watching him with wide eye lights and happy giggles, innocent and untouched from the pain of the world. His tiny, frail phalanges clutching at his, his little legs kicking as he tossed and turned. Grillby sleeping with him on his chest, the peace and calm of the house a boon to the chaos they survived day to day… He fell to the ground, face down, grip on his lance near lax, still screaming at the utter agony of his ribs and spine being so misaligned. He could feel the marrow oozing from cracks, dribbling between his bones and coating the side of his armor, making it sticky and wet. It mixed with the mud and rain, flecks of stones worming into his exposed spinal column and digging into the bleeding cracks. Papyrus clenched his jaw shut, cutting off his own scream even as the female Bunny came hopping over and stomped on his arm, breaking his humorous and fracturing his ulna. 

“Stay down you piece of trash.”

Papyrus didn’t so much as twitch, and taking a calculated risk, let his lance dissolve. He heard laughter, rough and dry as two coarse stones being ground together over glass. 

“Nice kick, Inya. Now, to dust the fucker and then get his brother. Quew! You can drop the spell,  _ The Great and Terrible Papyrus _ ,” he tried not to wince as a kick thudded against his side, biting his jaws together, nearly grinding his fangs to keep the scream from coming back up. “Is down for the count! Fucker wasn’t that strong.” Immediately, Papyrus could feel his magic sparking along his bones and sent some of his to his ribs to hold them together. He hadn’t taken enough damage to dust but it wasn’t going to be an enjoyable recovery process, that was for damn sure. He felt a scaly hot hat at the base of his neck and fought the urge to bite it off. The claws dragged down his cervical vertebra from the base of his skull to his scarf and then dragged the fabric off his neck without so much as a pause. 

“Think he’ll let me keep this as a trophy? I like the color and this way no one will contest that I killed him.”

“Fuck you, asshat, I felled him!” 

“No, you kicked him. I’m the one who’s gonna dust him. And then, once he’s done, we’re gonna take that brat and the fucking bartender, too. The brat will fetch a nice price; being such a rare monster, he’ll get us enough gold to move to the high top of the Capitol, near the King himself. The bartender we can douse, or hell, if we sell him, maybe he’ll be a good fuck toy.” He could taste the mud and water as it seeped into his mouth, the thick humidity as fire came ever closer. He strained to hear the footsteps of the mage and twitched his hand, sending a surge of bones through the ground and impaling the mage, Reli, and the last two bunnies before he calmly pushed himself to his hands and knees and stood, surveying his work and watching the group struggle to get free, only to slide a little further on his constructs. They screamed and begged but he was deaf to them. Each monster was precariously balanced, their limbs run through with jagged bones, blood dripping in steady streams. He clenched his fist, single eye light blazing crimson red as he smiled, a chilling rumble echoing through his broken rib cage. 

“Oh, you stupid fucks. You actually thought you had a chance to defeat me. You thought you would beat me, Captain Papyrus?” He chuckled, the sound promising darkness and pain. He could feel, through the Karmic Output, that their Souls were screaming in agony, weighted down with the dust of others. He could hear the grind of bone through bone before he stalked towards Reli and grabbed his wrist, the only part of his arm not impaled with bones, and broke it, the Draconic letting out a roar of pain before Papyrus snapped and broke each finger that held his scarf, and with one hand refastened it around his neck. 

“I want you to scream,” he hissed, raising his unbroken arm and forming more bones, slamming them into the female Bunny who’d kicked him, making her screech before he let a bone pierce her Soul. “I want you to cry,” The other male Bunny was sobbing from the pain and Papyrus growled, tossing a crimson red bone at him like a javelin and impaling him through the back of the mouth before another construct pierced his Soul. “And I want you to remember,” He looked at the young fish monster and sent three constructs through his sternum, watching his dust filter to the ground with the other twos before he turned to Reli. “I want you to remember that you do not attack someone who has everything to lose.” 

“You… S-shouldn’t… ca-re.” Reli gasped, blood frothing at the back of his throat and Papyrus rolled his eyes.

“Well you’re dead and wrong. Too bad.” He summoned a Blaster and watched with grim satisfaction as Reli’s eye’s went wide and he turned the Draconic into a scorch mark. He waited until his constructs dissipated, the dust settling into the still ground water before he turned and slowly limped home. When he reached Snowdin, he stopped and forced himself to stand tall, ignoring the utter agony his body was in, how drained he was from over using his magic and walked proudly through the snowy area and made anyone who caught his cower with the smell of dust and the ghastly, twisted smirk of his fanged jaw. The minute he was inside, however, he barely managed to drag himself up the stairs to his bedroom, kicking off his boots and unclasping his armour before he just let it rest on the ground, coated in water, mud, dust and blood, his black undershirt sticking uncomfortably to his ribs and spine. He laid down on his bed and closed his eye sockets, his Soul throbbing in pain, aching and lonely.

**+++++**

Grillby wiped down the counter for the fifth time that day, watching the patrons of the bar with a careful eye. But no one made a move to piss him off; there was a tension around him for the last few hours, the kind that brooks no arguments, that makes even the rowdiest drunk carefully stumble over their tongues. He didn’t know  _ why  _ he was so on edge; it was a feeling, a tug in the base of his Core and Soul that something was wrong. No one was acting up in town lately, ever since Undyne started patrolling Sans’ routes but there was no one who remembered Sans being an adult, him, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys and Gerson aside. Bunny gave him milk without asking, no one had caused a disturbance for the past few days in the bar… So why was he so on edge?!

“Alright, I’m closing.” He said, voice carrying in the soft din of the bar. The Dog Patrol quickly gathered their cards and left their gold for their drinks and food on the table, Ditzy left her gold and a little extra on the bar while an Aaron sidled up and flexed his muscles. 

“Can I interest you in a tab? Or maybe another way for me… Pay?” He asked. Grillby smirked and leaned forward, one hand under the bar going for his dagger. 

“I say, you fucking pay with gold or,” He pulled out his dagger and stopped just short of stabbing the Seahorse through the hand. “You get the fuck out of my bar,” Aaron screamed and Grillby snorted, shaking his head. “Pansy, I barely stabbed you.” Aaron slammed his gold on the table and got out as fast as he could, the Dog Pack laughing at him as he left. Grillby rolled his eyes and made sure the last of the patrons left, a few Plant monsters, a Snowdrake, and Gyftrot, a drunk fish and bird, and a few Madjecks. He collected their gold and put it into his pouch before he went back to cleaning the glasses and tables. Everything was almost completely clean when the door opened.

“Can you not read? I’m closed-” 

“Well, I’m not here for a drink, I’m here to drop off Sans.” Gerson sounded amused, but there was an undercurrent of worry. 

“Gerson? Why are you dropping off Sans?!” Grillby demanded, rounding the bar and making his way to the old turtle. Gerson eyed him, Sans dead asleep in his arm, wrapped in a warm blanket and light blue onesie. 

“Well, your bone friend never showed up to get him. He was supposed to get him, oh, three hours ago? You know what happened?” Grillby shook his head and grabbed his coat, flicking up his collar and buttoning it closed before he took Sans from the old turtle. The baby bones squirmed for a minute before yawning and blinking sleepily at him. 

“I don’t know; I haven’t seen him since this morning…” Grillby paused and his flames dimmed ever so slightly. “I have a theory and I really want to be wrong.” He muttered before ushering Gerson out the door and locking the bar behind himself and speed walking towards the house. He saw Undyne waiting outside, shaking slightly even with a thick jacket underneath her armor, he could see it peeking just underneath her neck. 

“Oi! There ya are, flame man! What the fuck is with Papyrus; he won’t answer his cell phone and he wasn’t there at the station when he was supposed to be for the recruits to report to him.” her voice was gruff with irritation but Grillby knew she was worried. He shrugged and unlocked the door, freezing at the heavy taste of magic and dust in the air. Hex was whining at the top of the stairs, staring at Papyrus’ door and pacing. Her ears pricked up when Grillby came in, Undyne close behind. 

“Stay here, watch Sans. He’s pretty easy to entertain, read to him, or play with him but if I don’t come back down, take him to Gerson’s, got it?” Grillby said softly. Undyne bristled but nodded and took Sans, holding him awkwardly as he giggled and grabbed at her metal covered fingers. 

“What am I supposed to do with him?!” she demanded with a hiss. Grillby rolled his eye lights and waved a hand at the books stacked on the coffee table. 

“Read to him, get him to sleep. I don’t know. But if I don’t reappear at the top of the stairs, take him and go, got it?” And with that, he slunk upstairs, quiet as a shadow. Undyne, watched, impressed as he got Hex to move away from the door and opened it silently, his body moving fluidly as water.

“Papyrus?” Grillby called softly into the dark room, his flames giving the room an ambient blue-purple glow. There, laying on his bed, shirt stuck to his bones and bones rattling softly together was Papyrus, his chest rising and falling so shallowly it was a wonder he wasn’t dusted.

“Holy fuck…” Grillby breathed as Hex sprinted for her master, nudging his lax hand and whining harshly. “Shhh, it’s okay Hex. Stay.” Grillby said softly before making his way back to the stairs and calling from the railing,

“Papyrus is injured.”

“What do you mean, he’s injured?!” Undyne snapped, standing from the couch and clunking her way upstairs. Grillby didn’t even try to stop her from bursting into the room and barely managed to grab the back of her armor to keep her from disturbing the unconscious skeleton.

“He’s badly injured, blood is everywhere. So, do me a favor and watch Sans and guard the house until I’m done healing him. Keep Sans occupied and happy until I’m back downstairs.” Undyne barred her teeth at him but did as she was told, leaving Grillby to Papyrus. He made his way slowly to the bed and kneeled beside it, running his flaming hands over the bloody mess that was the lanky skeleton’s sternum before he simply burned the shirt away with a controlled blast of heat. He watched with growing horror as the extent of the damage was revealed to him; Papyrus’ ribs were barely attached in some places, marrow in crusted, dry clots across his spine and ribs, his Soul a dim orange and red with an ever so faint green core; it was more like a tiny dot in the sea of red and orange. 

“Jesus, Papyrus… What happened?” Grillby asked softly before he tugged the other’s Soul out of the damaged rib cage, pulling out his own Soul seconds after and focused, channeling his Healing energy into the skeleton’s Soul. He dove right into a Full Heal, which could be dangerous for both parties; if the healer failed to pull back before their reserves gave out, they’d dust and the monster they were trying to heal would dust as well. If the monster they were healing rejected it, it would cause a backlash loop and drain both monsters. Grillby ignored his better judgement and dove in, closing his eyes and letting his subconscious search through the pain and negative emotion, the empty Void of nearly suffocating before he saw a faint spark. 

He lunged for it, just a tiny ember really, ruby and copper, before he grabbed it and pulled. There was a twitch from Papyrus’ hand as it rested on the bed. Grillby’s Soul throbbed painfully but he ignored the taxing pull and yanked again, deep in the void, until the ember pulled away from the inky mass, revealing a skeletal hand, made of white, red, orange and green. He pulled and pulled, slowly revealing an arm then a shoulder, neck and skull. Grillby backed up, tugging more of the skeleton with him from the Void until Papyrus’ subconscious was completely leaning against him and burning bright as a star. 

Grillby’s hands moved slowly up Papyrus’ ribs as his Soul fought to keep control of the magic, mending the broken and warped bones till there wasn’t a crack in sight before he did the same thing to his spine, running a hand up the cracked and still bleeding bones, a faint green pulse coming from his hands. Slowly, the cracks repaired themselves and the blood turned to dust, flaking off and leaving behind pristine white bones. Slowly, almost on instinct, he moved towards Papyrus’ Soul and poured the last bit of magic to had to give into his Soul, watching it go from a dim, faint light to a healthy blaze. Grillby carefully pulled himself away from Papyrus’ Soul and subconscious before he stood on shaky legs, and somehow managed to get himself to move Papyrus from the bed to the ground, strip away the bloody sheets and throw them into a corner and redress the bed before picking Papyrus back up and laying him gently on the fresh sheets before he fell dead asleep beside him, too tired to move.

After a few hours of silence, Undyne came upstairs, quiet after having removed part of her armor, Sans dead asleep in her arms, and opened the door slowly. What she saw had her biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. Grillby was dead asleep in Papyrus’ bed, one arm thrown over his bare rib cage, Papyrus leaning into the heat, a peaceful look on both monster’s faces. She shut the door slowly and went back downstairs. After another hour, Grillby finally made his way downstairs, looking groggy and half out of it. Undyne smirked and stood from the couch, Sans dead asleep in her arms, armour put in it’s proper place on her body once more.

“Already fed the squirt, if ya were wondering. I’m headin back home, Papyrus better be up and about tomorrow.” Grillby rolled his eye lights and rocked Sans back and forth as he snapped back, 

“Oh, no of course not. I didn’t just nearly drain myself of energy just so he could miss a day of work. No, no, I just wasted all that time and energy just so I could let him be in agony the whole night.” He said, voice low and rough from sleep, as he walked Undyne to the door. Her eye flashed and she growled, 

“If a single bone is out of place-” 

“Yes, yes, I get dusted. Well, pardon the sarcasm but I didn’t just heal him to full health to dust him, did I? Oh, sorry, I’m a bit sarcastic when I’m exhausted and in no mood for mind games.” He growled before almost shoving Undyne out the door, slamming it in her face and locking it behind him. He shook his head and ignored her cackling as she walked away, making his way back upstairs and laying Sans in a wood crib Gerson found at the trash heap, which resting beside his bed, and was lined with blanket and a pillow. Sans cuddled into the blankets, content to sleep. Grillby ran a gentle hand over his fragile skull and then made his way to check on Papyrus, only to see he was still dead asleep. Grillby let out a breath and made his way to Sans’ room, flopping back on the bed and falling asleep. 

It seemed like minutes later that he was woken up by the thick tang of electricity and sour metal, a shrill scream coming from Papyrus’ room. He was up and out of bed in seconds, running to the skeleton’s room and barely dodging a bone construct that popped up. It wasn’t strong enough to deal any damage had it hit, as it dissipated in seconds but it was still worrying. Grillby quickly made his way across the room before he lunged for the bed and pinned the thrashing Papyrus to his bed, straddling his hip bones and pinning his wrists easily to the bed. 

“Oi, wake up! Papyrus, it’s me! Calm down, come on, wake up!” Grillby snapped, forcing Papyrus to lie still. Slowly, he stopped thrashing, his screams dying down and his eye lights came back into focus.

“.... Grillby?” His voice was soft, hoarse from his screams. Grillby wilted, shoulders drooping as he relaxed, nodding. 

“... Why are you sitting on me?” Papyrus still sounded so weak and lost… As if he didn’t remember what he was dreaming about, or know what was going on. Grillby dimmed his flames and asked instead, 

“Are you going to attack me again?” Papyrus shook his head. Grillby released his wrists and sat back before explaining, “You weren’t there to pick Sans up from Gerson’s earlier, none of us knew what happened. I came in, Undyne was waiting for you since you weren’t there at your post for any of the recruits to report to so I’m pretty sure she came to chew you out. Anyways, she watched Sans while I checked on you, and you… You were a mess. Your ribs were barely attached, your Soul was dim, and your spine was misaligned. I Fully Healed you, passed out for a few hours and woke up to get Undyne to leave, took care of Sans, then fell asleep myself. You woke me up when you started screaming and screeching like you were fighting someone. What happened, Papyrus?” Papyrus slowly sat up through the explanation and looked down. His voice was soft as he said, 

“It was noth-” 

“That wasn’t “ _ nothing _ ” you moron.” Grillby’s voice was sharp as a whip crack. He took a breath then relaxed. “Come on, get a shirt on. I’m going to make us some food and some drinks, then you’re going to explain what the fuck that was all about.” Papyrus it seemed didn’t have the energy to argue and so simply nodded. Grillby left, checking on Sans only to find he hadn’t so much as stirred, sleeping peacefully in his crib. Grillby chuckled and ran a flaming hand over the baby’s skull before he made his way downstairs and set about making some easy to eat cheesy noodles. They were good, and went great with strong liquor. He rooted around the cabinets for a few moments before pulling down a clear-ish bottle, filled with dark amber liquid and making quick work of the noodles and cheese, boiling the water in seconds with his magic and cooking the noodles quickly, straining the water so very carefully and then throwing in the cheese and stirring. He heard Papyrus enter the kitchen, silent, and nodded in greeting before he dished out the magic food. They ate in silence before Papyrus took the finished dishes and Grillby grabbed the whiskey, migrating to the couch as he waited for Papyrus. 

The skeleton sat with a heavy  _ thmp  _ beside him, head bowed forward into his hands, elbows resting on his knees. Grillby uncorked the bottle and took a swig then handed it to Papyrus. Papyrus gave it a look before he took it and took a long drink.

“Hey, that’s good whiskey! It’s not meant to be drunk like water!” Grillby snapped, and Papyrus rolled his eyes, but handed it back to him. 

“Does that even do anything for you?” He asked, voice tinted with curiosity and amusement. Grillby shrugged. 

“If I drink enough of it, sure. Usually just makes my flames turn blue and copper, though.” They fell silent, passing the bottle back and forth until Papyrus was leaning a little into Grillby and Grillby just let him absorb the warmth. He was holding the bottle in his skeletal fingers tightly, wrapped around the long neck deftly while his eye lights looked at a point far away. 

“Remember, back in Alphys’ lab, when I… When I said that I d-didn’t re-remember how Sans’ Soul became d-Determined?” He suddenly asked, voice creaking and slurred slightly from his buzz. Grillby hummed. “I-I lied.” 

“What do you mean?” Grillby asked softly, gently taking the bottle from Papyrus and taking a drink himself. He wasn’t drunk enough for this conversation, he wasn’t even buzzed. Papyrus sighed and fell silent for a few minutes, hands making loose movements before he started, 

“W-when we were… were little, we lived in the Ca-Capitol and one day, we were separated. We never knew why… But for…” Papyrus looked at his hands and grimaced. “Four years. Four years, I was in a lab. It was always cold. I wasn’t always Brave, either. My Core trait used to be Kindness, with Bravery as a secondary… trait. Sans was always patient. But, when we were sep-separated, they to-took me to the Labs and ran tests… Some kind of Serum… Asgore wanted a serum to-to make the perfect wa-warrior. Ch-children’s trait’s were alw-ways in flux, s-so we were taken and ex-experimented on.” Papyrus fell silent, bones rattling and his arms came to cross over his chest. 

“So many needles… The tables were always cold. They lied, all the time. Said Sans wasn’t going to come, that he was dust. That I was pathetic, that I wasn’t strong enough… There was never enough food, just enough to keep us hungry, at their beck and call… I-I killed my first Monster w-when I w-was se-seven… Well… My f-first full grown, healthy m-monster. I-I just wanted some f-food… I hadn’t eaten… For two weeks. At least, food that wasn’t laced with dust. They sa-said the dust would ma-make us stronger…” Grillby let Papyrus lean into him and took another drink before stopping himself and setting it down on the table. 

“I-I had to be Brave… Grillby. Brave and De-Determined th-that Sans would come. When he did f-find me… There was a lot of gore. And dust was heavy in the air. His HP was at five, but it… It just kept falling. I felt something s-snap in me. It hurt. It hurt  _ so much _ and I didn’t wake up until we were in Snow-Snowdin. Sans had got-gotten us the h-house… Sans a-almost F-Fell D-Down and I-I joined the R-Royal G-Guard. Undyne, she-she’s a bitch but sh-she is my best friend… I think. Fuck it hurts to think…” He fell silent once more and Grillby almost thought he was asleep before Papyrus moved and began to talk once more. “I fought and clawed my way to the top, just so I could keep Sans safe but… But that backfired. You-You know Monsters who have high LOVE are unstable, right? Well… It’s also about intent. I hate killing but it’s disassociated enough that… That I gain LOVE enough to get stronger. But I can’t always… Always control myself. I-I hate it. I hate that I hurt Sans sometimes, that I may one day dust him beca-cause I c-couldn’t rein myself in… I-I want to be Kind again…” His voice was low, rough with unshed tears and harsh emotions that had no names. Grillby looked at the skeleton, his Soul twisting in his chest. He wanted to hug him, to tell him it was all alright… 

“If you wanted, I could lie and say you’ll be okay, that everything will be fine.” Grillby offered softly, speaking for the first time. Papyrus raised his head, getting close enough for their foreheads to almost touch. Grillby almost didn’t breathe; this close, he could almost taste the electricity running off the skeleton, the sour smell of bone and something spicy and sharp that made his flames glow a little brighter. 

“You would… Wouldn’t you?” Papyrus’ eye lights searched his, his ruby red eyes only slightly hazy. “You… You’re strange, Grillby… You’re Kinder than you think, a lot more.. Sel-selfless than monsters think.” 

‘ _ If you get any closer, I won’t be so selfless… _ ’ He thought with a chuckle, trying to push Papyrus off him but the skeleton seemed to have just enough mental capacity to maneuver them both to lie on the couch, Papyrus pinning Grillby underneath of him and leaned in close. 

“What… Would you do?” Papyrus asked, leaning close enough for their foreheads to touch, teeth centimeters from Grillby’s, the air heating between them. Grillby watched, unmoving, unable to move, as Papyrus leaned closer and closer, his voice a low, hoarse rumble, 

“What would you… do, Grillby?” 

“I would…” he didn’t finish the sentence, couldn’t even find the words before Papyrus’ eye lights winked out and he passed out on top of him. Grillby let out a soft  _ ouff  _ before he chuckled to himself. 

“I would kill you for tempting me like that, Papyrus.” He said, untangling himself from the skeleton and picking him up, carrying him in his arms easily. Once he reached his bedroom, Grillby set him down on his bed and pulled the covers over top of him. He stared at the sleeping skeleton for a few long moments and leaned down, heated breath whispering over his teeth before he turned his head and whispered,

“I would keep you safe, I would keep you both safe till I dusted. I would never let you leave my side, and I would never leave yours. I would find a way to keep you both safe, and I would seal it with a kiss.” He gently pressed the jagged line of his lips against Papyrus’ skull and chuckled.

“Too bad you’re unconscious, or that would have been sweet enough to melt even your heart, alcohol notwithstanding.” He sighed, shaking his head. “I would be brave enough to tell you that to your face. Good night, Papyrus.” Grillby closed the door slightly behind him and nearly stepped on Hex’s tail, who had originally been sleeping in Sans’ room. She growled softly and whined when he scratched her ears before he made his way back downstairs and cleaned up the late night snack, dishes cleaned and put away, alcohol put back in its proper place. Cleaning done, he made his way back upstairs and fell into his bed, pushing himself up to check Sans, but he was still sleeping like a rock. Grillby chuckled and tried to ignore the faint buzz of electricity that danced across his flames and burned his lips. He didn’t sleep very much that night. 


	4. Damnit, I'm a Scientist, Not a Doctor.... Or am I a Child?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were the shadow to my light, did you feel us? Another start you fade away, afraid our aim is out of sight  
> Wanna see us...Alive  
> Where are you now?  
> Where are you now?  
> Where are you now?  
> Was it all in my fantasy?  
> Where are you now, were you only imaginary?  
> Where are you now? 
> 
> -Alan Walker, Faded (Where Are you Now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!!!! I LIVE!!!! I know, I'm so sorry I've taken so damn long to update, I'm a terrible terrible human being. BUT YOU GUYS HAVE LEFT ME SO MANY LOVELY COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND BOOKMARKS, OR JUST READ IT IN GENERAL AND I'M SO HAPPY!!!! Uni has been getting a little hectic, and I'm sorry I've been dead for so long with this, and I thank you all for your encouragement, comments, bookmarks and just reading this lengthy monster, and I want you all to know how much I love and appreciate each of you, seriously. You're all wonderful people. Whew, only the fourth chapter. Have the calm before the storm, my friends. This chapter is EXTREMELY long and plot filled, so I hope that makes up for my terrible length of absence. Also, an important note, there is a confusing flashback portion of the chapter, so to clarify that: BOLD is old Sans' thoughts before the reset happened, Italics is young Sans, and his current thought processes and BOLD Italics is everything he's heard or is hearing at the moment. I hope that clears up the confusion. The song in this chapter is Smile, by Mikky Ekko and Saturn by Sleeping at Last.  
> Alright, enough from me!  
> On with the story!  
> No, wait, I lied.  
> DISCLAIMER!!! I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE!!! UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX, I OWN NOTHING, aside from the plot of this story and any OC's, I OWN NOTHING!!!  
> Okay, now on with the story!  
> I hope all is well!
> 
> -RR

“Are you _sure_ this is going to work?” Grillby asked, voice tense as he cradled Sans close to his chest, feeding Magic into his Soul. A month had passed since the night he healed Papyrus, and Papyrus had gotten drunk and told him about his Soul. Since then, they’d been a little… Looser around each other, but in very subtle ways. They worked in better sync, like a well done puzzle, or well oiled machine. Grillby made breakfast and dinner, and took care of feeding Sans a majority of the magic he needed, Papyrus keeping him close and well entertained with games. He’d fallen asleep with his brother on his chest more than once. Papyrus let up of his berating of Grillby’s bar, and Sans seemed to be growling stronger, at least physically.

Sans slept a little less, and according to Gerson, he was downright chatty when no one was at the shop. When it was the three of them at the house, though it was feeling more like a _home_ than a shelter with furnishing, the pair were comfortable. Papyrus actually took off his plate armor and walked around in a loose shirt, leaving his gloves with his armor and boots. Grillby let his flames burn a little lighter, a more lilac color than their original violet and they would quietly read or occasional watch Mettaton’s show once Sans was asleep. They quickly learned that Sans didn’t like Mettaton, strictly from the first five minutes of a show. Papyrus had been relaxing on the couch, Sans cradled in his arms, when the Wheel of Torture came on and Sans erupted into screaming cries at the sight of the blood and dust that coated the camera lense, the maniacal laughter of the robot overlaying his cries and ringing in their heads even after he was calmed down and the tv was turned off.

“I trust Undyne.” Papyrus said, crossing his arms as he leaned against the back of the couch.

“I don’t doubt that,” Grillby said after several minutes of an almost uncomfortable silence. “I don’t trust that fucking sociopath not to dust Sans on accident.” He snapped, flames burning a dark, royal violet, almost black in color in some spots. Papyrus huffed and met his gaze steadily.

“You think I trust her not to dust him? It’s on Undyne’s word that I’m even _considering_ this.” He rubbed his temples, a faint _grnd_ coming from his ungloved phalanges rubbing against his skull, and shook his head after a moment. “This is the only route we have to make any dent in this process, whatever happened to Sans. If there was any other way, don’t you think I would take it?” His voice was far softer than Grillby could remember from over the past month, or any time that he’d known the skeleton, and let out a long sigh, his super heated breath turning into soft grey steam.

“I know you would, Papyrus.” He made to say more but his flames dimmed out a little and he almost folded. Papyrus was there in an instant, eye sockets narrowed as his eye lights shone with a calculative intent over top wells of worry.

“Sit down, you moron.” He said, guiding the elemental to sit on the couch, taking Sans from his arms and holding his slightly squirmy little brother in his arms, rocking him with one arm as he Checked Grillby.

**Grillby Cindair**

**HP: 80**

**ATTK: 90**

**LV: 29**

**DEF: 100**

**Magic: 20.8+ 17.3-**

***The one you are not sure how you feel with but trust**

“No wonder you almost passed out, your magic levels are drastically unbalanced! What the fuck were you trying to do, drain yourself?!” Papyrus demanded, ire and worry mixing. “Do you not remember the ratio we set in place so we didn’t drain ourselves giving him magic?! Or were you that distracted to that you decided to say _fuck it_ and nearly drain yourself? We’re not leaving until I say so, and I say we leave when your reserves are balanced once more.”

“Whatever you say, boney man.” Grillby chuckled weakly, laying his head back against the couch and closing his eyes. Papyrus huffed and rolled his eyelights, looking down at his squirmy brother and smiling, just a little.

“Pa-papy!” Sans cooed, clapping his hands. Papyrus felt his Soul throb at the sound and nuzzled his little brother’s skull, humming. It wasn’t the first time Sans had said his name, nor Grillby’s, though he called the elemental “Grilly”, which had Papyrus laughing so hard had he needed to breathe he was sure he would have passed out. His wide white eye lights were sparking in pure innocence and happiness, like all the world were contained to this space. Papyrus gently tickled his chin, making his younger brother giggle and snort, before he grabbed his phalanges and tugged on them a little. Papyrus hummed a little, voice scratchy and rough, but Sans always seemed to calm when he did it.

“You’ll grow up big and strong, brother. You’ll be big and strong, growing to be great as I.” he said softly, a small smile tugging his teeth upwards. Undyne, thankfully, was taking his patrol for the day so he and Grillby could get Sans to Alphys and then deal with any… Ramifications. He stared down at the giggling bundle of bones, wrapped in his warm light red onise, his tiny, fragile phalanges wrapped around his much larger finger, chewing on gently with slightly duller teeth than he remembered. He let Sans chew on his bone for a while, tickling his chin with his other fingers, getting a muffled snorted giggle and faint coo in response. He checked the clock, noting that almost a full hour had passed. Gently, Papyrus pulled his finger away and Checked Grillby.

**Grillby Cindair**

**HP: 80**

**ATTK: 90**

**LV: 29**

**DEF: 100**

**Magic: 30.8+ 10.5-**

***The one you are not sure how you feel with but trust**

His brow bones shot up for a moment before he schooled his expression into a more neutral one and called,

“Oi, wake the fuck up!” Grillby slowly blinked his eye lights open and rolled his shoulders, his flames returning to a richer purple. 

“Hmnph. What? I was getting comfortable.” Grillby said with a small smirk and Papyrus rolled his eye lights. 

“Whatever, lazy ass. You’re fine, let’s get going.” Grillby huffed but stood, grabbing his side bag that had been lined with Sans’ older, smaller clothes that the brothers had kept in case they needed the material for something. Papyrus gently placed him in the bag and Grillby closed it loosely after.

“Remind me why we carry him in this bag?” Grillby complained, settling it carefully over his chest.

“Because even though the rest of the Underground seems to have forgotten that Sans is in fact originally my _older brother,_ and they know better than to attack either one of us, or Sans himself, there is a degree of ease carrying him in that bag. It draws less attention than carrying a child around, for one, and another is that we don’t have to keep an extremely sharp eye for idiots looking for LOVE. Just a regularly, paranoid eye.”

“It’s not paranoia if it’s well founded.” Grillby pointed out easily as he settled his coat overtop his shoulders. Papyrus pulled his leather gloves up and nodded, humming in agreement as he flexed his phalanges.

“I think that’s the second time we’ve agreed on something this week.” Papyrus muttered, looking a little bemused and faintly amused, if Grillby was reading his facial expressions right. Th elemental scrutinized him for a long moment, staring at him blankly. Papyrus glared back after several beats of heavy silence.

“What is it?!” He finally snapped, irritated. Grillby simply hummed and smiled, the jagged line of his mouth curling in further amusement.

“That’s another point to me. You’ve agreed with something I said and admitted that you agreed with me.” He sounded annoying smug. Papyrus rolled his eyelights and shook his head.

“Whatever, asshole.” he opened the front door and waited for Grillby to leave before locking it up tight. The way to Hotland was uneventful, and even the River Person had nothing to say. Or, at least they didn’t until they saw the dock just feet ahead.

“Tra-la-la, the future and the past are such tentative things, you must be careful how you view them. So much forgotten and misremembered. Lalala, we’re here. Thank you for your patronage.” They fell silent then, their boat pulling up alongside the dock. Grillby and Papyrus shared a look before the elemental was off the boat and striding up the stairs. Papyrus lingered a half second longer, staring, well glaring, at their blue cloak and turned back. There was no getting an answer out of the River Person, riddle or otherwise, it seemed, no matter how heavy the thinly veiled levels of intent surrounded him. He put one foot on the dock, however, only to hear,

“Tralala, remember that which grows and speaks is wiser and kinder than what is hard and unyielding, Captain.” They turned to stare at him then, the empty yawning black of the hood hiding any features, the voice possibly just projected out from something… not Monster. It took him a minute to realize that the River Person also referred to him as his rank, not just a random Monster. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Papyrus scowled, uncomfortable, and got off the boat, following Grillby. He couldn’t shake the words, or the feeling of being watched, however. The elemental was waiting for him at the top of the stairs, holding the bag close to his chest with one arm, his eyelights sharp and calculative, shoulders tense and the air swirling visibly around him as he drew in energy and heat.

“There you are. I was starting to think you fell into the river.” He said easily, unwinding from his overly tense stance, shoulders rolling easily as he stepped into a more natural position.

“Like I would be so clumsy.” Papyrus snorted, crossing his arms. “Come, we have an appointment to keep.” He opened the doors to the Lab and lead the way inside, where Undyne was waiting, leaning against the wall beside the elevator. She looked up when she saw the pair enter and huffed.

“Took you two damn near long enough. What, you stop to get some nice cream?” She teased. Grillby, Papyrus noticed, turned an interesting shade of blue, which he wasn’t sure what the elemental was expressing. He noticed Undyne was looking particularly smug and pleased with herself, though, and made a mental note to figure out what the elemental was thinking. Papyrus snorted.

“We arrived exactly when we meant to, Undyne. There is no _late_ when it comes to the Great and Terrible Papyrus.” he declared proudly, staring the woman down. She guffawed and rolled her eye, though an amused almost smile played across her lips, mixing against a vicious sneer.

“Whatever you say, Papyrus. Come on, Alphy is waiting for you idiots.” she lead the way into the elevator, the ride passing without a hitch. Alphys wasn’t waiting in the main lobby of her true underground Lab, and it still sent uncomfortable shudders up Papyrus’ spine when he came down there, no matter how many times he did, but in one of the rooms off the side.

“Alphys! They’re here!” Undyne hollered, her already loud voice echoing down the halls and reverberating back with ease. Grillby’s bag squirmed at the noise and he dug Sans out with ease, cradling him and quickly calming the baby before he could really begin to get upset. Sans may have a low voice as an adult but his screams were piercingly loud as a baby. He and Papyrus glared at Undyne and the skeleton sneered,

“Must you lack control in _everything_ you do, fish bitch?” Undyne scoffed and huffed.

“Not my fault little guy can’t handle noise.”

“He’s a baby bones. You’re lucky he’s so easy to calm down or you’d be dealing with a splitting migraine.” Papyrus snapped back, glowering before Grillby thumped his shoulder lightly and said, apparently the voice of reason,

“Don’t we have an appointment to keep? Sans is asleep. Whatever we’re doing to him, we better do it now while he won’t wake up in the middle of it.” the pair glared at each other for a moment longer before Undyne huffed and lead them down a hall, a few nearly empty rooms that branched off and lacked doors gave the monsters a brief view; one had a row of beds, of all things, and some had equipment that looked to be in various stages of repair.

The only one that had a door was heavily bolted and Papyrus could smell the chalky-tang of old dust. Dust that had been settling for a period of years, despite having been cleaned away at some point or another, possibly. It lingered. Like a stain. His head hurt and his eye lights throbbed but he pushed it all down and ground his teeth slightly. He didn’t need to think of such things. Not now. Not when he could be seen as _weak._ He heard Sans utter a sleepy coo and that protective surge shot through his Soul once more. He would never be weak again.

Papyrus was lost to his thoughts, and though he kept a sense of his surroundings, he almost ran into Undyne’s back as she paused to insert a key and push open the door. He followed her inside and stopped dead in his tracks. A large red skull like machine sat in the middle of the floor, raised slightly, steam and smoke pouring softly from its cracks and tubing. Alphys was typing away at the computer, she probably hadn’t even heard them come in. But Papyrus wasn’t paying attention to her. Or to Undyne, or Grillby. He only saw that machine. He could hear a faint _whinrre_ in the back of his skull, the shouts of surprise and screams of pain…

“Pap-!-rus! Papyr-! OI! Underground to Captain Papyrus!” Grillby was shaking his shoulder, heat from his hand soaking through his armor and rushing over his bones. It was different from the general heat of Hotland, or from fire. This was _familiar._ Papyrus focused his eye lights and shook his head.

“What?” He asked gruffly, blinking a few times to clear away the sounds and the phantoms that haunted the edges of his vision.

“....You zoned out for a minute. You still got a brain in that thick skull of yours? Or is it all air?” Grillby asked, jagged mouth pulled slightly upwards in a smirk but Papyrus could tell by the slight darkening of his flames, the violet turning a ruddy shade of purple he couldn’t properly name, showed he was worried.

“I’m fine, candlestick.”

“.... I think that’s the first creative insult I’ve heard from you.” Grillby deadpanned, sounding faintly amused. “You’re fine. Alphys, what the fuck is the machine and how does it work? How’s it going to fix Sans?”

“That,” Alphys said, barely looking at the elemental, “Is complicated. I’ll dumb it down for you, though, don’t worry. That machine there is known as the Determination Extraction Machine, or DT Extraction for short. Years ago, we used to it to extract the Determination from Human Souls that King Asgore gave us to try and find a way to break the Barrier by combining it with Monsters. When the project was shut down, the machine was sent to rust. I took it, though, and set it all back up here in the lab. I’ve been working on it, and in layman's terms, it will _put_ Determination into the Monster instead of extract. Sans’ Patience Soul is compatible with Determination and since he’s so young, and young Monster’s Soul’s are in a near constant state of flux until they reach between seven and ten years old, when they start to solidify their core traits and then outer traits, Sans should be mostly fine. I won’t be put too much in him, as Monsters can’t handle the same levels of Determination as Humans. Lay him there, and take off his clothes. He may grow rather quickly, as the magic holding him together will react-” She cut herself off at the faintly blank stares she was receiving. She sighed and stopped typing, checking her work before walking around to the front of the machine and patting its large cover.

“Big machine hooked to magic,” she pointed to the numerous tubes and wires, “attach to baby Sans and his Soul. I flip switch, inject with ratio of Determination and magic. Soul absorb magic. Skeleton’s made from magic, and grow when magic and HP grows. Genetic structure dictates height, but when young, baby bones become child when magic stabilizes and grows, understand?” Papyrus nodded and huffed.

“I know how a skeleton grow’s, Alphys. I’ve been answering your damn questions for the past month and a half every time we come here.”

“Well you three looked about as blank as the ceiling so I figured I’d make it simple for simple minds.” she smirked and Papyrus rolled his eyelights.

“What happens after his Soul accepts the injections?”

“Well, if my science holds, which it should, he should be about four or five years old. He’s going to grow _very quickly,_ I cannot stress that enough. His bones will shift and change as his magic seeks to contain itself, so there will be a lot of screaming. Side effects of this, as I said before, are that he forgets his old life, that he remembers only pieces here and there, he may not recognize you as his brother, or as anyone he knows. He may remember everything and be the same old Sans but in a child’s body, though that one is highly unlikely. Grillby, put him on the table.”

The elemental did as directed, stripping the young skeleton of his onesie quickly and loosely wrapping a blanket around him, protecting the small baby bones from the cold of the room and preventing him from waking. If there was one thing he learned while caring for the child version of his friend, Sans, no matter his age, hated being too cold. Even if he couldn’t really feel it as an adult, as a baby he was fussy and difficult if he wasn’t kept warm. Alphys watched him, her glasses reflecting the low light of the room and keeping him from seeing her eyes. He twitched a little and glared at her as he moved away from the machine. She replaced him and summoned Sans’ Soul before either he or Papyrus could protest and inserted a needle and line, and a few wires to the Soul and surrounding bone. As she stepped away and made her way back to the monitor, Alphys gave a too sweet fanged smile as she said,

“Well, then, shall we begin? I’m rather curious how this will work out.” She hit a few keys and the front panels to the machine slammed shut. “I recommend that you stand back here with me, unless you want to lose your eyesight.” she said idly before turning on the machine. There was a sharp _whiinnree_ as it started up before the glass globes that could be mistaken as eyes flashed red. There was a muffled, panicked scream from Sans as he woke up but then it was lost in the sound of the machine. Everything was lost in the sound of the machine.

_-_-_

 **Darkdark** _dark_ **darkdarkwhyisitsogoddamndark** _I’mscaredIdon’twantthisIdon’twantto be here…._

 **Snow. Dust and snow. Crimson red scarf tight in my hands. The faint gritty taste of Dust in my teeth as I buried my face in his scarf, pale red and blue tears staining it and ingraining the dust into the fabric. I am cold. And numb. So very very numb. I stare after the little brat, their footprints not even covered yet by the fresh falling snow. I go to take a shortcut, hand still wrapped around** _Papyrus’_ **scarf.** _Blink_ **. Judgement Hall.**

 **RESET… RESET… RESET… RESET...RESET...** _RESET_ **…** _?_

**So much snow and dust. His scarf in my hands, my shorts being soaked by the snow as it melts, energy rolling off me in waves. The wind is howling, the snow is freezing but there’s a little bubble of heat around me. Around us both. The kid is staring at me with wide red eyes, looking furious. But, underneath, I see the kid from before. Blind, guileless. Tears are streaming down their cheeks as they summon the Button, hand shaking. I summon something. I don’t care what. Heathothothothothothot….**

**Reset.**

_Pain and cold. I’m so cold… I want Papyrus… Where’s Papyrus?_

**Papyrus, must find him, the scientists took him. Dad said to keep him safe-**

_Papyrus…. I wanna go home…_

**Dust. Must protect. Must find him, find home, get safe. Find him, why were we separated?! Damn it, it’s too dark to see-**

_Papyrus!!!_

**I’m Sans the fucking Skeleton-**

_I’m scared…_

**I’m the older brother-**

_I’m the younger brother-_

**“Damn it, Dad! I’m not old enough to take care of him! Don’t leave!” I’m pleading, holding Papyrus close to my chest, watching a regal cut, vicious figure stop in a doorway. His voice is odd, cutting back on itself sometimes when he gets agitated.**

**“I’ll be right back. No one mess with my sons and lives to tell about it. Watch your brother, Sans. I’ll be okay. Now go!” I run, holding Papy close as I can to my chest-**

_I was so cold… it’s cold and dark here. Something bad in the air. It smells bad. Don’t like it… Warm. So warm here. It’s safe. I like the fire._

**_“You taught me the courage of stars before you left. How light carries on endlessly, even after death. With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite. How rare and beautiful it is to even exist. I couldn’t help but ask for you to say it all again. I tried to write it down but I could never find a pen.”_ ** _Comfort._

 **_“You’ll grow big and strong, brother. You’ll be great as I, one day, greater even.” Soft cooing, a low hum. “Don’t worry, Sans. I will keep you safe. I promise you.”_ ** _Safe. Protector._

 _I can’t breathe… It’s too much, it hurts so much, I can’t see… It burnsburnsburnsburns. It’s too muchchestissqueezingowowowowowowowow- WHY?! Don’t let me be dust. There’s something leaking from my chest, it feels so cold but warm too. Why is that? It feels funny. Everything hurts why does everything hurt. Painpainpain… Who’s screaming? I can’t understand-what’shappeningmyspineowowowowowowowow PAIN. I’m going to be crushed I can’t breatheI’mgoingtofreezeburnfreezecoldcoldcoldsohotsocold I can’t see I can’t seethere’s nothingbutblackwhyisitsoblack_ **Damnit, it’s too fucking dark! What the hell is going on?!**

**“Sans, are you okay?” A warm crackle, low and soothing as a campfire. Shift on my arms and huff drunkenly.**

**“Peachy.”**

**“Come on, you’re coming upstairs.”**

**“Oh, my my. Taking me to bed, eh? At least buy me a drink first, you flirt.” I tease. The warm body huffs a laugh and snaps right back,**

**“Chances of you getting in my bed are slim to none, bone head. I closed an hour ago. Shut up and sleep. Papyrus is out training the new weeds, remember?”**

**“Oh y-yeah.” I yawn, burrowing into the warmth. “....Thanks.” I mumble around the blanket.**

**“Go to sleep.”**

_Sleep. I want to sleep. Why it is so dark? It’s cold. I’ve been screaming for help, why won’t anyone come?!_

**I’m screaming at the tops of my lungs. Thank fuck I don’t need air. If I had been in a better mind frame, I would ask HOW I can make such a sound when I have no real lungs, but all I feel now is anguish. And fury. The first time. His scarf is still slightly warm. Pale red and blue tears leak from the corners of my eyes-**

**“Wait, Dad, you mean it? I can come to work with you?” I’m excited, bouncing on my toes, sneakers tied up tight, bundled close. Dad wraps his crimson red scarf around his neck and presses my head down a little.**

**“Yes, you numbskull, you can come to work with me.” He huffs, but he sounds amused, then he sounds colder. “Remember, stay in my office, no magic unless I tell you, and do not, under any circumstances, talk to anyone. Clear?”**

**“Yes, sir.” When he took that tone, he wasn’t Dad. He was Sir. Sir wasn’t familiar. Sir was cold. I was Sans with Dad. I was YOU with Sir. It was for my safety though. I was too small to properly fight. His fanged mouth tilts upwards and he pats my head a few times.**

**“Good memory.” I inwardly preen at the praise, but we’re already moving.**

**DUST. It’s thick in the air. I’m breathing it in, it’s sticking to my ribs with the congealed bone marrow and magic. None of it is mine. I’m beyond angry. I’m beyond fury, or rage. I can’t even feel. I hear Papyrus screaming-**

_Papyrus!!!_

**_“Alphys, get him out of there! He’s going to dust!”_ **

**_“He won’t dust. At worst, he’ll melt into an amalgamate, or maybe a little puddle that I’ll have to clean up later. And I’m all out of cleaning supplies too. Damn it.”_ **

**_“Alphys I swear to the fucking gods I will skewer you-”_ **

**_“He’s already done, you moron. Besides, if you did that, who would be able to help you fix any problems that may arise- Good gods, you weren’t kidding when you said he could scream.”_ **

**_“Sans_ ** , Sans, calm down, it’s okay. It’s okay, it’s me. It’s Papyrus.” He couldn’t see properly, and his entire body felt like a live wire. His Soul was hurting, his body felt like it was seconds from shattering. His screams tapered off, more so from his voice starting to give out than the pain fading.

“P-Papyrus…” he managed to rasp out before his eye lights winked out and he went limp.

Papyrus stared down at the small skeleton that was now his slightly aged up brother. He couldn’t be more than three feet tall, if that, and he was still far too thin. Grillby came from around the small barrier, handing him the messenger bag filled with Sans’ old clothes. Papyrus dressed his brother quickly, a loose black shirt, a pair of black pajama pants and his wool sweater, though he was swimming in it. He tossed Grillby his bag, which he caught with ease and settled back over his shoulder, glaring heavily at Alphys. She didn’t even seem to notice, simply reading over her data.

“Well that came out with a much more pleasant result than I thought it would. According to the magic readings, Sans is five years old and has a pretty stable Determination and Patience reading, Soul wise. He still has 1 HP, and his body will be pretty weak while the magic settles down. I did just force a _lot_ of magic into his body and make it age. We’ll see how he feels later, when he wakes up. Seems he doesn’t remember much, though. Fascinating.” She murmured before realizing that the pair hadn’t left yet. She raised a scaley eyebrow and asked,

“Shouldn’t you be taking care of him back home? I’ll have Undyne call you if anything happens.” She scratched at her neck as she said it, eyes flicking across the screen as she read the data. Undyne grabbed her mate’s hand and pulled it away from her neck, giving her a stern look before she told Papyrus,

“I’ll help cover your rounds in Snowdin while you take care of Sans. The recruits get the week off for now, I’ll set the notice on the General Board. But I expect you out and doing patrol tomorrow. I don’t care what’s going on. You have Gerson and Grillby for a reason.”

“Undyne-” Grillby was starting to protest, but Papyrus stopped him, understanding her worry, thinly veiled by agitation. Asgore would start to question why his Captain of the Guard wasn’t sending in reports or come in to speak with him about the various duties a Captain must uphold.

“I understand.” he said simply. She nodded sharply and gave a toothy grin, softer than usual at it’s edges.

“Good. Take care of your own. I’ll check in later.”

With that, both monsters took their leave. The way back home was thankfully quiet and uninterrupted. Not even the River Person said a word about Sans’ suddenly altered condition. Dogeressa and Dogamy did stop for a moment, staring at Sans’ limp body, Dogeressa demanding,

“What is wrong-”

“With Pup?” Dogammy finished.

“He was attacked, I took care of it. Spread the word that if anyone touches my brother they will be swiftly dealt with, as per the law.” It wasn’t _exactly law_ not to dust or attack child monsters, and in the Capitol it certainly wasn’t uncommon, but out in the further reaches of the Underground, where Asgore’s grasp was far weaker and Papyrus and his Guards were the main enforcement, Monsters were far more likely to listen to him. That and with how few children were actually in Snowdin, family was all that one had. The small backwoods community wasn’t dust free, by any stretch, but it was far more stable than any other room in the Underground, Ruins aside. The pair gave a sharp nod and a smart salute before trotting off in unison.

“Gerson said he’ll be at the house soon. I have to go open the bar, but it shouldn’t be too long today. Thursdays are slow days, even when the recruits are off.” His voice was low, more of a crackle than words but Papyrus understood him well enough. He repeated back what the elemental said, just as quiet and when he received a confirming nod, huffed. They split and went their separate ways before reaching the house and Papyrus made sure to lock the door tight. He made his way to Sans’ room, and it was now his room once more, which meant Grillby would be sleeping on the couch. He stopped his train of thought right there.

‘ _Sans is no longer a baby bones… Gerson can still look after him while I work, but I don’t need Grillby around to take care of him with magic… So why am I planning on him staying longer?_ ’

 **_You’d be lonely, you’ve gotten used to him staying here, with you. Being there_ ** **_when you had no one else to lean on, for the moment._ ** The traitorous voice in the back of his mind wasn’t one he knew. He shook his head viciously and held Sans a little closer as he pushed open the door and laid his younger brother down on the lumpy bed, which was still warm from Grillby’s body having laid in it for so long. He pulled the blankets close around Sans’ small frame and sat, patient, at his bed side, anxiety and worry building slowly. He ran a Check over Sans and felt his Soul stop for a brief moment.

**Sans the Skeleton**

**HP: 1**

**ATTK: 1**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 1**

**Magic: ---+ --- -**

***Your younger brother who you must protect no matter what**

Sans’ magic was in flux. His magic was attempting to regulate itself, and had no outlets, aside from causing Sans to grow at his rapid pace. His bones were thankfully thicker than before but he was still too thin and too fragile to be healthy. And with his Soul in flux, his magic, the very thing that held him together, Papyrus wasn’t sure what would happen. He gently pulled one of Sans’ arms out from the blanketed pile and examined his hand, wrist and rolled up his sleeve to check his elbow. So far, the joints were staying still. If they began to quiver, like they had difficulty staying still, or even together, _that_ was when he could truly start to worry. Papyrus took a few steadying breaths, if only to try and produce the pseudo-sensation of calming down. Sans had told him to do such when he felt like he was losing control over his emotional state. So far it had proven true. The thought of Sans, when he had _been_ the older brother, when he had _been_ the one Papyrus was able to look up to… It sent a sharp pang through his Soul.

“...I wish you were still the older brother, Sans. I don’t know how I’m supposed to help… I don’t even think I can trust my own memory these days. Please, _please_ tell me what I’m supposed to do… I’m lost.” His voice was low, barely a whisper of sound that floated through the room, covered from any ears with the howling wind as a storm began to pick up. Papyrus heaved a sigh, despite not needing the oxygen it provided, and buried his face in his hands. He felt so _lost_ and it wasn’t a feeling he liked. It made him feel weak. He heard a decisive _knockknockkncok_ on the door and stood, casting one more worried look at Sans - whose face was scrunched in pain and what Papyrus could only assume was a night terror that refused to let him go, to let him scream in any capacity - before he gently ran a hand over his younger brother’s skull, scratching gently at the temples and the base, right at his cervical vertebrae. It seemed to work and his brother relaxed a little, nuzzling into the touch before Papyrus left.

Gerson was waiting at the door when he finally managed to unlock it, his fingers shaking ever so slightly and slowing him by three seconds. He counted. Papyrus stepped back and let the ancient tortoise into his home, his hammer thumping like a cane.

“Grillby already told me some of what happened, up to Sans being turned into a young child. I take it that it went well?” He asked as Papyrus relocked the door.

“His magic isn’t registering in Checks, which means it’s in flux.”

“That isn’t uncommon for children’s magic to do that, though.” Gerson pointed out, thoughful and calm in the observation. Papyrus gave him a half hearted glare and snapped,

“I know that, Gerson. What _isn’t_ normal for children is to be pumped full of magic all at once. Their fluctuation periods are when their magic levels are working with their Cores in order to settle their traits. Not to try and stabilize themselves.” Papyrus rubbed his temples and took off his plate armor quickly, folding it within itself. It was a handy storage mechanism; unlike Undyne or any of the other guards who had actual muscle and mass to their bodies, and thus had extremely heavy, fully plated armor, Papyrus had armor that was more suited for his body. It had a leather base underneath the metal, and then metal plate over top of that, but the “plate” was actually like snake scales that laid over top the other, seamlessly creating a chest plate. There wasn’t enough to fully cover his spine, but that was already magically reinforced, and his bones were much thicker than the average monster’s skeleton would be.

His armor, because of the design, was far lighter and easier to compact and take care of than Undyne’s was. He could also pull it on faster and be prepared much more efficently than the average monster. He had designed it that way when he entered the ranks. Kikila, the smithy for the Guard, had simply improved his design. The fire elemental was resourceful and had taken a liking to him when he was young and ambitious. To this day, the elemental serviced his armor the longest and the best if he ever had to come and get it fixed, not that the smithy was in actually, proper business anymore, resources having run out shortly before he became captain.

“Well shit, you weren’t kiddin’ when you said he was a _kid_.” Gerson said as he slung his war hammer over his shoulder, looking down at the child form of Sans. He ran his own Check and his eyes narrowed a little further in scrutiny. Papyrus left to get his desk chair for Gerson to sit down in, and came back in time to see the turtle leaning over Sans, half propped on his hammer as he pressed a gentle hand on his forehead.

“Well now, seems he’s starting to wake up. Did you think of a cover story, case he doesn’t remember?”

“Of course. But first I need to gauge how much he actually remembers, that will tell me how much of the story I tell him, if he remembers at all.” Papyrus huffed as he set the chair down for Gerson to sit before settling himself at Sans’ side, pulling his gloves off and laying them at the foot of the bed. Sans stirred before he jolted in place and his eyelights snapped open, hazy and unfocused.

“Sans, can you hear me? It’s Papyrus.” He kept his voice soft, a low rumble that he knew brought Sans out of nightmares and his panic attacks much faster. He said once Papyrus’ voice when it was that low was soothing. Anchoring.

“P-Papy?” Sans’ voice was soft, breaking from unshed tears. Like his adult self, his voice was deep but nowhere as deep as it would be when he grew older. “Papy!” He latched onto his brother’s hand and used it to try and pull himself up. Papyrus helped by drawing an arm around his back and pulling him into a hug, wriggling his arm free and using it to pet slowly over Sans’ skull as his other arm pressed him against his ribcage.

“Shhh, Sans, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” He murmured, bowing so his skull was almost touching Sans’, teeth centimeters from his skull. Sans sobbed and shook, incomprehensible words tumbling out of his mouth. The most Papyrus could string together was “I’m so sorry, please don’t put me back in the dark.” He squashed the internal rage he felt at such a thing and tightened his hold on Sans, murmuring reassurances all the while. Slowly, Sans calmed down and pulled away from Papyrus to rub at his sockets.

“Why does everything hurt?” He mumbled, wiping away his tears. Papyrus titled his head up gently and held up a finger.

“Follow with your eye lights only.” He said, moving it in several directions slowly. Sans complied, his pale pink eye lights following after a moment of struggling. Papyrus lowered his hand and nodded, rubbing the top of Sans’ skull.

“Good, your eye lights are working. How much do you remember, Sans? What can you remember?” Papyrus kept his voice low and soothing, calm and collected. Sans looked up at him, then over at Gerson, blinking widely for a moment.

“I...I remember voices… And… Being really _really_ cold. It was loud, there was shouting, and it was dark and scary. There was…” He closed his eyes and scrunched his face, his permanent smile turned ever so slightly into a frown. “Heat. A lot of warm, safe heat. And… You. I could hear you, Papyrus.”

“Well, not remembering anything is to be expected when you take such a nasty fall.” Gerson commented idly. “If Grillby hadn’t found ya when he did, you’d be dust little bones.” Sans’ eye lights shrank to pinpricks and he looked at Papyrus with fear. But he just nodded, adding,

“You took a bad fall from the trees in the forest, running from a group of Monsters that were trying to hurt you. They were from the Capitol, they don’t know about not dusting children. They attacked you, and knocked out your tooth, we had to replace it with the gold one, and the fall you took from the tree cracked your socket. Grillby healed you after he brought you home to me, and Gerson is here to check on you. He used to watch you as a baby bones, remember?” He sincerely hoped Sans didn’t, or else it was going to get _a lot_ more complicated. Sans stared at the old turtle before he nodded slowly, a small smile coming across his teeth and tilting the slight frown back up into a smile.

“Yeah… I remember, at least a little.” Gerson chuckled and nodded.

“I would hope so. Baby bones grow so fast these days.” He patted Sans’ skull gently. “Be sure to listen to your brother and Grillby, Sans. I believe you’re going to be fine, but Papyrus will call me if you start to get sick.”

“Sick?” Sans asked, tilting his head slightly.

“You have 1 HP, little bones. It’s a very dangerous world outside, kill or be killed. And even if it’s a little safer here in Snowdin, and your brother is the Captain of the Guard, Monsters aren’t kind as those here in Snowdin can be, or like Grillby, Undyne, I, or your brother are. You took a nasty fall, and you’re young. Your magic isn’t stable yet, so you may get sick from it settling itself. Don’t push yourself, and be careful. I’m sure you’ll be just fine. You’ll be in Waterfall with me during the day until Papyrus comes to get you, if nothing too bad happens.” He nodded at Papyrus and hefted his war hammer over his shoulder easily, then made his way out. Hex, who had been waiting at the door, came in and planted her front paws on the bed and whined, nosing Sans’ cheek and neck, licking his face. Sans giggled and tried to push her away.

“Hex, stop it! That tickles!” He wheezed through his laughter. She stopped licking him but nosed his cheeks and neck, then his chest, sneezing a few times. Papyrus scratched her ears and pushed her down to the ground once more.

“Down, Hex.” She woofed and wagged her tail before laying down, head on her paws as her ruby red eyes watched Sans as he moved.

“Papy, I’m tired…” He yawned. Papyrus nodded and rubbed his skull.

“Get some sleep, Sans. I’ll be back when I’m done with my patrols. Grillby will be home soon, he’ll check on you.” Sans nodded and yawned, smiling before he cuddled back into the blankets and fell asleep almost instantly. Papyrus patted his back and stayed there, making sure Sans was well and truly asleep. Once he was sure, he motioned Hex up onto the foot of the bed and motioned that she was to guard Sans. The hound laid down and watched him leave, ears pricked forwards. He grabbed his armor and gloves, pulling both on quickly before he reached the bottom of the stairs and then pulled back on his boots, lacing them in a matter of seconds. He did a cursory look over the lower rooms before he unlocked the door and left, locking it tight behind him. He had a patrol to get to.

Grillby came home, closing early when it was clear that his usual patrons weren’t going to follow his rules. He threatened before to close early and it usually got them to straighten up but it seemed they’d gotten a little drunker than usual. He kicked them all out after collecting tabs he knew three owed him and when they tried to protest, he simply raised the heat a little. They paid and left quickly after that. He snorted and collected their gold, putting it away safely before cleaning his bar, then locking it up and putting up the _Closed for the Day and Night. Trespassers will be torched to Dust_ sign in the door before making his way to Papyrus and Sans’ home. He kicked the snow off his shoes easily and unlocked the door, relocking it and hanging up his jacket. He left his shoes by the front door, where they usually sat, and checked his phone messages. Three texts from Papyrus.

 **Captain Edgelord** : _Sans is asleep upstairs in his room. Do not disturb him, his magic is in flux at the moment & I don’t want to disturb whatever is happening with it. The story I told him was that he fell from a tree after trying to escape a group of Monsters from the Capitol that were trying to dust him. He cracked his head from the fall, we had to fix his tooth because they took it. That’s it. _

**Captain Edgelord** : _…. You are still staying to help take care of Sans? I am too busy to watch him all the time, even with Gerson helping during the day. I also cannot Heal like you can._

 **Captain Edgelord** : _………. Stay. I already told Sans you would be there, I don’t want to be a liar._

Grillby gave a soft chuckle and shook his head, sighing as he felt his Soul shift. He really did love that skeleton, even if it took him a few tries to get his message across. He snorted and sighed. Papyrus was something else. He made his way upstairs, intent to check on Sans and make sure he was okay. He heard soft whimpering and pathetic sobs from the bedroom and slowly pushed the door open, lowering the brightness of his flames.

“Sans?” He called softly, the light from his body casting a soft, ambient light around the room. Sans was a small ball in the bed, Hex whining harshly as she watched the lump move and shift, pained, soft sobs filtering from within. Grillby rolled up his sleeves and made his way to the bed, sitting beside Sans and laying his hand on the top of the lump.

“Sans, it’s okay. It’s okay, I’m right here.” he said, voice a warm crackle, soft and inviting. He was thankful the room was so neat and smelled more of his flames and snow than it had before, which was mustard and chalky dust. Slowly, Sans stopped sobbing and he peeked out from underneath the blankets, sniffing.

“G-Grillby?” He nodded and smiled gently.

“Come on out of there, Sans. I’m here-” he didn’t need to say anything more before the small bundle of bones was in his arms and crying just as hard as before. Grillby just shifted and settled so he laid propped against the pillows and wall. He waited until Sans stopped crying loudly and simply held him in his arms. As he calmed, Grillby began to hum, then he sang, voice rolling over the words and popping occasionally,

“Smile, the worst is yet to come we'll be lucky if we ever see the sun. Got nowhere to go, we could be here for a while but the future is forgiven, so smile. We're trying so hard to get it all right but only feel lonely at the end of the night and I wanna be somewhere away from this place. Yeah, somewhere just a little closer to grace. I'll smile, the worst is yet to come we'll be lucky if we ever see the sun. Got nowhere to go, we could be here for a while, but the future is forgiven, so smile, smile. Well, call me loser, call me thief, tell me I'm special when you spit at me 'cause I don't wanna be lonely, I wanna be loved and I want you to hold me like I'm the only one.” Sans slowly shifted in his arms and laid a little more comfortably, and Grillby hummed for a minute while he picked the child up and held him in his arms, grabbing a book off the shelf before settling back on the bed and tucking Sans in, though he kept his body close.

“I'll smile, the worst is yet to come, we'll be lucky if we ever see the sun. Got nowhere to go, we could be here for a while but the future is forgiven, so smile, smile. And time will eventually knock on my door and tell me I'm not needed around anymore but he'll hold me so close at the end of the day when I'm quiet I can nearly hear him say, smile, the worst is yet to come we'll be lucky if we ever see the sun. Got nowhere to turn, and we've got nothing but time but the future is forever, the future is forever, so smile, so smile, so smile. Smile, the worst is yet to come we'll be lucky if we ever see the sun.” Sans yawned hugely and burrowed into his side, pulling the blankets close as he could get.

“Want me to read you to sleep?” Grillby asked and Sans blinked, then nodded. Grillby smiled and rubbed the top of his skull, then picked up the book he grabbed and opened it to the first page. “When Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End announced that he would shortly be celebrating his eleventy-first birthday with a party of special magnificence, there was much talk and excitement in Hobbiton.”

He continued to read aloud until he felt Sans slump against his side and then he read silently, eyes combing over the familiar words. He felt a slight twinge in his chest at the familiar words, the pain they still carried, but that was all dead and gone. There was nothing for it. He sighed and stayed by Sans’ side, waking him gently when he seemed to be having nightmares. When Papyrus came back from patrol, Grillby woke Sans up and carried him downstairs, the small skeleton still rubbing his eyes and yawning hugely. He plopped the skeleton in Papyrus’ arms and went to start on dinner. Papyrus smiled at his brother and asked,

“What did you do? Sleep like a lazy bones?” before, his tone would have been harsher, even when they were in the comfort of their home. But now it was more teasing, gentle even. Grillby almost dropped a pot at hearing it. Papyrus ignored him in favor of paying attention to Sans.

“Yea… But when I was having a nightmare, Grillby came and woke me up, and then he sang me a song and read to me. He said he’d read to me again tonight!” Sans sounded excited under his lingering exhaustion and Papyrus snorted, smiling.

“I think Grillby is a bit tired, Sans. Why don’t I read to you instead?” Sans nodded so fast Papyrus was a little worried about his skull falling off. He laughed and shook his head. He sat on the couch and held Sans in his arms, running a Check over him, frowning when he got the results.

**Sans the Skeleton**

**HP: 1**

**ATTK: 1**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 1**

**Magic: ---+ --- -**

***Your younger brother who you must protect no matter what**

“Sans, how do you feel?” He asked.

“Hmnph… Tired. Wanna play but wanna sleep…” he yawned hugely and Papyrus sighed.

“I suppose that’s to be expected when you’re getting over such an intense healing and your magic is fluctuating so much. Very well, sleep here with me until dinner, then I’ll wake you up to eat.” Sans nodded and nuzzled into his brother’s arms easily. Papyrus watched him sleep for a few minutes, an unreadable expression on his face and a strange feeling in his Soul. Dinner passed uneventfully and Sans got ready for bed quickly while Papyrus did dishes and Grillby set up the couch to sleep on it. As he put out the pillows and blanket he had settled, Papyrus turned off the sink and dried the last plate and then his hands. He stared at Grillby for a moment, probably too long. But he couldn’t take his eyes off the elemental. Grillby must have felt him staring and turned, tilting his head ever so slightly, silently asking. He wanted to say so much, express his gratitude, and his trust. Instead, all Papyrus said was,

“...Sleep well, Grillby.”

“....Sleep well, Papyrus.”

Sans was already cuddled in his bed, looking happy as a bug in a rug. Papyrus huffed and smiled, before pulling a book from the shelf.

“What book is that?”

“The Hobbit.” Papyrus said with a grin. “You loved to have this read to you.” he recalled the ease that Sans would settle when one of them would start to read it to him and drop off to sleep not long after. Sans settled in eagerly and Papyrus began to read. Sans fell asleep in minutes, before he even got to the third page. He read a little longer, just to make sure Sans was asleep but when it was obvious that he was deep asleep, he stopped and put the book down. He chuckled and clanked his teeth to the top of Sans’ skull, tucking him in a little closer as Hex came into the room and leapt onto the foot of his bed. Papyrus nodded in satisfaction before he turned off the light and left the door slightly ajar. He saw Grillby, dead asleep on the couch, and felt some of the fading warmth reach his bones before it was gone. He sighed.

Papyrus made his way to his room and changed to his bed clothes, checking that his armor and gloves were in their proper places before he turned off the light and settled into his too large, too empty, too _cold_ bed. He pulled the blankets up closer and ignored the impossible cold. He was a skeleton. He didn’t feel temperature except for extreme changes. The house was always kept at a warm, heated temperature. He was being stupid. It didn’t stop the feeling, however, as it ate away at his feet, working up his legs and to his chest where it settled, heavy and cold, achingly empty. He didn’t sleep well.

The next several days passed uneventfully, or as uneventfully as they could be. Papyrus went on his patrols with Undyne, Grillby worked at the bar and Sans did little more than sleep and eat, and occasionally read. He would sometimes get out of bed to wander around the room but it quickly tired him out so he would go right back to sleep. A week passed like that, calm. Peaceful. Papyrus went to check on Sans before he left and felt his heart stop.

His brother, while usually asleep when he left for his patrols, though today he had to do extra rounds as Undyne was needed in training the new recruits and whip the final stages into shape. So far, Catty and two others he hadn’t bothered to remember the name of were the most promising in receiving actual positions outside of sentry duty. However, Sans wasn’t laying in his bed. Faintly, Papyrus could hear his brother being sick in the bathroom and was there in a few short strides. Sans was a mess; his shirt was soaked through with dark red and pale blue sweat, magic was leaking out of the corner of his mouth and his eyelights were almost non-existent. He was shaking so hard his bones rattled.

“Sans, what happened?!” Papyrus demanded, crouching beside his brother and running his hands over his shaking body, wincing at the heat coming off him.

“P-Pap… C-Cold… Hurts… C-can’t s-see…” He whined pathetically, almost pitched like Hex. Papyrus sighed and gently picked Sans up, stripping him of his clothes easily and turning on the water in the shower. He set Sans down and stripped off his armor and gloves, then propped him up, still sitting, under the shower’s spray. Sans’ whined at the cold temperature and Papyrus sighed.

“I know, it sucks. Just hold still and let me clean you off.” Sans whimpered but did as he was told. Papyrus grabbed a cloth and scrubbed Sans clean quickly, picking him back up and turning off the water before wrapping him up in a towel and carrying him back to his room. Laying Sans back on his bed, he grabbed new clothes and helped Sans dress in a red wool sweater that was still too large for him but it would help keep him warm than any of his shirts, old or otherwise. He found another pair of soft black pants and helped Sans pull them up before he picked up his brother and the towel and went to his room, laying the towel down first, then Sans. He pulled the thick comforter over top of Sans then went back to his brothers room and grabbed a few of his blankets and piled them at the base of the bed. His Soul was rejecting the magic, and making him sick… Fuck. He recognized the symptoms. They were common enough, back when he had been in the labs and some of the other subjects hadn’t adapted.

He shuddered and laid a hand on Sans’ skull, hissing at the heat. Sans looked at him, obviously scared and worried.

“P-papy?” His voice sounded like he was panting and whining, cracking everywhere. Papyrus just patted his head before he left, grabbing some milk and water from the kitchen, bringing both glasses up to Sans.

“Drink these, it’ll help.” Well, he didn’t _know_ if it would _exactly_ but it was a better option than leaving Sans to feel like he was burning. Sans nodded and guzzled down both glasses, belching slightly and giggling. Papyrus shook his head and snorted, taking the glasses back to be refilled and then leaving them at his bedside.

“I have to go to work, but I will send Grillby to keep an eye on you, alright Sans?” He nodded and yawned, still shaking. Papyrus knew running a  Check wouldn’t yield any results and if anything, would cause his worry to sky rocket and prevent him from properly keeping an eye out for danger or threats to himself or the town. He waited for Sans to fall asleep, petting his skull and gently scratching his cervical vertebrae, which happened a lot faster than he was expecting. Sans usually took forever to fall so deeply asleep, able to detect when he was moving or when something was happening. But there was no sign of movement from him as Papyrus stood and left, however he loathed to do so. He grabbed a new, dry shirt and pulled it on, throwing the wet one in the hamper near his closet, then went to the bathroom and grabbed his armor and gloves, pulling them on quickly. Grillby was still asleep on the couch, so he shook him awake.

“Oi, wake up!” He snapped. The elemental was awake in an instant, fiery hand clutching his wrist as he growled,

“This better be a _really_ good reason to wake me up, asshole.” He looked angry and exhausted, and a quick look at the clock told him it was barely past six in the morning.

“Sans is sick, his magic is fighting itself. I can’t get out of patrol, you _need_ to take care of him, Grillby.” He leveled the elemental with a harsh glare, but a faintly pleading note broke his rough tone, his eyelights narrow, near pinpricks in his skull. To anyone else, it would seem that he was furious, and indeed he was, but there was desperation, fear and helplessness in there too. Grillby groaned and nodded, laying an arm over his face.

“I’ll keep the bar closed and keep a close eye on him, Papyrus. Is he asleep?” Papyrus nodded, humming.

“At the moment, yes. How deep were you sleeping that you didn’t even hear him vomiting earlier? I know I’m quiet, but Sans isn’t.” Grillby moved his arm to stare at him with one eye, a little bleary.

“Not deep enough to avoid being woken up by you.” he grumbled, sighing a moment later and shaking his head. “I’ll check up on him when I get up in an hour, Papyrus. Go on your patrol. His magic is likely fighting for dominant trait position, every kid gets sick around that time. He should be fine, but I will check on him, alright?”  He yawned and mumbled,

“Can I go back to sleep now?” Papyrus growled and made sure to kick the couch, jolting Grillby awake again. 

“I _will_ check in on you, asshole. I expect you to be taking care of him, understood.” Grillby glared at the seven foot skeleton, then sighed, sitting up and scrubbing his hands over his face a few times before he looked at Papyrus and held up his hand, counting off on his hand,

“One, I’ve actually _been_ a father, I understand what young monsters go through when their magic starts to destabilize and fight for trait dominance, even if Sans’ was rather abrupt. Two, I’m a hell of a lat older, Papyrus. I’ve seen shit similar to this though usually in smaller doses, it isn’t entirely uncommon to have magical transfers. Three, it’s six in the fucking morning, I’m exhausted and I won’t be much use to Sans exhausted and low on magic. Four, you’re being overprotective, boney man. Calm down and chill out. I’ll update you if he gets any worse, alright? Now, I’m going to sleep for another hour, then take care of Sans and probably have to reclean his fucking room. Now off you go.” And with that, he laid back down and pulled the thin blanket over top of himself and fell back asleep. Papyrus growled but he knew he was about to be late. He left, taking care to make sure the door was locked before he jogged to catch up to Undyne, who was waiting, no doubt, for him to get there.

Throughout the day, he was distracted, only mildly, but Grillby did update him occasionally with text messages, mostly _No change, he’s asleep._ Undyne commented on it once when they were out in the forest, before she left to check her own sentry stations.

 _“_ Ya know, you’re being annoyingly overprotective, bone head. Grillby is more than capable to handle a _child,_ if he can handle you.” He didn’t raise to her bait, merely gave her a sharp glare and she raised her hands in mock defense, though her harsh laughter died down when she noticed how worried he actually was.

“Hey, Alphys said it would work. And it has. I’m sure nothing is seriously _seriously_ wrong, Papyrus. Now, I’m gonna go and do my _job_ , like ya should be doing, lazy ass.”

“Shut up, fish bitch.” He snarled in return but she only smacked his shoulder as she left, guwaffing. He went about his day, as though nothing happened. There were no fights that had to be broken up, and a few newcomers to town steadfastly ignored him and Undyne. He actually had time to work on his puzzles before he and Undyne took a break. The only message that changed was when he was out fixing one of his puzzles, far out in the woods, after the bridge that crossed the Ruins section of the forest. .

 **Grillby:** _Stabilized himn. Sleep. Seee youuu whn youre home Papy_

Papyrus stared at the message, brow bones climbing. He huffed, irritated, and made a mental note to go and check on Grillby and Sans, before going back to his puzzles. He couldn’t call them, not when he was so far out in the open and Undyne wasn’t around to keep an extra eye out. Some recruits in the past had been ambitious and stupid enough to try and attack him when he was talking on the phone, back when he had only been Vice Captain. He had been weaker then, and he still used them to to mop the floor. But since then, unless he was sure it was someone he could _risk_ calling out in the open, he refrained, even if the worry was slowly eating him up inside.

“Golly, you sure look worried! Are you okay?” Papyrus growled at the chipper voice, he knew that fucker anywhere.

“Leave me alone, weed.”

“H-hey! I was just trying to be polite! You look really worried, and even if you’re so strong, you aren’t exactly focused. I’m a plant, and I sneaked up on you.” he said it so idly, from anyone else it would be a threat. But from Flowey, it was simply a fact, a helpful observation. Papyrus stopped his work to turn and face the flower, glaring at him.

“What do you want this time?”

“Oh, nothing! I just haven’t seen Sans around too much, and I was hoping that he was still alive, especially after last ti-” He stopped talking, slapping his leaves over his mouth. “I-I-I mean, he’s a little kid, right?”

“Weed. What. The fuck. Are you talking about.” His voice was calm, even. Soft, even, almost like he was waiting for a general conversational answer. But the killing intent that loomed around him, filling the air with crackling magic just barely materialized as he stared blankly down at the flower betrayed, easily, that he was not playing games with the flower again.

“Well, that’s neither here nor there, really. It’s kinda funny. He’s told you once, when he thought he was losing his mind, and I’ve had a conversation or two with you, when you were a little younger, about what’s going on. But, you always seem to forget.” He didn’t seem to be afraid, curious, yes. But he wasn’t afraid. Papyrus let his magic dissipate a little and stared down at the flower, crossing his arms and putting his back to the Ruins and the bridge. No one went out into the woods, and if they did try to come near, they would have to get over the chasm, or the bridge, and he had ways of hearing them.

“What are you talking about, Weed. I have a very limited amount of patience when playing games.” He snapped, temper shorter than normal. Flowey stared at him and scoffed.

“You never play, Papyrus. But whatever. You’d just forget again, not that it matters. Toriel is always looking for new ones, I’m surprised she let you take your brother. There’s nothing to do in the Ruins but wait for another one to fall.” He shrugged, though how a _flower_ pulled that off, Papyrus couldn’t exactly understand. “There’s no point questioning what happened. Seems it’s a new one this time.”

“Weed, you’re making no sense.” Papyrus growled, anger and frustration clear, but curiosity also piqued. “What the fuck are you talking about?” He was tempted to slowly crush him or maybe tear a few more petals but he had a feeling playing whatever games the creature was trying to rope him into would be worth _something._ He scanned the surrounding area quickly before he looked back down at Flowey.

“I don’t _need_ to make _sense._ ” He said disdainfully. “Nothing makes _sense,_ not after what your brother did. He…. changed things. Everything is different, usually by now they’re here and died more than once. But… Nothing’s happened.” He stared up at Papyrus and hummed. “I wonder… Ah, nevermind. You know the saddest thing?”

“Me asking for you to make a shred of sense and you being the same annoying piece of shit you always seem to be whenever you pop up?”

“Well, that, sure. But the saddest thing is that it’s such a pity that children die so young, never getting a chance for family or to play. Ever think what happens when enough despair fills a vessel? Or how anyone could fall? Oh, you look a-angry… I’m just gonna go-” And before Papyrus could catch him, Flowey disappeared. He growled and barely reigned in his emotions. He needed to remain calm. He needed to remain in control. He took a few deep breaths and looked out, across the snowy room and _hoped,_ actually _hoped_ that Grillby and Sans were alright.

Things had started out alright. He woke an hour after Papyrus left, like he’d said, and immediately checked on Sans. He was dead asleep and shaking violently, so Grillby heated the room a little with his flames and helped Sans drink some of the water, pulling on his gloves to avoid any water damage. A few drops didn’t hurt, and indeed he could pull oxygen from the water if the need ever came for it, but it still hurt like a bitch. He made a simple breakfast and made sure Sans ate as much as he could. He took care of the dishes, fed Hex and let her out briefly before letting her back in and going back upstairs to keep an eye on Sans. He had fallen asleep once more.

“You’re sick alright, but you also have 1 HP… That is cause to worry.” He sighed and grabbed a book from Papyrus’ shelf and settled down to read, settled on the edge of the bed and providing a gentle heat. Not too hot to cause issues with his fever, but enough to help him sweat out what was being agitated by his magic. His body wasn’t accepting the Determination very well, and it was making him sick. He would have to help him with the fever before he could help him with the magic, even though the magic destabilizing was the root of the problem, Grillby couldn’t safely pull his Soul out. Sans was too fragile, physically, to withstand that strain while he was sick and so young. Older Sans, he wouldn’t have had a second thought. But this younger Sans, he had no choice but to wait. He sent semi-regular text updates to Papyrus through the day, shaking Sans awake a few times to check on how he felt and to drink some more water or milk. He read to him and sang a few lullabies when he seemed to have trouble falling asleep.

About midday, his fever seemed to break, and he wasn’t expelling any more magic, as Papyrus said he’d done much earlier that day. Grillby ran a Check and felt his Soul stop.

**Sans the Skeleton**

**HP: 0.08**

**ATTK: --**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: --**

**Magic: ---+ --- -**

***Your friend, who you care about deeply**

“Shitshitshitshit… Nonononononono _no._ Come on, Sans, don’t do this to me. Don’t you fucking _dare_ Fall, do you hear me?!” Grillby demanded, yanking the blankets off him and disturbing Hex, who had been laying on the floor. She whined, then growled, before going silent, pacing the length of the room. Grillby called up his Soul and blanched when he saw the state it was in. It was _dripping_ magic and then drawing it back into itself, struggling to keep itself together. The serene, echo flower blue was mixing against the violent, bloody, crimson red and meeting a rich purple where they were mixing but it was violent, with no clear pattern. This was _beyond_ fluctuating. This was _deadly._ Grillby pulled out his own Soul and took a few steadying breaths before he began to transfer the magic between them.

It was slow, and painful, not to mention very dangerous. Sans was _very young_ and his HP was in the decimal places, one wrong move on Grillby’s part and he was dust. Or Falling. And if Grillby didn’t help circulate enough magic, then he was going to drain himself of all his magic, reserves included, and _he_ would be at risk of dusting. Or being extinguished, which was like Falling but far more painful. He closed his eyes and focused on Sans’ frantically beating Soul, focused on the oozing, liquid magic that was struggling to stay contained and forced it to obey him, and Sans. He searched the deep, dark Void like space for any sign of Sans, feeling the heavy, oppressive weight of the space push down on his own Soul but he ignored it in favor of latching onto Sans. Or, what he hoped was Sans. There were two energy signatures at the bottom of the Void-space, both very weak.

 _Sans!! Wake up and fight, damn it!_ Grillby yanked on both, pulling with all his worth till the faint blue and red embers began to glow brighter and brighter. He held what was essentially Sans’ magic in his hands, not his conscious. If he even had a single being at this point, Grillby would be astounded. He took another risk and held the two near each other, cycling parts of his and Papyrus’ magic into them. Slowly, tentatively, they began to react to each other and instead of pushing against the other joined. It was shaky, and uncoordinated, but stable. Grillby yanked and pulled the energy with him before he slammed back into his own conscious body and slumped slightly, feeling cold and drained.

“G-Grillby?” Sans’ voice was weak, and soft. Grillby let out a long breath and nodded, running a hand over his skull, soothing, as he pulled the blankets back around him, his Soul receding into his chest once more.

“Right here, Sans. Go to sleep, your magic should start to feel better now.” He yawned and stretched, as if he hadn’t almost drained himself, sending a text to Papyrus. “Think I’ll take a nap with you.” Sans giggled and nodded, pale pink eyelights blinking out as he fell asleep. Grillby patted his skull and looked at the clock. He’d spent _three hours doign that_?!

“No wonder I’m so tired…” he mumbled, before pulling a spare blanket over top himself and he felt Sans cuddle into him and smiled, pulling the child close before he fell deep asleep.

He didn’t hear Papyrus enter the home, or come up the stairs with hurried, anxious footsteps. He didn’t feel the Check that ran over him and Sans, nor the skeletal hand that ran over their heads, one after the other. He didn’t feel the lingering touch on his shoulder, or the gentle tug of the blanket around his neck, covering him better. He didn’t hear the soft promise,

“I will protect you, both of you.”

He simply slept.

_-_-_-_

They hadn’t meant to fall… They didn’t _want_ to die… But, it was easier, maybe? They didn’t scream as they fell, too scared to utter a word. But, then they landed on something… Soft? It smelled sweet. They slept, body worn and sore. When they woke, they didn’t know how much time had passed, or even where they were. They cried. And cried. And cried. Until tears were gone and they could stay there, and die, or move forward. They felt around for anything that could be used, tongue clicking and giving them a vague idea of a cave and an entrance nearby. One of their hands came across a thick, semi-smooth branch, maybe a stick, they weren’t sure, and picked it up, standing slowly and making their way to the entrance. Maybe it would be a way out?

“H-Howdy! I’m Flowey- Oh my stars.”


	5. I'm Blind, I have a Plant, a Headache, and No Plan... Shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk didn't mean to fall... In fact, they don't even know why they DID fall. Or, now that they have, why everything feels strangely familiar. A trip through the Ruins, a knock on the head, a new friend and someone expected but not the way he is. What is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS!!!!! I wasn't expecting this much of a turn out for my fic! This wasn't supposed to be as in-depth as it has turned out to be, and really, it's only going to get worse. To those of you who have sent me theories in the comments, most will be explained! Finally, we meet the fallen child and we figure out what the fuck is going on. ALSO, THANK YOU SOSOSOSOSO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY COMMENTS, KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKS, AND THOSE WHO HAVE SIMPLY READ IT I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Seriously, it means the world to me.The song used is Wanderer’s Lullaby by Adrina Figueroa. Also, if you would like to listen to the music I listen to when I write this fic, go here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QfRaWB67Iw&list=PLKdU3LQxy4S-asfzCzvyWBZ3PXu0uSf5h  
> Nothing to really warn about here, aside from a non-descriptive death scene, this is Underfell afterall READ THE TAGS. Also! There will be flashbacks from Frisk, so BOLD is current Frisk's thoughts, Italic is Past Frisk thoughts, BOLD and underlined is Old Sans, and Bold and Italics are Genocide Chara's speech. Also, we have a new character being introduced this chapter, and yes, he will be explained later. As always, I am my own beta, so if you see anything that's grammatically, plot, spelling or just a general mistake, leave me a comment and I will fix it soon as possible! Also, I love hearing about your theories, so leave me a comment and I may answer your theory or leave you hanging with vauge answers. I may also be holding a Discord chat, so if you guys wanna have a theory session, leave a comment and tell me! If I get a lot of people saying yes, I will leave a link for you to follow.  
> Now, enough from me! On with the story!  
> No, wait, I lied.  
> DISCLAIMER!!! I OWN NOTHING!!! UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX, I OWN NOTHING, aside from the plot to this fic and any OC's, I OWN NOTHING!!!  
> Okay, now on with the story! Hope you enjoy and that all is well!!  
> -RR
> 
> **Also a note on the ages of everyone!!  
> Sans: five  
> Frisk: nine  
> Papyrus: roughly twenty-three or twenty four, he doesn't remember but knows it's one of those  
> Grillby: essentially two hundred and six years old, but for a fire monster he's the equivalent of twenty-five years old  
> Boleris: roughly a hundred and fifteen, essentially the equivalent of a twenty two year old; he is a slightly different type of elemental so he ages differently. 
> 
> Fire elementals age very slowly and live to be anywhere between five hundred and seven hundred years old. Fire monsters age noticeably one year every six or seven of a regular monster. Grillby and Boleris were in the youth core of the army & fought for about ten years before they were all trapped Underground.

“What took you so long?!” Flowey demanded, staring up at Frisk, and it _was_ Frisk. They were staring at him with wide, sightless eyes, shaking in their worn down boots, tongue clicking as they tried to get their bearings, stick gently tapping the ground as tear tracks dried on dark olive skin. Their blue and pink sweater was torn at the sleeves and hems, not to mention covered in dirt and pollen, their dark blue shorts barely reaching their knees, which shook slightly.

“W-what do you mean?” Their voice was quivering, tear soaked and filled with fear, and almost surprisingly, a hint of curiosity.

“Uh… Nevermind. Look, just… What are you doing down here? How’d you fall?”

“I-I didn’t _mean_ to fall… I-I just didn’t want to be up there anymore. It wasn’t like they’d miss me.” they sniffed. Flowey sighed.

“Alright kid. What’s your name?” He already knew it, or he hoped he knew it. Sans’ RESET seemed to have messed with the rest of the timeline, so Frisk may not be _Frisk._

“M-my name? I’m Frisk… Where am I?” their voice was slowly growing stronger, more curious but still shaking in fear. Though they were used to being in the dark, there seemed to be spots of color everywhere, and it was a little strange. Flowey sighed heavily.

“You’re in the Underground. At the moment, we’re in the entrance to the Ruins, just before it actually. Look, you need someone to guide you, to show you the ropes and how to avoid _her._ She isn’t pleasant to be around, and if she catches you, she _will kill you.”_ Frisk gulped and nodded, crouching slowly so they were closer to the high pitched voice. Flowey was really short… Something felt… Strange… Off, really. But they didn’t know what, though they felt that they could trust this voice, this Flowey character.

“Alright. Frisk, I need you to take four steps to your left, turn, and take six more straight and bend down, grabbing that old boot, then fill it with dirt so I can travel with you, okay?” his voice was calmer, almost sweet but with an edge of urgency that made them want to hurry.

“O-okay…” They did as directed, quickly finding their bearings and returning to Flowey with a mostly dirt filled boot.

“Now, set it on the ground, on it’s side.” Frisk bent and set it near him, grabbing their stick in the process. Flowey closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and pulled his roots free and letting them slither towards the semi-fresh dirt the spilled from the boot. Quickly, he pulled himself into the shoe and situated himself, then called,

“Alright, now pick the boot up and carry me.” Frisk nodded once more and picked the boot up gently, running gentle fingers up and over the object, their fingers trailing softly over his stem and petals. They paused for a moment, eyebrows rising as they looked at the object, and by default, Flowey.

“You’re a flower?”

“Yes. What, my name not give it away?” He grumped. Frisk shook their head quickly, tucking the boot carefully in the crook of their elbow, holding it tightly as possible before they used the stick to tap at the ground, tongue clicking.

“You don’t have to do that, you know.” Flowey pointed out as they left the slowly fading lit spot; the sun would be going down on the Surface then. “I can guide you easily.”

“...I know. But, I want to know where I am. And I won’t know if I rely on someone else all the time.” They said, voice soft. Flowey sighed and shook his petals.

“You’re really weird, Frisk.” They giggled nervously and shrugged.

“Maybe I am…” They paused at the doorway to the Ruins, running their fingers over the carvings, though how they did that with the hand holding a stick, he had no clue. Though he was faintly impressed.

“Alright, we just entered the Ruins. Go straight ahead-”

“Hey, Flowey, what’s that bright spot?” Frisk asked suddenly, interrupting him. They were staring at a Save point, the bright star glowing brightly, fluctuating slightly as it beckoned the child closer.

“That? That’s a Save point. Touch it.” Frisk was already moving towards it, steps slow and cautious, tongue clicking more often before they touched it. A surge of magic made them gasp and almost drove them to their knees as words flashed before their eyes. It took a minute to realize what they said.

* **The shadow of the Ruins looms above, filling you with DETERMINATION.**

**RUINS- ENTRANCE. FILE SAVED**

“F-flowey? What does File Saved mean?” Frisk asked, voice shaking as they stared at the large block of space the clicks had told them rested in front of them.

“It means that if you die you won’t _die._ ” He explained shortly, after a brief moment of silence, debating if he should tell them.

“Oh…” Frisk’s voice was soft and they left the Save point, feeling along the ground until they reached a ledge that, as they lifted the stick to see how far up and how deep it was, led to another. Stairs? They took careful steps, growing more confident as they went along until they reached the top, barely using the stick by then.

“Good job.” Flowey praised, making Frisk smile. He smiled back and pointed a leaf forward. “So, do you understand that there’s an entrance just head of us?” Frisk nodded. “Good. Go through it. It’ll lead you into the Ruins.” Frisk nodded once more and clicked their tongue as they went along, stopping to look around.

“This room seems really small…” They said softly, walking from one wall to the next, going in a kind of zig zag pattern before Flowey screeched,

“STOP!!” Frisk froze instantly, chest rising and falling rapidly, foot paused in mid air, going silent, stick bearing some of their weight before it snapped. Frisk let out a yelp and stepped backwards, falling on their ass, Flowey clutched to their chest.

“Are you okay, Flowey? What’s wrong? Is something happening?” Frisk’s voice was soft, almost lower than a whisper as they scooted backwards to the wall and when they felt the cool, rough solid surface, slowly pushed themself upwards.

“You were about to step on pressure plate! You have to be careful, Frisk! Monsters love puzzles, and if you do them wrong, you can’t reset them until the next day!” Flowey snapped before he let out a huff. “Okay. Walk forward, slowly. Keep going, keep going-STOP! Turn until you face forward and walk until you feel the plate go down, then turn to the closest wall and walk towards it and stop when you feel the plate go down again, turn till you face forward and walk straight till you hit the plate, step on it, turn to the far wall and walk straight until the plate goes down. Once you do that, I’ll help you do the next step.” Frisk took a deep breath and nodded, shuffling forward, the sound echoing in their ears with the returning clicks. They paused once their foot hit the edge of something but Flowey didn’t screech so they stepped on it until it wouldn’t go down any further.

“Now I turn and face that wall,” They pointed to the wall they’d just been resting against. Flowey sent a vine and gently wrapped it around their wrist as he said,

“No, you face _that_ wall. Follow the way I’m tugging you.” Frisk turned slowly on the plate until Flowey hummed in satisfaction.

“Good. Now, walk forward.” Frisk took a deep breath and took a few careful steps forward and stilled as they reached the plate but again, Flowey didn’t screech or pull on their hand so they stepped down till a _clik_ was heard. Spinning slowly on their toes, they shuffled forward to the next plate, stepping on it as they reached it then turning to the far wall, tongue clicking as they got their bearings once more and reached the final plate.

“Good! Now, turn and head to the wall in front of us, and feel along to the left until you hit a lever and then pull.” Flowey directed. Frisk hummed, discarding the broken stick they still held and felt along the wall, feet shuffling side to side, kicking dirt and rocks up, fingers sliding and catching on rough spots in the stone, but there were distinct grooves, like bricks inlaid on something. Before they could think on it anymore, and why the cool stone felt so familiar, or why it felt like they knew where they were going, their fingers caught a gap that went further back than the grooves of the bricks, and felt colder, and far smoother. Running their fingers up, Frisk felt a small latch and pulled until there was another _clik._

“Good! Now, go through the doorway.” Flowey directed. Frisk clicked as they walked, slowly growing more confident as they went. As they passed through the door, they could hear the sound of water, like shallow streams. Frisk blinked as a steady pounding began to grow behind their eyes, the pain growing and making them stumble, feet barely underneath them as Frisk barely made their way to the wall, clutching their head with one hand, eyes scrunching shut as tears eeked out.

“Frisk? Frisk?! What’s wrong?! Frisk!!” Flowey snapped, trying to get through to the small human but Frisk shook their head, sliding down the vines and letting out a low, pained whine like a wounded animal. They weren’t sure how much time passed until the throbbing pain went away but as it did, their legs moved almost on their own as they clutched Flowey in one hand, the other running through their hair, eyes still closed. Their clicks were absent as they moved on confidently wobbly legs, as if made of overcooked spaghetti, over the small wooden bridge, steps echoing hollowly, then made their way up to the wall, pulling down the lever without having to feel for it, then walked back down the path to the second bridge, almost tripping over their feet before they reached the second lever  and pulled it, feeling the ground shake as the puzzle was solved and the spikes went down. Frisk made their way through the next two rooms, stumbling and narrowly avoiding the walls but Flowey didn’t say a word. He simply stared at them in bewilderment. Did Frisk remember?

They didn’t so much as pause when they reached the field of spikes over the pool of water, walking across it as if they’d done so countless times. Technically, they had. Had they? No… This was the first time it’d ever happened… Then why did they know where to go?

“Flowey…” Frisk asked, voice soft as they stepped onto the wooden platform and continued down the path, footsteps soft but sure. “How… How did I know how to do that?”

“I… I don’t think you’d believe me if I told you Frisk. I don’t even know what happened.” That at least, was the truth. Frisk made a soft sound in the back of their throat, moving without pause or making another sound, down the long room. When they reached the end of the hall and passed through the arch, they paused, for a moment, then turned left and moved past the monster that sat in the corner, though they seemed scared, and very weak… Frisk blinked a few times and went to the small room, and reached up, grabbing a small handful of the candies there, the bowl tipping over as they rushed back out but they didn’t have the mental space to feel disgusted with themself.

“H-hello…” Frisk said, slowly approaching the monster, setting Flowey down on the ground, shuffling forward and presenting a candy, the rest stuffed into their pocket. “I-it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“The froggit won’t understand you, Frisk. They don’t understand anything and if you’re not careful, you’ll be dragged into a Battle! You can’t even Fight!” Flowey hissed, watching as Frisk approached the bruised and beaten creature, a guileless smile on their face. The Froggit stared but either didn’t have the strength to start a Battle or simply wanted to risk dusting by the strange child than stay whole another moment. It lunged at Frisk but they didn’t do much else than open their arms and hug the thing. Froggit froze, unsure of what the gentle contact meant as Frisk started to pet it’s back and body with their free hand, saying, softly, over and over,

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you, I promise Froggit. You’re so brave and sweet, thank you for letting me hug you.” They nuzzled a cheek against the Froggit’s and felt a little heat as it blushed, not fully understanding why they liked the soft, gentle creature that was hugging them, nor fully understanding the gentle contact but accepting it anyways. Froggit made a soft sound, a creak and a ribbit before Frisk held out the candy once more.

“I think you’re hurt, right? You don’t look very bright.” They couldn’t explain why they saw the small inverted shape, a heart if they remembered the shape correctly, a dull green glow in the center of the creature but it felt important somehow. The Froggit took the candy and ate it, before nuzzling against Frisk’s chest and bopping their head’s together.

* **Thank you. I don’t know what manner of creature you are, as all Humans that fall are usually cruel, a few aside.**

***For your kindness, I will warn you that the Mad Queen stalks the Ruins, looking for more and more creatures to turn to dust. And not all Monsters will be as weak nor as Kind as I. Most will try to rip out your Soul, so please, kind creature, run and hide when you can.**

And with that, the small creature hopped away. Frisk stood slowly and made their way back to Flowey, who was staring at them with wide, unbelieving eyes.

“How did you do that?” He demanded, looking after the Froggit as it hopped away, then back at Frisk, who was smiling once more and shrugged.

“I don’t know, but I know being kind is better than lashing out. Pain and violence don’t solve things very well.” their voice went soft, as if lost in their thoughts. Suddenly, Frisk yawned hugely and shook their head, crinkling through the leaves to the other bright point, another Save point it seemed. They touched it, words appearing once more,

***Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with DETERMINATION.**

**RUINS- Leaf pile. FILE SAVED**

Frisk settled against the wall, still standing in the leaf pile, the bright Save point the only thing they could see despite Flowey being in their arms -- that was strange, they’d have to ask what that meant later. Frisk hummed for a moment, eyes sliding shut as words began to form in their mind, a rusty song they’d never heard -- but they had, so many times, but from where -- tumbling past their lips, sweet voice carrying,

“Wandering child of the earth do you know just how much you're worth? You have walked this path since your birth you were destined for more. There are those who'll tell you you're wrong, they will try to to silence your song. But right here is where you belong, so don't search anymore. You are the dawn of a new day that's waking, a masterpiece still in the making, the blue in an ocean of grey. You are right where you need to be, poised to inspire and to succeed. You'll look back and you'll realize one day. In your eyes there is doubt as you try to figure it out but that's not what life is about. So have faith, there's a way.” They paused, yawning hugely before continuing, feeling something akin to fire and hard pressed, sturdy structure resting against their back and neck, but they just attributed it to the wall they leaned against and were slowly sliding down.

“Though the world may try to define you, it can't take the light that's inside you so don't you dare try to hide, let your fears fade away. You are the dawn of a new day that's waking a masterpiece still in the making the blue in an ocean of grey. You are right where you need to be poised to inspire and to succeed, you'll look back and you'll realize one day. You are the dawn of a new day that's waking a masterpiece still in the making the blue in an ocean of grey. You are right where you need to be poised to inspire and to succeed soon you'll finally find your own way…”

“Frisk! Frisk, no, come on!! Wake up!!” But it was to no avail, they had already settled on the leaf pile, heavy eyelids shut tight. Flowey sighed heavily and shook his petals, grumbling and resolved to stay awake as long as possible and wake Frisk in case something happened. But, soon, he too was falling asleep.

_-_-_

When Frisk woke, they felt warm and comfortable, but they weren’t curled up in a leaf pile any longer. There was heat all around them, and something soft tickling their nose, boot clenched tight in their hands.

“Oh! Are you awake, my child?” A voice, that they felt more than heard, that dipped and sounded almost sweet, but was just high enough to make them feel on edge. Flowey made a muffled noise.

“U-uh… Yes?? Wh-who are you?” They asked, voice trembling faintly. A soft, almost motherly laugh. Frisk wasn’t sure if they should cuddle into the heat or take Flowey and run.

“Oh, sweet child! I am Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins. If you like, you may call me Mother, you remind me so much of my own children.”

“...I do?” Frisk looked up, to where Toriel’s voice seemed to be coming from and caught a glimpse of a faintly blue and green glow, but with a dark and ruddy purple slicing through the center of the inverted heart. They blinked and looked back up at Toriel, or where they could guess her face was.

“Oh yes,” she hummed. “They are long gone now, all my children are. They never stayed very long, eager to go and see the rest of the world.” She sighed sadly and tightened her hold on Frisk, large paws, and Frisk could tell now that Toriel was exceptionally fuzzy and had paws, the pads smooth and soft. Almost… Like a dog? They weren’t sure.

“Ah… Tor-Mom…” The word felt strange on their tongue but they forced it out anyways, “W-what are you?”

“Me? Why, I’m a Monster, my child. I’m a very soft and tall goat-like Monster. I have lovely white fur, and large hands with sharp claws, and fangs so that I may protect you better, my child. I am eight feet tall, I wear a lovely purple dress and no shoes as they bother my poor feet. I have a small pair of horns and my eyes are gold, like the Sun.” She said, humming slightly. “You, however, can’t see that can you, my child?” Frisk shook their head mutely.

“It’s alright, my child. I shall take care of you, don’t worry. Now, do you prefer cinnamon or butterscotch?”

“Uh… I-I don’t know… I’ve never had them.”

“Well! I shall fix this! Go back to sleep my child, I shall wake you when we reach my home.” Frisk nodded and closed their eyes but before they went back to sleep, body heavy with exhaustion, asked,

“Will you let me keep Flowey near me?” Toriel paused a step and that glow seemed to pulse for a moment before Toriel hummed.

“Of course, my child.” Frisk smiled sweetly and mumbled,

“Thank you, Mom.” The word was easier to say but still tasted like sand paper. The word “Mom” wasn’t associated with _happy_ memories…

In what seemed to be no time at all, Toriel was shaking Frisk awake as they passed another bright Save point.

“My child, time to wake up.”

“Mom, wait!” Toriel paused at the base of the stairs, looking down at Frisk in mild confusion.

“Yes, my child?”

“Can I get down and stretch my legs out, please? I’ve never been here, and I wanna get the feel of the yard I’ll play in.” Frisk smiled as they said it, hoping and praying that Toriel would buy it. They felt a little bad about lying but Frisk had a feeling Toriel wouldn’t let them go to the Save point if they asked directly. Toriel seemed to think about it, the glow in her chest pulsing a few times before she hummed, nodding.

“Very well, my child. I shall call you when it is time for bed.” Frisk smiled and half hugged Toriel, keeping careful hold of Flowey in his boot, before she set them down and moved into the house as Frisk wandered slowly around, tongue clicking as they went. When Toriel disappeared from sight, Frisk went to the Save point and felt an electric rush burst under their skin, sending gooseflesh all over their body as words  

***Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS gives you DETERMINATION.**

**Ruins - HOME. File Saved**

Frisk yawned once more, feeling a sudden wave of exhaustion roll over them even as they searched the yard, almost running in a large, fat tree. Flowey looked at them with concern but Frisk was already sliding to their knees, curling into a ball once more and falling to their exhaustion.

When they woke, Flowey was hissing,

“Frisk! _Frisk!! Come on, wake up already!_ ” from somewhere a little higher. Frisk shifted, and felt heavy blankets slide off their shoulders and a faintly springy mattress beneath them as well. They still wore their shirt, Frisk knew the rough texture anywhere, and their shorts, even their boots were still on. They had just been laid in a bed. Something sweet permeated the air. Frisk clicked a few times, trying to figure out where they were and slowly pieced together that they were in a bedroom, with the bed against the far wall with two lumps behind it, and a large wardrobe against the other, far wall. They stood and ran their hands along the walls, gently feeling for any more clues as the shape next to the wardrobe turned out to be a shelf- a book shelf, maybe, with something tall and square resting on top of it, then a piece of paper carefully tacked to the wall, and a small lamp.

“Flowey, where are we?” They searched for their guide, but there was no glow from Flowey. Finally, he spoke, voice almost dejected.

“We’re in Toriel’s house. She… Came outside and picked you up, then brought you in here. I’m in here cause you were holding me and wouldn’t let me go. On the ground is a pie slice, pretty sure cinnamon and butterscotch.” He explained.

“Oh… Uh… What do I do with it?”

“Pick it up. You have the ability to put stuff in a Pocket, called Inventory.” He explained, still sounding a little defeated.

“Oh…” Frisk made their way to the sweet smelling treat, though it was faintly burned as well, and picked it up, then, as if on an instinct, opened their Pocket and put it into their inventory. They had the Cinn Butts pie, two monster candy, and a piece of the stick. A knock on the door made Frisk startle and fall onto their ass once more, though Toriel’s voice was calm and sweet as she said,

“Oh, there you are my child! I was wondering when you’d wake! Now, I meant to give this to you earlier, but you were sound asleep! It’s called a cell phone, and you push the buttons to call. Push and hold this button,” She opened the phone and held Frisk’s thumb over the number two, “And you will call me immediately! There are lot’s of terrible, terrible monster’s outside the Ruins who would love nothing more than to gobble you up and take you to _Him,_ to _Asgore._ ” Toriel knelt in front of them, heavy paws on their shoulders, pushing down as if to make them kneel, though Frisk stood straight as possible.

“You must _never, ever_ leave the Ruins, do you understand me? The Monsters outside will _kill you_ and take your Soul away. Do you understand me?” She shook Frisk gently and they nodded hurriedly.

“Yes, Mom.” Toriel nodded and smiled, sighing in relief.

“Good. Now, I will be out in the sitting room. Explore the house as you see fit, my child.” Frisk nodded and waited for Toriel to leave before they went and grabbed Flowey, then left the small room, tongue clicking as they cautiously explored their new area. It was large, with a long hallway that ended suddenly. Frisk turned and made their way into the sitting room, where a light crackling could be heard, but there was also the faint echo… Frisk made a quick decision to talk to Toriel before exploring the cavernous, echoey area.

“Mom?” Frisk called, unable to see Flowey’s slight wilt. A creak of leather and a soft hum, then,

“Yes, my child?”

“Uh… What’s a Soul?”   
  
“My, my! You don’t know? Well, come here, my dear. I will explain.” Toriel said kindly as Frisk made their way towards her, Toriel picking them up once they were within range and settling Frisk on her lap.

“The Soul is the culmination of your being, dear. If you were to ever enter a Battle, in which a Monster, or two, or five, may challenge one other. Humans are worth the whole Underground, however, so you will be challenged by several Monsters, in order to try and defeat you. The brightness of a Soul depends on the magic held by the Monster, or Human, and how strong they are.” Toriel explained. “Now, is there anything else you’d like to know?”

“How long was I asleep?”

“Hmn, maybe a day? I know that you were in the Ruins for at least two, my child, before I found you and took you to the safety of Home.”

“Can… I ever leave the Ruins?”

“...What.”

“Please, Mom? I… I’m curious, already, about what’s out there.” Frisk’s soft voice was gaining strength. “I want to explore.”

“My child…”

Frisk wriggled free of Toriel’s grip as the woman let out a long sigh and growled,

“Wait here, I must take care of something.” And she moved off. Frisk didn’t even wait for her to fully leave the room before they was running after Toriel, almost stumbling over themselves had Flowey not caught them.

“Thanks Flowey.” They said breathlessly before rushing after Toriel, feet confident as their head reeled.

“Mom!” They leapt down the steps, and they weren’t sure how they knew what they were, or even where the stairs had been, or how far they’d go. They simply ran after Toriel, tongue clicking as they reached a long hallway, the temperature dropping significantly.

“Go back, you stupid child!” Toriel roared. There was intense heat, a flash of white and orange, hard ground, a ringing sensation through their head and then a scream… Then Nothing. Empty. Tumbling black.

**Where am I? It’s dark, darker than normal… I don’t like this-**

**“** **Well, hey there kid. Don’t you know how to greet a new pal? ”** _The first time I hear those words, gruff and low, grating down my spine like a threat… A shock to my hand, a low rumbling laugh that ends in a wheeze as I yelp._

**“ Holy fuck, that never gets old!” **

RESETRESETRESET

“ **Look, kid ,** ” _Sans sounds desperate as I feel, dark edges to his voice, as I feel him stare at me, the wind whipping across my face and blowing hair into my mouth._ **“ Just… How many more times?! Just… Tell me, please. I can’t keep feeling the Sun against my bones only to wake up here, freezing my ass off. Please.. Just tell me.” **

_“I don’t know!” I cry, tears hot against my freezing skin even as he pulls me close and runs boney fingers through my hair, my body shaking not entirely from the cold. Flowey is silent. He doesn’t speak much when Sans is around, not until later anyways. “I don’t know! I don’t know why, either! Something.. Something is making me Reset, Sans! It’s… It’s desperate, they want everything gone and I’m so scared! I don’t want to lose you!” He says nothing, just pulls me closer before I cross the bridge._

**_RESET FRISK. RESET. RESETRESET. You’re too weak to do anything else._ ** _If a voice could be slimey, their voice is. Chara, as I’ve come to know from As-Flowey, was the first Child to Fall. Asgore’s killed me too many times to count. I’m so tired… Not even my DETERMINATION can keep me safe, not when Chara is stronger. I’ve fought them so long… Too long… I- I… I’m sorry Sans… I’m so sorry… Tears run down my face that have nothing to do with the pain of being impaled._

RESETRESETRESETRESETRESETRESETRESETRESET

_Freezing cold, barely able to move, tears running down my cheeks as I stare at Sans, the wind whipping across my cheeks and neck, stinging them and freezing my tears to my skin. I want to scream, to fall to my knees and beg to forgiveness, for help, but instead,_

_“_ ** _My, my comedian! You’re being gusty! Not gonna wait for the Judgement Hall? That’s impressive! And rather interesting, considering you’re usually so spineless. Tell me, how does a skeleton function without a spine? Or, maybe… A head?_** ” _a twisted laugh comes from my lips as more tears fall. I want to drop the knife, my hand shaking so hard I can already feel it loosening._

 **“ Ya know, I would normally have played along. I normally would have waited. Normally, I would have taken a vicious glee in fucking destroying you, you little piece of hellspawn. But. I’ve been watching you. I’ve been doing the most dangerous thing a Monster can do. I’ve been asking questions, and I got answers. You RESET through your Determination. Well…” ** _He moves closer, my grip on the knife looser and looser. His eyes bore into mine, the first time I see him, not Chara. He blinks, looks surprised, and maybe a little apologetic before he lunges, pulling me close as Chara pulls up the RESET and CONTINUE buttons, a desperate bid. I don’t know what happens next, aside from,_

 **“ I’m sorry, sweetheart.”** _being whispered in my ear, tears sliding down both our faces as something juts through my stomach, piercing me and severing my spine. I gasp._

_“I… Forigve you.. I’m so sorry… Sans.” I smile, feeling free for the first time in I don’t know how long. There’s a bend, a pop, and then empty void._

**What is going on?! I’m so confused- Why does it hurt? Its hurtsithurtsithurts** _NO, this doesn’t hurt. What hurts is that I betrayed Sans and Papyrus… I- I killed so many Monsters… I made friends with them too… I… I won’t LET CHARA WIN!_

Frisk gasped, jolting upwards in bed, tears sliding down their cheeks. They remembered. Every Reset. Every run. Every time a trident impaled their small body, every bone, every hit. Every smile, every bad pun, the smell of leather, smoke, electricity and mustard. A rumbling voice singing them to sleep, the lullaby sung by a crackling voice, hot hands petting over their hair, melting ice and drying it out in moment. Papyrus’ laugh, their date, the way he looked when they hugged him, smiling and laughing. The way he looked when Chara sliced through his neck. The loud laughter from Undyne, even as they set her house on fire and they had to run. Escaping Mettaton, helping Alphys, finding her lab, talking with Sans, eating hot dogs and hot cats… Their head hurt, it felt like too much. How could they’ve forgotten?!

“Frisk?!” Flowey called from the bookshelf.

“A-Asriel… I-I remember… I-I don’t know how I forgot…” They stood from the bed on shaky legs, putting the slice of pie in their Pocket, grabbing Flowey’s boot and crying softly, out of grief, relief, and devestation.

“F-Frisk… H-How did you-” his voice was soft, disbelieving.

“I don’t know how I forgot before, but I think it had something to do with Sans. The last run, it was a- a Genocide run.” Their voice went soft, almost a whisper. “He-He stabbed me and Chara in the stomach, just as they got the LOAD up, about to press Reset. He had enough Determination to take control, just for a moment. D-Do you know what happened?” 

“...Things are different, Frisk. Like, a lot different. It’s still KILL or BE KILLED, and not many Monsters have changed, but… They’re forgetting Sans. He… Changed. I think he sent the timeline to a time before the Reset’s happened, or at least, before you fell. I think that’s why it took so long for you to fall, why it took so long for things to happen. You usually fall between the Surface’s late Spring and early Summer, but this time, you didn’t fall until the Surface had mid Spring. The weather was wetter, but not as cold like Winter, and not hot enough to be Summer.” Flowey explained, voice soft as tears fell from Frisk’s sightless eyes, hitting his petals and the soil he sat in. Any other time, he’d of at least tried to move away, but now he couldn’t care. He was too busy thinking.

“My child?” Toriel called from the doorway, startling Frisk.

“M-Mom…” They stuttered.

“Are you alright?” Toriel sounded the most lucid Frisk had ever heard the woman, her voice pitched with a kind of worry and tenderness usually absent, the way she came right in and picked them, and Flowey, up, taking them out to the sitting room, pulling Frisk close to her breast and humming a broken tune until their tears stopped. Frisk calmed down slowly, unused to Toriel’s caring side, or her being lucid.

“M-Mom… When can I go home?” Toriel’s humming stopped.

“What do you mean.”

“I- This isn’t my Home. This is the Ruins. I’ll get bored, and then I’ll leave one day anyways. I… I want to go home.”

“... Wait here.” Toriel set them and Flowey down on the chair, then headed off the basement. Frisk waited for her to leave, to reach the stairs before running after, footsteps confident and sound as they thumped over the wooden floor, down the stairs to the cool darkness of the basement, the temperature dropping significantly.

“Mom, wait!”

“Go back, child!” Toriel roared, not slowing. “I am going to destroy that damn door once and for all. There have been no jokes for months, there’s no point in having it!”

“Mom, _please!”_ Frisk begged, stopping finally as Toriel let out a weary sound, then felt their chest hollow out as their Soul was dragged out and into Battle.

“Fight me then!” Toriel yelled, hysteria edging her voice. “Fight me! If you die here, you are worthless!” Frisk gulped and tucked Flowey into the crook of their elbow before getting ready to dodge. The flashes of heat, and faint outlines of orange and white was all the warning Frisk had before they were able to dodge, though they still got hit.

“Mom! Please, I don’t want to fight you!” Toriel just glared, uncaring, and sent more waves of fire towards Frisk. They dodged best they could, hitting MERCY each time, uncaring of the damage they took. Their HP was at five. They could make it. They _had to._ Slowly, Toriel’s attacks dropped and Frisk could stand still, letting the flames pass by without touching their skin. Slowly, Frisk edged forward until they were standing directly in front of Toriel, who glared and snarled, ending the Battle,

“If you’re going to be stupid enough to leave the safety of my home to damn yourself out there, then leave, child.” She dropped to her knees and hugged Frisk tightly, adding, “Please… Don’t let them catch you… Run, child. Run.” Frisk hugged her back for a moment before Toriel let them go and shoved them out the door, slamming it behind them.

“We.. We survived…” Frisk mumbled, awe filling their voice. Flowey snorted.

“By sheer fucking luck! Eat the monster candy, you moron.” Frisk nodded and dug out the candy, the shadows of the Forest and the Ruins casting thick shadows over the pair of them. Frisk took a deep breath as they healed, shuddering faintly, both from the cold and from the magic that surged through them. They stood and took a deep breath, trying to think of something to say to Sans… But nothing came. Frisk let out a long breath, a cloud of grey puffing from their lips before they trudged onwards, mentally counting down the seconds to meeting Sans. They stepped over the thick branch easily, tongue occasionally clicking but there was nothing but trees and the bridge echoing back.

“Frisk,” Flowey began, then cut himself off, staring at the ground.

“Flowey?” They asked, looking down at their friend but Flowey simply shook his petals and said,

“Never mind. I might be wrong.”

“Okay…” Frisk was uncertain, but it still felt like a normal Mercy run. There wasn’t as much dust in the air, which was a little strange, but there was nothing terribly off. However, as Frisk neared the bridge, there was nothing holding them still, no echoing footsteps, no grating, rumbling voice. There was silence, and a faint popping sound. Frisk waited, and waited, but no one came.

“Flowey, do you see anyone?” They asked softly.

“No, wait- What the hell is that?!” He was surprised, and a little shocked. There was a bright, near Patient colored fire elemental emerging from behind Sans’ old sentry station, using their flame magic to melt the snow off the roof. Frisk was already crossing the bridge before he could warn them not to.

“H-Hello?” Frisk called, staring at the familiar red glow of Determination, inlaid with cracks of near golden orange and deep emerald green, like a ruby shattered and fixed with gold and emerald. But, there was a sickly black pulse that seemed to be feeding off the Soul as well, but.. The owner didn’t seem to be hostile. The elemental stared at them, head tilting and a long, waist length trail of loose fire ran a light green and purple. They were at least six feet tall, with broad shoulders but a slim waist, and wore tall black boots, black cloth pants and a pale grey hooded cloak, the edges torn and frayed.

“...He...llo there, small hu...man.” His voice creaked, like old timbers in the wind but he looked rather young. “I am… Boleris.”

“I’m Frisk, this is Flowey.” Boleris nodded at them and gave a small grunt as he burned a piece of wood, chewing it and adding it to fuel. He looked at the mostly destroyed sentry station and sighed, then asked,

“Why…. Are you… here? Mons...ters… kill humans. Are… you not.. Afraid?” His hands moved as he spoke, Flowey noticed, but Frisk simply smiled and shook their head, moving closer to Boleris, who didn’t move. Flowey looked around for a possible ambush.

“You don’t scare me. I know anyone can be kind, that anyone can be good, if you just try.”

Boleris was silent for a long time, gold glowing eyes staring at the small child that barely went past his hip, that smile on their face, so blindly trusting, so sincere… His Soul hurt. He groaned, the sound low and long, before he muttered something neither could understand.

“I… am going t...o Snowdin… To see a… friend. I can… give you… prote..ction.” he offered, free moving flames that seemed to make up his head turning a light peach. Frisk nodded and smiled wider.

“Thank you so much, Boleris!” They chirped, stepping in beside the elemental as he began down the path towards Snowdin, remembering at the last moment to hit the Save point. 

* **Meeting someone you did not expect but who is helping you has filled you with  DETERMINATION.**

**SNOWDIN FOREST SENTRY STATION - FILE SAVED**

“What… is a… human… doi...ng… down here..?” He asked, words rolling over themselves. It was rather soothing to listen to.

“I fell.” Frisk said simply. “And, I forgot that I hurt a lot of my friends and then I remembered.” Boleris simply hummed.

“Many… hurt… down here, young… child.” His voice was solemn, hard.

“But that doesn’t mean I have to add to it!” Frisk countered quickly. “I… I want to pay off my sins. And if I have to be the seventh Soul to die, then so be it.” Boleris stared at them for several minutes as they walked, snow crunching and hissing softly beneath them.

“You… walk too.. Slowly.” he said, scooping them into his arms and perching Frisk in his arms, supporting their weight as if they weighed no more than a small rock.

“Hey hey hey! Careful! They can’t see, idiot!” Flowey snapped, speaking for the first time. Boleris snorted, the smoke nearly dark grey and black from the superheated breath of the elemental.

“Like... I couldn’t… tell. I heard… Frisk… Clicked their… tongue… From the… Ruins… door. How… old are… you?” He asked suddenly.

“I’m nine, almost ten.” Frisk said with the smallest amount of pride. Pride got you hurt.

“....You are… too young… to be… so old, Frisk.” Boleris said simply as the pair continued, Frisk perched on his shoulder. No Monsters challenged them, which was a little weird, but Frisk was grateful for the reprieve. Though, they were wondering where Sans was.

_-_-_

Sans huffed and groaned, flopping back on his bed. “But Papyrus!” He whined, eye sockets closed, “I”m bored!”

“Good. It means you’re getting better. Now stay in bed, damn it! You almost Fell Down Sans! Do you know how scared I was?!” Papyrus demanded and Sans looked away, shame blooming in a blush across his skull. He felt the bed sink a little and a hesitantly gentle hand ran over his skull. “Look… I know I’m a hard ass, I know you hate being confied to your bed, but you need rest, okay? Your magic is just starting to stabilize again, your HP is _one,_ Sans. _One._ Wait until you’re a little stronger to go out without me, alright? Not everyone is Snowdin is nice like me, or Grillby, or Gerson and Undyne.”

“The dog pack,” Sans started but Papyrus cut him off.

“The dog pack is scared of me and rightly so. I’m Captain of the Royal Guard, I am their superior. They also know that you are a pup, a child. And that you are my brother, thus you are to be protected.”

“But I’m big enough!”

“Sans, you’re barely three feet tall.” Papyrus dead panned as Sans sat up and glowered at his brother. Papyrus huffed and pushed him back, gently, into his pillows, mattress flopping slightly. Papyrus stood, his foot tapping against the light blue painted bed frame he’d finished making for Sans two days ago, headboard and footboard included, and starting the transformation from _messy room_ to _messy child’s room._ The distinction was important, as according to Alphys, this change was permanent. Which meant Papyrus was the older brother, fractured memory, scars and all. He looked down at Sans and internally grimaced. Yeah, they were both fucked. Royally.

“Look, get better and read. Grillby will be home soon-ish, and I normally would have Gerson watch you but he’s busy and I have to go into the Capitol.”

“But you said the Capitol was a bad place,” Sans started, staring at Papyrus with wide pale pink eyelights.

“Yes, for baby bones like you who think they’re stronger than they are.” He tapped Sans on the forehead and then nuzzled him, letting Sans hug him tight. “I’ll be fine. I’ll be back later today. Stay out of trouble, stay in bed.” Sans nodded and hugged Papyrus tight, clutching his red scarf as he mumbled,

“Please come back, Papy… Please…” Papyrus felt a pang in his Soul and hugged Sans back, squeezing him gently.

“I’ll be back before you know it, Sans. I promise.” He laid one more kiss on his forehead before he left. Sans stared at the door for at least an hour or two, counting the minutes, sometimes aloud, sometimes in his head. When he lost track half way through the second hour, he picked up a book and read, sounding words out when he didn’t know what they said. He went through Advanced Puzzle Making, The Hobbit, and two children’s books he didn’t care to remember completely before he felt something buzz in his core. It felt _weird._ He rubbed his sternum like that would take away the feeling. He shuddered slightly, suddenly freezing cold, and pulled on his striped red and yellow sweater and an extra layer of his black pants, his socks and shoes, tying the laces tight to try and keep in heat. Then, the buzz became more intense and he closed his eyes, trying to remember what Grillby and Papyrus had said about his magic… Just let it flow…

“Good boy, Doggo.” The sudden chill of wind and a soft, sweet voice made him gasp, eyes snapping open as he stared. He was… Outside? How did he end up outside?!

“Papy is gonna kill me…” He mumbled, before he looked over the small puzzle and saw a rather strange sight. A human child, rubbing Doggo’s ears before the canine left, mumbling to himself about being pat, a light blue fire elemental and a flower in a… boot? The human child froze and turned, eyes completely blank but they were staring right at him.

“Uh… Hi?” He waved shyly.

“S-Sans?” The child called and he froze, taking a step back, eye lights going to pinpricks. This was a human… Gerson told him about them… But… This one looked like the one he’d described.

“Y-yeah?” The child beamed and the elemental scooped them into his arms and picked his way across the puzzle.

“Oh my stars, Sans! I’m so sorry! I kept trying to fix it but then I forgot and I fell late, but I swear I won’t hurt anyone, I promise!” Sans stared at the slightly taller child and blinked up at them.

“Uh… I have no idea what you’re talking about? How do you know my name? And what the hell are you even talking about?!” He demanded, brain finally catching up with the situation.

“My name is Frisk. I… I’m your friend, but you don’t remember me.” Sans blinked and rubbed his scar.

“My brother, Papyrus, he said that I’d forget stuff cause I got hurt a few weeks ago.” Frisk grimaced and nodded.

“Yeah… I’m really sorry, Sans…”

“It wasn’t like it was your fault.” He shrugged, then gave a tentative smile. “Hey, s-since I can’t remember you, do you want to start over?” Frisk looked relieved and nodded, turning to the elemental.

“Boleris, can you set me down please?” The elemental nodded and did as asked. Frisk held the boot with the flower in one arm and stuck out their hand, staring him right in the eye sockets.

“My name is Frisk the Human. I’m nine years old.”

“I’m Sans, Sans the Skeleton. I’m five years old.” They shook and he raised a brow bone at Frisk’s shocked expression. “What? Thought I was younger cause I’m short?” He huffed and Frisk shook their head.

“No! I-I thought you were older. I always did.” Sans hummed and shrugged.

“Well, snow problem.” Frisk giggled at his joke and he grinned back.

“Oh! That’s Boleris, and this is Flowey!” Frisk added, then, “They both think it’s ice to meet you.” Sans giggled while Boleris rolled his eyelights.

“Yes… Puns… Now, come on… I want… to get… to Grillby be...fore… Night fall.”

“You know Grillby?” Sans asked, and Boleris nodded, looking at the small skeleton in mild surprise.

“You… know him?” Sans nodded.

“He lives with Papy and I! He’s super cool! Well… Hot, I guess, cause he’s made of fire. But, he cooks and he reads to me at night, and he and Papy stare at each other when they don’t think they’re looking.” He huffed. “They’re stupid.” Frisk giggled and Boleris’s brows rose before a chuckle rumbled from his chest.

“This… will be… an… interesting… visit.” He rumbled through his chuckle before scooping Frisk and Sans into his arms, setting Sans on his shoulder and holding Frisk, and Flowey, in his other arm. “Think you… Can lead the… way?” Boleris asked and Sans nodded, smiling.

“Yup! Go straight ahead! Papy and Undyne are reporting to Asgore today, so we won’t run into them.” He explained, holding onto Boleris’ shoulder.

It took a few hours, mostly due to the fact that Sans kept getting turned around, Boleris wasn’t used to the puzzles, and Frisk didn’t trust their own memories of Snowdin’s layout as well as stopping every time they reached a Save point. They ran into more than one fight, but most ran away once they saw Boleris but each of the dog patrol stopped half way through the Battles when they saw Sans with Frisk, even as they spared each Monster. The dog couple sniffed all over Frisk after they rolled around the snow and Sans pushed them behind him, refusing to move.

“This is a very strange puppy, Pup!” Doggeressa yipped.

“Very strange! They pet and pat other dogs!” Doggamy continued. “Very strange, but they smell,”

“Just like a weird puppy, and like you Pup!”

“That’s cause Frisk is my best friend! And… And cause they’re my best friend, that makes them family!” Sans claimed, causing the couple to look at him, then sniff him and Frisk once more.

“Very strange puppies,” Doggamy barked.

“But good puppies.” Dogeressa yipped. The couple yipped and barked back and forth until they noticed Boleris, who gave a small wave.

“We are… heading to… Grillby’s.” He said simply and the pair nodded once, then left. Flowey noticed his hair went back to a rich navy and stared at him, but Boleris gave him a look and lifted a finger to his lips, signing,

_Let them have their fun. Frisk and Sans are in for much trouble, I can see it. River Person told me to keep an eye on them._

Flowey blinked, mouth open just a little bit and Boleris winked, then added,

 _No, I’m not them. I’m made of fire, moron. I’m just old. And I’m more than a little sick of_ _death._

Flowey nodded slowly and Boleris grinned, a jack-o-lantern grin of jagged teeth, like Grillby’s, before he called,

“Kids… Let’s… get going.” He scooped them back up into his arms and continued heading towards Snowing, making it the rest of the way without running into more Monsters. Surprisingly, even as it was night, no one was out. Even in Snowdin, even with as fucked up a world they lived in, more than one Monster would be out and about. He picked Frisk up after they touched the star and speed walked through the deeper drifts, snow hissing as it fell around him. Boleris frowned and situated his cloak so it covered his arm and Frisk, Sans perched on his shoulder as he sped through the town, killer intent thick in the air. He heated the air around himself, eyes constantly scanning. He rolled and ducked as a flash of a blade came down, barely missing him.

He dropped Sans and Frisk, planting himself in front of them, hands heating up faster and faster as he yelled,

“Kids, run! Get to… shelter!” Sans grabbed Frisk’s hand and dragged them towards his house, Soul racing as arcs of fire danced overhead. He almost stumbled but Frisk looked scared, even though they were older… He took a deep breath and kept in his sobs, putting on a brave face before he ran to the door and opened it, thanking the Stars that it was unlocked, which meant Gerson was there. And there, on the couch, was the old turtle, along with Grillby, who was pacing.

“Ah, see? There they are.” Gerson said calmly. “You can calm down, Grillby.” Grillby spun on his heel and scooped Sans into his arms, running Check after Check over him, speaking too fast for comprehension while Gerson pulled Frisk into his lap and patted their head.

“Knew you’d be okay, little angel. You’ll be okay.”

“Grillby, Boleris is in trouble! Someone’s attacking him!” Sans cried, trying to wriggle free. Grillby’s flames sparked and he set Sans down on the couch and rushed outside, barely stopping to grab his coat. Gerson chortled.

“Well, this is certainly an interesting day. Now, let’s relax while we wait, shall we?” It didn’t take long for Papyrus, Grillby and Boleris to come back, Papyrus looked twitchy and on edge while Boleris’ hair was a deep grey, Grillby rubbing the other elemental’s shoulder soothingly. Papyrus took off his boots and gloves, locking the door and standing in front of the couch as Grillby got Boleris to sit.

“Explain.” He demanded. “Why is there a human child in my home with that fucking weed no less, Sans, why did you leave your room, you were gone for _hours._ And who the hell is he?” He pointed at Boleris, who was still shaking slightly. Frisk took a deep breath and explained, to the best of their ability, what’d happened, leaving out the Resets. It took a good two hours to try and convey everything.

“Then, after I got past Toriel and met Boleris. He said he was coming to meet Grillby, after we met up with Sans. He just… appeared, I guess. One second I was petting Doggo and then next, he was there.” Frisk explained weakly.

“How did you know it was him, thought?” Papyrus asked, voice less sharp and more curious, though is arms were still crossed. “You’re blind, are you not?”

Frisk nodded. “I am… But… I can see Souls. Or, the light from them. Everyone’s here is really bright, and Boleris and Grillby, cause they’re made of fire, are easy to see the outline of. I can kind of see them, but more like where they aren’t? It’s hard to explain…” Frisk trailed off as Papyrus sighed and nodded.

“Alright, the apparent magic aside, Sans, how did you get out of your room without me seeing you?”

“I… I was cold, so I put on layers, and then there was this buzzing thing in my sternum, right here,” he pointed just inches from his Soul, right where his Core was. “And it felt like magic, so I just… let it go? I guess? I did what you guys have been telling me to do since I’ve been getting better and I accidentally levitated when I was sleeping.” Frisk couldn’t help the giggle that escaped.

“I remember that story! You told it three times!” They laughed and Sans nodded, giggling as well, as though the tension in the room no longer mattered.

“Oh yeah! And… And Boleris said how he used to shift color all the time as a little spark!”

“That brings me to my next question, how the fuck do you two know each other?!” Papyrus demanded, sounding bewildered. “You tackled me away from him, Grillby.”

“You were going to stab him!” Grillby barked back. Gerson thumped his war hammer, stopping them before they could really start into the other, and said easily,

“Children, squabble later. Grillby explain.”

“Boleris is an old friend of mine, we were in the War against Human’s together, but he was much younger than I, barely older than a spark. His head flames change according to mood, like the aurora borealis on the Surface, thus how he got his name.”

“What’s wrong with his Soul, though?” Flowey demanded. “It’s all… Fucked up.” Boleris went a soft pink-grey and signed,

_My magic… It isn’t stable, not without another fire elemental. I tend to avoid other elementals, however, they don’t like me much. I was cursed, long ago, for doing what I thought was right, for protecting someone dear to me. Grillby and Gerson saved me._

“Well, now that everyone is safe and sound, you better call off the hunt Papyrus.” Gerson said with an easy, wheezing laugh. “Now, I’m going to head home and I expect to have two children to take care of.” He stared Papyrus and Grillby down till they nodded, and gave a firm nod in return. “Have a good night, yougins.” And with that, he stood and thumped away.

“Papy, Frisk can sleep with me.” Sans said immediately, clinging to the human. Papyrus groaned and nodded.

“Very well. Frisk, is it?” Frisk nodded. “I expect you to listen to me. My brother is attached to you, I won’t have you getting him into trouble.” They shook their head quickly.

“O-of course not, sir-”

“It’s Papyrus. Not sir. If you must, when outside, call me Boss. But not _sir._ ” he didn’t know why but he hated that word. “Let’s get something to eat, there is food on the table.” He sighed, standing. The small group ate quickly and Boleris said something to Grillby before the elemental nodded and Boleris passed out on the couch, flames dimming as Sans and Frisk rushed upstairs, Flowey still in the old boot. Papyrus called Undyne and the few guard he had out searching, telling them to stand down. Sans gave Frisk some of his bigger clothes, like his thick black sweater and red shorts before the pair crawled into bed, Flowey on the bookshelf. Papyrus came in and rasied his brow bones but shook his head and chuckled, then pulled out the Lord fo the Rings and began to read. Had he the mental capacity to question why he was so accepting of Frisk and the weed he would have interrogated himself and them, but… Something in his Soul felt _right._ He’d learned long ago to trust the organ and decided to accept it, for the moment.

He looked up from his reading and smiled faintly, feeling his Soul warm slightly. They were cuddled together, much like he and Sans used to when they wanted security and warmth, before the labs… He quickly shut down that part of his mind and sighed, standing, running a boney hand over each child’s head and tugging the blankets up further, patting their heads once more as their foreheads touched, hands wound together. He shook his head and left quietly, almost tripping over Hex before he let the dog into Sans’ room and watched her curl at the foot of his bed. He eyed the weed for a moment but he seemed fast asleep. Papyrus closed the door most of the way and made his way to his room, only to find Grillby leaning against the door frame, wearing loose navy pants and a thin grey shirt.

“Mind if I share your bed for the night? Boleris took up the couch.” Papyrus simply grunted and changed quickly to his own sleep clothes and growled at Grillby,

“You snore or set my bed on fire, I’m going to kill you, Cindair.” Grillby chuckled and shrugged, climbing into bed after him, turning so he was on his stomach, face partly buried in a pillow, mumbling,

“Whatever you say, Papyrus.” Both of them fell asleep quickly, the stress of the day leaving them like a waterfall. Neither man would admit aloud it was the best nights sleep they’d gotten in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, if you guys want to have a Discord theory session, where you send me your theories and I tell you a lot of information, answer questions about Requirum, or just give you vague hints, tell me. If I get a lot of people saying yes, I will leave a link in the end note of this fic. And, if you'd like to listen to the music I listen to when I write for it, check it out here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QfRaWB67Iw&list=PLKdU3LQxy4S-asfzCzvyWBZ3PXu0uSf5h  
> Hope all is well and that you enjoyed!!
> 
> -RR


	6. It's a Wonderfully Odd Life... For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks have passed since Frisk fell into Papyrus and Grillby's life. Sans and Frisk are inseperable, Boleris is surprising, and there are feelings growing in odd, cold places. Magic is surprisingly versatile, old relationships discussed, and a slap from a violent past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!! HOLY HELL YOU GUYS I AM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG!!! BUT, I finally got it out, so yay! Thanks to everyone who jumped in the stream last night and earlier this morning, it was really fun to answer your questions and theories. I may do it again soon, but this will be my last update until later this month. I'm hitting Finals week, then I have to move back home, etc etc. So, I made this chapter extra long, hopefully it tides you over. The chapter plot is a poem from Lord of the Rings, the full thing of which reads Home is behind, the world ahead,  
> and there are many paths to tread through shadows to the edge of night,until the stars are all alight. -J.R.R Tolkien. That's a little bit of hint of what you can expect in this chapter! -evil laughter- There are some scenes with a little gore but nothing really graphic, and in Sans' night terror, Italics are speech, Bold Italics are past, adult Sans' memories and Bold is current, child Sans' thoughts.  
> This whole chapter is a fuster cluck, really, of plot and shenanigans, and it fought me every step of the way. But I wanted to get it out so I didn't delete it and leave you even longer without a chapter. As always, I am my own beta, so if you see any grammar, spelling or plot mistakes, leave a comment and I will fix it soon as possible! Alright, that's enough from me! On with the chapter!  
> No, wait, I lied.  
> DISCLAIMER!! I OWN NOTHING!! UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX, I OWN NOTHING, aside from the plot of the this fic and any OC's, I OWN NOTHING!!  
> Okay, now on with the story!  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -RR

 There was something odd about the situation he was living, Papyrus knew it. Life was… Easy. To an extent, at any rate. But there was a kind of serenity to the life he was leading at the moment; Snowdin was at an all time low for dustings since Frisk had made their way through the town, somehow enchanting every Monster there. Including Undyne and himself. In the span of three weeks, he’d felt a protective air around the child, the same as he’d felt towards Sans. He had to keep them safe. He had to make sure they were protected. He had gone so far as instilling a curfew on both children and refusing to allow Frisk outside without a hat that had a pair of ears on top, though it did very little in tricking the other towns people it did keep them warm, and a scarf wound up to their nose. They were susceptible to the cold far easier than a Monster and he didn’t want them to get sick.

Undyne, who had taken patrolling Snowdin with him on a biweekly schedule, had taken to watching Frisk and Sans, after a brief rocky start where she nearly stabbed them had Boleris and Papyrus not intervened. Frisk didn’t seem bothered, however, and spent a day with Undyne, cooking with her and “training”. She came back with Frisk dead asleep in her arms but otherwise unharmed, so Papyrus hadn’t been too worried. Since then, Undyne seemed more protective than him over Frisk when she was in Snowdin, keeping a steady eye on both children as they played. But more than that, more than the uneasy serenity that settled over the town was his relationship with Grillby.

The older elemental slept in his bed with him more nights than not, sometimes after drinking on the couch after both children were asleep, unable to sit still. They sat close enough for Grillby’s heat to warm his bones from the inside out -- not quite touching but nearly, and Grillby could see each scar on his bones, which were uncovered but for a thin sleeveless black shirt and a pair of loose pants. Grillby never said a word unless he was asked something, or he would, when Papyrus was rather buzzed, hum. It sounded more like a rumble in the back of his chest than a hum but it soothed him none the less and sent him to sleep. Occasionally, he’d wake up and find he had pressed himself against the other, soaking up the warmth. Very quickly he’d roll over and a few minutes later get up and get dressed. But Sans, Frisk, Boleris-- who slept on the couch or at the bar, in Grillby’s lofted apartment some nights-- he and Grillby would eat breakfast together before they’d seperate to go to work. He’d go to Hotlands, and Grillby and Boleris would go to the bar.

Grillby and Boleris ran the bar during the day, though it seemed to be that Grillby ran most of the bar, keeping his fragile peace, even within the establishment, while Boleris mixed drinks. Papyrus wasn’t sure how to feel about the other elemental; he was a rich, bright blue underneath his dark cloak and black clothes, with golden eyes instead of white, like Grillby’s were, and the long tapering flames that made up his hair, or his head Papyrus wasn’t entirely sure, changed a variety of colors. He was a little shorter than Grillby, with broad shoulders but a tapered waist and slender figure, making him fast, though he was surprisingly strong, having slammed Greater Dog to the bar counter when the other was drunk, and having held his own against Papyrus when he was ready to kill the other, Intent to Kill almost blinding him. He also spoke very little, preferring to sign as speaking caused him pain from what he’d explained of the curse that sapped his Core’s magic.

According to him, he was lucky to still be alive, and that his Core was in constant need of heat, which is why he wore such dark clothing, to try and contain his internal heat. This, he learned, was only partially true. Boleris was also part of a very small spy regiment, which set him on edge, but when the other assured him that he was the one who kept a general eye on everything and that they were aligned to no one, Papyrus felt only marginally better. He felt a little better after Boleris explained even further that he worked with the River Person and helped them keep an eye on the Underground, but when Papyrus demanded to know why, he simply paused and lowered his hands, then spoke, his voice creaking,

“I am… sick of… Dust and… death, Pa...pyrus. I’m one hundred...and...fif..teen… cycles old. Young… for… an… elemental… but...I fo...ught… in the… war… against… humans. I saw… too much… death… to care… for it… here. One do..es not need… to… kill to… protect… all the… time.” his flames had turned a rich midnight, streaks of white and gold running through them.

Occasionally, Boleris would appear and disappear, which he found to be the elemental’s special attack, though strangely enough he seemed able to use it outside of Battles. He could, in a sense, almost teleport, to an area as long as he’d been there previously and no magic blocked his path. Though, as he’d demonstrated, it was more akin to him moving with extreme speed from one area to the next, a brief blur appearing before he disappeared once more. Papyrus was confused; Boleris was able to turn on anyone he so wished, as he owed no one Monster his allegiance.

He didn’t owe Gerson or Grillby; he stayed in Snowdin at risk of dusting and Papyrus found him, each day, without fail when he returned from his shifts, playing with Sans and Frisk, keeping them safe as they played in the town and in the woods. Even if Snowdin itself was the quietest it’d ever been, and seemed, dare he believe to think, _serene._ He huffed and shook his skull, leaning against the wall and watching for a moment longer as Frisk and Sans slept. He’d just finished reading to them, Hex curled at the foot of the bed and both children cuddled against the other, Frisk going so far as to pull Sans into their body and try to curl around the slightly smaller skeleton. Finally free of his thoughts, he made his way to the bed and ran a boney hand over their heads, Sans then Frisk, being sure not to catch their hair in his joints. Then, he turned and left.

“You know, you act more and more like a father than an older brother.” Grillby pointed out with an air of amusement as Papyrus shut the bedroom door most of the way as he came into the hall. If Papyrus had been a lesser monster, he would have stabbed Grillby in the gut and left it at that. Instead, he jolted and spun on his heel, sneering the the elemental who looked even more amused than before, his already lilac flames burning at a near pink color. Papyrus growled and flipped him off, feeling annoyed, and something more he couldn’t quite understand, that Grillby was able to sneak up on him so well. He was used to him being there, used to him being behind him… Papyrus shook his head, making his way down the stairs silently, Grillby right behind him, settling on the couch with a faint sigh. Grillby leaned against the back of the couch, looking down at him, arms crossed and flames burning back to a light lilac.

“Hmph. The Great and Terrible Papyrus is no such thing! I am a ruthless, heartless killer!” The words tasted like ash, chalk and blood. But, they were also true. He could feel the dust from the Monster he had to kill earlier that day, a Rabid, not even cognitively aware of what she was doing. A Monster that was running an LV rush turned into one, fueled only by their hatred and need for more LV. He looked down at his hands and felt a stab of fear. Would he become something like that, if he kept killing? Most likely.

“Papyrus.” Grillby said softly, looking at him as his flames turned a fainter lilac and even dusted with blue and pink.

“I…I wasn’t lying, Grillby.” he said softly, not meeting the other’s eyes. “I’m a ruthless murderer. One day, I may become a Rabid. I have too much LV, even when I have no true intent to kill and when I do, I can feel my LOVE rise by decimals. One day, you will have to kill me to keep from killing you, or Frisk, Boleris or Sans.” It was a sentence, a hang man’s noose, tight around his bones. He didn’t fight the knot.

“Shut up.” Grillby said simply, sitting next to him, the worn couch settling with his added weight. “You,” he poked Papyrus’ shoulder harshly. “Are a selfish, egotistical, cruel and dark bastard, to be sure. You are analytical, cold, and unfeeling even. You’re rude, and quite frankly one of the biggest fucking asshole’s I have ever met, and you’re pretty likely to fight first and then ask questions if it’ll get the answers coming faster. But, you’re also understanding, protective, loyal, steadfast and strong. You’ve survived, Papyrus. You’ve survived _every day in this Hell hole._ You made it. You have yet to give in, despite the scars that linger on your Soul. You’re still Kind.” Grillby’s voice became progressively lower till it was little more than a whisper of heat in the cool room, his flames burning lowly but so very intense as well. Like a star that’d he had read about, described once in clinical details in a waterlogged book, the outer area dim while the core dazzled with dying light. Papyrus made a low noise and shook his head, closing his eyes as he pulled away from the too close proximity. Grillby let out a long breath, the air steaming in a dark grey cloud, despite the room’s warmth.

“I mean it, Papyrus.” He said softly as Papyrus let out a long breath of air that he didn’t even truly need and opened his mouth to speak before he closed it again and simply went upstairs, shutting his door quietly. Grillby made to stand when a displacement of air rushed through the room and Boleris appeared, looking a little tired but for the most part alright. He took one look at the other elemental, snorted, and then grabbed his arm and flash travelled to the closed bar, tugging him up the stairs to the loft.

 _You have it so bad for him it’s ridiculous._ He signed with one hand, throwing an amused look over his shoulder before he opened the door and made Grillby sit on the couch before he grabbed two bottles of viscous alcohol that was a rich ruddy orange and gave off a faint glow.

“Where the fuck did you get those?” Grillby asked, staring at the bottles with intense curiosity. Boleris grinned and flickered, his eye lights getting brighter. Grillby laughed and shook his head, motioning the other over. Boleris grinned and plopped down next to him, handing him one of the bottles.

“To dying young,” Grillby started.

Boleris grinned manically, adding, “Your st...ars… burning… ever brighter,”

“And till the end, we fight long and hard,” Grillby continued.

“And… when.. We.. are dust… Stars… and ash… are what we.. be..come.” Boleris finished.

“Courage.” Grillby clinked his bottle against Boleris’ and they pulled the corks out before linking their arms and taking long gulps of the liquid before they pulled the bottles away and exhaled. Small stars and sparks jumped from Boleris’ lips while Grillby blew a small tongue of flame that burned a bright copper. Boleris giggled and sighed, leaning against the other as Grillby slung his arm around his shoulders.

“God, I fucking missed this.”

 _Me or the drinks?_ Boleris signed, looking amused. Grillby huffed and rolled his eyes.

“I missed the drinks more than I would miss you, sparkler."

 _Keep telling yourself that_. Boleris’ snorted, more small stars escaping. Grillby rolled his eyes and leaned his head against the other, easily feeding Boleris heat and magic to his Core as he held his free hand over the younger’s chest.

“I _was_ worried about you though, Boleris.” Grillby sighed after a brief period of silence. “You disappeared for like, two years. More, actually. What was I supposed to think?” Boleris shrugged and sighed, taking a smaller drink of the liquid and letting out a long, star and spark filled breath.

 _Sorry. I… Had stuff to do._ _You know I can’t say what._

“Yeah, I know… I’ll worry about you though. I’ll always worry about you.” Grillby laid his head on Boleris’ and nuzzled his hair. Boleris hummed and they stayed like that, enjoying the gentle, familiar warmth and contact of the other, something sorely missed.

 _So, you’re really far gone for Papyrus, aren’t you?_ Boleris signed, looking at Grillby with slightly dulled golden eyelights, alcohol making them dim but there was amusement and happiness sparking as well. Grillby huffed and sparked, frowning as he took a drink. But he couldn’t stop thinking about Papyrus’ strength, his steadfast loyalty to those he saw as worthy, which was Undyne and… Him. He felt his cheeks cool slightly as he thought of the soft smiles the skeleton gave him when he was playing with Sans and Frisk, the way he laughed, his cool bones pressed against him and making him want to cuddle him, _cuddle him_ , for days.

“Holy fu..ck!!” Boleris laughed, giggling and then full out laughing, unable to keep it inside any longer at the dopey look that came across his best friend. He laughed, gasping for air, wheezy and breathless, and sounding faintly of a crackling fire, leaning heavily into Grillby.

“You… are...so fucking... in...love w..ith him!!” Boleris gasped, wiping away light blue tears, giggling still. “Holy fuck… You… are so...far gone, Cin! Sw...eet stars… a..nd Mo..thers… above.” he wheezed, giggling still. Grillby rolled his eyes at the nickname and snorted.

“Shut up, I am not!” he replied petulantly but that set Boleris off in another fit of laughter, making him fall into the other and cling to him so he didn’t fall from the couch, his slender fingers wrapped around the bottle neck and thumb pressed to the top to keep the alcohol from escaping. Grillby growled and huffed, sending a shock of magic to Boleris’ system and sobering them both. Boleris gasped, choking on his laughter before he managed to breathe again, his eyes glowing a bright gold once more.

_That was mean! I was enjoying being drunk._

“Hmnph. You would.” Grillby snorted, rolling his eyes and Boleris set down his bottle, which was still more than half full, and pulled Grillby’s away before he could take another drink.

 _I don’t get to be drunk, you don’t get to be either._ he signed, settling himself against Grillby’s chest easily once more before he continued, _Besides that, I’m going to prove to you that you love Papyrus._

“And how’re you going to do that?” Grillby asked, letting out another copper colored flame.

“Like this,” Boleris said, sounding distinctly impish, before he straddled the other and crushed his lips to Grillby’s, kissing him easily. Grillby blinked, mind reeling for a moment but Boleris pulled away and his hair turned bright green and orange as he crowed,

“Told you...Cin. You… love Pa...pyrus, or you...would...have been... kissing me...back. Or, had… me pinned… to the...couch.” He flopped back against the couch and settled easily against Grillby.

“How do you know that my old feelings didn’t die out?” He asked, wrapping his arm around Boleris’ shoulders and settling his hand over his Core once more. Boleris snorted and signed,

 _Please. We were fuck buddies during the war, I helped you take care of Fuku after Lacia Fell and I spent more than one night in your bed. The last time this happened was when you fell in love with Lacia and we stopped screwing._ Boleris smiled at Grillby, looking smug, but also happy. _Admit it, Grillby. You’re in love with him._ _You care about him, sure, but not in the way you care about Sans and Frisk, and not like how you care for me._

“...I… I can’t say it, Boleris…” he mumbled and Boleris huffed, shaking his head, nuzzling Grillby’s neck.

 _Yes, you can. It’s literally only us here, Grillby. No spiders, no windows. Just us and some Courage._ he signed against Grillby’s chest. Grillby sighed and mumbled,

“He’s such an idiot sometimes, and the most stubborn ass I’ve ever met. He drives me up the walls sometimes, and he’s likely to kill someone to get answers. He’s strong, and he’s dependable sure, but Stars above, I sometimes want to shake him.”

 _Oh, so he’s basically you then? Cause that’s what I think of when I think of you._ Boleris signed, laughing as he wormed free of Grillby’s grip to cork the bottles once more. No use to waste good alcohol.

“But… he’s also Kind, underneath his prickliness. He can so sweet it’s alarming to think he’s even the same person. He’s been broken down so many times but he hasn’t given in to his LV yet. He has an LV of 26, Boleris. That’s ridiculous for a monster so young, and even if he was rough with Sans when Sans was the older brother, yes I’ll explain in a minute, he regretted it. He’s… He’s amazing, Boleris. His laugh is dorky and sweet, but he rarely does it honestly, not a forced, ugly laugh. He’s diligent, and caring, and I’ve had to Heal him more than once but he’s so strong… His Soul is numerous layers of fucked up,” He slurred slightly and blinked. Huh… The alcohol was affecting him more than he thought. “And he’s… he’s just such a _dork_. I love him, Boeris. I love him so _damn much..._. I… I didn’t think I would.”

Boleris sighed and patted his hand consolingly. “I know… Cin… I know.” he yawned and shook his head. _We both need sleep. Let’s head back home._

“...Yeah.” Grillby stood and Boleris flash traveled them to the living room, where he let go of Grillby and pushed him towards the stairs with smirk on his face before flopping to the couch, barely stopping to unlace his boots and toss them, and somehow make them land near perfectly, at the base of the coat rack, before he pulled his cloak off and used it as a pillow, pulling the blanket up and over him as Grillby walked up the stairs.

He was already dressed down, wearing his loose white shirt and soft black pants. He hadn’t expected Boleris to take him to the bar to drink, but then it was Boleris, and really, he was quietly glad that the other had dragged him to drink. Though he was, somewhat unfortunately, nowhere near as drunk or even buzzed as he would have liked to be. He knocked softly on Papyrus’ door and heard a soft shifting before the door opened and Papyrus gave him a mildly surprised look.

“...You smell like lava and whiskey.” Papyrus said, eye lights dim. Grillby shrugged.

“Boleris and I had a few drinks. He passed out on the couch, mind if I sleep with you?”

Papyrus huffed and rolled his eyelights. “Lightweight. He ruins my couch, I’m going to spear him.”

“Of course you will.” Grillby rumbled, laughing. Papyrus snorted and opened the door a little wider, leaving Grillby standing in the doorway awkwardly as the skeleton moved back to the bed. When Grillby didn’t come inside immediately, he turned around and crossed his arms, cocking his hip as his brow bone rose.

“Well? Are you coming to bed or not?”

“No, sorry. I’m coming.” Grillby said, having regained ability to speak and shut the door quietly behind himself, his flames lowering till they gave off a softer light. He crawled into bed, back to back with Papyrus, and easily fell asleep.

_-_-_

Frisk sat up in bed, unable to sleep anymore, a cold sweat running down their back from their most recent dream. It was all a blurred out mess, but it felt like memories from Genocide runs, but instead of Chara in control, they could see everything they did. They could feel the Dust coating their tongue, taste the thick, chalky tang as it gritted between their teeth like sand. Each scene blurred together until it was little more than a confusing mess of colors and grit, the bright light from Souls winking out to non-existence as they shattered.

“Frisk?” Flowey called softly from his new pot, the old boot replaced after a search of the Dump. It was a little chipped but it was useable, and some dirt from Waterfall made for the perfect little home. Gerson also had some more appropriately sized clothes for the pair, though they were both a little big on them. Frisk nodded and looked at Sans; he suffered from night terrors, screaming and clawing at whatever he could reach, usually crying. Most times, Frisk was able to keep him asleep once they realized one was going to happen. It was a tug in their Soul, the pain sharp and distant, and it woke them up in time to keep Sans from thrashing and screaming. Sometimes it didn’t work and they’d have to run and get Papyrus and Grillby. For now, though, Sans was dead asleep.

“I’m… I’m okay As-Flowey.” Frisk sighed, slipping out of bed quietly as possible and picking Flowey’s pot up from the side table, carefully picking their way to the bookshelf, settling down in front of it. They knew it had ten shelves, and that the top and middle shelves had books, but the bottom shelves had something else. They reached their hand out and felt along the shelf. Something soft, it gave under their fingers and felt like a knitted pattern. They shifted a little to the left and hit something smoother, warmer and a little itchy as it tickled their fingers.

“Flowey, what’s on the shelf?” Frisk asked, keeping their voice low as they felt along the next two shelves. “These… these feel like blankets?”

“I think it’s a mix of blankets and… baby clothes?” Flowey made a soft sound of confusion. “That’s… A little strange, actually. I knew Sans was _young_ but… I didn’t think the RESET sent him to a babybones… Where would they even _get_ clothes for a baby? The Underground isn’t safe for babies, or their parents.”

“But I thought Monsters didn’t kill babies or children? Everyone here in Snowdin is… Well, maybe not _nice_ , but they don’t attack Sans and me.”

“Some Monsters don’t dust children, no. But others don’t care. Young Monsters can give one a serious LV boost, because their magic is so new and fluctuates so often. And parents either abandon their children when they’re near old enough to survive, or they shelter themselves away until the child is grown old enough and then kick them out. Or, if the place is quite enough, like Snowdin, they raise the child best they can. But sometimes, Monsters come after the parents and kill them to get the child. Children aren’t common here, Frisk. Not since the whole Underground lost Hope." He went silent for a while, minutes passing with little more than soft snores from Sans and the wind howling outside. Finally he said,

"So, they’re abandoned, squirreled away, dusted, or their parents are killed and they’re sold to the Capitol to be “kept safe”. No one knows what happens in there, but children who go to King Asgore rarely come back the same. And you’re Human, but Sans claimed you as Family. So, now, all of Snowdin is terrified of risking Papyrus and Grillby’s anger if they hurt you. Though, you’re genuinely Kind too, despite having so much Determination as your main trait. So, I think that throws them for a loop.” Flowey shrugged, or shrugged as well as flower could.

“O-oh…” Frisk mumbled, wrapping their head around the reality. They knew that the Underground was cruel, but Monster’s weren’t terrible, not all the time. It was just all the bad stuff piled up on them till they finally got crushed. Like some of the other children before Frisk ran away. They shook their head violently.

‘ _No. I’m not going down that path. Nonononononononononono._ ’ Frisk shoved the dark thoughts far away as possible before the sharp tang of blood filled their mouth, and they released their lip. ‘ _Oh… I was biting on it…'_  Frisk sighed and yawned, feeling the exhaustion drag down their body despite their brain replaying the horrible scenes again and again. So, they set Flowey back up on the side table and crawled back into bed, curling around Sans.

_-_-_-

A few nights later, Sans was twitching in his sleep, Frisk's soft snoring not as soothing as it normally was. His nightmares resurfaced after two weeks of almost blissful, dreamless sleep. They felt so real, terrifyingly real.

 _Where am I now?_ **Sans looked around, blinking as snowflakes fell gently. He could hear Papyrus, just through the trees and rushing water.**

 _OF COURSE YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO FEAR ME!! I AM THE GREAT AND_ _TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! YOU SHOULD TREMBLE BEFORE ME! What’s with that look, you brat?!? I will kill you-_ **_a wave of bones rushed towards…_ ** **Frisk?! Why was Papyrus attacking Frisk?! His Soul pulsed** **_with Hatred, as he watched, a twisted thought of activating his Blue Attack and holding them in place, using their blade to cut out their Soul and crush it-_ ** **This is Frisk!! He watched in horror as Frisk dodged attack after attack, hitting Papyrus despite his defenses until he was little more than a battered and bleeding, shaking pile of bones. Frisk stood over him, a dark look on their face, eyes vicious red, before they pressed their foot down and Papyrus turned to dust.** **_He SC_** **REA** ** _MED._ ** **Rushing towards Frisk, towards his brother, or the dust that had become his brother, tears running down his skull** **_as he conjured a blaster, his steps slowing to a sedate, measured walk as he stared the demon down, knife in their hand and a twisted smile on their face._**

 _Frisk, why? Why are you doing this?!_ **He wanted to know, screaming it on top of his lungs. But it didn’t come out. He heard birds singing, ever so faintly, the wind whistling… It was so beautiful.** **_The tiles of the Judgement Hall. That fucking demon was laughing again, like it was finding the whole situation it was in funny. Fucking hilarious. Red tinted, sharpened bones jutted from the floor, Blasters with cracked sockets formed and blasted the little shit to ash. He used a sharpened bone to carve into a pillar how many times he had to kill the thing. He’d run out of room a while ago. He wasn’t protecting Asgore. The fucker had no loyalty, no fear, no servitude from him. No, he was Judging the Demon on their sins, on killing his brother. Blood coated the orange and yellow tiles_ ** **. Why were they bloody? Why was Frisk fighting him? Trying to hurt him?! He screamed as Frisk sliced him, the intent of his death choking. They were...calling his name?**

_Sa-Sans! Come on, wake up!_

“Sans! Sans, come on, please wake up!” Frisk cried. They had been woken up once more, but this time to Sans screaming and thrashing, his eyelights wide and his chest rising and fall in sharp, sporadic bursts. They were using their slightly larger body to pin him best they could to the bed before Sans came out of his night terror, just as Grillby and Papyrus came into the room, Hex missing from the foot of the bed, only to appear in the doorway once more, whining.

“What-” Grillby sounded groggy but worried while Papyrus plucked Frisk free of Sans and held them close to his chest while Grillby pulled Sans into his arms. Boleris appeared seconds later, looking exhausted and bewildered.

 _What happened?_ he signed, then sighed and rolled his neck. _We should get them downstairs and calm again._ Papyrus nodded and strode from the room, Grillby paces behind. The small group made their way downstairs, where Boleris slumped to the floor, back resting against the couch as Grillby and Papyrus settled with both children in their arms. Frisk calmed down quickly and when Papyrus was sure they were okay, set them down on the couch next to Grillby and said,

“I’m making something warm. I’ll be back in a minute.” Grillby hummed and nodded while Boleris gave a tired thumbs up, leaning his head back, the flames burning a light blue, near grey. Frisk reached out to the heat and gently ran their fingers through the flames. It didn’t burn. In fact, it tickled and felt like silk. Boleris gave a low, broken rumbling purr in the base of his throat as Frisk continued to run their fingers through his hair. After a few minute of silence, Frisk managed to find words, though not exactly the ones they wanted.

“Grillby, on the bookshelf in our room, why do you have so many baby clothes? Who did they belong to?” Frisk asked, voice soft as they watched the elemental’s Soul pulse, cradling Sans close to his chest. He may be five years old, but he was still very small and easy to hold, and after a series of night terrors, it was the only way the small skeleton could get back to sleep. Sans whined and clung to Grillby’s shirt, turning his face into his chest and shook as he cried softly. Grillby’s flames dimmed and his eye lights went grey behind his glasses. After a little while, he spoke.

“I had a daughter. She was the light of my life, and no, that’s not a fire pun. She was the brightest little spark I’ve ever seen, just like her mother had been. Always so curious about the world around her, so happy to explore and try to understand.” his eye lights looked far away, lost in memories. “She was so smart, my little spark. She learned to walk and started talking by the time she was two, and gained control over her basic fire magics by four. She was so strong, my little spark was. She was born above ground, but it was only a few days that she got to see the sun and her mother didn’t last very long Underground. She was never meant to be contained. It didn’t help with overcrowding and lack of resources… Lacia just Fell Down. I quit the Guard, took my gold and left with my little girl. Life was pretty good, or as good at it could get I guess. Hotlands was quickly crowding so I set up shop in Snowdin; it was smaller, colder for sure, but it was easier to keep an eye on her. Boleris stayed in Hotland but he came and visited often enough. She was six when the Prince was dusted by the humans, when Asgore lost his fucking mind.” His eye lights hardened and a growl entered his voice.

“There was a fight; a scuffle that shouldn’t have happened. I was taking her to see Gerson and to get Boleris who’d been stuck in Waterfall for a few days due to flooding all the way to Hotlands, but I didn’t know about the new KILL or BE KILLED rules and mentality. We got to the maze, she was holding onto my hand and talking about a book I’d brought from the Surface, one I’d read enough to know each word like my own name but I didn’t say anything, just let her tell me what she thought.” He smiled, jagged jack-o-lantern smile bitter and worn.

“I didn’t realize we were being followed until I was attacked. I landed on my back in rainwater and it soaked through my coat, which hurt like a son of a bitch. I was so focused on fighting my opponent, I wasn’t paying attention and my little spark was pinned to the ground by Greatest Dog. She was seven and tried to set him on fire, tried to burn his paws but she was too weak; the thick humidity of the Waterfall room was suffocating her, the flood waters were seeping into her flames and she wasn’t strong enough to draw the oxygen from them to survive. The water was giving her too much damage, and I was struggling to fight off my two opponents.” He took a deep breath, voice a hard edge of anger and old pain, bleeding into his words like a fresh wound.

“Boleris somehow found us and dusted a few of the monsters, but by the time he managed to burn Greatest Dog and scare him off, nearly dusting him, she’d taken too much damage and no amount of fire or healing magic was going to save her. Boleris went about dusting any monster that came too close while I tried to heal her but…” His voice cracked painfully.

“There was nothing I could do. She was so dim, her bright green flame barely showing through the grey of water damage. She just asked me why it was so cold, her voice so weak and feeble… I went running for Gerson’s, I hoped that he would be able to save her, to do anything. I reached the star room before my legs gave out; I’d taken too much damage. She… She begged me to make it warm, to show her the sun one more time… But then, right there in my arms, she turned to dust. The last thing she said to me was that the Stars look so pretty, Papa… Will the sun be up soon? I want to be warm.” he paused once more, flames dull and barely giving off light. When he spoke again, his voice was hollow, devoid of emotion. “Then she Fell. I couldn’t do anything but watch as my baby turned to dust in my arms.” He looked down at Sans and over at Frisk, who was blinking away tears.

“Sorry, it’s not a very happy story.” He said softly, remorse and pain thick in his voice still.

“What was her name?” Frisk asked softly, after a beat of quiet.

“Fuku. Her name... was... Fuku.” Boleris said, speaking for the first time that night. Frisk nodded and rubbed at their tears as Papyrus came back into the room with two steaming mugs of warm milk, setting them down on the table and frowning. Frisk made a soft sound that was like a choked sob.

“I’m sorry if I brought up bad memories… I know what they’re like..” Papyrus pulled Frisk into a hug and nuzzled their head silently, before he murmured,

“You did nothing wrong, Frisk. Absolutely nothing wrong. Now drink up.” He pressed a mug into their hands and Frisk did as asked. They drained the mug and Grillby managed to get Sans to wake up enough to drink his own serving, before the pair nodded to Boleris in goodnight and went back upstairs to tuck the kids back into bed. Hex leapt to the foot of the bed soon as Frisk and Sans were under the covers. Grillby ran his hand over both kids heads and sighed, rubbing his eye lights under his glasses.

“Bed?” he yawned and Papyrus nodded, giving one last look to the sleeping pair before he closed to the door gently behind him and Grillby and curled up in his own blankets, the warmth Grillby provided a welcome boon from the cold the crept into the room. Neither man said a thing, but if Papyrus pressed his spine along Grillby’s back so they were back to back, his hand reaching over his ribs to squeeze his shoulder, neither said a thing. And if Grillby squeezed his boney fingers, gently, with his own hand before they fell asleep, neither said a word.

_-_-_-

Frisk woke up the next morning to Sans shaking them awake.

“Frisk… Frisk, come on, let’s go! Papy made breakfast!” He was surprisingly awake for having had a night terror the night before, instead of Frisk having to shake him repeatedly to wake up. Frisk yawned hugely and nodded, blinking sleepily before running their fingers through their hair to get out any tangles before they changed into a pair of tight black leggings, pulling slightly looser black pants over top, and thick socks, then the warm red sweater with a white stripe through it’s middle over the dark green shirt Gerson had given them, and grabbed their scarf to tie a knot in it and make a sling to Flowey to ride around his pot in until they got outside and he could pop in and out of the ground under his own power. Sans was already dressed in his usual black and red striped sweater and grey pants before he held Frisk’s hand and the pair made their way downstairs. Papyrus was sitting at the table, Boleris seemed to be sleeping while Grillby read a book as he ate.

“Ah, you two are finally up. I thought I was going to have to come and wake you up myself.” Papyrus said, faintly amused as Sans and Frisk sat and pulled their plates of bacon and eggs towards them, oatmeal forgotten for the moment as they dug into the meal. Boleris snored softly until Grillby kicked him under the table, and he was flipped off by the other elemental. Grillby rolled his eyes as Boleris pushed himself upright and signed,

_There, happy?_

“Very.” Grillby said, laughing as the other rolled his eyelights and chewed on his bacon lazily.

“Sans… Frisk… Do you… want to… play… out..side… today?” Boleris asked around his bacon and both children nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeahyeaheayh!” Sans nodded so fast his skull could possibly come loose and hit someone. “Are we gonna go to Gerson’s again? I love spending the day there!”

“No...I am… free for… the wh...ole day. I… can play… with… you two… out...side… while Grillby… and… Pap..yrus… work.” Boleris said, smiling as Sans’ eyelights shone.

“Can we play in the forest?” Frisk asked tentatively. Boleris shrugged.

“Away… from the.. Ruins… And… Not too far.. from... the puzzles, yes.” He didn’t want either of them near the dogs either, seeing as they would be set off and start to pester them until he either got them to leave, dusted them, which was effectively pointless, or bribed them away with treats of some kind. But, the smiles on their faces were worth it. Boleris yawned hugely and shook his head. He had enough energy to get them out to the woods and back but not much else. He’d been running low on energy the past couple days, but he didn’t want to bother Grillby with it. He knew his limits, he could wait a few more days. Grillby gave him a look but Boleris shook his head and yawned, signing,

_Tired, didn’t sleep much last night. I’ll be fine and I’ll bring them back if I start to feel out of it, I promise._

“Fine, just don’t do anything stupid.” Grillby sighed and Boleris gave a thumbs up, his hair turning copper and yellow.

The small family finished eating quickly and Frisk and Sans rushed back upstairs to get their clothes on for the outdoors. Sans had a thick jacket with a hood and Frisk wore a black coat that had a fur lined hood, that looked remarkably similar to the one that hung on the coat rack but it was a few shades lighter back and it went down their thighs, while the other coat swam on them and Sans. Papyrus didn’t like either of them playing around with it, however, and never said why. But they didn’t want to risk making him angry and so they kept away from it. Sans had his shoes tied faster than Frisk, though they were pretty sure he was stuffing them down the insides of his sneakers, before they finished lacing their boots properly. Grabbing Flowey and wrapping their scarf properly around their neck, Frisk followed Sans out the door and down the stairs, Hex waiting in the hall and watching them both with sharp ruby eyes.

Boleris was waiting at the foot of the stairs for them, dressed in his cloak, black boots, dark pants and black shirt, the deep hood already covering his hair, though the light from within it made it backlight him. He smiled when he saw the kids and picked Frisk up, settling them in one arm and scooped Sans into his other arm, before he walked out the door and made his way to the back, where he set Frisk down for a moment to let Flowey out of his pot so he could meet them in the forest. They set the pot on the little step where it would be out of the elements and Boleris picked Frisk back up and flash travelled to the forest, having to take a second to breathe when he reached the bridge. Sans and Frisk looked at him in worry but he waved them off with a smile.

“Don’t… wor...ry too… much. I’m… fine.” he creaked, wincing at the sound of his own voice. It was more strained than normal, and sounded less like creaking timbers and more like he was trying to speak through a crackling fire place, or like gravel and fish hooks had been stuffed down his throat. He coughed a few times and when Frisk and Sans jogged to the star by the sentry station wiped the black and red liquid on his pants, rubbing his hands together to burn the rest of it away.

‘ _Fuck….'_  he thought with a grimace. ‘ _It’s getting worse again… I may have to go see Alphys sooner than I would have liked.'_ he pushed the thoughts away. He hated seeing Alphys, mostly due to the fact that the scientist was Asgore’s closest informant and she was more than a little bit insane. But, she had been researching a way to fix him, especially since he was brought to her two years ago, nearly dead and no amount of magic would fix him. His side throbbed faintly at the pain of the attack from the Draconic and the rocks that he had caused to collapse. He sighed.

He wished he could tell Grillby about the spot he found, a hole in the wall of the mountain that wasn’t covered by the barrier, that wasn’t even near the throne room, but a small area near Capitol that was untouched, claimed to be too unstable to build. But, behind a medium sized hole, was a break in the wall that lead to a small ledge. It dropped off to a sheer cliff, unscalable unless someone was good at climbing, could fly or, like him, could flash travel. He’d never been brave enough to try it, in case he could get free but then couldn’t get back to help Grillby or Gerson. He had ventured out the ledge a few times, always at night, but when he talked to Gerson and the River Person about what he found, they said he should try to find a way for larger monsters to get out. He did. A half caved section that Gerson could fix with a strike from his hammer, but just as he managed to find a hole that let the sun warm his flames, feeding him energy, he heard footsteps and had to backtrack.

A Draconic had followed him, a Guardsman. He attacked Boleris, managed to stab him in the side and it nearly killed him, though Boleris managed to incinerate the other monster and turn him to dust before he caused the cave to collapse. He barely managed to flash travel all the way to the River Person, who brought him to Hotlands, and for the first time since he met them, took him from the ferry to Alphys’ lab, dumping him in Undyne’s arms. He barely remembered what was said, other than a low threatening tone from the normally jovial River Person and Undyne dropping him in Alphys’ lab.

She fixed him up and started into his curse. After a bit of an argument, and some threats, he allowed Undyne to pull out his Soul and for Alphys to run a few tests. After a good week, she told him she could possibly fix him. He agreed and she did manage to pull some of the curse from his Soul, and gave him some of magic back, but it also nearly killed him. He spent the next year and half in Hotlands recuperating his magic, trying to stabilize himself but there were days where he almost stabilized himself only for it to shatter and he’d be back near square one. It was annoying to say the least.

“Boleris! Hey Boleris!” He jolted from his thoughts when he saw Sans and Frisk running back towards him, each of them carrying rather large sticks that looked relatively dry, Flowey popping up here and there as he kept up with them.

“Flowey said you’d more fuel because the weather is getting bad again, so we found you some dry sticks and branches.” Sans said, smiling as Frisk nodded.

“Your Soul looks dark too. It looks sick, are you okay?” They asked, staring at him with wide blue eyes. Boleris nodded and sighed, but took the offered fuel gladly, smiling faintly.

“I’m goi..ng… to be.. Fine, Fr...isk. I...pro..mise.” he ruffled their hair gently, then pet Sans’ skull, and munched on the branches they found. They were no longer than Frisk’s forearm really, but it gave him a slight boost and woke him up a little more. “Th...ank y...ou, Sans, Fr...isk… Flo..wey.” he mumbled around one of the sticks, chewing it and turning it to char before he swallowed and the little branch fed his Core. He sighed, breath steaming in a near black cloud, before he followed the children and Flowey into the forest, watching them play as he leaned against the nearest tree, heating the air slightly around him for Flowey.

“You’re sick, aren’t you?” He asked, looking up at the elemental, who huffed and looked down at him for a moment before looking back at the kids. Sans was helping Frisk roll a snowball and then turn it into a snow base for a sculpture. He tilted his head back and let out another long stream of air before he signed with one hand at his side,

_Yes. I am. You’re very perceptive, Flowey._

“Aw, golly, thanks. I just saw that you coughed something into your hand earlier. Only an unobservant idiot would miss that.” He glared at the elemental. “Are you that stupid? You need help!”

_Nothing can help me, Flowey. I live with my curse every day, no matter what. It is the price I carry for having a Soul in this damned Hell, then so be it._

“Cut the crap.” Flowey snapped before his voice went low. “Marks like that… They only get put on traitors.”

_I cared about a child, once. It was seen as treason to shelter a Kindness Soul. I was attacked, as was he, and then he died. His Soul was taken to the Capitol, and mine was cursed. I am lucky to be alive. But, as I said, it is my burden to bear. It doesn’t mean I treat anyone any differently than I have. It means I keep trying and Hoping._

“You’re weird, Boleris.” Flowey snorted, but his voice was soft. Boleris snorted and smiled, chuckling.

 _Maybe so, Flowey. But I feel I am a good kind of weird._ Before he could continue, however, a scream from Frisk made his head shoot up and he watched as Sans grabbed an unconscious Frisk and teleported from a Battle with Jerry. He snarled, forgetting his pain, just as Sans reappeared behind him, and rushed forward. He conjured his flames and launched them at the bastard, who was dancing around and laughing until Boleris got close and slammed him into the ground, rising the temperature slowly until Jerry was screaming in agony and he erupted into a small fireball, leaving Dust behind. Boleris flinched as his Soul thudded in his chest at the LV increase. He let out a breath and ran back to Sans and Frisk, the latter who was still unconscious and Sans was crying as he shook them.

“Boleris-” he started but Boleris scooped them both into his arms and nodded at Flowey before he flash traveled back home. He set Sans and Frisk on the couch and flash traveled to Grillby’s bar, catching him right in a lull.

“Boleris, what-” Grillby looked annoyed to anyone who didn’t know him, but he was screaming worry and fear. His flames popped and crackled, and his eyes narrowed. Boleris signed rapidly, his hair turning grey-white incramentally.

 _Frisk and Sans were attacked in the woods, I couldn’t get into the Battle. Sans teleported them out, Frisk is unconscious. I got them both home, I’m going to get Gerson. Get back there now._ Grillby nodded sharply and snapped at the rest of patrons as Boleris flash traveled to Waterfall, stopping to breathe once he hit Gerson’s shop.

“Boleris? What the hell is wrong with ya? Ya nearly scared me half to death! Wait, why’re ya flames lookin’ like that? You’re not over usin’ your magic again, are ya?”

_Frisk and Sans were attacked in the woods, I couldn’t get into the Battle. Sans teleported them out, Frisk is unconscious. I got them both home, Grillby is there now, we need you to help Heal Frisk because I don’t know how much Grillby has left in him if he finds out my curse is reacting the way it is._

“Get your breath back first, Boleris. You’re no use when you’re runnin’ yourself ragged like that.” Gerson scolded, forcing the other to sit and then eat a Crab Apple. It helped a little bit. After a few minutes, Gerson nodded and held out his hand for Boleris. He grabbed it and took one last flash travel before he reached the house, staggering slightly. Grillby was kneeling on the ground, Frisk stretched out on the couch as Sans held Flowey in his pot. He had gone to get Flowey from the back door so to keep himself busy for a few moments, and stood a little to the side, worry palable.

“Papyrus is coming back, he should be here soon.” Grillby huffed, noticing the air displacement.

“Well that’s good. What’s wrong with Frisk?” Gerson asked.

“They have a bad hit on the head, fractured their skull but it’s minor enough.” Grillby explained after a moment. He closed his eyes once more and Boleris folded slowly to the ground, propping himself up on the couch as Gerson hefted Sans up into his arms, setting Flowey on the coffee table.

“It’ll be a’right, baby bones. Grillby’s a good Healer, ya know that.” Sans nodded and sniffed, watching in fear before Grillby pulled away with a sigh, resting on his heels.

“That should do it. Frisk should wake up in a moment.” Gerson set Sans down and let the child run to the couch and crawled to the seat beside Frisk, kneeling there as he ground his teeth faintly, waiting semi impatiently for them to wake up. His bones rattled softly.

“Hmnnph…” Frisk stirred and blinked, lifting a hand to their eyes. “Wha-” They looked around, but instead of the usual, slightly foggy blue the others had become accustomed to, their eyes were a crystal blue, with just a hint of green. Frisk screamed, holding their head and shaking as tears fell.

“Frisk?” Sans asked tentatively but the only thing that came from their mouth was a litany of apologies.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I don't  want to hurt anyone, I’m so sorry…” Gerson’s eye widened a little and before Grillby, Sans or Boleris could react, the old turtle had Frisk in his arms, holding them close to his chest as he said, too low for anyone else to hear,

“It’s alright, Angel… It’s alright. The Demon’s not here, I promise. You’re not gonna hurt anyone, not a Soul. I promise. It’s okay. Ssshh, there you go. Take a deep breath, Angel, it’s all okay.” Frisk slowly calmed down and took a few deep breaths before they opened their eyes and winced at the light.

Gerson laughed softly. “Yeah, it’ll do that. You’ll get used to it, Angel. I’m gonna give ya to Grillby, okay?” Frisk nodded and Gerson deposited them in the elemental’s arms, who held them gently as he could.

“Frisk?” Grillby asked softly. Frisk opened one eye, then the other and simply stared at him, eyes wide, a smile slowly spreading across their face.

“You look so beautiful…” they murmured, then looked at Sans and smiled a little wider. “H-hi Sans…”

“They can see me? You… You can see me?” Sans asked and Frisk nodded, before they gave a low whine of pain and covered their eyes with their hands.

“...My head hurts, and so do my eyes.”

“I’ll bring you both upstairs for a nap.” Gerson said, smiling as he took Frisk from Grillby’s arms and Sans followed the pair up the stairs quickly. Grillby turned to Boleris who was wheezing faintly.

“The fuck just happened, Boleris?” he growled and Boleris opened one eye to look at him, signing,

_I told you what happened._

“I mean with your magic. You’re barely sustaining yourself, aren’t you?” Boleris shrugged and Grillby growled, feeling his irritation rise. He tried to bite it back, but it was a lot harder to do than he liked. “Stars damn it all, Boleris! What the hell happened?! This is just like before, only this time we’re already stuck Underground, but you’re still almost dead!”

 _Grillby… Cin… Calm down._ Boleris stood and slowly backed away from his long time friend, eyes wide even as his steps were shaky. Grillby growled and stalked after him, his eyes glazing over slightly. He lunged forward without warning and pinned Boleris to the ground, one hand wrapping around his throat.

 _“You son of a bitch… You killed them. You got them killed. You killed my best friend._ ” He snarled, flames burning hotter and hotter as Boleris scrambled at Grillby’s arm pushing against him. “ _You killed Lacia. You killed Boleris. You piece of shit, I will rip out your damn throat, Olian. You killed your own damn twin!!_ ”

“Cin… It’s... me!” Boleris wheezed, his hair going dark grey as his eyelights sparked, his body starting to burn low. But Grillby didn’t see him, all he saw was navy flames, the dark orange-gold eyes of the elemental that betrayed him, and the rest of the regiment. Suddenly, he was yanked off Boleris and slammed into a wall. Boleris wheezed, rolling onto his side as he shuddered, eyes closing. Papyrus lifted his hand a little higher, the Blue magic he had wrapped around Grillby’s Soul tightening until Gerson came thudding down the stairs, taking in the scene with a look.

“Knock some sense into the idiot, Papyrus.” He said simply. “He’s let the LOVE get to him again.” Papyrus nodded and swallowed the taste of bile and chalk. He didn’t want Grillby to go Rabid. He didn’t want to be the one who killed him. His Soul clenched uncomfortably at the very thought. He brought Grillby close and with a quick move had him slammed face first into the wall before he dragged him outside and slammed him into the ground with little more than a wave of his hand. Grillby howled at the snow as it hit his body but after a few minutes of screaming and Papyrus staring down at him coldly, his intent warding off any potential attackers, Grillby stopped thrashing and asked,

“...Why the fuck am I outside without a coat?”

“Are you sane or should I douse you in the river?” Papyrus asked, voice devoid of emotion. His hand shook.

“...Papyrus?” he sounded so confused. “Let me up, asshole.” Papyrus pulled him roughly to his feet, dropping the Blue Attack, and dragged him back to the house and held him there against the side but when Grillby didn't try to fight him or push past him, he let go.

“What happened that made you have an LV rush like that?” he demanded, crossing his arms.

“I… I don’t know… I was annoyed at Boleris because he was letting his curse get out of control, it was eating his magic, turning his flames grey- oh fuck!” Grillby pushed past Papyrus and ran inside, kneeling beside Gerson and the younger elemental. Gerson had him half propped up on his lap, his light blue flames burning lowly, almost cool to the touch.

"Boleris, please, come on... Don't die on me... Fuck fuck fuck..." He started to press his hands against Boleris' Core, pumping magic to try and reverse any damage he'd done. Boleris opened an eye and wheezed a chuckle.

“Yo...u’re...go..nna...ha..ve..to...try har...der...th...an...tha..t to… k...ill me… Gri..llby,” he gasped, looking a little amused but he was also in immense pain. Gerson glared at him, though underneath it there was also worry.

“You let the LV rush to your head again, idiot.” Gerson snapped and Grillby burned a light lavender from shame. Boleris whined and wheezed, and Grillby could see the faint black marks from his hand. He felt another bolt of shame stab his Soul. He almost _killed_ Boleris _._

“Oi, get your head out of ya damn ass and get him to Alphys and Undyne. They’ll help more than magic right now. I’ll stay here and watch the baby bones. Oh, and Papyrus, Frisk is fine. They just banged their head, though they can see now. Grillby healed them up real good.” Grillby nodded and scooped Boleris carefully into his arms before he felt Papyrus take him and drape him over his back, along with a jacket that had a delta rune on it.

“There. Now he looks like a guardsman. Let’s go.” he led the way out of the house and through the streets. No one was out, despite it being the middle of the day.

“What the fuck was that.” Papyrus demanded lowly as they approached the ferry.

“I… I don’t know… I don’t usually let the LOVE rush me like that. I think… I think I saw someone from our, Boleris and mine’s, past. He looked exactly like Boleris, though they weren’t related. He… He betrayed us.” Grillby said softly. Papyrus nodded.

“Don’t lose control like that, Grillby. You can’t. If you go on an LV rush, I will have to put you down.” His voice was soft, and tinged with pain.

“I know.” Grillby’s voice was just as soft.

The River Person took one look at them and simply waited for them to climb on before the boat seemed to fly through the water to Hotlands. Papyrus would have asked how they knew where they wanted to go, but then this was the River Person. They never answered questions. They didn’t even ask for fare, but as Grillby climbed off and started jogging up the steps, they stopped him. They didn't touch him, but they looked at him, he could almost feel the gaze from underneath their deep hood. He was frozen in place for just a moment.

“Looking the past brings light to the present. Do not repeat your mistakes and do not fear what you do not know. Look at what you feel in your Soul. Do not disappoint me, Papyrus.” He felt his jaw unhinge a little but they didn’t say another word, and he was able to move again. He climbed off and they turned around. Papyrus watched them for a moment longer before he ran up the stairs to the Lab, where Undyne was already sliding Boleris off of Grillby’s back, carrying him in her arms.

“This moron again? Stars and Delta, what did he do this time? Al! Boleris is back and he’s in bad shape!” Undyne called as she entered the Lab. Alphys didn’t respond verbally, but the elevator opened and Undyne ushered both monster’s inside. “She probably saw you coming on her second set of monitors in the Lab downstairs.” A quick elevator ride later and Undyne led the way deep into the Lab, where Alphys was setting up an examination table. Undyne laid him down as Alphys started to attach various sensors and instruments.

"How do you know Boleris?" Grillby demanded and Undyne snorted.

"He's spent more time here in the last two years than I could log. He got his sorry ass dragged here two years ago, almost dead, and cause he's technically in the Guard, I didn't want to deal with the paperwork if he dusted. Al fixed him up and then she had to mess with his Soul and found out he was cursed. She started off on a research speil, and fixed a little bit of his Soul. I think she's still looking at possible extraction, but we're used to seeing his sorry ass." She huffed and crossed her arms, scales sliding against the other. Only her lower armor was on. Alphys made a noncommittal sound and nodded, setting up a monitor as she pulled out Boleris' Soul and attached a few needles to it.

"Grillby, come hold him down." Grillby did as asked and held Boleris' shoulders down as the younger elemental screeched in pain, still unconscious, and heated the air till it was almost difficult to breathe. Grillby ran his fingers through the others hair and Boleris slowly calmed down till he was limp against the slightly padded examination table. Alphys shooed him away a moment later and made him go wait with Papyrus as Undyne took off the rest of her armor.

Papyrus watched and waited with Grillby until Undyne demanded,

“What happened?”

“Grillby had a small LOVE rush and attacked Boleris.” Papyrus explained. “I dragged him off, put him in the snow to cool off and then we came here. Gerson is watching Sans and Frisk.”

Undyne eyed Grillby and crossed her arms, glaring at him. “Well? Got an explanation as to why ya were riding an LV rush?”

“I should explain a few things, for it all to make sense.” Grillby sighed and sat down on a piece of junk, Papyrus and Undyne following suit, staring at him. “It’s a long story,” he warned.

“We got nothin’ to do and no time to waste, punk.” Undyne said, smirking as she gestured to the broken clock, and Grillby sighed, then nodded.

“Alright, you asked for it. It started, back when I was a young spark, when I joined the war against Humans.”


	7. Dust Isn't Always Lost in the Wind... Sometimes it's Ground into your Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No one wants to fight. None of us did. But we had to, in order to survive. LOVE and EXP climbed on the daily and it was a bleak outlook. You try to forget how much it hurts when you kill. But you can't. You try to forget the faces, but they blur into screams. But when you know you're going to die, may not see the sun again, somehow you meet people who make the best of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasps for air* I LIVE!!! HOLY SHIT!!! That was a bit longer hiatus than I had planned, I'm sorry everyone!! Life decided to get annoying and complicated with moving back home, getting started with work and getting sick, I've had no time to really write and I'm really sorry it's taken so long for this chapter to come out. But thank you to everyone who's read it, left kudos, comments and bookmarked, it means a lot! This chapter is extra long to make up for my absence and to explain some things. This entire chapter took so long to write and was fighting me the whole time so I'm sorry if it's shit but I really tried. Also, on the note of this chapter, READ THE TAGS. THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS JUST ANGST AND PAIN, BLOOD, GRAPHIC GORE, DEATH, GRAPHIC TORTURE, PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAUMA, MORE PAIN, AND GENERAL HELL BECAUSE IT'S WAR. There are time skips everywhere, I will try to keep them linear as possible but there are ten years of war to get through so it may be a bit confusing. If it doesn't make sense or you're lost, tell me and I will try my best to explain it or fix it. I'm also sorry if it's a shitty chapter, I was trying out a new way to time skip, so I have no idea how it turned out. Again, I'm sorry.  
> As always, I am my own beta, if you find any grammar, spelling, plot or general mistakes, please leave me a comment and I will fix it soon as I can. Alright, that's enough from me! On with the story!  
> No, wait, I lied.  
> DISCLAIMER!!! I OWN NOTHING!! UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX!! I OWN NOTHING, aside from the plot of this fic and any OC's, I OWN NOTHING!!!  
> Okay, now on with the story!  
> I hope all is well and that you enjoy!
> 
> -RR

Grillby leaned against the rock and sighed, letting his legs rest. His mother, younger brother, Flint, and two older sisters, Firan and Rocia, and himself had been travelling with a group of Monsters, a mixture of Elementals, from fire elementals like themselves, to Earth, Water and Air, and even an Electrical Elemental, Beast Monsters and even a Human Mage, for the past seven months, to meet up with the Monster Army and hopefully find a place to settle out of the way of the fighting. Sven, the human, was a young woman who befriended him quickly on their journey, along with another Elemental named Boleris who was a little quiet for the first few months until he revealed his mother had been killed in a raid. Grillby stuck close to the younger Elemental, though he never seemed to be quite… Right, in sense. His magic felt off, different. Grillby had always shrugged it off. He was jolted from his thoughts when he felt someone plop down beside him on either side.

“Hey Boleris, Sven.” He nodded at the pair, smiling a little.

“I got something good for you!” Sven said with a wide smile, her dark curly hair held back with a headband, her rich, dark brown skin turning copper in the light of his flames. Her bright purple eyes sparked with mischief and she giggled as Boleris and Grillby edged away, just a little. “It’s nothin’ bad, knuckleheads! I worked really hard on it too, so don’t go breaking it!” She reached to her side and pulled up a brown parcel.

Grillby took it, somewhat dubiously. As much as he liked Sven, she was notorious for being a little… Unorthodox. She huffed and rolled her eyes, pushing his shoulder with her palm.

“Come on, open it!”

Grillby sighed and opened the gift, eating the paper to save waste, and was left with a medium sized, dark brown canvas square. He unfolded it and was left with a messenger bag.

“This is great, for a messenger.” He teased and Sven snorted, but it was Boleris who explained, golden eye lights flashing in excitement.

“That’s a infinity bag! They’re really hard to make, but they allow you to hold almost anything, and for every twenty or thirty pounds of weight you add to it, it feels like five. Some can hold up to five hundred pounds and weigh no more than a tome! This one looks like it’ll hold up to a hundred pounds before it gets too heavy to lift… Oh.. Uh, sorry…” He mumbled, running a hand through his mane of flames, which were changing from a rich orange and yellow to a pale, almost sickly green. Grillby shook his head and smiled.

“No, it’s good to see you excited over something. How do you know all that? We don’t have many books about it, unless Sevn carted some with her, or you have some stashed away.”

“Well, if you did, it’d explain the weird magic always coming off you.” Sevn chirped before she could stop herself. Boleris shrugged and looked away as Grillby glared at the woman. She mouthed _Sorrry_ and mimed sewing her lips shut. Grillby rolled his eyes and scooted a little closer to Boleris, smiling.

“Hey, come on. Your magic isn’t that strange. I mean, we’re still young, ya know? To other monsters, we’re barely brushing our teens, yeah? Our magic’s gonna change and shift till we’re old. I mean, you’re an Elemental. Our magic’s always off kilter.”  

“No… It’s not that. I'm a half elemental... My father was a mage of some kind, my mother a powerful elemental." He explained, voice gaining strength as he stared up at the stars. "She was a Star Elemental, you know, cause our head flames change color and stuff. But, she mated to a monster mage, I don’t really remember him. He died, when I was just a spark.”

“Oh… I’m sorry.”  Boleris shrugged and smiled, leaning against Grillby for a moment as they bumped shoulders. “But hey, my mum was pretty cool! It’s said that star elementals are to be made of the stars themselves, having fallen long, long ago to the earth, cast from the heavens for their intense curiosity of the beings living there. Our head flames change color sometimes, but mine change more with my emotions.”

“Is that how you got your name? Cause your flames look like the Aurora Borealis?” Sevn chirped and Boleris nodded, laughing as he ran a hand through the mane.

“Yeah, my mum always had a penchant for the literal. Hey, Cin, how old are you?”

“Me? I’m almost two hundred.” He felt rather proud of it.

“Wait, how’s that work?” Sven asked, looking at them in mold confusion. “Cause, you look full grown, you both do. You’re six foot and Boleris is five and a half feet.”

“For every three or four years a human or another Monster ages, Elementals, depending on the type, age one or two years. To you, I’m old but to other Elementals, I’m seventeen. When I’m two hundred cycles, I’m considered a mature adult, but the age can vary, from flame elemental to flame elemental. Boleris here, though, may as well be a spark.” Grillby explained while Boleris stared at him.

“Wait, you’re serious?! You’re almost two hundred cycles?! I’m just grazing a hundred…” Boleris muttered, looking a little put out. Grillby laughed and wrapped an arm around the other’s shoulders.

“Aww, you’re my new baby brother then! You’re a sparkler!” Grillby laughed, teasing.

“Am not!” Boleris said before he shoved Grillby away and then smiled wickedly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and neck and wrestling him to the ground, tickling him. “Take this!”

“Never!” Grillby laughed, wrapping his own arms around Boleris and then chasing Boleris as he struggled free, laughing. He ran past his younger brother and older sisters, who watched with wearied eyes, smiling at the still carefree nature of the younger sparks. Grillby finally tackled Boleris, though the other rolled them so Grillby was on bottom. He snickered and wrapped his arms around Boleris, then rolled, flipping them till they rolled right into the fire, coated with dust. Boleris snorted and laughed as a few of the monsters they travelled with called out in worry.

“Alright sparks, that’s enough.” A midnight blue flame said, smiling as she came near. “You two need to go to bed.”

“But maman! You said we could stay up!” Grillby whined like a sparkling and she laughed.

“Yes, but you two did cause quite the ruckus, so I’m cutting it short. And don’t give me that look, Grillby Cindair. You may be a hundred and eighty cycles, but you are still my boy, and until you’re two hundred, you listen to me. The same goes for you Boleris, even though you’re almost as old as Grillby. Remember, we’re meeting up with the Monster Army soon, and they will expect your best behavior while they help us reach the monster settlements near the mountain.”

“Yes ma’am…” They sighed and went off to their bed rolls, slightly elevated and covered with a tar coated tarp to keep the rain out. They’d shared the space since the day Boleris had been brought into the caravan. They flopped down on their cots and let out long sighs simultaneously, then laughed softly at their tandem movements.

“Wait, you’re almost as old as I am?” Grillby asked softly, not bothering to move to take off his boots or his outer layers. Boleris propped his head on his arm and smiled, sparking with amusement as his head flames waved faintly.

“I’m ninety years old, but for Star Elementals, I’m still pretty young. But for Flame Elementals, I’m almost as old as you. I’m fifteen… Or Sixteen? I can’t remember, but it’s one of those.” He shrugged, a little awkwardly, and smiled. “Heh, guess I’m not really a sparkler then, am I?”

“Oh, I’d say you were, Sparkler. You give off sparks like a bonfire, so it’s fitting.”

“Whatever you say, Cin.” Boleris yawned, pulling his blanket up and over before he fell asleep. Grillby huffed but soon followed suit.

_-_-_-_

In hindsight, he supposed he should have expected something to happen, sooner or later. But, at very least, he’d expected a warning, a _sign_ even, about what was going to happen. But there was none. Only that he woke up to his mother screaming in rage as the sight of fire, dust heavy in the air as he scrambled from his cot, before he felt something probing into his mind, soft, gentle words coaxing him to sleep once more before he fell. He fell to the ground in slow motion, a strangled noise coming from his throat but Boleris was dead asleep, his flame dulling as another form stood on his other side, their lips moving as magic siphoned from his body. Finally, he couldn’t fight the tugging for sleep any longer and fell into unconsciousness.

When he woke up, his cheek was pressed into semi-wet grass, his flames hissing in response. He shifted and tried to regain any control of himself but there was only unfamiliar ground under him, and he felt only the faint, familiar warmth of his mother. She’d been there recently.

“Ah, you know the greatest thing about Elementals?” A lofty voice asked as the owner came near. A heavily gloved hand wrenched his head upwards and made him stare into the coal black eyes of a human mage, his pale skin almost luminescent in the light of his flames. “They’re made of pure magic. And they make for the best ingredients in castings. The Star Elemental was a rare find, the sigils he has all over his arms, legs, and back will prove useful. But, a whole _family_ of elementals? This is truly a gift.”

Grillby snarled and glared at the human who held his chin, heating his core so his flames would cause the glove he wore to combust, fire proof or not. His flames would burn anything he directed them to. The man yelped and withdrew, glaring at him while Grillby sneered in response. He bit back a scream and turned it into a yell when water was splashed onto his clothes, soaking into the fabric of his pants and shirt, and his cloak, and clinging disturbingly. His body reacted, trying to absorb the water and burn away the excess. It worked in part. He yelped as he was dragged along the ground in a spell that made his whole body heavy and the clothes were pressed closer to his body.

“Well, if the male is awake, we shall bring him to watch his little family die. I’ve already drained all the magic I could from them, but Liala say’s she can’t siphon anymore off. Douse them. But leave the Star Elemental. He is interesting, I may use him later, for a variety of other things as well.” Grillby felt bile and lava rise in his throat at the implications. The guard merely nodded and snickered.

“Well, far be it from me to stop you. Think we could train the beast to cook our meals and do whatever we ask?”

“It ain’t too hard, a little hypnotism and some creative conditionin’ will make even the toughest break. And besides that, Gil, these are young elementals, the three females are the oldest out of the bunch, so their magic is almost useless. Don’t know why ya spent so much energy tryin’ to siphon from them.” A new voice rang out, a body shifting from a dog to a bulky, well muscled and cold woman. She stared at Grillby with a cold light, calculations running through her mind, he could almost see it in her pupils, as he was dragged by her. She put a stop to his movement by placing her shoe on his chest as he went by, applying enough pressure to make him gasp in pain.

“But these two youngin’s, they’re _fresh and prime_. The youngest male isn’t too useful either, his magic don’t got form yet. Useless by figuring standpoints, if you wanna absolve and absorb the magic. But the Star Elemental and this one? They’re _perfect_. Just the right mount of fluctuation in the Soul to be siphoned off and turned to pure energy. That and they don’t got special attacks to worry bout. You start siphoning, a Monster can’t start Battles. Don’t mean they’ll try an’ kill ya, but the way the Monster army goin’ through, well, I’d say they’d gone and abandoned their peaceful thinking. Rather bloody and mudery if ya askin’ my opinion. Which, ya were.” She lifted her foot and the mage continued to drag him forward.

“The whole caravan was easy to take on,” the guard continued as the two mages walked with him, Grillby along for a drag even as he fought against the magic, the water pressing into his body and making his want to scream. Water _hurt_. It didn’t matter that he could pull in oxygen from the liquid, it froze him to his core. “Nothing left but ash and dirt. You sure we only need these  two?”

“But of course!” The other mage chimed in, his smile oily as his dark eyes stared down at him, seemingly enjoying his suffering. “Star elementals aren’t exactly common; they’re like Skeleton Monsters, but Elementals and Skeleton’s have a few things in common, primarily that they’re both entirely of core magic.”

“The hell is core magic?” the guard asked and the mage’s exchanged a look, the woman giving a long suffering sigh.

“Core magic is what make’s a Monster a Monster, Gil. If I weren’ so focused on siphonin’ off the Star Elemental, I woulda smacked ya.”

“Well, glad for that then.” Gil laughed. It seemed the trio were friends despite the heavy air around them. It hit Grillby a second later; it was an air of _excitement_ . They were _excited_ to see his family die, they were _happy, elated_ even, to see them all suffer. Finally they reached the area they’d set up for the twisted execution. Boleris was slumped to one side, dully glowing and his family was in the center, grouped and locked in place with a magical barrier, the sigil carved into the ground with a low glowing light. He lunged, trying to break free of the magic. It didn’t give, but he managed to get to his feet and reach half way between where they’d dragged him and the sigil but his legs were forced out from underneath him and he slammed face first into the dirt, skidding on his side before he finally stopped.

“Oh, you’re either brave or very, very dumb.” the male guard snickered as he was forced to his knees with magic once more, forced to watch as the sigils glowed brighter and brighter.

“Grillby!” Flint yelled, struggling in a vain attempt to reach him, his copper and midnight flames flickering in panic and primal fear. His mother sat on her knees, bound in another sigil, a stronger secondary one, with his sisters and brother, but her head was tilted upwards in pride.

“My son, you must not fear what can burn.” She said, glaring hatefully at the group. “Everything will be fine, my star. There is nothing you cannot touch, nothing you cannot solve, nor anything you must fear. Be strong, my son.”

“Maman!” he yelled, trying to move but there was another force pushing him down. She smiled at him, dressed in her favorite silver-grey dress that pooled around her like liquid moonlight, her midnight blue flames reflecting off the fabric and giving it a ghostly appearance. Firan and Rocia dressed in their own favored outfits; Firan in a leather corset and grey shirt, black pants and leather boots that set off her light purple-red flames, making the color pop, and Rocia was dressed, sickeningly ironic, in a soft cream, the color worn to celebrate new birth, dress that gave her light blue and purple a beautiful contrast. They watched him with sad, loved filled silver eye lights, soft smiles on their faces as they proudly held their heads high. Flint was dressed much like he was, but no cloak; dark pants, boots, and a grey shirt with a leather vest. His dark blue and purple flames sparked white on occasion as he stared at him, the older brother, for answers. But he had none.

Grillby watched in soundless rage as he struggled against the bonds that held him down, the magic sapping his strength as the human's laughed cruelly, the sound ringing through his head. His rich blue and copper flames began to burn hotter and hotter as his mother stared, refusing to make a sound as water poured over her, her midnight blue flames doused in a torrent, his younger brother, his older sisters swallowed in the same stream. They couldn’t hold in their screams, which turned to gurgles before simply bubbles and steam. When the water sigil faded finally, all that remained of his family were their clothes and some clumped, water logged dust. A mage approached Boleris, who laid, slumped to one side, unbound as his flames burned now a dull blue-grey, barely a spark coming off him. There was a scream as the mage grabbed Boleris to try and take him away from the site, their robes catching fire as his form wavered for a moment. It was the distraction Grillby needed.

He snarled and lunged as far as he could. Several things happened at once. Grillby could feel his Soul singing with unbridled magic, the pure need to _destroy_ and _burn_ fueling him. His flames erupted to a rich purple as he screamed, clutching the ground and his head, then his chest as his Soul felt like it would burst, bonds dropped as the mages became distracted. Suddenly, everything was clear, the pain that filled him was gone and there was only magic, magic he’d never felt, singing through him. It still felt unstable, like he was building pressure. He stood, the pain of watermarks gone for a moment, two very large creatures forming at his sides.

"I thought you said the brats didn't _have_ Special Attacks!!" One soldier screamed at a mage, who looked flabbergasted and very much afraid. Grillby smiled cruelly and laughed, the sound devoid of humor. It sent chills down the spines of every being in the area; there was a total of ten, now that the other guards and mages had come from hiding. He could feel their attempts to subdue his magic but his rage and unbridled magic were too much to be restrained. He felt like he was going to implode if he didn’t let it out. Then, everything was very calm and he could breathe. He knew what he had to do.

"I am Grillby Cindair. I will _burn you to ashes._  " He sneered, raising his hand on instinct. On a silent command, the two creatures he had created leapt forwards and bore down on the soldiers and the mages. Grillby watched them, feeling everything turn to ashes, feeling them _burn._ And it felt _good._  The rush of LOVE made him feel _strong_ , not sick like he'd expected. Screams rang through his head, piercing his Soul with their desperation, their anger and futile waste of oxygen. He clenched his fists and snarled, the heat growing till the smell hit him. Suddenly, there was a body on his, bright blue and golden eyes before the scene of bright purple and pink flames vanished. There was a tight compression all around him, the world seeming to spin out of control before they slammed down in the dusty ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Grillby demanded, screaming, trying to push Boleris off of him but the younger elemental clung to him, shaking as his flames dimmed once more. "LET ME GO, FUCKER-" He stopped as he went cold. He'd never been _cold_.

‘ _What the fuck-_ ’ His thoughts stopped immediately as the realization of what he'd just done washed over him. He'd just murdered a group of humans. He'd gained LOVE. He'd gone from an LV of 1 to an LV of 10 in less than fifteen minutes... He felt sick. He felt like he wanted to pull out his Soul and scratch the number away, as if it would reset it to 1. But... He'd done what he had to. The humans that attacked them didn't care... But had what he’d done been any better than them?

"B-Boleris-?" he asked, calmer. He realized Boleris was shaking, clinging to him as he cried softly in between gasps for air.

"...Yeah?" the other asked, voice weak, breath coming in strained gasps.

"...Are you okay? What did you do? Where are we even?"

“We're near the woods the monster army was in not too long ago… We passed through here, with the caravan a week ago, remember? We were going to meet up with them, but then the ambush..." he shuddered, trailing off and Grillby pulled him close. "That's my special attack, I guess you could say, I can flash travel to any spot I've already been, so long as magic doesn't block it." He let out a long sigh. "I get really cold though..."

"Wait, I thought superheating whatever you touched was your special attack?" Grillby asked, situating himself and Boleris a little better on the freezing roots. It felt like it would frost early. He hoped not. Boleris shook his head and yawned.

"No, just a normal attack. Draw heat in, makes others cold. Superheat what I touch. Normal star elemental magic. Sleeping now."

“Yeah… You…. You get some sleep. I’m going to keep watch.” He said softly, tugging the remains of his cloak around them both, pulling his hood up. As the other slept, he grieved, silently, humming, brokenly, lullaby’s his mother used to sing to him and his siblings, the songs she’d taught him. In fifteen minutes, he had lost his family, his mother, his brother and sisters, and his friends, the whole caravan… He looked at his sleeping friend and swore he wouldn’t lose Boleris, and Boleris wouldn’t lose him. He tightened his hold as faint purple and pink shapes came towards them. The beasts… They prowled towards them then sat on either side, silent protectors. They stared at him expectantly and Grillby curled into a ball, or as much of one as he could, and tucked Boleris in his arms before he fell into a light sleep. The beasts would keep them safe. He knew it.

After a few hours, Grillby stood slowly, stretching out his limbs as his breath steamed and formed a small, dark grey cloud. He looked down at his flames, seeing rich purple and indigo instead of vibrant copper and dark blue. He felt his Soul sink a little, cool tears welling at the corners of his eyes. He had changed to preserve himself and Boleris. He checked his friend’s clothes and body for any lingering water; his black pants, boots, and his own white shirt were dry and his body was cooler than Grillby would have liked. He gathered his friend into his arms, thanking the Stars and the Gods that he was light, and leaned a little on one of the beasts. He was six feet tall, but the beast came up to his midsection and handled his, and Boleris’, weight easily. Grillby started walking, away from the area, carrying Boleris’ sleeping, and mildly feverish, if his dropping body temperature meant what he feared, form close to his chest. He walked for hours, not stopping, not even when rain began to drizzle. He paused, pulling the cloak over himself and Boleris but staying in one area, with no clear elevation above still water would be bad.

Boleris had woken up occasionally as he walked, but never for more than a few minutes. Grillby managed to find a few dry pieces of wood and slow burning sticks that would fuel them both, feeding them to Boleris when the other awoke. And when he slept, Grillby fed small amounts of his own magic into him, trying to keep him alive. He kept going until he couldn’t, his legs refusing to cooperate any longer. He fell to his knees in the shadow of a thick tree, the base of which seemed slightly hollowed out and dusty. But it was dry and it was warm. Grillby slept, curled around Boleris to keep them both warm as possible, the beasts he summoned standing guard once more.

_-_-_-

A few days later  
-_-_-_

Night had fallen, but Grillby felt weak. He had to cross a river earlier, and he couldn’t wake Boleris enough to get the other to walk reliably. So he hefted him to his shoulder and crossed at the slowest, most shallow part he could find. Which went over his shins and soaked into his pants and up under his knees. He had stopped for the rest of the day in the base of a large tree, regaining his strength. One of his beasts had gone to find fuel while the other stayed behind. Boleris shuddered against his chest, letting out a soft moan, hair turning a deep grey from it’s earlier tranquil navy. Grillby huffed and pulled Boleris closer to his body, giving off as much heat as he could without draining himself. The beasts he summoned refused to dissipate, though he was grateful for their presence, he could feel it pulling from his reserves.

The second of the pair came to settle beside him and Boleris, having found more dry brush for their consumption, pressing into his touch as he pet their flames. It felt almost like fur, but softer and more alive. He looked at the creatures and gave a soft smile; they reminded him of his sisters; warm and comforting but also containing a vicious spark.

“I think I’ll name you… Revior and Lavie. Haha, good bye and life… How ironic and sappy. Guess the most bitter of irony is being killed by which should keep you warm.” He looked to the sky and winced. A storm was coming in… Autumn was going to end soon. He settled further against the tree hollow and shivered as another wave of cold came over him, quickly burning through the small sticks and dry wood the beast found for him. Grillby looked down at his friend and felt his Soul lurch. Boleris was deathly still, his chest rising and falling faintly, and a paler blue than two days prior.

"Come on Boleris... Wake up.. please..." he mumbled. As if he heard him, Boleris shifted and groaned, blinking his dim golden eye lights at Grillby.

"Heh... hey.." he smiled faintly and Grillby sighed with relief, pulling him closer.

"Don't scare me like that again. You’ve been asleep for two days this time, asshole." He mumbled against his shoulder. Boleris laughed weakly.

"I'm fine, just tired... and cold.."

"Still? I've been feeding you magic. Is it not holding?"

Boleris yawned and shook his head. "No... it's holding," he blinked slowly, his hair tinged grey and navy. "Fuck... it’s so cold, Cin." Grillby pulled him close and Revior and Lavie pressed themselves closer, sharing their warmth.

"Hey, what's that? Over there!" New voices had him snarling, his flames reacting immediately as the beasts jumped up and planted themselves in front of him and Boleris. He'd taken too much water damage from having to cross a river  to stand and start running again so he pulled Boleris closer and glared at the mix of monsters and humans that came close.

"Holy fuck-" one breathed, a horned monster with dark fur and chest plate. A human woman edged closer, a smile on her face.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you or your friend, or maybe your mate? We'll help you, it's okay," Grillby tried to fight the calming lull of her words and snarled, Revior and Lavie reacting to his anger and fear as they grew larger than before. While they were distracted, Grillby pulled Boleris up and into his arms and took off running, ignoring the strain of his magic, breath coming out in gasps of air as he searched wildly for a way out. Ahead, he saw a clearing, just as his vision faded and he stumbled, barely managing to get to his feet once more.

He heard voices behind him, yelling, even as his beasts appeared beside him but he couldn't keep running. He fell to his knees then his side in the middle of the empty clearing, feeling Revior and Lavie disappear as the energy rushed back to his Core, another shock to his system.  

"I'm sorry Boleris..." he mumbled, tugging the younger elemental close and trying to cover him with his body without crushing him. "I'm... so sorry..." he saw the horned monster and human woman running towards them. "...sorry.." and then he finally gave in.

_-_-_

When Grillby woke up, he was in a warm area, the sun filtering through the space. He could feel the sunlight. But he was warm. He bolted upwards and looked around. Boleris was curled in a small ball in a cot a few feet away, desperately drawing the heat from the surrounding area into his core. Grillby couldn't see anyone else and pushed himself off the cot and fell to his side before he growled and pushed himself upwards, stumbling towards Boleris before he knelt and looked his best friend. His hair was grey and white, his flames dim and barely giving off heat.

‘ _H_ _e’s dying.._ ’ the thought came to Grillby numbly, almost like an afterthought. The only thing that rang through his head was,

' _I have to save him..._ ' there was a pulse in his chest. He had a little healing magic, his mother made sure he and all his siblings knew how even if they didn't have the traits for it. She always said the greater the intent to heal the greater the magic. He took a deep breath and recalled her lessons about healing.

' _F_ _ind the Soul, little star, of the one you wish to heal. Pull it towards you, coax it up or wrench it free of the Void, but you must always encourage them to come to you. Then, you focus on helping them, finding the cracks and trying to seal them. But remember to be gentle. You're delving deep into a Soul, it can be dangerous._ '

Grillby closed his eyes and let his magic delve into Boleris, searching for his friend's Soul. He found it easily, it was like a ruby lit up with gold and emeralds, but it was slowly turning grey. There was a small tongue of blue flame beneath it, flickering as it tried to stay lit.

 _Boleris!_ Grillby felt his own Soul lurch and he dove towards the flame, gently clasping his hands around it and pulling it to his chest. Slowly, he fed magic and heat into it, and no small amount of love and hope before he felt the flame start to strengthen. It leapt from his hands and grew into a ball of fire, shining brighter and brighter. Grillby gave a bit more and the ball of fire burst into fireworks, leaving behind a blue outline filled with crimson red, gold and green. He grabbed the hand of his best friend and dragged him towards the surface, where the light was shining.

As they surfaced, Grillby felt himself thrown out and slammed into his own body once more. He slumped over Boleris' chest, chest heaving for air as the area warmed back up. He heard voices behind him.

"How the fuck did he do that?!? The other one was dying!"

"Sshhh! It may not have worked. Usually, when elementals feel their mate is in danger they do anything they can to save them, so it may not have worked. Let him mourn."

"...Grillby?" Boleris mumbled, shifting as he opened his eyes slowly. Grillby smiled and sighed.

"Hey sparkler." Boleris laughed weakly and shook his head, sitting up so he could hug the other. Grillby pushed him back down and hugged him back, feeling a shock hit his system as Boleris started to give him some of his own heat.

"You scared me.." Grillby muttered, holding Boleris tightly.

"I'm sorry.." he sighed. "I just wanted to get us away from the Humans.. they were going to kill us both, like they killed everyone else.." Grillby nodded and hugged him tighter.

"Never scare me like that again."

“LET ME THROUGH! LET ME SEE ‘EM!” That voice… Grillby weakly lifted his head, only to be pressed into Boleris’ chest once more as Sven came running into the open air tent and hugged them both as tightly as she dared.

“You two scared the fuckin’ hellfires out of me!” she snapped before her eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in Grillby’s shoulder, sobbing, “I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry, I couldn’t stop ‘em, they bound and chained me and dragged me away to be burned at the stake as a witch for aidin’ Monsters and I got away but I couldn’t find you two and I’m so sorry!” Sven babbled, her shoulder’s shaking. “I-I-I thought you two were _dead,_  or _worse._ I didn’t know what to do or think…”

“Sven, Sven, calm down.” Boleris tried, voice still weak as his flames flickered. “It’s okay. We’re all okay, we found the Monster’s main camp. They’ll help us.”

“How did you even get here?” Grillby asked, a little weary.

“She was still chained with the anti-magic cuffs,” a new voice, this one the same soothing voice that Grillby had heard however long ago, the first night the horned Beast Monster and the Human found him and Boleris. When he simply turned to look at her, the woman brushed frizzy, light brown hair out of her face and into a ponytail before letting it go, fingers tugging faintly at the strands. When he and Boleris didn’t react, she continued,

“You can’t break them unless you want to cut off your magic supply almost entirely, and it’s reversible but dangerous. Yuin and I found her when we were out scouting, she was so weak it was a miracle she could even walk. Sven just kept telling us that she had to find the caravan, that she had to find her friends. At first, we thought she’d gone loony, but it turned out there’d been a massive attack and we followed the magic trail. We found you two, in the woods, about four days after. It wasn’t easy, the magic just vanished but then we managed to follow your Special Attack, Grillby.”

“...How do you know my name.”

“Don’ be so damn paranoid, Grillby! I told ‘em whatcha looked like, how else were they gonna find you two knuckleheads?”

Boleris chuckled, a little weakly, at his friend and shook his head.

“Well, we’re alive… That’s all that matters.” he yawned and Grillby nodded, tempted to smack both of them for scaring him.

“Oh! I have some clothes for you two,” Sven began but the woman interjected gently,

“Actually, Sven, Asgore and Toriel, as well as the Generals and Gaster would like to see them. Boleris, can you stand?”

“You got a stick for me to lean on?” he asked. She nodded.

“You can rest on me if you need, but your mate must walk without you leaning on him.”

“They’re not mates,”

“We’re not mates.” Sven, Grillby and Boleris said simultaneously, causing the mage and her partner to look at them in confusion.

“But… The magic you just pulled off, that isn’t done lightly, nor easily…”

“I think we should best let them explain themselves, Yuin.” The mage said, her voice brokered no room for arguments. The Beast Monster nodded, his amber eyes flashing faintly as he rubbed his dark brown fur, his ears just under his horns, twitching faintly.

“Come on then Laci, we should get them to the main tent.” Yuin said with a sigh, heading out of the tent as Laci helped Boleris stand and let him lean on her while Sven walked with Grillby.

“What do you think is going to happen?” Sven asked him lowly as the group made their way through the encampment. There were monsters of every kind, Elementals, a few Turtles, Draconics, Beasts, Fire and Water Monsters, Ghosts, and Fish Monsters, and quite a few humans as well. They watched them cross camp from campfires, tents and everywhere in between. As they passed, chatter died down till it was whispers, fervent questions passed back and forth but no answers were given. Finally, they reached the largest tent in the center of the camp and Yuin held the flap open. Inside was surprisingly well lit, a large table with a map covering it in its entirety held down at the corners with large stones, more maps hanging from the walls, a few wooden chairs and the occasional stool. A pair of large goat monsters stood there, both in plate armor and rich purple cloaks, exposed white fur pristine from far away but so close, there was obvious dirt, dust and even a few flecks of blood left. One was a little shorter than the other, a woman. She had a softer look on her face, but a hard look in her eyes despite the gentle smile on her face. The other, obviously male, stared at them with dark eyes and a regal air.

There was an old Tortoise with one eye closed as he leaned on a war hammer, the metal gleaming as he smiled welcomingly at the group. He gave off an air of almost grandfatherly, worldly experience but such experience came from too many years and a lot of pain. He wore nothing but simple clothes and bare minimum leather armour.  A tall, slender skeleton figure leaned against a heavy post in the center of the tent, a little behind the old Tortoise. He had rich purple-red eye lights floating in his eye sockets, a thin crack running down his cheek bone to his upper jaw, ending before his half smile. He wore strange armour; it was leather with some metal interspersed, with a rich red cloak over his shoulder and a black pick sticking out of his fanged teeth. He wore a blood red scarf around his neck, tucked into the space around his armor. There were two Fish Monsters, one was male with a rich, acid yellow crest and light green scales, the other a female with navy blue with a shorter vibrantly orange crest. They both wore dark armour, blue cloaks hanging off their shoulders, their helms resting under their arms. A spider woman stood near the skeleton, her many dark eyes watching the group as a smile curved her lips upwards, two fangs peeking out. She wore all black, soft leather armour from its appearance, a lavender scarf tied around her top two arms, with the delta rune carved into their armour somewhere.

“So, these are the elementals.” the male goat said, his voice rumbling through the space. It took Grillby a moment to realize that this was _Asgore and Toriel,_ the _King and Queen of Monsters._ He bowed slightly, manners beaten into his head over and over, though he was so weak his body gave out, finally done. However, before he could even register what happened, the skeleton had moved and was propping him up, looking faintly amused. Grillby felt a distinct need to punch him in the face.

“Asgore, let them sit. That one is leaning so far on Laci I feel she’ll collapse under his weight.” the Tortoise snorted, but he gave them a kindly smile. “Gaster, can you hold him up?”

“He’s not that heavy, Gerson.” his voice was smooth, much more pleasing to listen to than Asgore’s. It carried weight and power underneath, as if he knew that he could end someone with little more than a spell or a bullet pattern, but he felt relaxed, calming as well. It was a dizzying dichotomy. The Spider woman brought a stool over for Boleris to sit on and he slumped there, relaxing quite easily as Laci let him rest against her side to keep himself propped upwards.

“What are your names?” Toriel asked, far easier to look at and respond to than her husband. Gaster hauled Grillby up a little more and looked down at him. While he was six feet and rather muscular for his age, Gaster held him like he was no more than twenty pounds and thin as a rail.

“I’m Grillby Cindair.”

“Boleris Helin.”

“Sven of Skandiva.”

“Well, Yuin here tells us that you two,” Asgore nodded at Grillby and Boleris, “Managed to escape an attack on your caravan-”

“He’s wrong.” Grillby interrupted. Gaster looked down at him with more than thinly veiled amusement. Something like interest was there as well. “I don’t mean to interrupt, but he’s wrong. Boleris, myself, my mother, two older sisters and younger brother were captured by the Humans and they had mages who could siphon off our magic, straight from our Cores. They-They put my mother, sisters and brother in a water sigil and drowned them, turning them to dust, as I was forced to watch. Boleris was unconscious. I… I don’t know what quite happened next, only that I was beyond rage, I felt like I was about to implode and my Soul felt like ice. Then, everything was calm and I had two very large wolf-like creatures at my side. They attacked and killed the humans, then kept us safe while I carried Boleris for four or five days. Laci and Yuin found us and brought us here.” He carefully left out the part where Boleris essentially teleported them from the human encampment to the woods.

“You left out the part where you managed to keep them summoned even when you were unconscious until they finally dissipated without a constant source of magic,” Laci added. “And that you somehow managed to pull Boleris here back from the brink of death.”

Grillby shrugged. “My mother was a powerful healer, and she made sure my-my siblings and I could heal on some level.”

“Hmn… You apparently have deeper magic reserves than I thought.” Grillby heard Gaster mutter, mostly to himself and he nearly confronted the skeleton but a slight shake of his head and a look from Gerson kept his mouth shut.

“How good is he at fightin’?” One of the fish monsters demanded and the other nodded thoughtfully.

“He may be good for Healing and Medical if he’s not a fighter. Shush Tern, just because one can’t fight doesn’t make them useless. I know tha’ look in your eyes.” The orange crested Fish said, giving her mate a look. Tern rolled his eyes and huffed.

“Wasn’t goin’ to say that, Kia,” he grumbled and she smirked, shaking her head.

“...How did you make it from their encampment to the woods? According to our maps and scouts that’s at least two weeks worth of travel.” Gerson interjected, turning the conversation immediately back to the young elementals. “How could you have traveled such a distance?”

“That was my doing,” Boleris said, voice stronger now that he had a chance to sit and rest. “I have a special attack that I can use, known as Flash Travel. As long as I’ve been to the area once before and it’s not blocked by magic, I can get there. I can carry others, depending on where I’m going, distance and how heavy the other is.”

The spider woman was looking at him with interest now, almost all her eyes trained on him but Gaster seemed to give her a look that made a wicked, challenging smirk crawl over her lips and she gave the faintest of nods.

“His LV is too high,” Asgore dismissed the idea almost immediately. “We need soldiers, our troops are lagging-”

“Asgore,” Toriel’s voice was a soft stone, gentle but hard. He stopped talking and looked at her. Everyone did. “Put them with experienced soldiers to watch them, they both seem capable. Everyone is pulling triple duty. Give them to where we need the most troops, they may be of aid in a mixed regiment.”

Asgore grumbled for a few moments before Gerson piped up,

“Sire, if I may, they’re elementals. Their height and magic levels won’t portray age very well like you or me, or Tern or Kia. How old are you two?”

“One hundred-eighty cycles,” Grillby responded.

“Ninety cycles.” Boleris’ voice was less clipped than his, but a dark look in his eyes made his eyelights a little dimmer.

“Gaster, Kia, where would you like them placed?” Toriel asked before Asgore could speak.

“They’re not yet adults, if I’m remembering Elementals aging processes correctly. And we always need mages.” Gaster mused. Kia nodded.

“The Corps always need fodder, isn’t that right?” She sneered at Gerson, who met her look steadily, but it was Gaster who spoke.

“There is nothing wrong with how I lead my regiments, Kia. You should do well to remember who taught you to fight. Gerson and I will take them on; I’m sure we can find a regiment that needs more bodies.” His voice had a kind of calm that only came from a man who was either numb to death or from a man who was very good at concealing things. Grillby wasn’t sure what it was, but it felt like he could trust these two.

Gerson sighed softly and nodded, looking weary and exhausted despite that he kept his posture ramrod straight, claws clenched around the handle of his hammer and a sad look in his eyes. Grillby wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean but he didn’t like it too much. It felt like Gerson already mourned their deaths. Asgore and Toriel, however, looked appeased and nodded.

“Very well. They will report to you and Gerson. Gaster, get them outfitted for the regiment you wish them to be in, make sure they can fight. Untrained Monsters are good only for living shields and spreading dust to blind an opponent.” Asgore said coldly while Toriel went back to looking at the map and the troop's positions.

“Laci, Yuin, you will join their regiment as well. You two were already hopping around the Corps, not much point to having free agents when we need good soldiers.” Toriel said suddenly, looking up and meeting all three gaze’s. They gave sharp nods and thumped a hand with their ring finger curled downward and thumb extended till it was almost horizontal, the rest of their fingers flat on their chests. And with that, Gerson, Gaster, Boleris, Grillby, Laci, Sven, and Yuin left the tent. Boleris was supported by Laci still, and he looked only marginally better, though his hair finally had color once more.

“Yuin, Sven, go get crimson patches with Gerson. Laci and I will bring these two to the camp.” Gaster said and the trio nodded, heading off. Gerson, Grillby noted with awe, swung the heavy hammer over his shoulder like it was nothing more than a stone and walked with a quick clip towards the busier part of camp. Laci and Gaster guided Grillby and Boleris to a quieter part of the encampment, though no one dared to look at them for more than a split glance, and when Gaster gave them a cool gaze in return they quickly looked away.

“Why doesn’t anyone look you in the eyes?” Grillby asked, making Laci snort and Gaster chuckle.

“Well, dear boy, because they know they should be very _very_ afraid of me. I’m a Monster Mage. I’m something they’re afraid of because I’m incredibly powerful. And possibly unhinged.”

“Try extremely unhinged.” Laci quipped, giving him a smirk. “You’re about as sane as a mad bag of cats, though I will say you’re better than _him._ ” Grillby wanted to ask who _him_ was but a look from both her and Gaster made him hold his tongue.

“Fair enough, fair enough. Here seems to be a good spot.” he stopped in the shade of a tree, the leaves still clinging to their branches, rich reds, yellows and golden-browns. Grillby looked away, almost ashamed of seeing the color. It reminded him of his violent and sudden shift, the change in his flames, in his very Soul.

“Do you know why I snatched you two up before the Royals could assign you, or anyone else could get you?” Gaster asked, letting go of Grillby. He found he could stand remarkably well and let his body unwind. When Gaster received no answer, he pointed at Grillby,

“I snatched you up because you’re _a survivor and a fighter._ More than that, more than being a fighter, you’re _smart._ I like it when the Monsters and Humans I fight with have brain and brawn. You’re still young, you will learn to control your magic and I can feel deep reserves in you. You shifted, didn’t you? You were something else before this Hell began?” Grillby gave a mute nod. Gaster put a heavy hand on his shoulder. “You will change a lot more than just your color and your Soul by the time this is done. Get used to it, kid. But if you’re as strong and as smart as I think you are, you’ll see an end that doesn’t end with dust.” his words were harsh but also surprisingly uplifting, startling Grillby at their impact. He turned to Boleris and said,

“I snatched you because you’re making me curious because I don’t know things. I despise not knowing, and you’re making my bones shift and crawl. I hate the feeling. You have sigils too don’t you?”

Boleris nodded and rolled up his sleeve, revealing faint lines that almost looked like liquid silver and gold, running over his wrist, up his arm, wrapping around it in it’s entirety and disappearing into his sleeve. They looked almost delicate, like streams of water living within his flames, untouched by his fire. They ran in a myrid of patterns; some were geometric, clean and even that then gave way to smooth, curling circles and those then gave way to large gaps, the spaces filled in with small dots, almost like the stars viewed from far away. Gaster raised his hand and let it hover a few inches over his arm. Small dark sparks started to jump and fizzle between them and he made a sound.

“Interesting.” Gaster murmured, gently turning his arm every which way as he studied them. “What kind of elemental are you? Monster Mage’s from the Elemental families are not common, not rare but not common.”

“....I’m a hybrid.” Gaster looked up at him sharply. “My mother was a powerful Star Elemental, my father a Monster Mage. I just know he was another Fire Elemental, he died when I was a sparkling. I’ve had these why whole life.”

“Where else are they?” Gaster asked sharply, staring at Boleris intensely.

“My arms and legs, and they meet on my back. They enable me to Flash Travel, but I never understood how, simply that I could. They seem to block some of my own magic, and it’s draining to use a lot, but then I never really used it.”

“Other magic?” Laci asked, just as curious as Gaster, and Grillby himself. He hadn’t been able to talk to Boleris about his magic after they got away from the Humans and he wasn’t exactly forthcoming about it earlier either.

“I can superheat what I touch and draw the heat of another or an area into me, making the temperature drop to almost freezing temperatures.” he shrugged. “It’s basic Star Elemental magic, my mother was just very good at it and could do it in and outside of a Battle. I can, in a way, draw heat to my core and heat things up but it won’t be to the extremes,” he explained. Gaster nodded as Laci looked thoughtful.

“It seems your father was a interested in shadow magic, or less commonly known as, but as I prefer to call it, Void Magic. Which is part of the magic I do. But, instead of harnessing the ability, he transferred them to you, absorbing and negating opposing magic, magic that seeks to harm you. From the markings, it seems he made them as a failsafe to contain your own magic as well.” Gaster said, eyelights sharp and his smirk seemed to grow just a little bit. At Boleris’ confused look, he explained, “It means that your Special Attack feeds your normal attacks and your normal attacks feed your Special Attack, and may leave you exhausted. It’s like a muscle that must be exercised. The more you use it, the less tired you will become in using it. Now, Grillby, you, according to the reports, have a very interesting Special Attack. Summon it.” Gaster ordered.

“I… Don’t think that’s a good idea.” Gaster fixed him with a look before he could say anything else but it was Laci who spoke up instead.

“If you fear the magic, if you fear what you are and what you can do, it will eat you from the inside out. The guilt, the LOVE Rush, and the agony of being a literal incarnation of your sin will destroy you and make you see what you hate most, will make you into what you fight. The humans we fight aren’t Human. They’re selfish, fear ridden creatures that are doing this for their own gains and believe that their ends will justify the means. You must not become what you hate, what you fear, what you fight. Humans and Monsters both must be wary of this. When you do, we have to put you down. You become Rabid.” her voice, soothing and calming to listen to, was low and precise, her words measured, brutally honest.

Grillby gulped and nodded, then he closed his eyes and reached for that urge to protect, to fight and to _live._ He reached for his core and felt the response in the form of a rush of cold then a rush of heat that made his flames burn white at the tips. He opened his eyes and there was Revoir and Lavie. Lavie was waiting at his side, heading coming up to his elbow, antlers with six distinct points. Revoir prowled in a circle around him, marking a clear boundary, slightly bigger than Lavie but with only four points on their antlers. They were both a rich midnight blue at their cores with purple and pink moving back and forth, mixing and coalescing. 

“Well, it seems you have Sentient Construct Magic.” Gaster said, looking a little impressed at the beasts. “They both display completely different personalities and yet come from the same Monster and have the same coloration.”

“What does that mean?” Grillby asked, petting Lavie as the beast bumped against his hand.

“It means you’re going to be strong and that I was right to snatch you up before you got assigned to another regiment. Laci, I’m putting him and Boleris in the first Regiment with you, Sven and Yuin. The other’s will be glad to have a few more numbers.”

“What’s the first regiment?” Boleris asked, tilting his head a little in confusion.

“It’s part of my group, known as the Corps, there’s about eighty monsters and humans in it, but we’ve been nicknamed the Corps of Corpses for our high mortality rate. We’re put on the front lines, due to our mixed abilities, but within the Regiment are specified groups that have formed. Laci and Yuin belong to one such group, or at least stay with one group more than others, along with two more fire elementals, a hybrid, and a skeleton monster. Now, it has you two and Sven as well. The group is formed based on the traits and skills of the members, allowing them to become a seamless clockwork like machine. From what I’ve seen, I believe you will get along famously. Either that or rip each other to shreds and I would hate to put down two such promising Monsters.” Gaster said it idly, like it was little more than a statement about how the ground was slightly damp. Grillby and Boleris gulped, nodding as Gaster gave a slightly twisted smile and nodded.

“Good. Now, shall we? I think the others will be waiting, if Yuin, Gerson and Sven met up with them if will certainly save me having to explain things twice. Laci, do you have a good hold on Boleris?” at her nod, he put a hand on her shoulder and the other on Grillby’s, giving a wink as he said,

“Knock knock.”

“...Who’s there-?”

“Orange.” Gaster said with a wide grin.

“...Orange wh-?” Grillby felt his flames sputter for a moment. There was nothing. Just… Pure void. He wanted to scream, to make a sound, but just as he opened his mouth, there was air brushing against his flames once more and he panted, feeling ill. Boleris’ flames turned almost white and his eye lights dimmed to a sickly yellow.

“Orange you glad I used a shortcut?” he laughed. It was a low rumble that slowly grew louder, strangely comforting despite the fact that Grillby felt like he was about to have a Soul attack. Laci rolled her eyes and hummed softly to Boleris who slowly straightened and started to breathe easier. He looked, for all the world, like he’d never been on death’s door. Then, Grillby heard it; it was soft, a beautiful, wordless song that made his Soul unclench and calm down, his magic, which had felt almost displaced since he’d woken up, settled and he gave Laci a confused look.

“What the fuck did-” he started before he cut himself off. It was a little rude to ask a human mage about their abilites, and he was a little wary about it all.

“What the fuck did I just do?” She smiled and stepped away from Boleris, who took a few deep breaths and rubbed his chest, eyelights growing brighter as his flames turned a rosy peach and yellow. “I’m a Sound Mage. I'm intuned with anything and everything that makes a noise and when I concentrate enough, I can bend it to do what I please. I can make it disappear, or I can amplify and loop it to deafen my opponents.”

“What do you mean, anything that makes noise?” Boleris asked, voice stronger than Grillby had heard since the attack on the caravan. Laci shrugged and made a motion with her hand.

“Everything that makes a noise, literally. Magic, air, voices, music… In small doses, I can loop magic through someone and help them regain their strength for a brief period of time to allow their body, if they're a Monster, to regain equilibrium. It’s a little harder with humans and hybrids, though. It’s like adrenaline; it gives you a slight boost before it goes away and leaves your body to its own devices. I’m better with general, broad areas to affect, or a specific target. Gaster can do something particularly nasty in regards to Souls.”

“Yes, make me explain why don’t you.” he huffed, rolling his eyes as he started to walk towards a small encampment. “I am a Monster Mage. More than that, I am an incredibly powerful Monster Mage, as you just saw I have various…. Areas of talent. Like you, Boleris, I can access the Void and travel through it. I can also,” he raised a hand and Grillby gasped as he turned suddenly and pulled out his Soul, holding the organ in the palm of his hand. His chest heaved in short, frantic gasps, eyes trained on Gaster’s as the older Monster simply stared at his Soul, the pale golden color bleeding like a wound with a dark, crimson red wrapping around it and interspersed were streaks of soft blue.

“Well, that’s certainly interesting.” Gaster murmured before he continued, “I can also call forth a Soul,” he flexed his fingers and Grillby felt his body grow heavy as the organ turned a rich navy, “Control its gravity, and thus the owner,” he pulled his arm closer to his body and Grillby moved with it, despite how he dragged his heels into the ground. “And,” he couldn’t pull his gaze away from Gaster’s as the other leaned down and stared him in the eyes as he said, “And I can be your Judge, Jury and Executioner. But more realistically, I will be your Executioner. Your Jury is Gerson. The Judge isn’t here.” he pressed Grillby’s Soul back into his chest as he added, very softly, “But you don’t need to be Judged, Tried or Executed. Just Saved.” then he straightened, patting Grillby on his shoulder.

“Gaster, we’ve talked about scaring the shit out of new members like that.” Gerson’s voice boomed and Gaster laughed, shrugging.

“I didn’t do anything to him, Gerson. He will have to become accustomed to having his Soul ripped out of his chest in a Battle and learn how to deal with seeing them on the battlefield. He’s fine.” Grillby rubbed his chest and wheezed a few times, shuddering. That felt _weird,_ and it didn’t begin to describe the effect. Boleris touched his shoulder and sparked a few times but Grillby shook his head and sighed.

“You’ll get used to him.” Laci said, giving Gaster a look and the skeleton shrugged.

“Don’t look at me with that tone of voice, Laci.” he said, not turning back to look at her.

“Don’t take that tone with me.” she snapped back and Gaster snickered, shaking his head. Grillby just followed along, a little overwhelmed by the whole thing, Boleris attached to his side as Laci lead them into the small encampment, Gaster and Gerson talking to each other quietly.

“Gaster? Hey, Gaster and Gerson are back!” A voice called out.

“I’d wait right where you’re standing if I were you.” Gerson said as Laci made Boleris and Grillby stop. A wave of magic washed over them, slamming against their Souls and making Boleris and Grillby dizzy before the feeling passed.

“Did anyone burn down the camp?” Gerson called, sounding amused, but there was an edge to his voice, almost like he was nervous. Grillby felt tense; they were a lot further from the main camp than he expected to be, and there wasn’t a Soul in view, aside from the voice that called. There was a shimmer, like a mirage on a hot day, and the camp came into full view. There were Monsters and Humans gathered in groups around fires or near tents, and, a little ways away, a kind of pit where a few were climbing out to jog over. Eighty Monsters and Human’s flocked around the small group, staring at them with curious and mildly suspicion but there was a kind of welcoming kindness as well. Sven and Yuin made their way to the front, carrying crimson pieces of cloth and bulky bags slung over their shoulders. Sven had been outfitted with a rich green cloak and dark brown leather armor that had metal pieces at her chest and thighs, much like Gaster’s. It looked like it could come apart easily, now that he was looking at it closely; there were hints of plates, like it was able to slide around the wearer.

“Good work, Olian.” Gaster said with a nod to a star elemental. His hair flushed a bright yellow at the praise and he turned to Boleris and Grillby with a wide smile.

“Wait, you’re a star elemental too?!” He asked Boleris before saying anything else. Boleris nodded slowly, giving him a mildly confused look. “Fuck yes, I’m not alone anymore!” He crowed and Boleris leaned away, looking perturbed by the strange elemental’s behavior.

“Olian, back off. They just got assigned to me and Gerson.” Gaster said and the elemental nodded, backing off instantly.

“Sorry sir.” Gaster rolled his eyelights and huffed.

“Where’s Ryu, Snassta, and Lacia? You have three new members to the first regiment, and maybe a leader, finally.” Gaster said, scanning the crowd before Gerson cleared his throat and bellowed,

“Ryu, Snassta, Lacia, get your asses out here now!” There was a faint yelp and the crowd parted so the three could come forward.

Grillby had to keep his jaw from dropping; Snassta appeared first. He was less surprised by their sudden appearance and more surprised that they were a skeleton with bright pink and blue eyelights and a bright grin across their face, a bright red scarf wound around their neck and a red patch on their shoulder. They wore tall black boots and tight dark grey pants, with a kind of leather armor piece wrapped around their ribs overtop a bright blue blouse. They barely brushed Grillby’s sternum, and the bright grin should have put him at ease but there was something very _off putting_ about the skeleton. Ryu and Lacia appeared next. One was a human looking woman that was tall and slender, almost dainty in appearance, with wide silver eyes, larger than most humans, her pupil a split instead of a circle. Her snow white hair was held back in a braid that went down and over her shoulder, skin a pale brown with scales scattered in patches here and there, at least where they were visible.

She was tugging on thick black gloves, a metal plate on the back, that went up and over her wrists, and she wore leather and metal armor that had faint silver scrolling across it. Around her upper arm was a crimson patch, a Delta rune on one side and on the larger part, what looked like a shepherd's crook with two prongs coming from the top and side. The other was a light green flame elemental with bright white eyelights and matched Grillby is height. She was more muscular looking than the human woman, a noticeable bulk to her figure but she moved with a fluid grace that matched a water elemental. She wore a dark crimson patch at her thigh and on her shoulder, the same Delta rune and shepherd’s crook on the patch. Her armor was also leather, but scrolled with light blue designs instead. She had a sword at her hip, and daggers on the other side.

“Ah, there you are! Grillby, Boleris, Sven, the skeleton is Snassta, the mage is Ryu and the other elemental is Lacia.” Gaster said, gesturing to the others. “Lacia, Snassta, Ryu, Olian, Laci and Yuin will be joining the first regiment with Sven, Boleris and Grillby with you four. Boleris and Grillby withstood human mages, yes, Boleris is a Star Elemental, yes Grillby is powerful. Now, if there are no questions, I believe we have food to make and drills to run. First Regiment, you’re excused from drills for tonight. I want you to get to know your new members. I have things to discuss with Gerson and leaders of each Regiment. Regiments two through twelve, leaders will come to our tent before drills. You will discuss what we speak about with your regiments at dinner. First Regiment, I will speak with you later.” and with that, the groups dispersed, patting Grillby and Boleris on the shoulder or back, throwing them smiles and calls that they’ll meet up later. Grillby felt more than a little overwhelmed.

“You’ll get used to it.” Ryu said, smiling as her silver eyes shined with bright curiosity. “So, shall we? I’m sure you have questions. Olian, come on!” She called, snapping the star elemental out of whatever daze he’d fallen into. He blinked his orange-gold eyes and shook his head, nodding.

“Sorry, lost in my thoughts.” He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Lacia sighed and shook her head.

“Make sure you remember to raise the barrier, Olian. We don’t want any unwanted guests.” He nodded and held out his hands, eyes losing focus as his mouth moved slowly, barely a sound coming from him. There was that shimmer again and then faded. His confusion must have been obvious because Snassta laughed, the sound loud and startling, as they explained,

“Olian isn’t a mage, but he can make illusions and minor barriers, like the one around the camp and in the forest. They're called Willow-Wisps and they'll burn you and let off a bright flare of magic if you go in there and haven't been exposed to his magic passively, like being slammed with the barrier when it dissapates. If you touch it before the wards are removed, you get zapped! Well… cooked, but same difference!” They said, voice almost disturbingly chipper. Laci sighed and shook her head, looking faintly amused.

“Why are we so far from the main encampment?” Boleris asked, looking around.

“Because if we’re attacked, we don’t want to lose the entire army,” Yuin explained, setting down his bag. “The Corps and the Spiders are separate from the main soldiers because we also freak them out. They’re organized. We’re not.”

“What do you mean?” Grillby asked, feeling more and more confused. Lacia held up her hands as said,

“Why don’t you two put on your armor and better clothes, then we’ll take you to our tents and we can explain things better. There’s a tent, over there, that we use to change into new armor when we’re not at our tents. The armor is easy to put on, it’s magical. It’ll fit to your body after a few minutes.” She explained kindly. Her voice was a little lower, but commanded the attention of everyone who was listening. She looked like she could mother someone and yet split their throats. Grillby and Boleris took the bags from Sven and Yuin and made their way to the tent, moving around Monsters and Humans who smiled and gave them a welcoming nod.

“This is surreal…” Boleris said as he set down his bag and started to strip out of his ruined clothes, pulling on the new grey undershirt, black pants, and the leather armor. It looked generic, a vague shape of a chest and arms, but as he pulled it on, like a backwards shirt, it began to glow faintly with silver light and began to shrink, the back sealing itself shut and forming to his body. The pair simply stared in shock and awe, as the armor molded to Boleris; the chest piece hardened and metal bands appeared, popping up from underneath the leather itself, and wrapping around where his rib cage would be. He yelped as his pants shifted as well, metal bands appearing around his thighs and knees, flexing with his leg as he moved. His arms were wrapped with the leather, looking almost like a second skin.

“Holy stars and mother’s above…” he said softly, hair turning a light purple, as Grillby pulled on his own new clothes and armor. It reacted the same way as Boleris’ but with a metal band near his neck and weaving across his torso and back, interlocking with what could be strips of leather. His pants moved with him as metal wrapping around his knees and ankles, reinforcing the weaker points of his body as if it knew. He stared at himself in shock, the faint red glow dying down. They gave the tall black boots that still lay in the bag a faintly weary look but when they pulled them on, nothing happened. Lacing them up quickly, they gathered their old clothes and put them in the bags, making their way back out of the spacious tent and to their new assignment. Sven smiled when she saw them and handed them the strip’s of crimson.

“You tie it around a part of your body that can be easily seen.” She explained, showing off her own crimson band. Boleris nodded and wrapped it around his right arm, Laci helping him tie it in place. Grilly chose his left bicep and fumbled with it for a moment, trying to tie it with one hand when gentle green flames reached over and helped him tie it.

“You looked like you needed the help,” Lacia said with a smile and he nodded in gratitude.

“Right, we owe them explanations,” Ryu said, clapping her hands, the gloves muffling the sound faintly. “Come on, we have a few hours until dinner.” Snassta laughed once more, humming as they lead the way with the Mage, Lacia, Laci, Yuin, Boleris, Sven and Grillby following. Grillby and Boleris looked around the camp as they walked by, taking in the sights. It felt less like a war camp and more like a communal area. Tents were decorated with magical designs and Monster and Human’s were laughing as they sharpened weapons or talking as they looked over journals. Tents were grouped together in blocks, some with small gardens outside the line, growing herbs, flowers, and vegetables, others had various animal pelts that were being tanned, and one had a loom that looked a little odd but they moved past it before Grillby could get a good look at it. There was a grove of trees not too far away, a forest it seemed like, but a faint shimmer appeared occasionally between the trunks, illuminating the space for a blink before they disappeared.

“We group ourselves according to the regiment.” Olian explained, making Grillby jump a little. “The regiments are chosen by Gerson and Gaster when we were put into the Corps, or when they picked us. We work together in our regiments and with the Corps as a whole,” he explained, looking a little bored. Grillby nodded but didn’t speak. Finally, Snassta and Ryu stopped at a group of tents that had several woven tapestry like pieces overtop of them, as well as a small garden of herbs. There were a few stones and logs gathered around a medium sized fire pit, embers still burning faintly. Snassta perched on a rock, looking at Grillby, Boleris, and Sven with that same chipper grin and bright light in their eyelights, but it felt almost calculative. Laci and Yuin sat on one of the logs, Ryu and Olian chose another stone while Lacia, Boleris and Grillby took the other log.

“Right. So, to explain a few things. The camps are separated by a few miles of land, both to keep us safe and to keep us from killing each other. The Corps and the Spiders, or Mistress’ group, are known for our high LOVE and EXP as well as our high mortality rates. We are kept separate from the main camp because while we’re friendly with each other, the other soldier’s don’t like us very much, for varying reasons. But, we’re much stronger than they are. Gaster and Gerson make sure of that, pushing us to our limit’s and beyond. A regiment is a concentrated group of Monsters and Human’s working together, smoothly as possible. We’re sent on missions with the Spider’s for infiltration or sabotage, or we enter the front line’s as the spearhead. We’re not trained like the rest of the army.” Lacia explained.

“We’re trained to focus on our weaknesses and compliment them to our regiment’s strengths,” Ryu picked up the explanation. She pulled her braid over her shoulder and played with the end. “Each regiment has a leader that talks to Gaster and Gerson and then relays the information back to the rest of us in the group and they explain what each regiment leader said and then we discuss what the next plan is. If we’re not needed in battle, we’re needed for jobs, like Lacia explained. Spying, sabotage, infiltration, occasionally rescuing if we can get Gaster on board with the idea. But when we fight, the entire Corps goes. Our regiment’s are our family, basically, and we fight together, eat together and die together. However, each regiment regularly interacts with each other, when we run drills and train. It ensures that we’re able to fight as one and yet also separate. The rest of the army is at a disadvantage, due to the fact that they can only fight in a single unit or one on one. They don’t work well with individual partners, and are far more brutal. But we’re devastating.”

“How?” Boleris asked, head tilting slightly.

“Because we can fight with a range of Monsters and Humans. You don’t have much time to think in immediate combat, all the planning goes out the window and all you know is stay alive, keep your regiment alive, and kill as many of the enemy as you can. If you find someone with a crimson patch, chances are they’ll be able to adapt to your style. We’re _flexible._ We _adapt and change_ to survive our battles. We used to have over a hundred members. Now we have eighty. We lose a lot of our friends and sometimes our family. It makes it hard to carry on for other Monsters and Humans, they Fall Down, but we can’t. We mourn them and then we use their passing to fuel the fire, so to speak.” Yuin said, rumbling voice echoing in his plate armor faintly.

“How can you stand it?” Grillby finally asked, staring at the others. “How… How can you stand the LV?! It’s… It’s poison.”

Yuin laughed and shook his head, a hard light in his eyes. “I don’t know how long you think you’ve been right to think that LOVE isn’t something you gain to survive. The more you distance yourself, the easier it becomes.”

“How do you know what LV is?” Snassta asked, not accusing but curious. Patient. It was rather disturbing.

“I killed ten humans. I slaughtered them,” he said blandly, trying to push away the sounds of the screams that were still there, in the back of his mind. “They killed my family, drowned them in a water sigil and then laughed at Boleris and I as we tried to get free. I killed them without a second thought.”

“You did what you had to in order to survive. Chances are that you only gained four or five LV-”

“Ten,” Laci said softly. “He gained ten.”

“In a single night?!” Ryu sounded shocked. Grillby gave her a bitter smile and shook his head.

“Five minutes,” he said softly. “I killed ten humans in five minutes.”

Silence fell over the group before Yuin looked at Grillby with a mix of emotions, the predominant one being anger and confusion.

“How in the fuck did you do that?!” he demanded.

“How old are you?” Lacia asked.

“He’s a hundred and eighty. I’m ninety.” Boleris said. Lacia and Olian looked at them both in mild horror and sympathy, shaking their heads.

“How?” Olian asked a kind of twisted curiosity in his voice.

“I created beasts.” he could almost taste the ash in his mouth from his family. He wanted to be sick.

“Wait, you mean a special attack? But, you’re so young! Elementals can’t do special attacks until they’re at least two hundred!” Lacia sounded almost horrified. Grillby shrugged.

“How old are you two then?” Boleris asked, looking at Lacia and Olian.

“I’m one hundred and eighty-five.” Lacia said.

“I’m a hundred.” Olian said, shrugging.

“Do either of you have special attacks?” he asked and Grillby looked at them in curiosity.

“Elementals can create a special attack if under extreme pressure or in serious need.” Lacia said.

“I’m going to take that as a yes, then. What can you do?” Boleris asked, leaning forward slightly.

“I’m mage trained,” Olian explained. “So I can create the barriers and such. With a human, it gets stronger but I’ve never met a human who can strengthen my shields. My special attack is forming shields and barriers. I can change the size and shape of them, and make them move around, at least a short distance. When it’s paired with Yuin’s attacks, or a bullet pattern, it guarantees a quick death.”

“I can summon an inferno that burns what I want it to burn.” Lacia said with a slight grimace, her flames popping and shifting in her discomfort.

“I think we should introduce ourselves and explain what we can do, if we’re sharing,” Ryu said, giving the other’s a look. At their nods, she smiled, her mouth full of sharp, pure white teeth.

“Well then. I’m Ryu, I’m a hybrid between a human and a Draconic. I have Soul Sight, where I can see a Soul when it’s not in Battle or otherwise out of one’s chest. I’m a mage through practice and I practice summoning. I can focus on a Human or a Monster and pull them through a sigil I place on the ground and send them back. Thankfully it isn’t affected by magical barriers, but it’s harder to get things done. Not impossible, just takes a little longer. I’m usually the one pulling people through and sending them to different areas of a battle. And just so you know, I can see your Souls and everyone here already know’s what each other’s Soul’s look like. You can show us.” she pressed her hand against her chest and drew out a rich, rose red Soul, and what looked like an overlay of petals or leaves, a light, almost too bright, green with traces of light blue, like small flowers.

“I’m Snassta,” the skeleton said, grinning even wider as they waved, rocking back and forth on their perch. “I’m a Monster Mage, like Gaster, but not many know that. Cause the minute you figure it out, well I’ve usually drained you of your magic.” they chirped. “I’m a parasite type of mage, and I drain the Soul’s of anyone I really focus on. I don’t have much of a special attack, but I can feed the pure energy from the Soul’s I just drained back into those I’m with, Human or Monster, it doesn’t matter. Magic doesn’t care what type you are, only that I directed it to towards that specific Soul.” they sounded almost childlike, their voice bright and happy despite the dark topic. It was a little disturbing. They pressed a hand against their chest and drew out a dark blue, almost purple, Soul, with little chips of white throughout. “I’m not broken, but that’s what being a parasitic mage does to you. It draws parts of your own Soul into it as well, so I’ll likely turn to dust before the end of the war.”

Grillby simply stared at the skeleton in mild horror and shock who shrugged.

“Fact of life, can’t change it.” they said flippantly like their own life was of no consequence.

“I’m Laci,” she said with a small grin, “I’m a Sound Mage and I already told you what I can do. I also work with Gaster when we fight because I can amplify and bend sound to do what I want, and with a general area of effect, if he pulls out their Souls and Ryu pulls our men out, I can make their Soul’s shatter. Snasta also can use their abilities to draw in the magic from the Humans that remain before they’re shattered.” she looked a little blank, horror at the corners of her eyes before Laci blinked and shook her head, rubbing her hand against her chest as she drew out her own Soul. It was a royal purple with long, delicate chains of golden yellow and orange bursting through it with faint traces of green throughout.

“Yuin. I’m a goat monster, fight with a bullet pattern and a great axe.” Yuin said, snorting before he drew out his own Soul. It was almost a sickly orange, with a pale yellow lining it and a dark grey smear on one part.

Lacia didn’t say a word, simply drew out her Soul, which was a bright green with a vibrant orange center, dark blue weaving across it almost like a basket. Olian repeated her actions and drew out his Soul, which was a pale blue with dark red blooming from the center like it was a drop of blood in a pool of water.

“I’m Sven, human Mage. I can, ah… raise the dead, basically. Or, human dead, that is. The battlefield is my playground, in a sense, and I can raise the dead, Revenants, to do what I command but it takes a lot of magic, so I try not to rely on it too much unless I really need to.” she pulled out her own Soul, which was a dark, almost black, purple, with a pool in the very center of a nearly blinding green that looked like the leaf patterns underneath a flower, curling vines of oranges weaving throughout it.

“I’m Boleris, I’m a hybrid Star Elemental. My father was a Monster Mage, I can superheat what I touch or draw the heat into my core and I can use my special attack outside of a battle. It’s called Flash Travel and as long as I’ve been to the area I want to go once, and it isn’t blocked by magic, I can go there. If I see it on a map I can get in the general area but it’s harder and more dangerous.” he pulled out his Soul. It was a vibrant red, like a ruby, with thick veins of gold and emerald running through it.

“I’m Grillby, I’m a Fire Elemental, I have a bullet pattern and I use, what Gaster called, Sentient Construct Magic. I summon two beasts and they attack what I direct them to attack, or protect what I want them too. I… I haven’t summoned them very often. I’m also able to Heal.” He added it when Laci gave him a look and a sharply raised eyebrow. “I don’t know how much I can Heal, but I’m good at it.” He drew out his Soul, pale golden color bleeding like a wound with a dark, crimson red wrapping around it and interspersed were streaks of soft blue. It thudded sharply at being so exposed and Laci reached out a hand, eye’s soft with understanding. Grillby flinched away and she looked at him.

“Let me try something?” she posed it as a question, like he had an option. Grillby let out a long breath before he gave a shallow nod. She gave him a gentle smile and began to hum, the very air around her vibrating. He gasped, straightening as the air began to rush around his Soul, constricting it slowly before it began to burn. His Soul pulsed violently, he was shaking so hard he was sure his form would waver out of control. But, instead, his Soul began to calm down and accept Laci’s magic and steadily grew brighter and brighter until it looked more like a miniature sun, like the other Soul’s the floated calmly around him. She leaned back and stopped humming, but the bright light stayed.

“What-” he couldn’t find the proper words to try and form a question, much less a sentence.

“I just brought your magic to the surface again. A dim Soul can’t survive for very long, not without threat of dusting itself as it tries to keep itself functioning. The draw will be too much on it and the Monster, causing them to drop to dangerous levels before they Fall Down.”

“I thought you said you could only amplify magic?” Boleris asked, looking both suspicious and in mild awe at the other woman. Laci sighed and shook her head, rubbing her temples and wincing as if she had a headache.

“I can do many things with Sound and Souls. All I did was pull on his magic and amplify its resonating tempo’s, but like I said, it puts a lot of strain on my own magic when I concentrate it.”

“Back in the forest, when you and Yuin first found us… Was that you?” Grillby asked softly, staring at her and Yuin. Yuin nodded and crossed his arms, his Soul thudding a few times before it calmed back down.

“Yeah, that was her. She can calm anyone down and lull them to sleep, if the Sound is just right.” Yuin said, looking at her with an odd mix of emotions. Laci ignored him and shrugged.

“My magic isn’t all that common, but it isn’t rare by any stretch. You just have to have an ear for it, I guess.” She gave a tentative smile and Grillby snorted, amused, at her attempt of a joke. The others loosened as the unknown tension broke and a few more chuckles were drawn out from the others.

“Alright, if we’re done with this sharing feely shit,” Yuin said, standing and cracking his back as Olian rolled his eyelights and huffed,

“Please, can you actually feel anything?”

“That’s a very pathetic attempt to get a rise out of him, I thought you had sharper wit than that.” Snassta pointed out, laughing at Olian’s expression. He sparked a few times and Yuin nudged his shoulder, laughing as Boleris said thoughtfully,

“You could do better than that, though I wouldn’t say they’re entirely insufferable.”

“Give it a few hours.” Snassta laughed, completely unbothered by the elemental.

“Can I dust you then?” Olian snipped and Snassta giggled, giving him a sharp look. Their wide, genuine and chipper smile was cut with a dark, calculative look on their pink and blue eye lights, the colors swirling like refractive light in water.

“Be careful, Olian. You don’t want to join the voices, they’d eat you alive. Or, what’s left of you.” The disturbing dichotomy of their bright tone and the dark, hard look in their eyes made Olian’s Soul beat quickly and sent a shiver down the spines of everyone else. “But, then you won’t be so stupid as you do that, would you?” their happy look was back as soon as they blinked and they snickered, putting their Soul away. “Come on, we need to get them settled in a tent.”

Everyone else stood and let their Souls sink into their chests, Sven and Boleris going off with the others, chatting and laughing, a little awkwardly but trying to get to know their new teammates. Grillby waited for Ryu to stand and the others to walk towards, what he assumed was, the supply tent, before he asked her as she let her Soul sink into her chest once more.  

“Do we get any other clothes?” Grillby asked Ryu, who shook her head.

“We don’t get any extra clothes, we sleep in our armor usually as we never know when we’ll be called for drills or someone is going to attack the camps.” she gave him a smile. “You’ll get used to it. It’s made so it breathes and won’t suffocate you. It’s like a hardened shirt and pants, really. To remove the armor, it’s really simple. Just tug at the collar and peel it up and off. The pants you just peel away from your body, the metal goes back inside and it’ll reappear when you put it back on though the armor will retain its form now that it’s molded to your body.” she gave him a pat on the back, stronger than he expected from the almost dainty woman, causing him to stumble slightly before catching himself.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to some of the others. Here,” she said with a large, friendly smile, “We may have a lot of LOVE, but we also have love. We’re family, cause well… You never know when you’ll see the sun again, or if the person you talked to just that morning may be in an urn or nothing but a patch. Heh, you’d think that being family makes it harder, but it’s nice, having others you can rely on.”

“Why aren’t we closer to the main camp? I feel like there’s another reason.” he gave her a sideways look, now truly looking at her. What he took for dainty and thin was actually very lean muscle, her armor filled out around her arms and legs more than he originally thought, though her height made it, on first glance, seem as though she were very slim with little muscle and that her slender appearance gave way to a more fragile body. She gave him a sly smile and chuckled.

“Mostly for the reason we told you, that the other’s don’t like us very much and to keep the army a little more separated so if we’re attacked the whole army won’t be demolished.” she explained, “But, we weren’t kidding we when said they don’t like us very much. They don’t like our way of living, that we interact so freely with each other and treat each other like family.” she shrugged. “I always assumed it was because our high LVs made them uncomfortable, but then, those who have so much LV must also have empathy, at least on some level or else lose all sense of themselves.” she sighed, a dark light coming to her eyes as she stared at him, like she was seeing horrors of the past.

“...Ryu?” he asked, concerned. She blinked and smiled, shaking her head.

“It’s nothing. Just… Do me a favor, and retain your empathy, no matter what we see. It’s war, we may not know each other for very long, but no matter what happens, keep true to yourself. It...  It’s pointless to lose all your Hope and resort to LV. You won’t be you.” she sighed.

“Why are you telling me this?” he asked, stopping. Ryu paused and gave him a look, a sad smile on her face.

“Because you can still be Saved. You’re not gone like the rest of us. Ten LV is something you’ll earn in a few skirmishes on the battlefield. It’s something that you’ll earn in mere minutes compared to what you’ll get in this war. What you hate, what you fear, it drives you and burns away everything until all that’s left is a Rabid, bent with fear and hate. Why don’t you Check me if you don’t believe me.” Grillby gave her a nod and ran a Check, feeling a little invasive but also not exactly caring.

**Ryu Tajin**

**HP: 349**

**ATTK: 40**

**LV: 22**

**DEF: 50**

**Magic: 50.8+**

***She cares about her friends and her family, of which are you are a part of**

Grillby gave her a long look, surprised and more than a little shocked, that she felt so strongly about him despite having known him less than an hour already.

“Going to guess by that expression you’re wondering why I’m so attached to you already?” she asked, looking amused. He nodded, mute. “It’s because you’re not yet damaged and because I was once a mother. Once a mother, always a mother.” she gave him a bitter smile and sighed, before smiling and looping her arm with his and dragging him around camp, introducing him to numerous people.

There was a Beast Mage, who could transform to various creatures and was a very nice human, she told several fire jokes that startled a couple laughs out of him. Her partner, an older Monster that looked to be a Wolf monster gave him a fang filled smile and snickered, shaking his head.

“You’ll fit in well here, fire starter.” Grillby wasn’t sure what to make of the nickname but followed Ryu as she dragged him around the camp, meeting numerous people that he could barely remember the name of, hardly able to associate their faces once he’d seen them.

There were Dog monsters, Beast Monsters, a few Elementals and more Humans, all with different Regiments and different abilities. They were all surprisingly welcoming, despite that none of them knew who he was, name and face aside. He was shocked at their kind words and empathetic pats on the shoulder and back, like they expected and knew what would happen. She pointed out the pit, which was a deep crater in the ground where a few Monsters and Human's were practicing combat, no holds on their punches and magic. For all their welcoming nature, there was no doubt that this group was brutal. He could see it in the merciless attacks thrown at each other -- the Human was pinned in place as a Hell Storm of bullets rained on them, though they retaliated with a wave of water that made Grillby flinch, though the Ox Monster withstood it and the following electrical blast like they were little more than a mild inconvenience-- but they stopped before their HP became too low and ate something that looked like crystalized splinters and then climbed out of the pit, acting as if what had occurred never happened. They were laughing and helping the other walk back to their tents, nodding at Grillby and Ryu as they passed.

Finally, Ryu led him back to the small tent area that they had been sitting at in the first place and let him sit down. Grillby let out a long breath of air, feeling exhausted. Sven came over and plopped down next to him, smiling faintly as she pulled out a slightly dusty canvas and leather bag.

“I managed to find it, back when I was lookin’ for you two,” she said softly. Grillby took it with faintly shaking hands, running his fingers over the cloth. In less than a fortnight, his entire life had changed. He hadn’t had time to grieve. He hadn’t had to time to process _anything_ besides that he had had to survive, that Boleris had to survive, and they were now with the Monster Army as a pair of soldiers. He dropped the bag and hugged her tight as he could, shoulder’s shaking as he let out all the pent up emotion. Sven seemed startled but then she smiled and hugged him back, running her hands through his hair and just letting him draw strength from her hug, from a gentle touch.

“Is he alright?” he heard someone ask, like it was coming through a muffled barrier.

“He’ll be okay, just gettin’ used to everything.” Sven sighed, shaking her head. “There’s no point in gettin’ worried. He’s bit overwhelmed by everything. What did Gaster say?”

“He said that dinner is ready and that we should be prepared in the next couple of weeks for an advanced training schedule and that after that, we should get ready to go out into a battle. Gerson didn’t look happy, neither did Ji or Renny, but Tov, B, Wren, Winnie and Leth are all uneasy but they’ll follow what Gaster says. Better him and Gerson than _him._ ” that was Yuin, he was pretty sure.

“Hmn.” Sven didn’t comment. “Can you get use some food? I think he needs to eat and then get some sleep. It’ll be a rough coupla days, for all of us.”

“Yeah. I’ll be right back.” Grillby didn’t remember much, other than eating a few servings of a thick stew and slightly stale bread before someone helped him into a tent and covered him with a warm blanket. He slept, long and hard. When he woke up, he felt much better, though there was someone in the tent with him.

“Are you awake or are you going to sleep a few more days?” Lacia asked, sounding a mixture of worried and a little annoyed, though it didn’t feel like it was directed at him. Grillby sat up and tried to blink away the blur in his eyes and looked at Lacia. She looked tense, arms resting on her knees as she leaned forward, sitting on the other cot in the tent, flames flickering now and then before she let out a long breath and smiled, lips turning upwards into a soft, happy smile.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Grillby.” she sighed. “You’ve been sleeping for about three days straight and no one knew when you were going to wake back up. According to Laci, you slept for a day and a half before healing Boleris and then dealing with all of this. Are you…” she stopped herself, looking unsure, before she continued, “Are you okay?”

Grillby sat up slowly and rubbed his head, looking at his armor in a dazed confusion before he shrugged.

“I’m not sure, really… I… In the span of a fortnight, I’ve lost my family, been drafted into a war I wanted to avoid if at all possible, and met more Monsters and Human’s than I thought I could in the span of a single day. It’s… Overwhelming, to say the least.”

She nodded and sighed, standing. “How do you feel? Up to some training? Gaster and Gerson have been wanting to get you out through your paces for a while.”

“I feel rested, if that’s what you mean.” he said, feeling a bit better than he had a few days ago, though sleeping for three days straight would do that.

“Good. Come on.” she watched him for a moment, looking like she was going to say something before she shook her head and said, “Welcome to the First Regiment, Grillby.” He blinked, nodding, about to say something but he got no time. There was a yell and then someone was yanking out his Soul with magic and had incited a Battle. Lacia pulled her sword immediately, standing in front of Grillby as he struggled to his feet, Revior and Lavie appearing in moments at his sudden fear response.

“Are you good?” She asked, not taking her eyes off the Monster that incited the Battle and Grillby nodded, hands balling into fists as he settled into a more defensive stance than Lacia, who set herself in the offensive like it had been second nature.

“Ah, I didn’t mean to pull you into this Lacia, but since you’re here-” Gaster sounded slightly amused as he sent a wave of magic towards them, tugging out her Soul further, and even though she managed to dodge most of the bone attack, some still hit her Soul. Lacia gasped and shuddered, falling to her knees as her HP fell. Grillby didn’t think, he reacted. Lavie grew in size in reaction to his sudden flare of magic, standing in front of Lacia as she struggled to her feet, as Revior rushed Gaster while Grillby dashed around the other side, the single-minded task of protecting the other Elemental and getting out of the Battle fast as possible all that he could focus on. He caught Gaster off guard for a split second, long enough to pluck a dagger from his belt and move away as Revior snapped their jaws at him, aiming for his hands and arms.

“Interesting tactic, but not enough!” Gaster said as he moved his arms in a circular pattern, eye socket flaring with magic as bright purple sigils appeared and a large Goat Demon skull appeared, eye sockets empty aside from a bright red and purple light, teeth jagged, broken and chipped. Grillby looked at Lacia in growing apprehension, though she was getting back to her feet, a steely look in her eyes as she straightened, sword held out in front of her.

“Get behind me!” she yelled, just audible over the sound a of a high pitched whine, gravity slowly increasing. Grillby nodded and let her step in front of him as she planted herself firmly as her shaking legs would allow, sword perpendicular to her face and the oncoming blast. Grillby felt his heart race and felt _something_ build inside of him. It wasn’t like when he figured out his Special Attack, like an intense heat that wanted to come out and would devour him if he didn’t let go -- but more like a slow, calculative burn.

He stepped in front of Lacia and took a few steps before full out sprinting at Gaster, the Mage’s socket’s widening and his smile becoming wider as Grillby raised the dagger in what could be seen as a suicidal move before he was sent rolling to the side and the dagger erupted into flames, a controlled flame consuming the metal. He smacked into the skull as he tried to get back to his feet, hand leaving a burning scorch mark before that same calculative flame inside him burned a little colder, the feeling disconcerting, but he listened. He raised the dagger and stabbed it into the ground as Gaster sent a wave of bones his way, the skull temporarily forgotten. The bones never reached him; the green flames erupted and consumed the area around him, leaving him in the center of an inferno that was slowly letting him draw energy. Then, soon as the Battle had begun, it ended. The inferno disappeared and Lacia came over, limping slightly but a surprised grin on her face.

“You’re new but you’re good. I never would have thought to go and try a suicidal rush at Gaster like that.” The interesting thing was that Grillby could sense only genuine amusement and interest behind her words, no reprimanding tone or anger at disobeying her directions.

“Indeed. He’s promising, that’s for damn certain.” Gaster said, folding his arms over his chest as he gave Grillby a look that would have made his spine crawl if he had the bones, then he smirked, that same impassive smirk that almost made Grillby want to punch him came back and he added, “You’ve got good instincts, Grillby. Not many would see that Karmic Retribution so quickly, or figure out how to land a solid hit on one of my Blasters, or have the guts to steal my favorite dagger right off my waist. Boleris and Olian reacted much the same, but with Gerson he didn’t go half measure with them.” he tapped his chin, the bone making a slight _shink_ sound as he rubbed the spot.

“What the actual fuck was that?!” Grillby demanded as Lacia helped him to his feet, staring at the casual pair, feeling thrown for a loop. “Did you try to simulate a real fight to test me?!”

“That was a drill, Grillby. We have four kinds of drills; surprise drills, which simulate sudden Battles and occur randomly throughout the day and night. The only time surprise drills won’t occur is when one is asleep, as they can’t respond to a Battle. There are stealth fights, where you have to “kill” your target by tagging them with your magical signature temporarily. The only way to get rid of it is to tag them back with your own magic, they will cancel each other out. Those can happen at any time, you never know when-” he paused and turned, eye flaring as he held out a hand and a human mage with long brown hair and bright amber eyes wriggled in place, her Soul bright blue.

“How in the hell did you hear me?!” she demanded and Gaster smirked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know. Better luck next time, Bekka.” and the fire mage was released. She grumbled for a moment before rubbing her chest and then laughing,

“I’ll get you Gaster!”

“Yes, yes, and I wish you luck.” he said with an impassive look but her eye’s flashed before her form wavered and she appeared from behind Grillby, slapped a hand on the middle of his back.

“I got him!” she crowed, looking very pleased with herself. Grillby stared at the small mage and reached out to touch her but she wavered in place once more and reappeared beside Gaster, looking very amused. “I’m Bekka, resident Fire Mage. Nice to “kill” you, Grillby. You have a week to catch me~!” and with that, she flounced away. Grillby blinked, feeling more lost than before.

“That,” Lacia said with an amused grin, “Was Bekka. She’s a little imp, another Draconic hybrid like Ryu, uses her flame magic to create mirages of herself, but she was assigned to be your assassin. You weren’t assigned to be her’s, but you still have to tag her back in order to remove the magical signature. If you don’t get it down by the end of the week, she’ll be able to tag you again and you’ll have six days to tag her twice. Each time your assassin tags you, you have one less day to remove their tags and place your own on them, and you have to find the being tagged with your magic in order to assassinate them. Once you tag them, that cycle will repeat until the time runs out and when the week is up, you are “dead”, so you have to take night shifts at main camp for the next week. And no one want’s that. If you manage to tag them with the same amount of tags within the time limit, you are both assigned to night shifts, if you manage to tag them and avoid being tagged back, by the target or the person assigned to you, they have to go on night shift.” she explained and Grillby nodded slowly.

“Well, interruption aside, yes. Lacia explained the rest of the stealth drill, which leaves the general drills and the tactic drills.” Gaster stretched his arms out in front of himself, cracking the bones and making Grillby flinch at the sound. “General drills are split into three parts. Part one is your Regiment running various exercises to strengthen your skills with each other and establish a leader and their backers, who will step up if the leader is taken, moved, killed or otherwise unfit for battle. The second part is Mass drill, where you are paired with the rest of the Regiment’s and work on fighting together until your movements are fully synchronized. The final and third part is known as Splinter Work, where you and your Regiment are split into another Regiment and you fight against the other’s until all on the opposing side are tagged with the magical signature’s of the other side. You can do minor damage to your opponents, but nothing life threatening. I hate filling out paperwork.” Gaster sighed, rubbing his hands over his skull in thought for a moment.

“Oh, right. Tactic drills. You and a group, from two others to a group of eleven, are pitted against myself, Gerson and the rest of the Regiment, as well as the Spiders and Mistress, or Muffet as I know her. Your goal, in those drills, is to escape our camp and make your way to the safety of the main camp,” he pointed to the north, through the woods, “On the other side of the woods. You must make it without drawing attention to yourself in the main camp, and you will be against a total of eighty Monsters and Humans, plus a General, a Monster Mage and Master Spy.” he grinned, “We are allowed to stop you using any means that doesn’t result in maiming, excessive bodily, emotional, or mental harm or trauma, or death. You’re never told when it will happen, only know that everyone not about to run to the woods are going to freeze and when they can move again, they’ll be coming after you like you’re the enemy.”

“It’s actually a lot of fun,” Lacia said with a slightly disturbing smile. “It’s a lot better than the group exercises that the main camp is put through. It’s like a game.”

“That’s… almost insane.” He finally managed and Lacia laughed, clapping him on the back.

“Of course it is! We’re all batshit here anyways, why not have a little fun before you end up dust?” her smile was real but the light in her eye’s was hard, tinged with the horror’s she’d seen. “Now, come on. You need food and to see Boleris. For someone who isn’t your mate, he’s rather protective and worried about you.” Grillby shrugged.

“We’re best friends, what else are you going to do but worry?” Lacia gave him a look, before she smiled and sighed as Gaster added,

“You can keep the dagger, by the way. I have no need for it and it doesn’t resonate well with my own magic, favorite or no. It seems to react to you rather well, though. Take good care of it, and here,” he undid the dagger’s sheath and handed it to Grillby. “Attach it around your hips or your thigh, where ever you think it’ll be easier to reach. Practice with it everyday, ask Lacia to give you some lessons as she is the resident sharp and pointy expert in your Regiment.”

“Sharp and pointy expert?” Grillby asked, staring at Gaster in bewilderment. The skeleton went from cold and refined, to almost silly in a matter of moments, always with that smooth smirk and ease of control that made Grillby wonder if he was simply imagining things, or if Gaster was messing with his head. Lacia laughed, the sound like crackling sticks and popping embers. Grillby decided immediately that he wanted to hear more of it. Gaster smirked, or maybe he smiled; his toothy grin loosened a bit and there was a soft flicker in the color of his eyelights for a moment before he shook his head and walked away, calling,

“I expect First Regiment and Second Regiment to train in General drills later today! And tell Laci and Ryu to report to Gerson, and get him a weapon other than magic!” before he vanished.

“Alright, well come on.” She led the way through camp, a few Monsters and Human’s here and there, giving him pats on the back and congratulatory remarks, which consisted mainly of, “Good job not gettin’ dusted there, Grillby!”

He was a little bewildered but by the time they reached the rest of the Regiment, he was tackle hugged by Boleris who ran Check after Check over him until he was satisfied. Grillby snorted and laughed softly as Boleris glared down at him and shook his shoulders.

“You fucker, I was worried! You were asleep for three days!”

“Well, you two were beyond the point of exhaustion when you came into the camp,” Ryu said idly, biting her lips to keep her laughter contained.

“Ah, come on let the poor guy up Boleris,” Olian said, successfully managing to hide his smile while Snassta, Sven, and Laci laughed, Yuin shaking his head. “You won’t be able to do much if he’s on the ground.”

“Oh, there’s plenty you can do,” Laci said with an amused smirk that reminded Grillby far too much of Gaster to be comfortable, as Yuin snickered and let out a loud braying laugh.

“You’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?” he jibed and Laci shrugged, giving him a sideways look.

“Please. Like I’m ever the one on the ground. Now, enough of this. We have drills to run with the other Regiments, and Grillby has to get outfitted with a proper sword, or at least a weapon of some kind, other than that dagger. Boleris is fine with the sword I found for him, and Ryu, you and Sven have to practice with Bekka later.” the others nodded and Laci smiled, nodding to herself.

“Alright, let’s get going.”

For the next several months, the small Regiment worked together, training with each other, against other Regiments, with various Human’s and Monster’s, against Gerson, Gaster and Muffet and in pairs until they were able to anticipate what someone’s movement was going to be before it was executed. Grillby, Laci and Lacia worked the best together, Boleris, Ryu and Olian were almost like a smooth machine while Yuin, Sven and Snassta were seamless, and yet together the First Regiment was a force to be reckoned with. The other Regiment’s easily went toe to toe with them but it was still interesting to fight with the other’s and learn more about the other inhabitants of the camp. Winter was long and harsh, prompting anyone with fire magic or those who were fire elemental’s to help keep their teammates warm, and those that enjoyed the cold performed more scouting and scavenging for what couldn’t be grown with magic.

Yuin, however, had been lost in a scouting mission with a Water elemental from the Sixth Regiment, a last minute add in from the Main Army by order of Asgore and Toriel. Gira was quirky, but kind enough and came back with Yuin’s patch and scarf, blood pumping from a hastily tied bandage. Laci went into the woods that night with the rest of the Regiment and Grillby, Boleris, Olian and Lacia burned a hole in the ground, Boleris crystallizing a small stone with Olian to bury with him. They sang all the night long, sharing stories and memories of the Beast Monster. Though he had been a little cold to start with, he warmed up quickly enough and told stories around the campfire, drawing an audience with his ability to pull stories from seemingly nowhere. Bekka, Ren, Cofvin and Vei joined them that night, all having known Yuin like a brother. Vei was a Beast Master, able to change her shape into whatever animal she wished, though usually it was a large black wolf, and had been close to Yuin as Laci had been.

When the snows finally melted, Gaster called Grillby, Laci, Bekka, Ren, Gria, Poi, Tyrese, Zeke, Reva, Alice, Dol, Merkit, and Covfin to his and Gerson’s tent. Once there, Gerson thumped his hammer and said,

“Our first set of battles is coming along the horizon. The scouts and spiders have reported that the human’s supply lines are starting back up so we will have to strike fast before they can get back at us. We lost a few in the main camp from the Winter, though Asgore and Toriel are refusing to admit we need to hold back and cut their supplies off before they reach full capacity.” he grouched, looking at the assembled leader with a dark light in his eyes before a soft,

“Hehuehuheuheuheu~ Be careful there, dear. Ears are everywhere~” Muffet said as she appeared from the back of the group, two dinner plate sized spiders resting on her top shoulders, their soft purple and red fur thicker than Grillby had ever seen. One fell off her shoulder and before Muffet reacted, Grillby reached out and caught the poor thing, hands heating up to keep the creature warm. Muffet turned and gave him a long look, making him flush a faint lavender. But, instead of snapping at him, she smiled, but not in a way that promised pain and suffering, but almost _kindly._ Muffet wasn’t known for her kindness, unless it was to grant you a quick, almost painless death after playing with you.

“Thank you, dearie. She’s been cold since the snow started to melt, I suppose it was too soon to take her outside. Do you mind holding her?”

“No, Mistress.” Muffet tittered and smirked, nodding.

“Good answer. Now, Gerson, I believe we have a plan to discuss?” He nodded.

“Yes, that we do. The king and queen are going to use us to spearhead an attack against the enemy despite the drastic loss of life it may cause for both sides, which makes it a very bad plan. If you can, retreat. It isn’t worth a slaughterfest, no matter what he thinks.”

“I agree with Gerson,” Gaster said, stepping up smoothly to the table, causing Merkit, an elemental and human hybrid, to jump out of surprise, her hair flaring a bright orange before she calmed down and sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, though Ren, a human paladin with a bright smile and a devastating blow, gave her a gentle pat on the back. They were a kind Soul, though their Determination was stronger than most and Grillby was often left to wonder if they had some kind of magic or another that they weren’t aware of. Bekka was suddenly perched on their shoulder, the petite woman giggling before reappearing in front of her mate and leaning against them, comfortable.

“As I was saying,” Gaster said, casting an amused look at the pair, who just shrugged and he huffed. “I agree with Gerson. We need to target the supply lines if we can and wipe out as much of the enemy as possible without massive loss of life on our end. The Main army will be flanking from the sides, here and here,” he summoned a pair of ghost hands to pull up the map and another to gesture while he moved back and forth in the small space. The ghost hand gestured to a thin blue line marking a river where the Human encampment had last been seen.

“We plan to attack their supply lines. It won’t take much for them to get new lines up and running, now that the Winter is done, but the flooding from the snow melt may at least make it more difficult, giving us time to break their pockets up and get rid of them.” he explained, voice cold. “They have become persistent, even with the occasional skirmish but they aren’t Monster, or Mage or Human built to withstand like we are.” he cast a look across the assembled group. “We are built to maintain ourselves and our families. We are built to do whatever it takes to keep them alive, however that outcome may end. The end goal of these fights is not to be a hero and die a martyr, it is to get out with as much of your family as you can. And if they fall, you celebrate their death and then you rip out the spines of the enemy.”

A chorus of soft Growl’s rumbled the tent and Gaster gave a vicious smile, his eyelights hard.

“Remember. We are the first lines. We are the one’s that fall upon the sword and the staff first. We will be the toughest and the strongest, not alone, but together. Does anyone have another route they’d like to take their Regiment along?”

Grillby looked over the map and stepped forward, saying, “I would. I want to take my Regiment along the southern lines. The river will be flooding, making it too dangerous to ford or try to control unless they have a Water Elemental who can separate the tides. It will create a better choke point for the enemy to fight through and by the time they try to retreat, there won’t be an option left but for them to surrender.” Gaster followed the path that Grillby pointed out and hummed.

“Gerson, Mistress? Regiments? Any volunteers or add on’s?”

“I volunteer my Regiment to go with Grillby’s; we have three Water Elemental’s, we can get the river on our side and drive the enemy to drown and keep the flame elemental’s safe.” Covfin was a fish monster with dark green scales and a light grey crest, amber eyes bright as flame. He was steadfast and strong, using Spear Magic with a deadly accuracy and he had a feral side that was more than a little deadly. Gerson nodded as Muffet giggled.

“That seems a fine plan to me, dearie. I’ll even offer some of my own troops to help, so long as you manage to keep them safe.” she gave Cofvin a harsh look and the fish monster nodded.

“I will ensure that not a one is harmed to the best of my ability.” She smiled then and nodded.

“Good.”

The meeting went on for a while longer, separating the Regiment’s into groups and where they would attack, what parts of the Monster Army that they would support and which would lead the spearhead. Gerson and Gaster were at the lead group with Grillby and Cofvin’s Regiment’s, Bekka and Ren would lead Regiment’s Two and Eight while Merkit, Dol and Alice would give support with Regiment’s Seven, Three and Ten. Regiment’s Five, Four, Eleven and Twelve were to stay at the base camp and be prepared for a messenger to rally them or to have them prepare the medical tent for wounds.

“We head out tonight and start the fight at dawn. Gather your Regiment’s in the center of camp.” the leaders nodded and hurried out of the tent. Laci thumped Grillby on the shoulder and said,

“You look worried, fire starter.”

“I don’t want this to happen,” he said softly and she sighed.

“None of us do. But we have to strike first. Remember, they took out Yuin in a scouting mission with Gira.” she sighed, sadness washing over her and Grillby as they remembered their fallen friend. They didn’t even have time to say goodbye.

“Yeah… You’re right.” he sighed, running a hand through his flames. The others had already begun to gather in the center of the camp, around Gerson, as Gaster walked through them, patting shoulders and giving nods and small salute’s to various members. A low chatter filled the air, put to a halt when Gerson raised his hammer. He smirked and slowly lowered it to his shoulder before clearing his throat and his voice boomed across the area,

“Regiment Corps! We are headed into our first battle this very evening! We have lost three Monsters and a Human before this day, Yuin of First Regiment, Wila and Kia of Third Regiment, and Mag of Seventh Regiment. We go not into this battle only for ourselves, but for them as well!”

Gaster stepped up at point and yelled, “Who are we, Corps?!”

“Survivors!” they yelled back.

“What will we do in this battle?! Who are we fighting for?! What are we fighting for?!” Gerson boomed.

“We fight to survive! We fight for family! We fight for the right to see the Stars!” they all screamed back.

“We are the Front Lines. We fall on the sword first, we are Brave and Persistent, and Determined to survive! Will we ever surrender? No! We fight for family, we fight not to be a martyr, no matter what the rest of the Army may say about us, we fight for every Human, Monster and Mage that stands before you, every single one hiding away to live to see the Sun! Do you know why?!” Gaster yelled, staring over the sea of rising blood with a wide, almost manic smile as the response was screamed to the sky,

“We fight to survive! We fight for the right to see the Stars! We fight for family!”

Gerson thumped his hammer and the sound reverberated across the camp, adding to the noise before he boomed,

“Now muster up! First, Second, Third, Sixth, Seventh, Eighth and Tenth Regiments report to the summoner’s circles, Regiments Nine, Four, Eleven and Twelve report to the main camp to gather supplies for medical and, if the messenger is sent, to be prepared for battle. We leave tonight and fight at dawn!”

The Regiments howled in response, breaking away to quickly and efficiently get ready. Boleris and Olian were moving in near tandem as they gathered their weapons up while Snassta pulled on her extra set of armor, Lacia grabbing her sharpened blades while Ryu took her staff and Sven slung her bow and arrow over her shoulders, grabbing more arrows and an extra string. Laci tucked a luck charm down her shirt, the necklace it was attached to covered with a blood red scarf. Grillby made sure he had his dagger and that his family were set before he led the way to the summoner circle, past the Pit where they ran tactic training occasionally, practicing puzzles and hand to hand combat.

“Ready?” Ryu asked, large silver eyes looking over her family with a steely protectiveness as Ren and Bekka came jogging over with their own Regiment’s. Ren had Bekka on their shoulders once more though it seemed the six foot paladin didn’t even notice their mate sitting there. She ruffled their dark brown hair and pressed a kiss to their cheek, causing their dark tan skin to go a faint pink and a soft smile to curl their lips upwards before she hopped down and brushed herself off, amber eyes sparking with energy.

“Shall we?” she asked as Ryu nodded. The other members clustered together as Ryu closed her eyes and concentrated. A moment and a slightly uncomfortable squeeze later, and they were near a rushing body of water. Olian and Boleris pulled dark hoods over their flames while Grillby and Lacia dimmed their lights till they were almost non-existent. They slowly moved into position as Ryu closed her eyes once more and pulled the other Regiment’s through her summoner’s circle and they split up, settling into position.

 _Get some sleep. You will need it._ Gaster signed in the darkness, faint glow of his hands the only thing that allowed the others to see what he said. They nodded and moved to a slightly more secluded area and took turns on watch, sleeping lightly but surprisingly well for a group about to go to war for the first time in months.

When morning light came, Grillby wasn’t sure what to expect other than Hell. He was more than right. The sounds of yelling and screams of agony bolted him awake, as well as the others, despite to early hour. The plans had fallen through, it seemed. The enemy had figured out what was happening and attacked first. Laci and Olian were already on their feet while Boleris and Ryu scanned the area as Sven nocked an arrow on her string and fired, piercing one soldier that was coming towards them through the neck.

“Come on!” Grillby yelled, “They need our help!” when a few stared at him like shocked deer, he snarled, “We fight for our family, and right now our family is in danger of dying. Move out or dust yourselves on your own swords, I have no time for cowards!” and with that, he, Lacia, Snassta, Boleris, Sven, Olian and Laci ran with him, Cofvin and Gira steps behind as the rest of their Regiment got over their startled shock and ran after them. Grillby entered the fray and immediately lost sight of everyone else but he had no time to worry over it. He pulled his dagger and summoned a fireball in the other hand, throwing it towards Bekka, who caught it with a smirk and used the fire to make a whip and decapitated a soldier she had been fighting before Grillby lost sight of her too as the soldier seemed to get over the fact that there was a living purple flames in front of her and charged him, screaming. He dodged and summoned Revior and Lavie, sending them to attack. They bit the soldier’s arms and legs, teeth piercing her armor. She fell to a knee, screaming in agony as blood poured from her thigh, sizzling against her superheating armor and the flames of Lavie’s mouth.

“Goodbye,” Grillby said, stabbing her through the neck and then spinning to avoid another attack. He blocked with his dagger and sent his knee upwards to the gut of the soldier, winding them long enough to burn them. He just burned, cut and killed, looking each opponent in the eyes as his LV grew by decimal points. He caught sight of Sven using her magic to raise the dead, screaming over the sound of metal meeting metal, flesh and leather. A few corpses twitched but ultimately didn’t move. Instead, leathery hands were pulled up from the ground as Snassta fed them magic, giving them strength and the warriors a little extra speed as they clawed from the ground. Grillby didn’t have time to gawk as he was pulled back into battle. It felt like it lasted days instead of hours, sometimes fighting side by side with another member from the Corps, sometimes alone.

The smell of roasted flesh was making him feel sick, as was the LV stats he was slowly gaining, Soul thrumming from the rush while he wanted to scream. Bekka, Ren and Lacia found him pulling a dagger from the neck of another soldier as Revior and Lavie prowled around him, larger than before as his magic reserves fed them.

“That was a battle.” Ren said, their voice a smoky rumble in the base of their chest, casting a critical eye over the body strewn battlefield. It had been a small human encampment, a mix of vanguard and semi-seasoned fighters but they had taken a good chunk out. Snassta was collecting magic, meditating as Ryu kept a careful eye out, head constantly moving while Sven dismissed her revenants and watched them turn to dust. Laci, Gaster, Olian, Cofvin, and the others weren’t visible, and it seemed some of the human’s had escaped.

“I’m sure that they ran into the Main Army.” Bekka said with a heavy sigh, scratching one of her bright red horns. “That or they fled. Given that we fought for about four hours over a five mile radius, I’m pretty sure that they split this section of the army up, much like we do, so not all of it is killed. See anyone we know?” she posed the question to be blaise, though she was still riding the LV rush it seemed, her worry and concern for her friends shined through.

Grillby looked around, only to hear a scream from near the hill they had slept at the night prior, not even four hours previous. He was exhausted and coated with blood and a bit of dust but he knew that scream. He didn’t even have to say a word, simply took off, Ren, Bekka and Lacia hot on his heels. They crested the hill in time to see Gerson block an attack, only to fall to one knee as Vei screeched and rushed the attacker as Boleris limped over to Gerson, fretting over the older Monster. Vei was batted aside like she was nothing, her large wolf form shrinking to a medium build mage, leg bent at an awkward angle and platinum blonde hair torn free of it’s pony tail, crimson red scarf spilling like blood around her. Or maybe it was blood. Gerson was saying something, too soft to be heard, before he passed out. Boleris flash travelled to Gira, screaming,

“Your fucking _traitor! You killed Yuin!_ You sold us out to the Humans!” He was sent flying by the stronger water elemental, water damage eating through his arms and turning them grey. Grillby barely managed to stop himself to diving into the fray but Bekka held him back, shaking her head despite the fire that shone in her eyes.

“We can’t, not until the next turn. It’s a Battle. Ren can only do this once, and you can’t fuck it up, Cin.” he nodded, waiting and tense. Revior and Lavie rushed to his side as balls of fire, reforming in an instant.

Boleris screamed again and hit the ground with his hands, patterns weaving out from between his fingers and the rocks. He chanted, golden eyes flaring brightly as he lifted his hands, circles with sigils forming inside as they burned ruby red. He weaved the spell slowly and then pushed it forward, sending out a wave of heat that set aflame anything it touched. His eyes were burning with hatred as he stared at the traitor that had felled his friend but the magic wasn't strong enough. It fizzled out just as it reached him and Gira laughed cruelly at the other.

"Oh you poor boy," He didn't get any further as Boleris started laughing, even as he coughed, spitting dark blood.

"I wasn't aiming to attack, you fucking moron," he sneered. "I was calling my family." And with that, he fell to his side, curling in on himself slightly as Grillby ran over the hill as Ren sliced through the Battle.

"Boleris!" He screamed, running towards him as Ren and Bekka sprinted behind him, Lacia not even seconds behind them. Ren ran towards Boleris and Gerson with Lacia while Bekka and Grillby charged Gira, who simply smirked and laughed louder and louder.  

“Oh, what? You think you’re enough to take me on? You’re made of fire, and the bitch witch is only good at fire. Do you think you can do anything?” he sneered and Grillby raised his hands, channeling all his hatred into the attack as Revior raced towards him, growing until they were large as he was and a deep pulsing violet while Bekka inhaled and then let out a piercing scream, a large tongue of white-copper flame spewing past her lips. Revior followed, pouncing and landing on the large Water elemental, sizzling slightly as vapor filled the air, but it did little good. Ryu and Laci appeared on the cusp of the hill and rushed towards them, but neither woman could enter their Battle. Ryu was shouting something but Grillby was already rushing with another attack, snarling as he rammed the blade deep into Gira’s chest, wrenching it free and retreating as Bekka let loose another barrage of fire.

Gira laughed and brushed off the fire attacks like they were nothing but insignificant embers, barely a dent made in his HP, though Grillby and Bekka were exhausted. Bekka rushed forward, claws unsheathed and smoke pouring from her nose before latching herself to Gira only to be tossed aside like Vei, rolling until she hit a rock and let out a loud cry. Grillby roared and sent a barrage of fire balls, the cold calculative fire burning low in his belly. Gira laughed and brushed away the fire, only for it to spread across his body as Lavie joined their sibling and grew in size, biting down on the water elemental’s now burning arm and pulling till they came off. Gira screamed and fell to his knees while Grillby stalked forward, glaring at him. On his knees, the bloated elemental was eye level with him. He snarled in the face of the traitor and watched as the others Soul turned bright blue and was drawn out for him. He took it and plunged his dagger into the beating Soul, twisting around and around until he was sure Gira was turning to dust.

“That’s for Yuin and Gerson, you whoreson.” Grillby spat before stomping out his once friend’s dust and stumbling back to Lacia and the other’s. Ryu and Laci ran down the hill, Ryu summoning a sigil to take them back to camp. Everyone was exhausted. She barely managed to include Ren, Bekka and Vei in the edges of the circle but a constricting Soul beat and breathless second later, they were in the Corps camp. Monsters and Human’s rushed around them, helping them towards the Medical tent. Grillby made sure each of his family were treated -- sighing with relief when Vei was just concussed and had a broken leg, and some minor internal bleeding that was healed quickly, Gerson would be alright though he would have a limp and Boleris had drained himself to dangerous levels as well as receiving internal water damage, but he would be alright --before he let a healer look at him, and that was only because Gaster turned his Soul blue and slammed him into a bed, albeit gently. Faintly, he could hear,

“Well done, Grillby. Get some rest, General Cindair.” Grillby closed his eyes and let the Healer work on him. It wasn’t until after another three battles that he understood what Gaster had meant. After the first series of battles Gaster and Gerson had him lifted in rank to a general of the regiment, because of his ability to lead and rally the others and the rapid decline in troops, and because Gerson was badly wounded in the fight with Gira, no longer able to lead the charges with Gaster. He was kept around, so to speak, due to his wealth of knowledge and tactical skill, though Grillby replaced his spot a little awkwardly, he was a good fit.

Lacia and Boleris were always with him, Laci, Ryu, Snassta, and Olian steps behind, and Ren and Bekka added to his group one their Regiment’s whittled to simply them after a particularly bad battle that left both sides devastated. Gaster watched, a solemn look on his face behind the impassive smiling mask as each Regiment trained harder and harder.

Boleris quickly became synonymous with Mercy. But not the kind of mercy that gave you the ability to flee. No. It was mercy that granted you death, a kind of Patience that didn’t mind waiting to kill you either. Laci was known for Kindness, lulling monsters and humans alike into dream states. She was seen in the medical tents sometimes, her singing calming down those who Fell as they turned to dust, and Lacia just looked a little more battle hardened each day, despite being known for her bravery. She faced every sword, every word, every blow from the enemy. She was known to be Brave enough to stab you in the back, yet Kind enough to make it quick for the enemy. And that's all they had become. Nothing but an enemy.

Grillby had became known for Perseverance, and his Justice. His rage burned with no end, calm and calculating, his strength quickly becoming legendary. He led the charges of his regiment and blocked out the screams. He heard cries for Mercy, for Justice and stared down at the faces of humans, men and women alike, and felt hatred for himself fan his flames. He made their deaths fast as possible. He gave them the deaths they deserved. Ryu, Sven and Snassta became known for their brutal combination attacks, Ryu summoning the pair from seemingly nowhere, her Determination to ensure her family's survival driving her past her breaking points each and every fight. Snassta became known for their Inginuity, managing to wipe out entire groups of the enemy as they drained their magic, feeding it back into the others while Sven protected them, striking down the enemy with a kind of brutal efficiency only seen in those desperate to do anything it took to stay alive. She was known throughout for her Kindness and swift Justice, killing any that stood in her way quickly and fairly. Laci, however, was known for her Patience, much like Boleris, able to wait to kill and give a long, brutal death as a Soul shattered.

Gaster found him one evening, staring at his soul instead of joining a party that, ironically enough, didn't celebrate the victory or those that were still alive, but the loss of life and while the base camp of refugees was only a few months ride away at this point, that they weren't trapped under the mountain.

"Thinking of ending it? Cause if you are, I'd rather you be wearing Terns colors than mine, if only so the Corps of Corpses doesn't get another tally for some betting pool or another." He sat down heavily next to Grillby, holding a bottle of alcohol that didn't look like alcohol.

".... I hate this." Grillby said softly, almost a whimper. Gaster nodded and took a long drink of the liquid.

"We all do." He said after letting out a long breath of swirling purple and red magic. "There's nothing to do but hope for the best at this rate. Best case we're stuck under the mountain for a century or two and then we get set free." He shrugged. "No point in worrying about it at this point."

".... Think we're going to lose?"

"I know it at this point," Gaster said with a dark smile, his mask cracking. "We all know it. At this rate, it depends on how many of us live to see the inside, and how many of us live to see the sun again. War was never pretty, Grillby. It is reality in bloody truth and it scares you forever. Nothing can change that. The amount of LOVE you get is marked by how thirsty to die you are. You won't age another year for what, another five years from now? You've seen more than most of us, Gerson aside, old ass won't ever die," he paused to take a drink. "And that out’s you as a senior. But you're so young it's jarring. So, to make your sobriety a little less, you're going to drink this with me. I can't stand the way you're trying to scratch out your own damn soul." He paused and added, "That, and Courage will really fuck you up. But I'm too used to it for it to really affect me."

Grillby took a drink and looked at him, about to speak before he let out a painful tongue of copper and red flame, coughing, "W-what do you mean-?"

Gaster smirked at him and stared him dead in the eyes as his own eye lights dimmed a bit. "Drank too much for it to make me drunk, and killed too much to care." he leaned back against the rock and watched what remained of the Regiment drink, feast and dance, signing on the tops of their lungs.

"No one wants to fight. None of us did. But we had to, in order to survive. LOVE and EXP climbed on the daily and it was a bleak outlook. You try to forget how much it hurts when you kill. But you can't. You try to forget the faces, but they blur into screams. But when you know you're going to die, may not see the sun again, somehow you meet people who make the best of it." he gave Grillby a side long look, filled with exhaustion and a kind of worn down, whittled away emotion that had no true name. “Now come on. We have family to celebrate.” he pulled Grillby to his feet roughly and led him over the fire. His family welcomed him with open arms and they passed around Courage, breathing magic into the air. 

_-_-_-_

The next couple of years were hell. There were lulls, where the peace was a tentative thing but still there. Tern and Kia managed to have a brood of eggs, though only one seemed to be surviving, and jokingly they called the egg the Undying. Grillby may not like them very much, but they were good warriors and, when it came down to it, they were good in a tight situation. Boleris and he, much to the amusement of the rest of the Corps, were occasionally sharing a bed, or a cot, or a secluded space of ground where they could reaffirm the other was still alive, leaving faint traces of magic on the other, though to the surprise of everyone, aside from Laci and Boleris of course, Grillby started to pursue Lacia out of romantic interest. Laci wasn’t surprised because she was the one who Grillby went to for advice on the matter, fretting over it like a school boy. She had laughed and rolled her eyes, saying,

“Look, I’m barely able to handle Gaster some days and I’m not even in a romantic relationship with him. If you feel something other than LV in your Soul still, go for it. She does like you, you know. Everyone’s just thought for years that you and Boleris were trying for a kid.” she laughed at his expression.

“But… We’re both male?!” Laci shrugged.

“Hey, magic is incredibly useful.”

Grillby had to leave before he accidentally set something on fire. Ren and Bekka were a bright point through the years for the First Regiment. As the numbers slowly dwindled from eighty to sixty, then forty, the pair were a constant. Ren, when they saw Bekka fall in a fight, unleashed a legendary rage. The bodies fell like trees to a lumberjack, blood coating their face, splattering their armor and running into their mouth. Grillby wasn’t sure what was waves of Determination and what was blood by the end of the fight. Ren had managed to rack up a body count of over a hundred of the enemy while Grillby tried to Heal Bekka. He finally managed it, almost losing her a few times in his exhausted state. Ren fell to their knee’s beside the pair, blood and bits of bone fragment everywhere Grillby looked. The kind paladin had turned their true nature out, it seemed, and the blood soaked paladin in front of him proved it. Grillby gulped and prepared himself to slit Ren’s throat should he turn rabid. He hated the idea, it made him sick to his stomach, but he had to do it if it happened.

“Come on, you’re… not allowed to panic… unless I die, remember?” She gasped, smiling as her chest began to rise and fall once more. Ren let out a sob and pulled her into their arms, shaking and crying. Grillby let out a long sigh and fell back onto his hands. Ren refused to allow Bekka to walk or do anything on her own for two weeks after that, the first two days carrying her everywhere until she finally had enough and made her overly protective mate put her down and let her walk.

However, the enemy got smarter and smarter. Toriel and Asgore sent troops to the base of Mount Ebbot in order to keep the rest of the Monster population safe in case something happened, or as Gaster put it, the inevitable. One night, there was a surprise attack. There was only one casualty, one death. Grillby had been preparing for the night shift with Sven and Laci, Sven grinning widely as she said,

“Knock, knock.”

“Who’s there?” Grillby asked, knowing she wouldn’t stop till he or Laci answered. Laci was already smiling. She liked Sven’s jokes, and Grillby would admit he did as well, but not to the mage’s face. She would be insufferable then.

“Boo!” she bit her lips to keep in a giggle as she said it.

“Boo who?” Laci and Grillby asked in tandem, already smiling. A loud _crnk_ _BANG_ echoed across the area just as Sven said,

“Oh no, don’t cry! It was-” All three hit the ground, expecting lightning to come from the sky and electrocute them. But nothing came. No one moved for a solid minute before Sven cried out in pain and Grillby was at her side in an instant. She was gasping for air, pressing her hand weakly against a large hole in her stomach.

“G-Grillby… I-I’m c-c-cold…” she mumbled, lips turning blue as her face pale. “I-I’m s-so c-cold…” she stammered as Grillby shook his head quickly, laying her down and pressing against the wounds in an attempt to cauterize the wounds, to save one of his oldest friends. He laid his Healing on thick, trying to repair the damage but nothing worked. He tried to make noise, tried to speak but all that he could make was a low whine of despair. Laci was screaming for help, making a small group rush towards them. But Sven was almost gone, despite Laci and Grillby’s best efforts. She laughed weakly as she said,

“D-don’t cry, Cin, La… It was just..a ...joke.”

Boleris, Snasta, Olian, Bekka and Ren buried Sven’s ashes a few hours later, a new decree from Asgore and Toriel claiming that they had to burn the bodies of the fallen to prevent disease. And it really was a good idea, but it hurt to watch her turn to ashes. Gaster passed around several bottles of Courage that evening, staring at the stars as they sang and chanted, filled with remorse. The enemy had gotten smarter. It was painful. But their new weapons were largely ineffective against Monster’s, but hybrids and Human’s were in trouble. Gaster, Grillby and Gerson agreed with the remaining Regiment leaders that no one was allowed to move around camp without at least two other members, if only to raise alarm and ensure that one would survive.

Lacia and Grillby grew closer and closer each day, taking every moment that they could to simply bask in the other’s light and enjoy that they were still alive, that they were still together. Neither wanted to try to bond, or to bring a child into such a cruel world, when it seemed every day, every passing year, that it was obvious that the Monster’s would lose and perish or be shoved under the mountain. It was the eighth year when he and Ryu were captured and everything went to Hell immediately afterwards.

_-_-_-_

Grillby slammed the hilt of his sword into the temple of a Human, not watching them crumple before stabbing another through the chest and wrenching his blade free by kicking the kneeling human’s chest and pulling back on his blade. He, Olian, Boleris and Ryu were sent on a scouting mission by Muffet, who’d gotten the information from a little spider about natural resources nearby that they could use to feed the sick and hungry near Mount Ebbott. The previous winter had been hell on the crops they managed to scrounge up and even if Monster’s mostly ran on magic, some sustenance was required to break it down into energy. It turned out to be a trap. Grillby and Ryu were separated from Boleris and Olian, which Grillby was partially grateful for. He didn’t want to see anymore of his friends and family die. Not again. He’d had to… put down Merkit last week because she’d gone Rabid. Cofvin had been killed two months prior with Poi in a freak attack.

“Ryu!” Grillby yelled, frantically searching for her. She appeared from behind a small grove of trees, breathing hard but otherwise unharmed.

“Grillby!” She called back, jogging over to him. They also had to be careful; Humans had begun to hunt down Mages and Hybrids, calling them Witches and Pagans despite using Mages themselves to turn the tides, though very few actually helped the Humans. “Are you alright?” she asked, coming over and going back to back with him as they scanned for more attackers.

“Banged up but fine otherwise.” he reported and she nodded.

“Good. I-” she wasn’t able to finish her sentence as a voice called out,

“Put down your weapons! You are surrounded!” a tall woman with a flowing purple cloak stepped out of the trees, crossbow in hand, bolt already set and her finger on the trigger. There was a little noise and then seven rifflemen stepped out of tree’s, all seven with guns trained on them. Grillby growled but Ryu spoke calmly,

“Very well. I, General Ryu Cindair, surrender. Grillby, put down your arms and lift your hands. If you take us alive, we are much more valuable than wasting the bullets. They’ll kill only one of us, and the other will become very angry. None of us want to see him angry,” she said, tossing her head at Grillby, “So, take us alive, we’ll corporate. Maybe.” The human female hummed and then nodded.

“Very well. Men, take General Cindair and her strongest soldier. I’ve heard stories about you, General Cindair, I’m so glad they turned out to be nothing than story.” she sneered. “I’ve always wanted to collect a legend. And what’s a legend without her myth?” Grillby snarled but there was a sudden flare of pain in the back of his neck and he crumbled.

When he woke up again, he wanted to scream. Something freezing cold was piercing his side, slowly digging into him. It continued, inch by agonizing inch until he finally let out a scream and a soft sob accompanied it.

“Ah, they _do_ feel pain! Interesting to note that,” a new voice was saying. It was coarse, harsh. “Now, let’s see your toughest warrior squirm.” there was a faint giggle accompanying it and Grillby thrashed in pain as something slowly sliced into his torso and arms. The more he moved, the more his wrists hurt. It continued for hours, what could have been days. He couldn’t even open his eyes, screwing them shut so not to see the ichor that was probably covering his body from the blades and needles piercing his skin, which was rather thick.

“Ah, see, his magic is rather potent. His and the General’s. Though her’s is not as deep as his, it’s still interesting. Alright, let him down.” Grillby gasped as his wrists were released and ichor rushed in angry, fast rivers down his arms and pooling on the floor. “See, he took several drainings quite well. He’s definitely more useful for harvesting.” the voice was cool and clinical now. “Well, nothing to do for it. Here you go General, this is what your strongest warrior is reduced to.”

Grillby couldn’t help it. He laughed. It was oddly hysterical, being talked about like he didn’t exist and with how badly everything hurt he was a little surprised he could still breathe properly, let alone make a noise other than a scream or screeching once his voice gave out. “You stupid… fuckers…” he mumbled, dark ichor dripping from his jack-o-lantern grin, “I’m… still… kicking…”

“Oh? Well then, you get to watch him break. Know, General Cindair, if you had cooperated, none of this would have happened. We’ll leave you two alone then.”

Ryu snarled something but the door slammed and Grillby blinked as gentle, calloused hands ran over his cheeks.

“Grillby, Grillby, come on fire starter… Come on, _please, I can’t lose you damn it._ ” she hissed softly, and he smiled.

“Awww, I knew you were worried.” he opened his eyes slowly, though everything was a little burry and Ryu gave a weak, choked laugh.

“Fuck, you mother _fucker_ , you scared me! I thought...I thought…”

“Still kickin’, Ry…” he gave her a weak smile and groaned as she pulled him into her arms and hugged him, shoulder’s shaking as she cried.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry… I thought I would be taken instead of you, I’m so sorry, Grilby…”

“Heh, I’m tougher than you think, Ry,” he said, hugging her gently back. “I’m gonna be okay. We’re both gonna be okay, alright?”

“Grillby, you’re bleeding ichor _everywhere._ I can’t _Heal you._ ” Ryu hissed, her once bright silver eyes a little dull, a scar crossing over her nose and down her cheek wrinkling as she frowned at him. “I...I can’t even get these shackles off. They’re blocking our magic, fire starter. They’re going to kill us.” Grillby looked around the dim room and shrugged.

“Worse places... to dust, I suppose. Not that… we will dust…” he rasped, feeling weak before tugging Ryu close so his mouth was centimeters from her ear and hissed,

“You’re General Cindair until we get out of here, Ryu. They want to break me, the strongest warrior, when we both know that’s Ren, Laci and Snasta are the strongest mages we have aside from Gaster. You’re a hybrid, and they’ll do far, far worse to you than they will to me if they find out. So you’re General Cindair, human powerhouse. I’m Grillby, strongest warrior. We stay like this until help comes or we dust. Clear?”

“Crystal.” she hummed, though she still gave him a worried look and Grillby smiled in return.

“I’m gonna be okay...General.” and with that, he let himself fall into unconsciousness.

It was a vicious cycle. He would wake up after a night’s rest to regain his magic and then they would continue the torture the very next day, sometimes for days on end. Different spots chosen, different scars added each day. Sometimes, someone would come in and Heal them both to full capacity, but Grillby was still being drained of his magic on the daily, harvested for his magic in it’s concentrated form. However, each night, as Ryu would try to hold back her tears, Grillby pushed his pain aside and tried to get her to keep her mind off of it all, telling terrible jokes and stories. Slowly, Ryu gained a hard light to her eyes and Grillby could only guess what that meant.

Each day, they would come in and string him up in chains, a second pair of manacles going over his already cuffed wrists, spikes clamping into his thick skin to get at the magic underneath and with each movement he made, the deeper they went. It was always a young man with a brutishly broken nose -- Grillby felt a surge of pride at seeing it each time, he had broken his nose the second month they were there, when he tried to touch Ryu when she was unconscious. He managed to get free of his restraints and left a searing handprint on his neck that marked him as Grillby’s target. He managed to get the strength to bash half of the brute’s face in, unleashing his pent up anger and fear into that one attack. He could feel Revior and Lavie yearning to help, deep inside, but he couldn’t reach them, just like he could barely reach his Soul. But it was worth the agonizing whipping across his back, the scars that lingered and the drain they took from his magic. He could barely see straight at this point, his eye’s hurt to be open for longer than a few minutes unless he squinted.

Sometimes, they left him and Ryu alone, for stretches at a time. It was during one such time, after almost seven months of that cycle --he kept tally on the wall with little scorch marks-- that Ryu said,

“Grillby, I’m going to do something, alright? And you are going to go along with it.” he was resting, propped against her shoulder and he nodded, slowly but he had heard her.

“Good. The dry spell is ending. I’m going to do something probably very stupid.” She took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. “For now, let’s get some sleep.” he blinked up at her, mildly confused but she shook her head.

“It’s nothing. Get some sleep, fire starter.” he hummed and fell asleep. It was a loud commotion that made him wake up from his dead exhausted slumber. He bolted upright but it was Ren, Bekka, Snassta and Boleris that were blocking the door with a large table he only faintly remembered lying on. That had been an interesting session. He could remember Ryu crying out, searing pain down his back and Ryu apologizing over and over, saying how his back was, “Such a mess… Oh stars, what did they _do?!_ ”

“Grillby!” Boleris was in front of him in a moment and Grillby blinked up at his friend, seeing the waving, pale hair and light blue body.

“Oh… hey there… leris…” he mumbled before he was suddenly free floating, something being dropped to the ground and magic rushing into him, making him feel light headed. “What-” he gasped, wheezing for air in the dank area while his magic surged and filled him, his body instantly rushing to heal itself. Boleris just held him close as Ren and Bekka talked about blocking the only exit, having to get out… He couldn’t hear them over the rush of magic.

“Everyone, get into the circle!” Ryu snapped, drawing attention. Snassta gave her a worried look, which for the chipper skeleton was gut wrenching to see, but Ryu shook her head and Ren picked up Bekka, and then picked up Grillby like he was a sack of potatoes, while Olian and Boleris wound their arms together as the door banged several times. Ryu closed her eyes and a Soul constricting moment later, they were in the center of camp. Ryu fell to her knees and hands, gasping as her face turned ashen. The early dawn light just peaked over the trees, hopeful light barely reaching them.Grillby was wheezing for fresh air, flames sputtering as they grew in size. Ren laid him out while Snassta struggled to feed magic into him and Ryu, looking a little ashen, which for a skeleton was quite the feat. Ryu dug into her shirt and pulled out a platinum locket, pressing it against his chest as he slowly regained the ability to breathe.

“I hope you know that I’ve never been prouder to know someone,” she said, smiling faintly. “I’ve never been happier to know you, Grillby Cindair, and call you my brother. I pray to the stars we meet again one day.” she laid down and rolled onto her back as Bekka cried, Boleris and Olian watching in mildly horrified silence as Ryu’s chest rose and fell a few more times before it was still and she dusted.

“No...Nonononononono-” Grillby cried, hoarse as he struggled to sit up, clutching the locket to his chest as he tried to get to the pile of dust that had been his best friend, his sister in arms. Lacia, Laci, Gerson and Gaster appeared at that moment, shock and remorse written across their faces before Lacia threw herself at her mate and pulled him into her arms, crying. Grillby clung to her and craved the gentle, familiar touch. Laci sang, her voice low and pleasant but heavy with the weight of age and grief. Slowly, Grillby felt himself fall asleep.

It took him the better part of a year to fully recover, with numerous magical transfers and healers laying thick spells over his Soul in order to keep it intact. Gaster, Gerson, Boleris, Snasta, Bekka, Ren, Laci and Lacia were the main contributors. Grillby looked for more familiar faces but it seemed in seven months, forty had dropped to twenty-eight. All that remained were Regiments Six, Eleven, Twelve, Two and most of First. Everyone else had been dusted. Grillby mourned while he healed, adding the anger and need to protect to his flames, though one day there was a scouting mission gone wrong. All but Olian perished. Olian came back with some ash and a haunted look in his orange-gold eyelights, head flames a light gray.

“I...I couldn’t…They were trying to protect each other...I couldn’t...” he sounded so lost and broken Gerson pulled him into a hug and told him soothing nothings until the flame began to cry, finally breaking down.

When Grillby could finally move and fight again, it was too late. The Humans were winning and nothing could turn the tides. Ren and Bekka kept him company, giving him books to read and Ren even managed to fashion a pair of glasses for him so he didn’t have to squint all the time. There was one bright spot, however. Lacia came and told him one night, hands winding together as he laid, resting.

“Hey, Grillby,” she murmured, kissing him softly. He hummed and enjoyed the soft contact. Loud noise startled him easily and anything moving too fast made him tense. He was off the battlefield until his mind was more healed as well as his body. Lacia rubbed a hand over her stomach and smiled.

“So… I’m… We’re gonna have a baby.” Grillby stared at her for several moments, processing what she said, a strangled noise escaping him.

“I...I can sever our bond if you want, I know you don’t want to have a wife with high LV that could kill our child, so it’d be all on me-” she was cut off when Grillby surged upwards and kissed her, soft and sweet.

“Shut up,” he said softly. “Shut up, I never _ever_ want to hear you talk that way again, you ridiculous, wonderful woman.” he kissed her again, hot tears leaking down the side of his face as he smiled and laughed for the first time in months, a year even. “I want you, I want our baby, I want _you both_.” he hugged her tight. “By the stars, we’re going to be parents… Fuck, we’re going to be parents…”

“Yeah, this kid is seriously fucked.” she laughed and Grillby burst into hysterical giggles.

“Oh my stars… Who get’s to be godfather? Boleris?”

“Hmn, definitely Boleris. He’s the most sane one here.” They spent the whole night cuddled together on that bed, laughing softly and feeling sheer, pure happiness for the first time in a very long time. It took Grillby several more months to be able to move and finally leave his bed for more than a few minutes. He spent his time outside usually, basking in the sun and the moon. The news came that the war was over, they had officially lost. They were to meet up with the Main Army at the base of Mount Ebbott and try to protect the last of the monsters there.

Laci sat down beside him one night, staring up at the stars with him.

“Ya know,” she said, “There’s a little brightness in all of this.”

“What’s that?” Grillby snorted.

“That you’re about to have a kid. Lacia’s finally in labor.”

“She’s _WHAT?!_ ” Laci blinked at him and smiled.

“Did you seriously not notice? Fire elementals are pregnant for up to two years. She’s getting pretty big, did you really not notice Toriel came to camp a few days ago?” But Grillby was already up and running before Laci could finish her sentence. He sprinted towards the medical tents, where muffled screams could be heard. However, before he could go inside, Gaster appeared and stopped him.

“I wouldn’t, Grillby. Trust me, it isn’t pretty. And I didn’t expend serious amounts of energy to have your wife kill you with a wayward attack of killer intent. Toriel is with her, she’ll be fine. Before being queen, she was a midwife.” Gaster gave him a serious look as Boleris and Olian came running over, looking shocked as Grillby felt.

“Ah, congratulations you two, Grillby here will be a father and you will be uncles in no time.”

“I’m going to be a father… Holy fuck, I’m going to be a father…” he mumbled, feeling dizzy with happiness. Ren and Bekka came running at the sound of screams, at this point heavily conditioned to respond while Laci ambled over, looking amused.

“Grillby’s a father, Boleris is a godfather, you three are aunt, uncle and gruncle, and I have godmother.” Laci explained, looking amused.

“What about Gerson and I?” Gaster asked, looking amused.

“Grandfather and crazy old uncle.” Grillby heard Bekka laugh, absently.

“General Cindair!” Toriel called suddenly and Gaster seemed to understand something that no one else could.

“Come along, we can talk to her in the morning. Let’s leave the love birds to their night of happiness. I’ll be taking us to Mount Ebbott tomorrow. Snassta, I must speak with you.” he ushered the others away as Grillby went into the tent. It was empty aside from Toriel and an exhausted Lacia, and a small green and pale purple sparkling swathed in light purple. The Queen’s robe, he noted belatedly.

“My Queen?” He asked but Toriel merely gave him a look and sighed.

“Lacia will not make it through the night.”

“What?!” he demanded, his high crashing as his world seemed to end around him.

“She’s… right… Grillby. I'm...I'm Falling.” Lacia whimpered.

“Shhhshhh, it’s okay, it’s okay. I...I can heal you, I can fix it-” he tried but Lacia shook her head.

“My body… it wasn’t meant to withstand so much LOVE, my dear. I’m a Kindness Soul… My core, it’s rejecting it. I’m… I’ll become rabid in a few hours. Please.. I don’t want to kill you or our baby girl… Please… Mercy, Grillby. If you love me, give me Mercy.” He shook violently as he Checked her.

**Lacia Cindair**

**HP: .0001**

**ATTK: 230**

**LV: 45**

**DEF: 50**

**Magic: 0.10**

***The one you love who is Falling Down, she begs for Mercy**

Toriel took the baby as Grillby stroked back Lacia’s hair, tears in his eyes as he said,

“I love you...I love you…”

She smiled and mumbled back,

“I know… Take care of Fuku for me, dear… I love you both.” she breathed, faintly dusting as Grillby cried in earnest and ran his dagger through her chest, ending her suffering. He cried the whole night. The next morning, everyone knew that Lacia had fallen down and Grillby was left with his baby girl. Laci, Ren, Bekka, Boleris, Olian, Gaster and Gerson were the only one’s brave enough to come near him, though Boleris and Olian were nowhere to be seen. Bekka smiled, her tired, weathered face brightening like when she had first met Grillby.

“She’s so beautiful, just like her mother was. She’ll grow up strong too,” She smiled and played with the sparkling's fingers as she made soft popping and cooing noises, staring at the Draconic hybrid with wide white eyelights and a happy, innocent smile. The sun was rising behind them, casting warm light over them all and giving Grillby the strength to stand. He watched Ren kiss Bekka with a soft sweetness that wasn't uncommon for the couple but it felt almost... final. 

Laci held out a small heart shaped stone, a faint pink in color. It was her good luck charm. “I meant to give this to you earlier, but now seems appropriate. I don’t think I’ll be needing it.” Grillby let Laci slip it over his head and stared at her, Ren and Bekka in confusion.

“What are you…”

“We’re not going with you to Mount Ebbott.” Bekka said, smiling though her amber eyes were sad.

“We are staying behind to give you all time to escape.” Ren added, giving Fuku a gentle tickle under the chin. “Let us do this for you, Grillby, please. We may live. And if we do, we’ll find a way to get you out from underneath the Mountain.” Grillby stared at them in shock and made to say something when Olian came sprinting from the woods, looking panicked and skidding to a stop in front of the group, panting hard,

“H-Human army… not… that far… behind...me… Boleris… Couldn’t save him…”

Laci and Ren vanished then, as did Gerson. Grillby fell to his knees, feeling like his world had shattered in a single day.

Gaster put a hand on his shoulder, kneeling to be on his level said,

“It’s all okay Grillby. Don’t worry. It’ll all be okay.” before he straightened and folded his arms behind his back and said, “Well, now that we have that situated, I believe we have one last thing to take care of.” He waved a hand and trapped Olian in place, a dark look coming to his eyelights. “You. Betrayed us.”

“What do you mean?! Gaster, this isn’t funny-”

“Shut up, you fucking lying sack of shit. How long have you been a traitor? How many of your family did you kill? Did you really kill your own damn brother? Did the humans promise you riches? You stupid fool, you’ve signed a death warrant.” Olian paled and his flames gave him away as he attempted to lie, turning a dark grey-white.

Gaster smirked. “Well, it seems your little plan was thwarted. I had the rest of the Regiment travel to Mount Ebbott with Queen Toriel last night. They’re just arriving now. The last fifteen monsters on the Corps are safe. And you are dead.” Gaster summoned a bone just as Bekka snickered, a harsh look coming to her eyes as she asked,

“Can I do it?” Gaster smiled cruelly and nodded.

“Be my guest.”

“With pleasure.” She sucked in a large breath of air and Gaster held him in place as a large sword ran him through the other end, Bekka releasing her hot air with a mildly disappointed noise.

“Laci, I wanted to kill him! How did you get Ren’s sword, even?” she asked, raising her eyebrows as Olian turned to dust, inconsequential.

“They were carrying Boleris, I carried the sword. I saw the opportunity and didn’t pass it up.” She shrugged and sighed, hugging Grillby tight but being careful of the baby.“Take care of yourself, you idiot. We love you, never forget that. Ever.”

Gerson appeared at that moment with Sven’s satchel slightly bulging outwards.

“I took the liberty of packing your things, Grillby. Ren, give Boleris to Gaster.” Ren nodded and Bekka hugged Grillby and Gerson and Gaster tight as she could, then hugged Laci and Ren just as tight, Ren copying their small mate.

“We’ve never been prouder to know any of you.” Laci said with a smile.

“I’ve been honored to know you,” Bekka added.

“Thank you for being family.” Ren said with a smile and a nod.

“Thank you for being my friends, my family… My light…” Grillby choked and looked at the wheezing Boleris, who opened one eye and smiled weakly.

“I...I love you all.” he managed to gasp, pressing tightly on his side, arms glowing faintly with gold sigils. Laci, Bekka, and Ren nodded and turned away, Ren taking their sword from Laci as Bekka rolled her neck.

“Take care of yourselves!” Bekka called with one final wave as Grillby held Fuku tight in one arm, the other reaching out what remained of his family. He could see the approaching army now, the flashes of their spears and rifles. But Gaster was already teleporting them away.

_-_-_-

“The Barrier went up shortly after we got there, not even hours after we arrived. My family was all but dead, Snassta spent the last of their magic on healing me and Boleris and Fell Down not long after, the rest of the Regiment died in the food shortages, helping others before themselves, and well… You know what happened with Fuku.” Grillby sighed, feeling older than he had in a very long time.

Everyone was silent for a very long time before Undyne said, softly,

“You knew my parents… You never…”

Grillby shrugged. “You never asked, you never cared. Gerson knows them more than me, though. But they’d be proud of you, I know that much.” he sighed. Papyrus reached out and gently touched his hand, for little more than a few seconds, but it was long enough for Grillby to look up and see the understanding pain in those sockets. He nodded back.

“I hate to interrupt, but the moron is stable again. Now, unless you don’t mind me experimenting with his curse, I suggest you leave.” Alphys said suddenly, shattering the trio’s silence. Grillby stood and just like that, his vulnerable core was gone. Undyne huffed and pulled back on her plate armor, saying,

“I’ll escort you idiots back to Snowdin. Grillby, you’re making drinks after that. I need something stiff.”

“I may still have some Courage left.” he said idly.

“What the fuck?” Papyrus asked as Grillby lifted Boleris onto his back once more, leading the way out of the True Lab into the elevator.

“It’s what we drank in the Corps, like I explained. Shit really hurts first time around.”

“Hah! Maybe for pussies!” Undyne sneered. “I’ll drink the whole bottle.”

“You can have a shot.” Grillby snapped.

Alphys waited for them to leave the Lab entirely before opening her phone, which had been ringing the whole time. Thankfully, she’d left it on vibrate and the others had been so absorbed they didn’t hear it.

“Hello? Ah-ah!! Y-yes, M-my King? Of cou-course! I’ll b-be there in fifteen minutes!”


	8. You’ve Gone to Hell in a Hand Basket, Tied Up with Ribbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn't an easy way to explain what happens in the past, and it's harder when it slams into one full force, having spent so long repressing it. But then, sometimes the past disappears and leaves fine dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasps for air* I LIVE!!!! Holy shit, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out and thank you all for your patience with me!! Work and life have been a little hectic, but I finally got it out and I'm actually pretty happy about how it turned out. Also, THANK YOU to everyone who's commented, left me kudos, bookmarked and read this monster. We're not done yet and things are going to be worse before they get better. On that note, PLEASE PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!! A LOT OF THEM APPLY FOR THIS CHAPTER!! And on that note, TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONED PAST RAPE, MENTIONED CHILD EXPERIMENTATION, MEMORY REPRESSION, MENTAL MANIPULATION, PANIC ATTACKS, MILD SEXUAL CONTENT, GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF GORE AND TRAUMA. This whole chapter is a giant trigger warning, so please read with caution if any of this is a trigger point for you. I've had to take several breaks writing the chapter myself, so please, read with caution.  
> As always, I am my own beta so, if you see any grammar, spelling, formatting or general mistakes, leave me a comment and let me know! If you would like a clinical summary of this chapter, please let me know and I will put it in the end notes so you can read it if any point gets too intense for you. Alright, enough from me, on with the chapter!  
> No, wait, I lied.  
> DISCLAIMER!!! I OWN NOTHING!! UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX, I OWN NOTHING, except for the plot of this fic and any OC's, I OWN NOTHING!!!  
> Okay, now on with the chapter!  
> I hope all is well and that you enjoy!
> 
> -RR

They made it back to Snowdin in relative silence, a heavy air around them that none of them wanted to break without several drinks in their systems. Boleris hadn’t so much as stirred since they left Hotland, though he was drawing heat from Grillby like a leech, unconsciously trying to get warmer and reset his core temperature. He didn’t mind it very much, simply raised the temperature of his own body so to compensate for the loss of heat and kept moving, soft puffs of grey smoke appearing every now and then. Papyrus and Undyne were a pace behind him, their bodies half strung with tension and stress.

“We’re almost there.” Grillby said softly, but in the empty streets, and the way it shattered their heavy silence like splintering thick ice, it may as well have been a shout. Undyne growled, ever so slightly shaking from the cold the seeped into her armor but nodded. Despite the pain she was probably in from wearing freezing armor, she carried herself tall and proud, as if she were walking down a bridge in Waterfall. Papyrus merely gave a nod, his eyelights sharp, nearly pinpricks. He was still trying to process all of what Grillby told him. He was in the war, he had _killed_ numerous Humans and Monster’s alike, and yet, his LOVE wasn’t entirely reflective of it. But, he still had a LV Rush, almost turning rabid. His LV was low enough that it shouldn’t have done that. Papyrus took a deep breath and ran a Check over Grillby and almost reacted physically. 

**Grillby Cindair**

**HP: 120**

**ATTK: 200**

**LV: 43**

**DEF: 240**

**Magic: 50.8+ 20.9-**  

***The one you are not sure how you feel with but trust, even knowing what you do**

“Didn’t anyone teach you it’s rude to Check someone without their consent?” Grillby chuckled, the sound exhausted and worn. 

“You…” Papyrus didn’t even have know where to start and Undyne gave him a sharp look, then ran her own Check and made a sputtering noise that wasn’t quite indignation, and wasn’t quite shock. It was an odd mix of the two. Papyrus threw any sense of privacy out the metaphorical window and ran a Check over Boleris as well.

 **Boleris Helin**  

**HP: 50**

**ATTK: 180**

**LV: 30**

**DEF: 200**

**Magic: 38.1+ 28.3-**

***He does what must be done to protect those he loves**

“How…” Papyrus felt confused, beyond confused. How did they suddenly have these stats? What happened? A small part of him almost felt betrayed but he wasn’t sure why.

“...Let’s get inside, I’ll explain there.” Grillby said softly, his voice almost crackles of flame. Undyne and Papyrus shared a look but didn’t argue and instead picked up the pace. Reaching the house, there was a familiar blue bunny outside the door, leaning against it and looking around carefully. When she saw the group approach, she pushed herself off of it and twitched her ears.

“The fuck are you doing here?” Papyrus snarled but Bonnie didn’t so much as flinch.

“I was looking for Grillby. I saw what happened, when you almost doused him in the snow and how he was acting. Wanted to be sure that my reason for my idiot sister’s survival wasn’t dust.” She shrugged easily enough but there was a hard, worried look in her dark eyes as she looked them over. Grillby shrugged best he could with Boleris on his back.

“A little water damage, nothing terrible.” She nodded slowly and jerked her head at the door, thumping her feet free of snow before asking,

“You gonna let me inside or leave me out here to freeze?”

“Why would I-” Papyrus started but Grillby interrupted with,

“She’s the reason Sans survived as long as he did, Papyrus.” Papyrus ground his teeth but gave a terse nod.

“Fine. But if you so much as sneeze the wrong way, you’re dust, am I clear?” She nodded and Papyrus moved past her to unlock the door. Gerson was waiting on the couch, snoring lightly but woke with a snort when Papyrus stepped into the room. He opened an eye and gave a grin. 

“Well now, glad to see you’re all sorted out. And Grillby, I see you finally stopped masking your stats.” He took one look at Papyrus and Undyne and sighed. “The children are asleep. Do you want me to explain or should I?”

“Explain what?” Bonnie asked suspiciously.

“Why his stats are what they are.” Gerson said simply and stood, moving to an armchair and settling there with a content sigh, his hammer making a soft _thnp_ as he settled once more. “Do you want me to explain or shall I?” He asked as Grillby slowly let Boleris lie down on the couch then sat and put his head on his lap.

“You’re the one who taught us how to use the technique,” Grillby said with a shrug, running a hand through the younger elemental’s head flames and Papyrus grabbed a blanket, throwing it over the other elemental as Undyne grabbed chairs from the kitchen and settled them around the coffee table, opposite the couch and armchair. Papyrus settled on the couch as Boleris curled into a ball almost, tucking himself underneath the blanket and close to the heat as possible. Grillby put his hand on Boleris’ core and let his heat channel into the other. Boleris’ temperature slowly stopped sinking and his flames grew a little brighter. Bonnie took a seat and Undyne quickly took off her freezing armor, setting it in a neat pile by her chair and settling on her chair, crossing her arms over her chest and letting her foot make a subtle tapping noise before Gerson gave her a look and she stopped, scowling slightly.

“Right. Well, judging from ya expression, he told ya’ll about the war and what he did, what happened during that time. Did you tell them about-?” he trailed off, giving Grillby a look.

“I already told them about Fuku, Gerson.” he sighed, sounding exhausted.

“Well, that makes things easier.” He sighed then continued, “Alright. In the war, we had a tactic in the Corps, where we taught our fighters, our...our family really, how to protect themselves in a different way. In a way, you may mask your stats to appear lower than they were as sometimes you would be taken as fodder and then one could lash out and kill them. There is a bit of downside to it, though. It takes most of a Monster’s energy, stamina and magic to pull off and if done wrong… The end results are not very pretty.”

“What happens?” Bonnie asked, disgusted curiosity pushing her to ask.

“You go worse than rabid and kill the closest thing in order to reach the LV you used to hold, your mind gone. You believe those who are around you are enemies, you believe the LV you tried to use as a mask is your current LV. You are unsalvageable. Rabid’s can be, in some ways, reasoned with, trained almost to react to someone, if you drive them to the point of insanity. Others need to be put down.” Gerson said with a hard light in his eyes. “Asgore occasionally employed such a tactic.”

“Wait, what about Boleris?” Bonnie asked, looking at the sleeping, almost child-like, elemental. It was odd seeing him so weak and pathetic but she only felt a surge of protection towards the poor being. He reminded her, in an odd way, of her sister’s son. He would cuddle underneath blankets to keep warm, curled almost into a ball. It was an endearing sight, odd but endearing.

Grillby snorted and Gerson chuckled to himself. “Did you check Boleris when you first met him?” Grillby asked, looking faintly amused and bitter. “Did any of you think to run a Check on him?”

Undyne shook her head, looking almost perplexed while Bonnie shrugged and Papyrus tilted his head slightly.

“Would he have hidden his stats as well?” his tone, almost surprisingly, wasn’t accusatory. It was blandly curious.

“He doesn’t have the strength to hide his stats.” Grillby said, running a hand through his flames.

“The curse… What affects his Soul, it drains him. It eats away at his magic and it’s by his own strength and the sigil’s that he’s even alive.” Gerson added, giving Boleris a sad look.

“Wait, curse?” Undyne sat up a little and recognition flashed in her eye. “He was the one-”

“Yes.” Grillby interrupted. “He was the one.”

“One what?” Papyrus and Bonnie demanded simultaneously.

“The one who helped the Kind human.” Grillby said, voice hushed, barely a crackle. The silence was nearly oppressive.

“That’s not… He did what?” Papyrus stared at Boleris wearily and Grillby sighed.

“He hid, abated and tried to save a human child, much like you’re doing right now Papyrus. Can you tell me, without hesitation, that had… whatever happened to Sans not happened, that you would have reacted the same towards Frisk? Would you have treated them so well? Would you care?” His voice was harsh, a whip crack. Papyrus stared at him steadily, feeling his Soul beat harder against his ribs as he struggled to keep even with Grillby’s intense stare.

“I...I don’t know.” He admitted and Grillby sighed, leaning back.

“Least you’re honest.” he mumbled, a bitter smile twisting his lips upwards.

“Are ya goin’ to tell them the story?” Undyne asked suddenly and Grillby snorted.

“Not without a lot of alcohol.”

Papyrus stood without a word and gathered three bottles of whiskey from his top cupboard and set two on the coffee table, uncorking the one he held and taking a drink before handing it to Grillby. He took a grateful drink as Undyne and Bonnie grabbed their own bottles, which were lower than Papyrus and Grillby’s. Gerson just chuckled and leaned back in his seat, shaking his head when Undyne silently offered him the bottle.

“I’ve drunk too much for it to have much effect.” was all he offered.

After several rounds of near silent drinking, each lost in their own heads, Grillby sighed and set the bottle down heavily on the coffee table.

“How much do you all know about the Royal Family?”

“What should we know?” Bonnie asked and Grillby gestured to Gerson.

“You can take it first.”

The old turtle hummed and scoffed, but settled a few times in his chair, shifting and grumbling to himself before he started,

“This isn't a pleasant tale. But, I guess it starts out well enough. I assume you lot already know the story of the human child who fell. Well, years after we were trapped in the Underground, by then things weren't great but they weren't awful either. Close quarters and food shortages but we adapted. It wasn’t… the way it is now. Anyways, a human child fell one day and was adopted by the Royal Family and the Prince, Asriel, became best friends, even brothers with the child. One day, the human child got very sick, and died. His soul was absorbed by Asriel and he crossed the Barrier, as the Child's last wish was to see the yellow flowers in their village but the humans thought the prince had killed the child and attacked. He picked up the body and left, back to the mountain. He reached the throne room before dusting. From that day on, Asgore claimed that any human who fell was to be captured and brought to him and executed." Gerson paused and sighed sadly. "He was already unhinged, the war made sure of that, but I doubt he was ever fully sane. With the deaths of his children, both who seemed to keep him, if not sane, at least stable, but with them gone, he went beyond insane, Toriel disappeared to the Ruins, and the Underground fell into ruin. And two years later, we have our current way of life. You in Snowdin have the least food but manage to hold a shaky truce, and have the least amount of dustings in your community." He paused and shifted, looking at Grillby. “Wanna explain what happened next?”

Grillby took a deep breath and looked down at Boleris, tucking the blanket a little closer around him.

"One day, after four children had fallen over the years, taken to Asgore and killed, a very young, sweet child came through. He had a apron and a frying pan, and made it all the way to Hotlands before he was found by Boleris. But, Boleris was suffering from severe water damage and I wasn't there to heal him. I was too busy grieving Fuku and I essentially drove Boleris away…” he paused and looked down at the sleeping elemental as his head rested in his lap before he continued,

“I was foolish and grief strikes out, but I think he knew. The child, a boy, was a Kindness Soul and took it upon himself to try and heal the monster who may kill him. But he didn't seem to care. He gave Boleris his food and even managed to Heal him, something that wasn't common in Humans before, at least those who weren’t mages. He befriended Boleris in a few short hours and well, Boleris brought him to Snowdin. I almost dusted them both but Boleris was still hurt and the boy managed to wheddle his way into my Soul with a few well placed words. I let them stay with me and we took care of the boy the best we could. Then, one day, after several months of learning the secret paths of the Underground, the boy asked Boleris to show him to Asgore. He believed that he could change the king's heart, like he'd changed a few around Snowdin’s.” The was a sad, far away look in his eyes, wistful.

"Boleris said no outright, and refused to hear anything of it until the boy snuck away. Boleris made me come and help him search, frantic and desperate because he _knew full well_ what was going to happen. We caught him just as he gave Undyne some water. She was vice captain of the guard at the time, the Captain a powerful elemental named Rishaka, and she just stared at him like he was insane before she just... Left. She didn't even try to kill him. Boleris caught the boy and picked him up, berating him the whole way through Hotlands, so loud I'm pretty sure you could hear it over the Core. But, then, something... Something awful happened. Rishaka... She found out that Boleris and I had the child, and that we didn't bring him to Asgore. In fact, we had been harboring him for months in Snowdin. We don’t know how she found out, but she did. We were traveling through Hotlands when it happened. She didn't tell Asgore, or any of the guards though." Grillby's flames went dim, the rich purple turning almost black, a cold spot in the area around him before he brightened just a little.

"The boy... He... He confronted Rishaka. He told her that Monsters and Human's could be friends, and that he could prove it. He would make her a meal and that Mercy was better than fighting. She just laughed and said that we were all useless. I couldn't do anything, because she'd engaged the boy and Boleris in a Battle and only those in Battle can interact with each other. I could only watch helplessly." He took a deep breath.

"The boy... that brave, kind boy, he used his pan and deflected her attacks but it was no use. She managed to send him flying after severely wounding him, and she cursed Boleris as he ran after the boy, hitting his Soul and almost killing him. The boy stood up, despite Boleris' pleas and cries for him not to go. But, Rishaka cursed him a second time, and his Soul nearly shattered at the strength. The boy asked her, "If I give you my Soul, will you swear on yours to never mention them to your King?" Rishaka swore and the boy dropped his burnt pan and Rishaka ran him through with a blade. I saw a blur of movement and Boleris, despite the uncontrollable state his magic had been in from being cursed, attacked Rishaka and dusted her. Her Dust and his blood stained the apron and Boleris took it off of him as he lay dying in his arms.”

Grillby fell silent for several minutes, looking pained. Papyrus wasn’t sure if it was because of the alcohol making him brave or because something deep inside his Soul was pushing for it, but he scooted closer and tentatively rested a hand on Grillby’s shoulder. He noticed the white pips that made up Grillby’s eye lights flickered to him for a moment behind his glasses, a flash of something indistinguishable before it was gone. He took a deep breath and continued.

“I tried to Heal him but it wasn't taking. His Soul was rejecting it. Undyne found us then, the dead child in Boleris' arms and Rishaka's armor in a pile. Boleris was going into shock, so I made up a lie, telling her that I had dusted the Captain but since I wasn't in the guard I didn't care to be Captain. She chomped at the bit but took the mantel, claiming and spreading a story we had made up that Boleris had been cursed by the child, and that she watched Rishaka's dusting by the strength and terror of the child who looked and acted so sweet. I spent the next two weeks constantly healing him but he wouldn't take. He nearly Fell Down, his Hope dropped to decimal points. To this day, I don't know what made him keep going. He would show up occasionally and stay a month or two in Snowdin after he was all healed. But, he never spoke of the boy again. And he rarely went to Hotlands. Something happened that… changed him, at least a little bit. He’s no longer carrying his guilt, or at least as much of it.” Grillby finished, closing his eyes and sighing, long and weary.

“...You carry a lot of secrets, Grillby Cindair.” Bonnie finally said, standing on surprisingly steady feet. He shrugged. 

“What else am I supposed to do in a world like this? Better to die with secrets than to die a bleeding heart.”

No one had a response for that. Papyrus looked at the bottle on the table, the tempting call of numbing the ache in his Soul with the burning whiskey a very real thing but he clamped down on it. He was barely tipsy and even home he couldn’t afford to be drunk. Not when he could feel the heat so close to him, not when he tried to get a little more drunk he could swear he felt heat akin to Grillby near his teeth, the brush of an almost kiss… He shut those thoughts down immediately. He wasn’t going to fall down that path. It was a hopeless wish, one he could barely admit to himself.

“I need to head back to Alph.” Undyne said, breaking the silence, standing. Gerson nodded and gave Bonnie a look. 

“You should go home, sleep that off. I’ll walk you there, then come back here to watch the children.”

“Why?” Papyrus asked, confused.

“Because Grillby looks like he’s about to take Boleris to his bar to sleep in his bed where he won’t have to worry about his core freezing. And I don’t think you’re about to let him go on his own.” Gerson said patiently. Grillby blinked at the old tortoise but smiled, faintly.

“I don’t know why I pretend to be surprised by you anymore.”

“It’s truly a question for stupider minds.” Gerson conceded, smirking a bit as Grillby gathered Boleris into his arms, sans blanket, and stood. After a moment, Papyrus stood as well and wordlessly followed Grillby out the front door to the snowy evening. Undyne, Bonnie and Gerson stood and watched them leave, listening to Papyrus lock the door before his light steps vanished.

“They need to fuck already,” Bonnie stated bluntly and Undyne snorted.

“Ya’d think they would, given how close they are. Pretty sure they sleep in the same bed.”

Gerson hummed and shrugged. “Depends, I suppose, on how they see it.”

“Hmn. I’m not drunk enough to be contemplating that.” Bonnie muttered before she stretched and grabbed her jacket, looking at Gerson and Undyne as she pulled back on her armor. “Well?”

“What?” Undyne demanded, raising her eyebrows as she finished pulling on the plate armor, rolling her shoulders and a faint _clnkclankclnk_ could be heard.

“Are you coming or not, Gerson? Going to keep a lady waiting?” Gerson chuckled to himself and shook his head,

“No, I suppose I shouldn’t. When you see one, tell her I’m sorry for keeping her.”

“Oh, seems the old man still has a bite.” Undyne cackled as she made her way to the door, Bonnie huffing but a small smirk crawling over her lips.

“I’m comin, I’m comin.” he said, walking over to Bonnie and waiting for both women to leave before locking the door once more. He could just see Grillby and Papyrus vanish in the snow, headed towards Grillby’s bar. He chuckled to himself and shook his head. Ah, to be young and in love.

_-_-_-_

Papyrus reached into Grillby’s coat pocket and grabbed his key, unlocking the backdoor easily and stepping inside first, looking around the dark back room for any sign of an intruder. Grillby walked by him easily, kicking the door closed and then up a set of stairs, pausing and calling,

“Are you coming or not, boney man?”

“Are you not worried about someone breaking into your home? Or are you just that stupid to not check?” Papyrus asked, feeling a little less on edge from Grillby’s easy confidence. Grillby snorted and waited for Papyrus to be a step behind him before he continued up the stairs.

“If anyone is stupid enough to come into my home, they won’t survive very long. You’re here with me, my magic recognizes you. I was friends with a powerful Mage, Papyrus, she...she taught me a few things to put enchantment against intruders using my magic.” He went quiet, lost in memory for a moment and Papyrus tentatively put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Grillby hummed in recognition and shook of his melancholy, pushing the door to his apartment open. He let his flames grow brighter to let Papyrus see where he was going at least and made his way to his bedroom, setting Boleris down and wrapping him in the thickest blankets he could find, tucking them around the younger elemental. He went to the kitchen, grabbing two of the lava stones Bonnie had given him, putting them on the side table by his bed, then scribbled out a quick note that read,

_You’re an idiot, I hope you know that. Alphys fixed you up, she didn’t mess with your Soul. Please be careful, eat the lava stones and for the love of Stars, don’t scare me like that again. And I’m sorry for the Rush. Please be okay._

He sighed and ran a hand through Boleris’ flames, the younger subconsciously moving into his warmer touch, pale golden eyelights fluttering open for a moment before they shut once more, though a small smile quirked his lips up. Grillby chuckled and sighed, shaking his head.

“I’m so sorry, sparkler… I’m sorry I hurt you, I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough the first time.”

“Apologies when someone may not be able to hear them aren’t apologies. They’re excuses.” Papyrus said, but his voice wasn’t accusing. He sounded sympathetic, underneath a layer of mild annoyance and melancholy. Grillby didn’t look over his shoulder and simply sighed, standing.

“I know. Come on, we need some Courage.”

“Why-”

“It’s a drink, what we used to drink in the Corps.” Grillby explained.

“...What Undyne wanted to drink earlier.” Papyrus said with a slow nod and Grillby gave him a vicious smile.

“But I think you can hold your liquor better than she can. Besides that… it has an interesting affect on the drinker.”

“How so?” Papyrus followed him to the kitchen, watching Grillby reached up to a cabinet and pulled down a bottle. The liquid inside was rich, ruddy orange and gave off a low light, almost like lava from far below.

“This,” Grillby said, sitting on the couch and popping the cork, “is Courage.” He took a small drink and let out a tongue of copper and white flame, smiling at Papyrus.

“Come on, it won’t bite you.” Papyrus rolled his eyelights and snorted but sat next to Grillby and took the bottle when Grillby offered it to him. “Take a small drink at first, it’ll fuck you up otherwise.”

Papyrus nodded and took a small, slow drink feeling the strange rush of not quite liquid rush over his tongue and down his throat then vanish. He pulled the bottle away and let out a soft wheeze, dark red and purple magic mixing in a strange sparking cloud. Grillby stared at him for a moment, a soft look in his eyes and something like recognition.

“What?” Papyrus coughed, looking at the bottle and then him.

“It’s nothing… Just… the magic you let out, in it’s solid form, from Courage show’s your magic’s composition. It varies from Monster to Monster and your’s reminds me of my old General.” he paused for a moment and scrunched his brow. “Stars… His name is right on the tip of my tongue. G something or other, I think.”  

“How the hell does my magic remind you of him?” Papyrus asked, taking another slow sip of the drink. It tasted good, despite the burn. A deep part of his mind found it familiar, and urged him to keep drinking.

“I...I don’t know, actually. Just… does, I guess.” Grillby shrugged and then looked at Papyrus’ scarf, faint stitching visible. “What-” he moved close so his face was inches from Papyrus’ neck and gently tugged the scarf so it unwound, just a little bit. His eyes went wide as he stared at the insignia. “This… This is the insignia of the Corps. How did you get this?” He asked, voice almost a crackle.

“I’ve always had it, since I was very young.” Papyrus said with a shrug as his head began to pound, a steady ache that _pushed_ so much against… something. He struggled to keep himself focused on what Grillby was saying but there was just too much noise. Sudden heat in his face, against his teeth snapped him out of it and Grillby pulled away after a moment, a faint lilac blush on his cheeks.

“What was that for?” Papyrus asked, a little stunned and Grillby sighed.

“Lacia… When she would get lost in her head, from memory or from her thoughts, the only way to distract her was to kiss her. I… don’t know why.”

“Oh.” Papyrus could still feel that unyielding pressure in his skull, but a part of him was… disappointed that Grillby had kissed him only for that reason. Another part of him was bewildered as to why Grillby had kissed him at all but it was quickly drowned out by the sudden rush of _want for more_. He had never felt more sober, and he had never felt more confident. He leaned back into Grillby and crushed his teeth against his before he pulled away with a jolt when Grillby touched him. There was a spark of something that rushed through his system and slammed him back to reality but the need to kiss Grillby was still burning low in his chest, near his Soul.

“Papyrus…” Grillby’s voice was low, rolling through the small space between them, a hand reaching up and almost touching his cheek, hesitating.

“Are you going to or not?” Papyrus demanded but his voice was soft, almost a murmur. Grillby smiled and wrapped an arm around Papyrus’ waist, his other hand reaching up to hold his cheek, situating himself to kiss him better. It started slow, nothing but the gentle press of teeth against jagged mouth that slowly grew more heated as Grillby ran his hands slowly up Papyrus’ exposed spine and tugged gently on his ribs, heating them just enough to make Papyrus really feel them in his bones.

He growled and tried to fight against Grillby, pushing to make him move, do anything, but Grillby simply chuckled and flopped backwards, holding Papyrus to him, nipping his exposed cervical vertebra, slowly unwinding his scarf.

“Hmn… Looks like you want somethin’ Paps,” Grillby murmured along his neck, biting here and there, making Papyrus tilt his head back to just get more of it.

“Shut up and kiss me, damn it.” He growled, though his eye lights were huge and almost out of focus. Grillby blinked then chuckled, moving his hans back up so they rested on Papyrus’ hips, smirking against his teeth as he mumbled,

“With pleasure.” he kissed him soundly, drawing Papyrus to play for dominance, keeping it easy and smooth, though there was a slight desperate tone in the way he kissed him, how he refused to separate from Papyrus until his core was pleading for oxygen and even then, chest heaving, he went back to leaving faint trails up and down Papyrus’ neck, hands wandering to his hips and lower spine. Papyrus, while inexperienced, wasn’t idle.

He fought Grillby for dominance best he could, tongue playing with Grillby’s but he could tell Grillby was playing around. On some level, he felt grateful. The near molten heat of the other’s tongue, mapping out his mouth was intense. But he was going slowly, baiting Papyrus to play and he was almost annoyed at how easily he took to it. His hands scrambled at Grillby’s clothes, spine arching subconsciously as his hips jolted when Grillby found a sensitive spot. He pulled away from a particularly hungry kiss and gasped, chest heaving for air he didn’t entirely need.

“Hmn? Sensitive right here, huh?” Grillby murmured, pausing and running a hand along Papyrus’ iliac arch, a low chuckle rumbling through his chest when Papyrus’ hips jolted once again. He shrugged off his coat as Papyrus continued to tug at it, almost desperate and gently unwound the rest of Papyrus’ scarf, staring up at him with a gleam in his eyelights.

“Fuck off, Grillby.” Papyrus tried to snap but he found he couldn’t. It came out soft, lacking all the bite. It sounded like a whine. He could feel his cheeks burn red at how he sounded but Grillby’s smile turned a little more predatory as he leaned back up, Papyrus straddling his hips now and rolling his own occasionally,

“Hmn, I don’t think you want me to fuck off. Rather, I think you’d rather I fuck you.” he bit along Papyrus’ throat now, aiming to leave a mark. Papyrus let out a groan and slapped a hand over his mouth. Grillby paused and pulled away, kissing along Papyrus’ jaw, almost sweetly, before he whispered hotly,

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare hide, Paps. I want all of you.” He leaned in and kissed Papyrus almost desperately, like he was afraid Papyrus was going to vanish. It was hungry, it was passionate, but there was an underlying sweetness that made Papyrus squirm. When Grillby pulled away, Papyrus leaned down and began his own assault on Grillby’s neck, making the elemental shudder as he reached a point where his jaw met his neck.

“Oh, sensitive?” Papyrus teased as Grillby growled, easily pushing Papyrus back and grabbing his hands, lacing their fingers together and almost slamming him into the armrest.

“Watch it, Papyrus. You are, quite literally, playing with fire. You may just get burned. Though, I have to admit,” Grillby leaned in close and gave a vicious smile. “I rather like the idea of marking you until your bones are scorched, hidden away from sight but where I know where they are, and where _you_ will definitely feel them.” He chuckled and kissed his jaw. “Where should I start? Your ribs? Maybe your sensitive hips? Or your neck?” he growled, nipping at an old scar there, making Papyrus jolt and then tense.

Papyrus’ eyes, which had begun to close, snapped open. His head felt ready to crack open, and the pain from the old, improperly healed scar made memories rush back, bombarding him. Pain. So much _pain._ Voices, so many voices, screams… Pleads to stop… Please… He didn’t… He didn’t want it. He didn’t want it! He heard an echo of a scream as his neck chipped, the marrow rushing, something stuffed in his mouth, tears burning tracks down his cheeks. The laughter, the harsh breaths against his neck and the sneers, the jeers… He felt so heavy, his magic was so far away, he was so weak. Why was he having trouble breathing? He didn’t need air, not that much anyway. There was darkness, and something burning deep in his hips. His phalanges were bleeding, scrambling at the ground, chipping and grinding to a quick.

“Papyrus!” Grillby’s voice slammed him back to the present moment, though he could barely see the elemental. “Papyrus, it’s me… Calm down, take a breath.” He looked… scared? Why was he scared, he was the one with the power, the one on top- He saw Grillby reach out slowly, oh so slowly for him, he wasn’t sitting on top of him but Papyrus snarled and conjured a sharpened femur, throwing it at his attacker and feeling a satisfying rush as he gasped and looked down in surprise. It stuck out of his side, dark ichor bubbling and burning through it.

“P-Papyrus… What-?” Grillby wheezed, looking at him in confusion and worry. Papyrus’ eyelights were almost non-existent, mere pinpricks in his sockets and his chest was heaving. Slowly, he blinked and they focused on Grillby, on the bone that stuck out of his side and he fell off the couch, scrambling backwards before he bolted.

Grillby stared after him before he felt his shock begin to wear away and the pain began to set in.

“ _FuckfuckfuckfuckshitFUCK!_ ” he hissed, pressing a hand against his side as he tried to breathe properly. Faintly, he could hear Papyrus slamming the door to the bar shut and felt his old instincts kick in, overriding his pain. He hissed and took a few deep breaths, breaking the bone easily as it wasn’t focused construction magic and stood, grabbing his coat and Papyrus’ scarf, stumbling downstairs. He paused at the back room when he heard the front door open, expecting Papyrus but instead heard,

“Grillby? Where the fuck are you?” Gerson sounded worried underneath his annoyance. He sighed and made his way towards the front, pressing his hand around the bone as more ichor oozed out of the wound. Some splashed to the ground as his feet barely managed to lift to take a full step.

“Hey there, Gerson.” he wheezed, sitting heavily in a chair. Gerson took one look and stormed over, wrenching the rest of the bone out of his side with no warning and slapping his hand over top Grillby’s. It was weak, rushed even, but it was combat magic twisted to battlefield healing. It would do.

“Why are you bleeding? Why was there a bone in your side? Why did Papyrus run out of here like a bat outta hell? Is he on a LV rush?” Gerson’s voice was harsh and demanding, dropping all pretext of a grandfatherly figure. It reminded Grillby of his war days, the red scarf clenched in his hand still, surprisingly free of blood.

“Papyrus and I were making out on the couch, he was fine, hell he kissed me first,” Grillby paused to start running a basic healing spell through his body as he slipped into Reporting mode. Facts only. “Then, I flipped us and bite an old scar on his neck. He froze, then began to panic and I moved off of him. I tried to get his attention, but when I went to touch him, he stabbed me. He… He didn’t see _me_ and I didn’t sense a LOVE Rush.” Grillby winced and hissed at the healing began to take hold. It was difficult to heal oneself, and when pulled off successfully left one drained and sore for several days at best. If it even took.

“He was headed to Waterfall.” Gerson looked contemplative, then looked at Grillby in mild surprise when he stood on shaky legs and pulled his coat over himself and wrapped the scarf around his hand, clenching to it tight. It felt wrong to wrap it around his neck. “And where do you think you’re going?”

Grillby gave him a look and said easily, “Gaster always said no one left behind.”

“He _did_ just stab you, idiot.” Gerson said with an eyeroll then paused and asked, “How do you know Gaster?”

“He… He was the other General, Gerson. Did you forget him in your age?” Grillby snorted and added, “And besides that, he was stabbing a memory. I happened to be in the way. Now, if you’re just going to gawk, do me a favor and call Undyne, let her know to meet me in Waterfall. I have to find Papyrus before he hurts himself.” And with that, Grillby took off. Gerson sat heavily in the same chair that Grillby had occupied not even seconds before and shook his head, his hammer making barely a sound as he let it rest.

“Well… it seems he’s finally remembering.” He hummed and shook his head, looking out towards the River. “Think they’ll ever remember you fully, Gaster?” After a while, he pulled out his phone and texted Undyne to be on the look out for Grillby and Papyrus before he stood and made his way back to their little home, making sure to lock the doors before he left. He paused on the steps and let out a long breath of air, staring at the faux night.

He knew on the Surface it was barely past seven in the morning, but the Underground was running off an estimate. They slept when they felt generally tired and with limited ability to tell time, calendars excluded, it was hard to correct that. He sighed and made his way to the house. Hopefully Frisk would sort out the whole thing soon. He wished they didn’t have to. But trying to convince them otherwise was as useful as talking to a brick wall. He opened the door and locked it behind him, settling in his armchair to wait. He could only hope Grillby and Papyrus would be alright.

_-_-_-_

Grillby ran straight for Waterfall, barely stopping to pull the hood of his coat up and over his flames. He didn’t care about the water damage, he didn’t care about the pain he would be in later. He cared about Papyrus. He could see faint tracks in the mud, thankfully, that lead him through the maze like rooms. He jogged, head almost on a swivel point as he looked around frantically for Papyrus, for a sign of the skeleton, for _anything_. Finally, near the echo flower room, he heard it. Soft cries, echoed back over and over. A loop of tortuous sound, punctuated occasionally with,

_He hates me… I almost killed him… I can’t have… I was too weak…_

Grillby growled and followed the flowers to a small cave, a small river blocking his entry. He took a deep breath and stepped into it. His boots may go up to his shins but they could only protect him so much and he could feel the cold seeping crawl of water leaking into his boots but the shock made him drop the scarf and the current took it before he could grab it, only managing to submerge his hand and almost put out his flames. He drew back quickly, hissing and popping in pain. He took a breath, letting his flames absorb the water and use it to fuel his flames, drawing oxygen from it. The river went up to his knees at it’s deepest and he had to force himself to move slowly or else risk splashing and hurting himself further. Once he was on the other bank, he took a deep breath and focused on his core, letting the energy rush towards the water damaged flames, the low crackle of his legs as he moved was annoying and a little painful but as his magic rushed back to fix the damage, it felt more like his legs had simply fallen asleep and were waking back up.

“Papyrus?” he called into the cave, seeing a faint red glow from within. There was a startled noise and then,

“The fuck are you doing here?” his voice was breaking all over the place, filled with shock, confusion and pain. Grillby moved slowly, letting his flames burn bright and warm, shuffling into the cave, lowering himself to his knees. Papyrus was curled into a tight ball, arms wrapped around his sides and legs pulled up close to his chest, head buried in his arms as he shook like a leaf.

“I was worried.” Grillby admitted, dropping his rougher exterior. Papyrus looked at him with one eyelight, tears brimming at the corners of his socket.

“Why.” his voice was soft, barely a whisper but it cut through the cave like a whip crack.

Grillby slowly made his way inside and crouched just a few paces from Papyrus, giving him space but also blocking anything else from mind with the warmth of his flames.

“Because I care about you.”

Papyrus slowly unwound, his posture so rigid his bones creaked and popped as he relaxed. Grillby waited for a few more moments before he shuffled a little closer.

“Can I sit next to you, Papyrus? Or would you like space?” He kept his voice low, even. Like he were trying to soothe a frightened animal. Papyrus looked at the space beside him and then shrugged, wrapping his arms around his knees loosely. Grillby slowly shuffled towards the spot Papyrus looked at and sat, facing him. He waited, perfectly still and silent, while he waited for Papyrus. He wasn’t expecting the other to twitch and then launch himself at Grillby, curling in a small ball in his arms and sobbing and shaking violently.

Grillby stared at the other, bewildered, before his brain came back online and he reclined against the wall and rubbed a hand soothingly up and down Papyrus’ back, letting Papyrus get out whatever he had been bottling up. It seemed more like a panic attack, the hyperventilation of useless air creating a faint whistling noise in his ribs, tears streaking down his face like bloody rivers as his bones shook so hard they rattled. Slowly, Papyrus calmed down enough that his bones stopped rattling and his tears slowed down and Grillby simply hummed, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, the other wrapped around Papyrus’ back and holding him to his chest.

He didn’t move otherwise, and let his flames warm the small cave, barely big enough for them both to sit without ducking and side by side.

“....Sorry for crying on you.” Papyrus mumbled after a moment, not pulling away as Grillby tightened his hold.

“Don’t apologize, Papyrus. It’s fine. I’m sorry I pushed you too far.” he kept his voice low, soothing. Papyrus pulled away, actually breaking Grillby’s hold - though he hadn’t been holding on too tight - and frantically looked the other over.

“I-I stabbed you! How are you still-?!” he ran his hands over Grillby’s sides and stomach frantically, looking for any sign of damage as tears welled up again. Grillby gave him an easy smile and lifted up his shirt, where the wound was a dark, angry black and lilac, with rich yellow magic rushing just underneath the surface.

“I’m fine, Papyrus. I’ve had worse and your construct wasn’t focused. It didn’t do any damage.” ‘ _Lasting damage at any rate…_ ’ he thought with a faint grimace as Papyrus sighed and closed his eyes, pressing his hand tentatively over the wound.

“...I’m sorry.”

Grillby sighed and pulled Papyrus into his arms once more, putting his feet flat on the ground and settling Papyrus so his back rested against his chest, his legs a bracket to help hold Papyrus up, arms wrapped loosely around his chest and propped his head up on the other’s skull.

“Don’t apologize. I pushed you to-” he tried again. 

“No, you didn’t.” Papyrus interrupted, voice rough from crying but barely above a whisper. Grillby made a soft noise and he continued, voice growing hard and bitter.

“I...I remember… things I didn’t want to. Things I repressed.”

“...Like what happened in the Labs?” Grillby asked softly. Papyrus nodded, bumping his head against Grillby’s throat softly.

“Yeah… Like that… But worse.” He took a shuddering breath and closed his sockets, hands curling into fists. “I… I had a father, a Doctor. H-He was th-the Royal Scientist. When I was young, gangly, barely past a b-babybones, he...he gave me to Sans and told us to run. He said he would catch up later, after he took care of the threat. We… We had been attacked, someone cracked my skull on the ground and nearly killed me until Dad came and...and dusted them. Or, some of them. The Core… The Core was overheating, there were Monsters running around everywhere, and a very loud voice. He… He gave me his scarf and told me to hold onto it, keep it safe. Sans and I… we went out to the streets, lived like street rats. Then, one day, when I was five, we were seperated and I… I woke up in a Lab. Someone was standing over me, telling me to stop crying because they break the soft ones first.” he paused and gave a bitter laugh. “He was right.”

Grillby tightened his hold marginally on Papyrus and barely restrained himself from growling as Papyrus continued.

“It went on for months. The experiments, the… Feedings. They took the saying Dusted Monsters are fodder literally and fed us twice a day bare minimum food, mixed heavily with the Dust of the others who had died, Fallen or been killed.” he shrugged, voice almost flat. “It… It was horrible. Some days I can still taste it. When I was deemed big enough, I was sent to the Ring and I Dusted my first Monster. I just wanted some food without Dust in it. One day, a newbie was brought in for testing. There were so few of us, they’d been taken in by Asgore and then given to the Labs. He wanted the perfect soldier, he wanted us to be unstoppable and ruthless machines, Rabid but controllable.” He took a shuddering breath. “He was so pathetic and weak, I...I couldn’t stop myself. I helped him, I protected him and I befriended him. Or, I thought I did. One day, he disappeared and by then they had accelerated my experiments. I was the best candidate, despite the fact that my Soul was rejecting what they did. Then, you know the rest. Sans found me, broken and bleeding and Brave,” he spat the word, venom entering his voice. “And took us to Snowdin. When I was all healed, I joined the Junior Guard, met Undyne, and the Monster who taught me how raw betrayal leaves you.”

“Papyrus, you don’t have to tell me-” Grillby tried to stop him, unsure if he could even stomach to hear the rest of the story but Papyrus shook his head and took another shuddering breath.

“No. I do. I...I’ve held onto it and pushed it away but you can’t forget the dark when it’s in you and fuels you.” his voice started to crack again, shaking violently as he curled up just a little more, like he were a child once more. “I...I was young and very stupid, naive. I...I still believed that the best of anyone could be reached, deep within, that everyone could be good. I was a fool. Undyne and I were the youngest Junior Guards, barely old enough to scrape recruitment. We lasted through three years of Hell together and went from hating each other’s guts, trying to kill the other even, to watching each other’s backs. She… She’s the only one who knows.”

“Knows what.” Grillby was struggling to keep his voice level, soft and warm. He could feel his anger begin to rise and dred dropped his stomach through the floor.

“Knows that the bunny I befriended sold me out to other Guards to be their fuck toy. Th-they took me, straight from training and hit me in the head… W-when I woke up… Th-they’d been t-taking t-turns… I screamed and begged for it to stop, I...I clawed my fingers down till they bled. I played dead even… It was then they stopped and released the binding they put on my magic. I...I reacted. I don’t remember much of what h-happened. Just… there was some dust, some screaming and I was running. I didn’t stop till I reached Undyne’s house. She took me in, cleaned me up and disappeared for a few hours. When she r-returned, she was bloody and dusty, missing her eye and i-it’s socket was g-glowing gold, oozing ichor. She...she radiated Determination and Justice, but then she calmed down and took care of me. She lied to Sans, said I had been o-on a t-training exercise about endurance and survival. S-she kept me from F-Falling.” he took a shuddering breath and Grillby pulled him close as he could, curling around him almost as if to keep out all the rest of the world.

“Papyrus…” He didn’t even know where to start. But he wasn’t done.

“T-there w-was one… S-she d-didn’t get. I-I d-don’t know where he is. B-but, w-when she h-had the same… experience, s-she to-told me. And I repaid the favor.” He took a shuddering breath and let out a soft whine, tears building up once more. “I-I-I’m so-”

“Fucking _strong_.” Grillby growled, interrupting him. “What happened was horrible. What happened was disgusting and if I ever find the last fuck who even touched you like that I will burn them to ashes and crystallize their Dust, Papyrus. But,” his voice softened, genuine affection and understanding there. “You are better than that. You’re still Kind. You’re strong, you wouldn’t have lasted otherwise. I...I lived through Hell incarnate, Papyrus. You are living in it right now, but...But I can say it will be bright, one day. For now, just stop holding it in. I can be strong enough for us both.”

Papyrus snorted and shook his head, tears still streaming down his cheeks as he turned slightly in Grillby’s grip and grabbed his coat like a fraying lifeline, sobbing and shaking until, slowly, he calmed down to hiccups and gasps. Grillby wiped away his tears with his thumbs, and held Papyrus close, hugging him tight, soothing his frayed nerves. Finally, he stopped, leaning heavily against Grillby and let out a long, weary breath.

“...Let’s go home, Papyrus.” Grillby murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his skull. Papyrus gave a jerky nod and they left the cave. Though, as soon as they crossed the river, Papyrus’ legs crumpled underneath of him as he fell into a dead faint, finally exhausted. Grillby caught him and gathered him into his arms, taking long strides through the humid and damp area. Faintly, he could hear clanking and raised his temperature in preparation for a fight but Undyne appeared from the shadows and took off her helmet, snarling,

“What did ya do?!”

Grillby didn’t even balk as he stared her down. “I fixed a mistake and I learned what happened.”

“He...He told ya, huh?” her snarl dropped though a protective air radiated off of her like his heat. She looked down at Papyrus, his long limbs tucked tight as he could manage into himself, an almost comical sight made sober by the crimson tear tracks that marred his bones and the faint shudders that ran through his bones, and that the usually strong, nigh unbreakable Papyrus was so vunerable looking.

“Yes.”

“And I assume ya gonna go do somethin’ bout it?”

“Are you going to stop me.” It wasn’t a question.

“Nah, just gonna ask ya do it where I won’t have to fill out reports for Dusting. And to warn ya.” her acidic yellow eye flashed with a softness when she looked at Papyrus that remained when she looked back at Grillby. It was worry and fear, mixed with genuine concern. “There’s a reason I didn’t go after the fucker when I had the chance. He’s part of Asgore’s Guard. They don’t report to us. And they’re harder to kill.”

“Maybe, but I haven’t had a good fight for a while.” the vicious, twisted smile on his face and the dark, rumbling chuckle made Undyne shiver though she tried her best to suppress it. “And besides, I rather like a _hunt._ ”

“Right. Come on, I’ll lead ya out.” She made sure she was just beside Grillby so he was never behind her. She was reminded, viscerally, that he was _very very dangerous_ and _very angry._ She could nearly taste the magic that rolled off of him, the Killer Intent. But, what was more disturbing, was when it disappeared and she she cast a look, he looked completely calm. She felt fear stab her heart then and for the first time, in a very long time, thanked the Stars that she was smart enough to not be on the bad side of the powerful Monster. He wasn’t a Monster, he wasn’t even a Hunter. He was a nightmare that wouldn’t stop until his darkness had devoured what it sent out to plague. She shuddered again and kept a careful eye on him but he wasn’t even close to an LV Rush. She took a deep breath and stopped when they reached the end of the room, just as it branched off to Snowdin.

“...Be safe.” She whispered before replacing her helm and walking away. Grillby hummed and nodded at her retreating form.

“You too, Undyne.” he called and she raised her hand in half salute before dropping it once more and walking away, disappearing from sight. He took a deep breath and walked the short distance to their house, long strides allowing him to cover the distance in half the time. He unlocked the front door best he could with his arms full of exhausted skeleton and kicked it shut. Gerson looked at him from his seat on the armchair, having woken up from the noise of the near frantic scrambling at the locks and kicking the door shut.

“Ah, see ya found him.” He said with a nod to Papyrus and then raised his eyebrow when Grillby only gave a terse nod and walked up the stairs, quiet as a shadow to Papyrus’ room. Once there, he laid Papyrus out on the bed and stripped him of his armor, boots, gloves, pants and work shirt and dressed him in the loosest, warmest pants he could find and one of his own sleeping shirts, then tucked him in and sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, running a hand over his skull before he stood.

He shut the door and made his way to Sans and Frisk’s room. Flowey looked up as soon as he walked in and blinked a few times but didn’t say anything as Grillby quietly made his way inside and sat on the edge of the bed, running his finger’s through Frisk’s hair for a moment and then over Sans’ skull, Hex whining in her sleep as he turned and scratched her ears before he stood. Giving a nod to Flowey, he left, closing the door behind him once more.

Making his way back downstairs, he saw Boleris sitting on the couch, hair a light grey and blue but he looked much better.

 _You look like you’re about to hunt someone down._ He signed slowly and Grillby raised an eyebrow.

“Is that a problem?”

 _Only that I can’t join._ Boleris shrugged, wincing slightly before he laid down and Grillby tucked the blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders tight around him.

“Sleep, Boleris. I’ll be back.” Boleris yawned and nodded, turning on his side and falling asleep almost instantly.

“Who’re you huntin this early?” Gerson asked easily and Grillby gave him a dark smile.

“Scum.”

Gerson’s eyes darkened and he nodded. “Remember the rules, Grillby. I taught you better than to play too long, drawing it out only weakens you. And remember, if you don’t finish the job, I will.”

“Yes sir.” Grillby said, giving him a salute by putting his hand over his Core and making a hooked claw with his hand and slamming the back of it against his chest.

Gerson repeated the gesture and nodded, settling back into his chair as he chuckled, the dark mood lifting as he took of the War Veteran and put back on the air of the Grandfather.

“Off you get. I believe you have a ferry to catch.”

Grillby nodded and left, locking the door behind him before making his way to the docks. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the River Person standing on the dock and not their boat, and with something red peeking from their robes, where their neck would be if he could see their head and upper neck, if they even had one. It was… oddly familiar, the way they wore it.

“Tra-la-la, you’re rather late, Justice.” They said as he managed to move again and then made their way back onto their boat. He followed, almost mechanically, and waited for them to ask where he was going, or even to ask for fare. Instead, the boat took off. Suddenly, he couldn’t see, but he could feel… something pressed against his eyes, and a soft voice was next to his ear.

“You walk a dangerous road, Grillby Cindair. The Mad King will tetter and strike before all is said and done. You are not as safe, nor as hidden from sins, are you think. I am not your Jury, nor your Judge, but I am the Executioner.” Grillby felt himself freeze as his Soul constricted and the spray of water hit his boots. Then, the pressure was gone and the voice sounded almost amused as they continued, “I will not be your Executioner, not this day. Though you should take better care of things given as gifts.” He took a breath as the River Person chuckled darkly. “So afraid when you can thrive in such a place, Justice. The one you seek is marked with Papyrus’ magic, they stink of death. Or, they will.” the boat began to slow down and Grillby could feel the hold loosening. There was a pause, then,

“Knock knock,”

He paused, confused and asked, “...Who’s there?”

“Orange.”

“Orange who?” He felt weight against his back as hands were removed from his eyes and something nearly choked him as an amused voice answered,

“Orange you glad I used a shortcut?” before he was pushed and landed on solid ground, but when he turned around, the River Person was gone.

“...Were you-?” He didn’t know how to ask, if he even could, but there was nothing. Faintly, he could hear the Core and the sound of someone approaching, the heavy air of Hotland making him feel strong. He looked around quickly and saw how empty it was, how close to the Core he was and felt the cold flame ignite in his belly once more. He let it rush through to his Core, rolling his shoulders as the heavy weight settled comfortably over him.

Revior and Lavie materialized on his silent command, reaching his shoulders, swirling midnight blue with silver-white eyelights. They pressed their heads against his shoulders and he scratched their ears, feeling strength build as he began his hunt. The bunny was alone, moving almost lazily through his area, making more than enough to noise to cover any Grillby would have made even if he were stomping and yelling. Revior’s lips peeled back to reveal pitch black fangers, their antlers, which had been stubs, grew into sharp, ten pointed antler. Lavie’s grew from two point to twelve point’s, their eyes burning brighter as they sensed their Master’s intent.

“Calm,” Grillby crackled and they relaxed, only marginally. He smirked and stalked after the bunny, pulling his blade and holding it loosely in hand before sheathing it and curling and uncurling his fists. Stabbing him wouldn't be satisfying enough. After a while, the bunny began to slow down until he stopped and yawned, stretching his arms above his head as he scratched the back of his head and shook his head. Grillby took stock of where they were; almost at the base of one of the platforms, maybe thirty feet up from the magma and the Core was large enough to cast a shadow. He smiled viciously and gave a rumbling growl in his throat. Revoir and Lavie rushed the bunny and pounced before he knew what was happening.

The bunny, and as Grillby got closer he saw scales and claws, meaning he was a bunny draconic hybrid, turned just in time to scream and run away, scrambling up another path as Lavie followed on his heels, Revior circling back to Grillby and pacing behind him as he followed. The bunny barely made it to the top as Lavie nipped his heels and the backs of his legs, piercing his boots and lighter armor easily, making blood run down in small rivers. He stumbled and screamed, crawling on his hands and knees to a small outcove. Lavie clawed at the outcropping then backed up as a shield came into being, blocking them from their prey. They growled, circling before Grillby gave a low growl and they and Revior vanished for the moment.

Grillby smirked to himself and went to the outcropping, tapping on the shield. It was rushed, flimsy against a hard enough attack, meaning that the idiot hadn’t had proper training in how to make one. He snorted then said,

“They’re gone, you know.” The shield slowly dissipated and the hybrid stuck his hand out, holding a sword clumsily. Grillby smiled to himself.

“W-who’s out there?”

“A hunter.”

“What are you hunting?! I’ll have you thrown in the dungeons and dusted for harvesting! Now answer me, what are you hunting?!” Grillby chuckled and slammed his boot down on the hybrid’s arm, hearing a bone snap before he yanked him out of his hiding place, grabbing his sword and throwing it into the lava below, and lifted him easily so they were face to face and snarled,

“You, little rabbit.” He threw him to the ground easily and summoned a circle of flames, the rich, royal purple casting dark shadows as he circled the other, who sat on the ground, crying pathetically.

“You know, I would feel sorry for you. I would feel bad for what I’m about to do. But you are worse than a coward. You are worse than scum. Now, stand and face your end like a true Monster. Or snivel and make easy target practice.” Grillby snarled, feeling the rage bubble up inside him.

He was too emotionally invested, cared too much, to gain LOVE from this fight and even though the hybrid looked pathetic, crying over his broken arm, he found his couldn’t care. His head was suddenly filled with what the hybrid had done, each act worse than the last. Laughing as he killed a starving family’s children, “ _This gives you less mouths to feed, I’ve done you a service_!” as he speared a child through the Soul, capturing children younger than Frisk and Sans and bringing them to a Lab where the stench of Dust and gore was heavy, soft cries and piercing screams ringing in his ears, watching them fight until they tore each other apart, biting Papyrus’ neck and hissing,

“ _You’re so weak I could kill you now._ ” At that, his control snapped, Revior and Lavie rematerializing at his surge of rage.

“Y-you’re n-not real!” The hybrid screamed, scrambling back as Grillby stalked towards him before he stepped on his chest and stomped, the scream that echoed bringing him back to his calmer rage for a moment as the cold flame burned low in his Core. Lavie sat patiently by his side while Revior circled them, snapping and snarling every now and then.

“I’m _very_ real, my _friend,_ ” Grillby said with a vicious snarl. “Do you know who I am?”

“Y-You’re G-General C-Cindair!” the hybrid wheezed, eyes blown wide with fear and Grillby nodded, smiling condescendingly.

“Very good. And here I thought you were all fluff instead of having two brain cells to rub together. I’m a fair Monster, as I am Justice. I give you what you deserve.” he suddenly called off the raging inferno around them and stepped off the hybrid’s chest. “Run.” he sneered. The other didn’t have to be told twice. He took off sprinting, limping heavily. Grillby simply waited a few seconds, counting to twenty in his head before he snarled,

“Lavie, Revior, fetch.” His words hit the ground like anvils. They took off like a shot, catching up quickly.

The hybrid screamed, stopping and pulling up a shield but the beasts didn’t even slow down. They simply prowled around him, slamming their large bodies into it and dissipating before reforming leaving behind small balls of flames that stuck to the ground and danced in place, harmless in appearance as embers from a fire place. Grillby followed at a sedate pace, watching the shield begin to crack and strain. Suddenly, the hybrid summoned a lance, and managed to pierce and disperse Revior. However, they simply scattered and Lavie circled the area Revior had stood, drawing their flames into their own until Lavie and Revior were a singular beast that stood three feet taller than Grillby, pelt a midnight blue and emerald green, pitch black teeth on display as they snarled, large tongues of flame dripping like saliva from their maw, golden eyes flashing with intelligent hated and loathing. Burning with the power and LOVE of their Master. They waited in place as the hybrid screamed and scrambled to get away.

Grillby suddenly rushed forward, the Beast following and they slammed the smaller monster into the ground with a giant paw, dwarfing their chest, though he was already bleeding and weak. When Grillby was beside them, they released him and Grillby stepped on his chest, pressing down. The beast circled, pulling the heat from the area with ease, the midnight and emerald flames running to sheer white as more and more heat was pulled towards it’s massive body. Grillby raised a hand and the beast shrank back to their original forms, burning with the same intensity as before, then he leaned over and pressed his foot harsher against the fluffy chest of the other, a vicious, jagged sneer across his face.

“You know, you _really_ fucked up. Do you know _when_ you fucked up, my friend?" The way he said _friend_ was more of a hiss, a vile word. The monster couldn't even gasp for a air to respond, their sternum being compressed, ribs slowly snapping under the pressure.  
"You fucked up when you thought I wouldn't find out. When you thought that you would escape the punishment. I was known as Justice and I may have left the Guard but I cannot leave the mantel." He chuckled maliciously at the monsters wide eyes and slackening jaw, though that may also be from lack of air. He brought his foot up enough to let him breathe.

"Y-You're... s-suposed to be dead!" The hybrid gasped.

Grillby snickered. "Oh. No, I am very much alive. So you know then, how many I've killed? It doesn’t matter, as you're going to be added to a very _very_ long list.” The hybrid wheezed, blood pooling at his lips and Grillby could hear faint begging for his life. He ignored it. “Do you know the punishment for such a crime used to be?” the other shook his head best he could.

“No? It was to make you _burn_ for your sins." He snapped his fingers, and the small embers that had been gently burning erupted into flames, devouring everything they touched. Grillby stepped off his chest and watched. Within minutes, the ground around him in a twenty foot radius was just charred ground, some small crystallized particles here and there.

"You fucked up when you touched the monster I love." He hissed, too low for register, glaring with rage and hateful disdain at the spot. He spat, turned on his heel and left, the heat of Hotland a welcoming blast. Lavie and Revior kept him company, feeding off his magic fueled rage and excess, helping him to calm down before he reached Snowdin. He barely noticed the humidity of Waterfall, or the blast of cold that would buffer his flames from re-entering Snowdin.

He just felt exhausted, but vindicated. He felt like, for the first time since he had been labeled Justice, that the weight was lighter to bear. He knocked his boots off before he entered and let Lavie and Revior disappear. He barely had the strength to get his coat and boots off, stumbling upstairs and changing for bed, folding the scarf carefully, neatly, placing it on top of the near pile of armor and clothes he made for Papyrus, before he curled up with Papyrus, cuddling the other close as he could. He would deal with the morning when he woke. For now, everything was okay.

_-_-_

Asgore sat at his throne, staring at the spot his Royal Scientist had stood not five minute prior. She was still easy to break, it seemed, despite the best efforts of his Lieutenant. He would have to be less lenient with her; he hadn’t Dusted her due to her strength and her ability to reign in the Captain, Papyrus. But, he didn’t care about that, not at the present moment. His scientist, and she was _his_ , as she was the Royal Scientist and thus under his direct rule, under his direct influence. She should give him nothing less than what he called for. And what he called for were answers. His Judge had been missing for two months and he would have known if he were dust. 

According to his scientist, Sans had been turned to a child through Unknown means and there was a Human child, somewhere in the Underground. She didn’t know where, her camera’s hadn’t been working in Snowdin recently, however. He began to chuckle to himself, then let out a booming, chilling laugh. Oh, how simple!

“The child is in Snowdin! I knew they’d fallen!” he chuckled to himself and roared,

“GUARDS!!” they rushed in before his voice had stopped echoing and snapped into salute. Asgore stood and pointed his trident at eight of the assembled twenty.

“You eight will go to Snowdin and take the children in the care of Papyrus the skeleton. I want them unscathed and brought before me. You have two weeks to plan and execute this. Fail me and you will dust. Am I understood?”

The guards kneeled and chorused,

“Yes, my King! Your mighty will be done!”

“Dismissed.” he said with a wave of his hand. When the last guard had gone, he stood and made his way to the window, staring out at the sunlight and sneered.

“Soon, Frisk. Soon, you shall give me the power I need to wreck vengeance of a malevolent God upon the stain of Humanity and Monsters alike.” he chuckled to himself and stared at a free flying bird that was snatched by a hawk. “Come to me, little bird.”


	9. One of the Kings Men Fixed Me (The Rest Broke Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks feels like two years, nothing but good things have happened, the occasional hiccup aside. But what happens when the other shoe drops?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -gasps for air- I LIVE!!! HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!!! I AM SOSOSOSO SORRY FOR THAT HITAUS!! I seriously don't know what happened; first work started getting out of control and then life piled on top of that and I didn't have any time to write and now I'm back at Uni so even more messed up post schedule but I promise to try and have a more regular schedule, or... not disappear for several months at a time. The latter is more likely. BUT ALSO THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S BOOKMARKED AND COMMENTED IN THE HIATUS, AND LEFT ME KUDOS AND READ THIS MONSTER OF A FIC, THANK YOU!!! You give me wan to continue this and finish. On that note, I hope this longer chapter makes up for my absence, and just a note, READ. THE. TAGS. This whole chapter is just a mess of emotions, and on that note, TRIGGER WARNINGS: ATTEMPTED KIDNAPPING, SEMI-GRAPHIC GORE AND BLOOD, A LOT OF VIOLENCE, POSSIBLE DEATH.  
> Also, as always, I am my own beta so if you see anything that's a grammar, spelling, or plot mistake, please leave me a comment and I will fix it soon as possible!  
> Okay, enough from me, on with the story!  
> No, wait, I lied.  
> DISCLAIMER!!! UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX, I OWN NOTHING, aside from the plot of this fic and any OC's, I OWN NOTHING!!!  
> Okay, now on with the story!  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -RR

Grillby watched Sans and Frisk carefully as they played just outside the bar, and while he knew the kids were safe with Boleris, he couldn’t shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. Boleris himself was barely back on his feet though he was acting as if nothing had ever happened, burning bright as before, though his flames were a little dimmer and it was harder for him to speak while his magic restabilized completely.

Sans and Frisk, however, were almost completely fine and each day was as carefree as Grillby, Papyrus, Undyne and Boleris could make it. Gerson hadn’t been able to watch them for the past week due to some trouble at his store and increased numbers of Capital guards wandering through Waterfall and he didn’t want the kids caught up in a fight if he could avoid it. Grillby sighed and went back to wiping down his bar, the surface worn and well loved, a few knicks and cuts from his dagger when patrons were being difficult, but he’d buffered them out the best he could. The bar was slow, Ditzy, Bonnie, a city slicker who, intelligently, kept to themself, Dogamy and Dogeressa keeping their conversations soft and only occasionally asking for a refill.

After a bit, Sans and Frisk came in, Boleris a pace behind them, Flowey waiting by the steps, looking a little cold. Grillby couldn’t help the smile that softened his worried, harsh scowl as Sans and Frisk had to climb onto the bar stools, hoisting themselves up with soft grunts. Boleris just sat on the stool next to Frisk and chuckled, the sound ragged and worn, but a little better than before.

“You okay there, squirts?” Grillby asked, covering his smile with a smirk as he leaned over the bar top, arms folded and chest resting on the edge of the counter. The pair finally sat up properly and gave him identical, breathless smiles. Frisk, even after almost a month and half of having actual sight, kept looking around in wonder, a disbelieving smile on their face. Grillby had attempted to ask them what was wrong after the first time he heard them wake up from a screaming nightmare, Sans trying to calm them when he and Papyrus got there, but they merely gave him a look of someone beyond their small years and simply mumbled, only loud enough for him to hear,

“I like that I can see something more than dust.”

He didn’t know how to respond to that and simply cuddled the small, oh so very fragile child. At the time, he thought they’d meant it was because the Underground was so violent, that there was something they knew, either from Flowey or from Toriel herself, but now he wondered if there was something more that he didn’t know or understand. But getting things out of Frisk when they didn’t want to talk about it was like trying to pull out teeth.

“It’s colder than normal today!” Sans pouted, crossing his arms and his teeth chattering slightly as Boleris laughed again, signing,

_Only because you decided to go jump in a snow poff._

Grillby chuckled to himself and shook his head.

“I’ll be right back, I have some mulled cider that should warm you two up,”

Frisk beamed, their own teeth chattering and their dark olive brown cheeks turning a few shades darker, flushed with cold despite their layers.   
“T-Thanks Grillby,” they chattered and he snorted softly.

“You’re welcome, kiddo,” he ruffled their hair, melting some of the snow and making it drip off and land in small puddles on the floor before he went to go get them their drinks.

Sans yawned and leaned against Frisk’s shoulder, eyelights a little unfocused and hazy, sockets drooping a little. He’d been feeling unnaturally tired for the last few days, to which Papyrus and Grillby kept him and Frisk inside most of the time and refused to let either of them go further than the front porch. He knew they were worried over him, but it was still annoying. Frisk, though, didn’t seem to mind too much and was more than happy to learn to read, stumbling over the words as Sans helped them, Boleris staying on the couch and gently correcting either child when they got a word wrong, more than happy to listen to them read aloud to him. That morning though, Sans had his usual excitable energy back it seemed and Grillby had told him and Frisk to go get dressed so they could play outside, Boleris himself looking well enough to go outside as well and play with them.

“Feeling okay, Sans?” Frisk asked softly, looking down at him as they shifted and wrapped an arm around him in a half hug.

“Yeah,” he yawned. “Kinda tired from running around.” he yawned again, so huge his jaw cracked and he winced, rubbing the joint.

 _Cin’s cider will help wake you two up. It’s got a kick that’ll knock your socks off._ Boleris signed with a grin, his flames turning a soft gold and peach.

Frisk giggled and he smiled softly, keeping an eye on the other patrons as well, but they all seemed to be relaxing further with the kids there, smiling themselves and not trying to hide it. Bonnie looked at them with a kind of nostalgic sadness, her head resting on her paw, as her sister stopped drinking herself into a stupor to look at the kids and blinked, a few tears coming to her eyes.

“Heehehee… Kinda like how Timmy, Ollie and Reg u-used to be,” she hiccupped and Boleris frowned, thinking before it hit him. Those were the names of Bonnie’s kids… Before they’d been dusted. Frisk looked at Boleris in mild confusion but he simply shook his head and Frisk made a soft noise of understanding as Sans squirmed on his stool. He was feeling that weird heat build up in his core, his brow bones scrunching together, trying to sort through what was happening. Boleris had been helping him with his teleporting magic, given that his flash travel was similar enough that he could understand how to keep Sans from hurting himself, or anyone else.

“B-Boleris,” he whined, eyes squeezing shut as he tightened his hold on Frisk. He felt like his bones were superheating, the marrow-deep within them almost seeming to bubble and coil with magic. He panted, trying to figure out what was going on. Distantly, he could heat Grillby coming back, the increase of heat from Boleris not helping as he pulled Frisk closer. He needed to just… Get away. Away from the intense heat. He took a deep breath as...something seemed to pop into his head, more jumbled memories. Safe place, cooler than the surrounding heat, the smell of cooking meat- He latched onto the memory of what sounded like him saying,

 _“Hehehe, you’re gonna need your money squirt. Spiders are wicked expensive and she ain’t about to cut you a deal.”_ He didn’t know who was speaking, or why they sounded like him but with a deeper, more gravelly voice, but he took a deep breath and felt weightless for a moment, then there was screaming as they were falling… His eyes snapped open and he reacted, taking another shortcut as the ground started to come closer and then there was something almost sticky catching them. He felt dizzy, his head pounding and his eyelights straining to take in what was around him and Frisk. Frisk was shaking, hyperventilating as they struggled to get free, shaking him and hissing,

“Sans, come on, we can’t stay here!” but he couldn’t move his heavy limbs. It hurt too much, every movement was making him dizzy and all he could do was try and not pass out. However, his body had different ideas as the last thing he heard before slipping into unconsciousness was a soft,

“Huhuhuhuhu~ My my, what do we have here? Guests in my humble little parlor?”

Grillby stared at the spot Sans and Frisk had been not even seconds before, the mugs he’d been carrying shattered on the floor, thankfully splashing onto his boots and not him. He didn’t even notice. Boleris was frozen in place, golden eyelights impossibly wide. The bar had fallen silent.

“Everyone. Out.” Grillby’s voice was a deathly calm. They had never fled so fast in their lives, except Bonnie, Dogamy and Dogeressa. 

“I’ll go search Snowdin,” Bonnie said, pulling on her scarf.

“We will search Waterfall,” Dogamy yipped.

“And Snowdin near the traps.” Dogeressa finished.

Boleris nodded as Grillby simply stared at the spot they’d been sitting for a few moments as the trio ran out of the bar. He normally would have called Papyrus, but he was in the Capital that day, reporting with Undyne to Asgore and wouldn’t be back until later. He was also there to get gifts for the kids, as Frisk had revealed a few weeks ago they didn’t remember their birthday and Sans’ was that day, though it seemed he’d forgotten in his excitement to actually be able to get outside. His shock passed shortly after that and he moved quickly, heat coalescing around him before Lavie and Revior appeared. They were slightly larger than the last time he’d summoned them, their rich midnight flames swirling with white and silver. Lavie nosed his hand as Revior paced as if sensing his anxiety.

“Track, search for Sans and Frisk.” he directed them towards the stools they’d been sitting on, Sans’ magic still leaving a marker. He was grateful, underneath his worry, that Sans’ magic was so unstable that at least it would leave a noticeable trail. Magical constructs could follow magic itself, back to its source. Lavie and Revior did as directed, smelling the bar stools and the area around them before they began to whine, circling the spot they’d disappeared.

 _They’re not in Snowdin._ Boleris signed quickly, putting it together. _Sans was looking like he was going to start peeling off layers and he was giving off heat._

“If they’re not here, that means they went to another room. Which crosses out Waterfall and the Ruins, no one can teleport into there with the wards.” Grillby muttered as Lavie and Revior began to growl, frustrated. Grillby made a low growl in the base of his throat and they calmed down, only marginally. “That leaves the Capital and Hotland- Fuck, both are dangerous.” he ran around the bar to the coat rack, pulling on his thick coat and dispersing the pair for the moment as Boleris looked a little sick at the prospect.

_Where did Sans know well? Somewhere he would have gone often?_

“His sentry station near Muffet’s is the only place I can think of. He avoided the Lab like the plague.”

_We’ll start there and head to Muffet. She likes us well enough and she can use some of her spiders to help us find them, and we can ask Alphys as well if it comes to it. We’ll find them, Cin. It’ll be okay._

Grillby nodded and grabbed Boleris’ hand as he flash traveled them to Sans’ sentry station. It was still there, but no new guard had been posted there, oddly enough. Grillby growled and summoned Lavie and Revior once more. They sniffed around the area and huffed, sneezing once or twice before they took off, prompting Boleris and Grillby to follow. They were going in the direction of Muffet’s.

_-_-_-_

“Sans, dearie~ It’s time to wake up.” That voice was oddly familiar and completely new. He gave a soft groan as he opened his sockets, skull still pounding and he felt a little sick. If he had a stomach, it’d be emptying itself.

“Sans!” Frisk was hugging him tight and jolting him further, making him whine as he was moved.

“Owowow, Frisk… Please don’t,” he whimpered and Muffet giggled softly, cooing,

“Oh, you poor things. You look frozen to the bone. Come and eat, Sans. Frisk already has.”

“...Why aren’t you trying to eat us? Or-or hurt Frisk?” Sans asked as he slowly sat up and realized he’d been laid down on a small, surprisingly soft couch.

Muffet blinked her many eyes at him, her smirk turning into a gentler smile as she helped him sit up and then picked him up with two of her arms, balancing him on one hip and then picking up Frisk and balancing them on the other, before depositing them gently at a small round table that had several treats and two large glasses of rich smelling cider.

“Because, my dears, you carry the magic of two very good friends of mine, who I thought had passed long ago. And you are both so very darling, I couldn’t hurt a hair on your head.” She settled on a third chair, legs crossed primly. She wore a short red dress and what could be ankle boots with a thick heel, her rich purple skin almost seeming to glow and her black hair held back in a simple bun, a pair of obsidian hair sticks keeping it in place.

“Now, please, eat and enjoy yourselves,” she giggled. The kids shared a look before Frisk asked, a little wary,

“How much does this all cost?”

“Why nothing at all, dearie! I’ve made more than enough from my recent bake sales that I don’t have to worry about such things. That and I remember it’s your birthday, Sans dear.”

“How’d you know that?” he asked, disbelieving and Muffet blinked before she gave a soft smirk, covering her mouth with one hand and booping the end of his nasal cavity with another hand, finger tickling but as his eyes crossed he could see the scars and callouses on her hand.

“Magic, dearie. Now, eat and enjoy yourselves my dears.”

Frisk and Sans gave each other a look before taking cautious bites of the treats in front of them before their eyes widened and they dug in with gusto. Muffet simply giggled to herself and enjoyed her own cider, warmed slightly and more alcoholic than the lighter versions she gave to the children. She missed watching children grow and change, hearing their laughter and their brights smiles as she presented them with treats. Even when war had hardened her heart and made her wary, she could find solace in baking, in making her little family smile after a particularly hard battle. She perked up when she heard the sound familiar magic and smiled to herself. Ah, so they were alright. Good.

“Oh, hello there my dears,” she called as Boleris and Grillby came running in, looking frantic before they spotted the kids munching on their treats and visibly relaxed. Revior and Lavie circled Muffet, tails wagging and she giggled, stroking their heads and scratching behind their antlers.

“It’s so good to see you again, General, I’ve been missing you and Eri. I thought you two had dusted, you never come around and visit me anymore.” She cooed and Grillby shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sorry, Mi-Muffet. Life… Kinda got out of control.”

“Hmn, doesn’t it always?” She purred before turning to Boleris who flushed bright pink and white as she moved closer, a smirk crawling over her lips. “Ah, but you, my dear, have been through more than a bit of life. How have you been, Aurora Eri?” she cooed and Boleris looked a mix of flustered and embarrassed.

 _I-I’ve been well, Mis-Muffet._ His flames flushed a brighter pink and his cheeks adopted a soft navy blush as well. Grillby just chuckled and shook his head. Boleris had always had a soft spot for Mistress, and given how closely the Corps worked with the Spiders, and it wasn’t that surprising that Muffet had an interest in him, simply that Gaster had grabbed him and Boleris before Muffet could. But she’d always had a soft spot for Boleris, beyond that of a tactical interest. They’d been kids thrust into a war they wanted to escape and she cared about them, like their family had. She flirted with Boleris like no tomorrow, much to everyone else’s amusement given how easily flustered he got, unused to anyone but Grillby. She never pushed too far and backed off and apologized when he seemed to be pushed too far, but it was still funny to watch.

“Oh, that’s so good to hear.” she said with a soft purr in her voice. “But, why won’t you speak? Your voice was always so lovely to listen to, dear one. I hate to think you’re so frightened of me you’re speechless. You know that my widow’s bite isn’t nearly as painful as you’d think,” she said, though she looked worried. Boleris gave Grillby a wide eyed look that very clearly said, HELP ME?! Grillby just smirked and shook his head.

Boleris sighed and closed his eyes. _You know I was cursed, several years ago. Well, two weeks ago I couldn’t access my magic due to the curse and it now hurts to use it._

Grillby gave him a sharp look and Boleris shrugged, wincing slightly. He looked exhausted once more, that short bit of magic probably having taken more than a little out of him. Muffet looked just as alarmed and snapped her fingers. Several very large spiders came down with chairs attached to their webs and more brought more treats.

“Sit and eat, both of you! You’re far too exhausted to be straining yourself.” She said, tone brokering no argument. She glared at Boleris when he opened his mouth to speak and winced, before he nodded and, hair flushing pink and orange, sat at the offered chair, Grillby taking the other. Muffet made sure they both ate enough to replenish their magic and then disappeared for several minutes.

“Are you two alright?” Grillby demanded when Muffet had left, looking them over and running Check after Check on them, but each time came up the same.

**Sans the Skeleton**

**HP: 1**

**ATTK: 1**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 1**

**Magic: 20.7+ 5.8 -**

***Your friend whom you must protect at all costs**

**Frisk**

**HP: 20**

**ATTK: 1**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 10**

**Magic: 23.3+ 9.0-**

***Family no matter what**

“We’re fine, Grillby,” Frisk said with a smile and Sans nodded, looking far more alert and happy than before. “Miss Muffet is really nice, she gave us treats and spider cider for free cause it’s our birthday today.”

“Oh, why thank you dears,” She giggled, coming back with a small box. “Here, I thought I had one or two left. It’s a cake, and yes, it’s for free.”

“Muffet-” Grillby started. He knew how hard she worked on everything, with limited supplies as they were, and how devastating the taxes were on her business.

“I mean it, Grillby.” his mouth snapped shut and she gave him an almost but not quite smile, her sharp fangs glinting in the ambient lighting. “Now, off you go dears. Eri, you look much better. Should you ever have want for it, come back and visit me~ I do so love the company,” she said, a softer smile on her face. “And Grillby, you really should bring the Captain by sometime. You two are so very cute together.”

“How did you-” he started and Muffet merely gave him a sly smile.

“Why General, did you think I didn’t have eyes everywhere? A lady never goes uninformed,” she said primly, crossing a set of arms as another settled on her hips. “Now, off you four get.” Grillby nodded and picked up Sans and Boleris grabbed Frisk and Frisk took the cake from Muffet, before Boleris grabbed Grillby and flash traveled them back to the house. Grilby set Sans down on the couch before he went to the door, intending to track down the dog couple and Bonnie. But when he opened the front door, he realized he wouldn’t have to go far.

Dogamy, Dogeressa and Bonnie were waiting there on the front porch anxiously, as well as Flowey.

“There you are!” Flowey screeched, looking pissed off and worried.

“Holy shit, tell me you found them?!” Bonnie asked frantically and Grillby nodded.

“Yes, they’re fine. You can call off the hunt,” he said, faintly amused as her perked ears lowered and her nose stopped twitching. She scowled and smacked his chest. 

“Fuck you, Cindair.” but she looked relieved nonetheless and Dogamy and Dogeressa untensed.

“Good to know that the puppies are safe,” Dogeressa said.

“Call if you need help!” Dogamy added before they went off.

Bonnie gave him a long look before she sighed and gave a very small, faint smile and patted his shoulder.

“Take care of yourself, Grillby.” before she too left.

“Oi, asshole! You gonna bring me inside or leave me to freeze?” Flowey snapped.

Grillby looked down at him, contemplating for a moment before Frisk came out with his potholder and set it down for him. Flowey gave them a grateful, slightly strained smile before he pulled his roots up and crawled into the dirt. Grillby moved past them, walking a little ways past the house and stopping, staring. He felt something, but he wasn’t sure what it was. It just felt off.

“Thanks, Frisk,” he sighed, happy as the warmer dirt and they nodded, smiling down at him.

“Come on, let’s get inside.” they climbed back onto the porch and looked at Grillby, who was looking over the quiet town. “Grillby, are you coming?”

“Mnh. In a bit, kiddo. I need to go lock up my bar. Be back in a few, don’t let Sans eat the cake before tonight.”

They nodded and went back inside with Flowey, shutting the door. Grillby looked around and then took the small short cut that lead through the town to his bar. He tried not to use it often, and it was usually ignored by most the residents, seen as an igloo that MK had made somehow though the child was never seen around it. Sans had made it, back when he was an adult, or not as he was now, and used it to cut across town so he wouldn’t have to deal with people when shit started to get rough.

Locking up his bar took little time, and he made his way upstairs, grabbing the gifts he had for the kids. It wasn’t anything impressive, but he’d knit them a pair of warm scarves, Frisk’s blood red like Papyrus’ and Sans’ light blue. He’d managed to scavenge enough yarn from some of the old blanket’s he’d knit for Fuku, and while it hurt a little to unravel the hard work, it felt better as well that he was going to be using the yarn to make something the kids could use. With a sigh, and one last look around his little apartment, he made his way back downstairs, locking the back door once he made it outside. He took the shortcut again and looked at the house for a moment, smiling. It felt like peace and calm, despite the uneasy peace of the early night.

Opening the door, he saw Frisk, Sans and Boleris on the couch, Boleris stretched out on the couch as Frisk and Sans cuddled against his sides, Flowey on the coffee table, Frisk slowly working through the Hobbit, stumbling less and less and Boleris having to correct them less often. He saw Papyrus’ and Undyne’s boots by the door, his coat hanging on the coat rack next to Sans’ old coat, and as he took off his own coat, taking the small boxes that held the kids gifts with him, he could hear Papyrus in the kitchen. Undyne, he assumed, was upstairs taking a shower.

He paused at the kitchen door for a moment, watching Papyrus move around the kitchen with ease, the completely relaxed and slightly exhausted way he moved. He was very clearly drained from his dealings in the Capitol and working against Asgore. He had at least changed out of his armor and was wearing his more comfortable shirt- Grillby smirked slightly when he saw Papyrus was wearing one of _his_ shirts. His shoulders were broader than Papyrus’ though they were almost the same height, Grillby with an inch or two on him, so the shirt slipped a little as he stirred and showed off more of his collarbones. He set the gifts on the kitchen table and slowly made his way towards Papyrus, waiting for him to start stirring sauce before gently setting his chin on Papyrus’ shoulder, arms wrapping around his lower ribs and pulling him against his chest, their bodies flush as he moved back closer to the stove so Papyrus didn’t have to lean..

“What’s this? You a shirt thief now?” Grillby rumbled with an amused smile. Papyrus gave him a flat, unamused look though Grillby could see the faint smile he was struggling to keep down.

“Not really a thief, more like borrowing it,” he said, turning back to his cooking.

“Oh? So does that mean I get to steal it back and leave it to the floor?” Grillby purred, chuckling at the blush that erupted over Papyrus’ cheekbones. It had been two weeks since he’d hunted down the rabbit-hybrid, two weeks since he’d properly kissed Papyrus, two weeks since he’d found out what happened. It felt like years away in that moment. He found out, after that, that Papyrus wasn’t used to flirting, having preferred to fuck someone without feeling and then leave. So, for the past two weeks, when he caught Papyrus in a mellow, quiet moment, he riled him up a little but it was all harmless. He didn’t want to push him, and Papyrus had picked up on it astoundingly quickly.

“Must you do this every time I cook?” he asked and Grillby made a soft noise the base of his throat.

“If I answer yes, are you going to hit me?”

“...Depends.” Papyrus said slowly.

“Then yes. Cause I love to see your blush and I love to make you smile,” he said softly, almost imperceptible.

Papyrus went rigid as he blushed so hard his entire skull went orange and red but he was smiling, ever so slightly, as well. It was adorable, and Grillby could feel Papyrus relax back into him.

“Guess that means I’ll have to find a way to make you react like that, won’t I? Nyehehehe…” he giggled, the sound much softer and rolling more than his harsher, louder cackling laugh. It made his Soul skip a beat and it hit him then. It wasn’t the house that made him feel at home. While it was comfortable and homey, and he had a small family to take care of again, with Papyrus he felt _safe_. He felt a blush dust across his own cheeks and buried his face in Papyrus’ neck.

“You already do that, try and harder and I’ll self-combust,” he mumbled, hearing Papyrus chuckle and feeling the vibrations against his arms before Papyrus shifted, turning down the heat and twisted in his arms, pressing their foreheads together and making Grillby go cross-eyed. There was a breathless pause before Papyrus gave him a soft kiss and pulled away too quickly, Grillby in a bit of shock before Papyrus bumped his hip with his own, gently.

“Come on, fire starter,” he teased, blush slowly fading as he regained control of himself. “We have a hungry family to feed, love.” and with that, started plating dinner, which turned out to be pasta.

Grillby stared at him for a few minutes, feeling his face erupt into a navy blush as what he said finally settled over him. Papyrus had called him _love_ . He felt like his Soul was going to explode in happiness. Papyrus froze as he was putting down a plate as what he let slip finally seemed to slam into him as well. Grillby moved faster than he anticipated and Papyrus quickly found himself being hugged by a very strong and slightly emotional fire elemental. 

“I...You...I just…” Grillby’s voice was almost a crackle, muffled against Papyrus’ shoulder, arms wrapped around him tight, holding him close like he was afraid of losing something precious. Papyrus buried his face in his shirt, letting out a weak, _Nyhehehehe,_ muffled by Grillby’s shoulder. The entire world seemed to fall away for that moment, their Souls slowing to beat in the ehco of the other.

“Oi, you two almost done cook- Ow! Boleris, what the fuck was that for?” Undyne snapped, jerking the pair back to the present moment. Slowly, they pulled away, breathless though they’d only hugged and barely moved.

“Yeah, it’s done fish bitch!” Papyrus recovered first, his smile covered with a smirk but he couldn’t stop the hazy, happy way his eye lights flickered. Grillby calmed his furious blush and contained his sheer happiness and bring his expression into a more calm, happy expression than the utterly love stuck one.

“Good, I’m starving.” She came in, dressed not in her armor, but a pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt, and a pair of socks. She looked awful, deep bags under her eye, hair loose from its usual almost severe ponytail. Grillby stared at her for several moments, trying to understand what happened.

“Are you alright?” he asked, voice soft.

Undyne looked at him like she was about to say something before sighing, seeming to deflate.

“Been a long two weeks.” she said instead. “Al...Al hasn’t been doing too well, hard to get her back to the present moment. Her destructive tendencies are making her forget how to be… herself. Scratched a patch of her neck scales clean off. Asgore hasn’t been helping either, pushing her harder and harder, find the human, bring them to him… I don’t think she’s said anything yet.” The words were soft, heavy and it weighed on all their shoulders that they were technically committing treason, even though very few saw Asgore as their king. Just that they were too afraid of his madness to do anything.

Grillby could actually remember, before the war, when he was a very very young child, a kind Asgore. It was a foggy memory, but the King and Queen had come through their little town, seeking his mother for her healing abilities. He’d been hanging off her skirts, watching with wide, curious white eyes wide with wonder as she healed the Queen’s split Soul, a blow to her HP almost making her dust. Asgore had been a mess, stumbling over words and near tears, and Grillby had tugged on his giant paw, making him look at Grillby. He remembered, faintly, that he’d said something along the lines of,

“My maman is the greatest healer on this side of the continent! She’ll help Mrs. Toriel.” The king had looked down at him with such a softness it was hard to imagine that that same Monster was the creature that was ruling the Underground right now.

“Hey, firestarter, you gonna eat?” He blinked, not realizing he’d been moving on auto-pilot and had helped set the rest of the table while Papyrus had gone to their room to get his gifts for the kids, and then sat himself down, Boleris, Flowey, the kids and Papyrus looking at him in mild concern as they sat as well.

“Yeah, just lost in my thoughts. Undyne, if you need, you can stay in my apartment above my bar for a few days,” he offered, starting into the meal.

She blinked at the offer and gave him a tired nod. “That’d be great.”

It spoke volumes for how exhausted, mentally and physically, that she’d become that she didn’t even throw in a playful jab. Dinner passed with relative comfort, everyone too busy eating to speak properly. Grillby stood once he’d finished his first serving and got more, but made sure to feed Hex as well, the hell hound waiting patiently at her bowl for dinner. He grabbed the pasta and served himself, then served the others another helping and set the empty pot back on the stove.

Once everyone had eaten their fill, Frisk and Sans jumped to their feet and cleared away the plates and utensils, washing them and even cleaning the empty pot and pan that held sauce. Boleris went and grabbed his own gifts for the kids, setting them on the coffee table as Papyrus grabbed the cake Muffet had given them and two of the spare candles he had managed to scavenge, putting them in their brass holders, Grillby lighting them quickly. Boleris sat back down, grinning widely with Undyne, Papyrus and Grillby as Sans and Frisk turned back around and their eyes widened. 

“Happy birthday, ya punks!” Undyne cackled, looking carefree for the first time that evening. Grillby smiled as Sans and Frisk looked they were going to cry out of sheer happiness. Birthday’s in the Underground were big milestones, marking another year that you had survived. Frisk barely remembered their actual birthday, the fact that they remembered their age was a miracle in itself. Sans looked like he was in a little bit of shock, his jaw hanging open and almost unhinged.

“This..this is for us?” Frisk managed and Papyrus nodded.

“Yes, now come and blow out the candles. You still have gifts to open.”

“G-Gifts?” Frisk felt tears building in their eyes. This was the first time they’d ever done a run and spent so much time in one spot, spent long enough to learn more about everyone. The whole run was fucked up, nothing was as it should be, but they couldn’t stop themselves from thanking Chara, mentally, for having set them down the path. They had a feeling that they’d have to pay the consequences at some point, for everything that’d happened, but for the moment, they wanted to enjoy the quiet and the stillness, the pure happiness. They would have to face Asgore, deal with the consequences and die, over and over. Sans leaning against them, in an almost hug, brought them back to the present.

“It’s nothing big or extravagant, but we did what we could.” Grillby said, rubbing the back of his neck. Frisk shook their head quickly and gave a watery smile.

“No, it’s all so perfect, thank you.”

“Yeah.. I don’t remember my past birthdays but if they were anything like this, I don’t mind making new memories,” Sans added with a wider smile, missing the other’s flinch as he rubbed the tears from his sockets. “Stars, I’m crying like I’m some kind of baby bones,” he muttered.

“You are baby bones, though,” Papyrus pointed out with a chuckled and Sans pouted, a petulant,

“Am not!” coming out before he could stop it, causing the others to chuckle.

“Come on, blow out the candles!” Flowey said with a bit of a whine in his own voice. Frisk nodded, smiling so wide their cheeks hurt and Sans huffed but followed the other and they shared a look before nodding and blowing out the candles at the same time.

“Did ya wish for anything?” Undyne asked, chuckling.

“We can’t tell you that!” Sans declared with a scandalous expression. “It’d ruin the wish!”

“Nah, ya can tell me after we eat cake and ya punks open your gifts,” she said with a sharp grin. “Takes that long to have the magic set in.”

“Oh, alright then. We’ll tell you in the morning then, just to be safe though,” Sans said with a serious nod and Frisk copied him, Boleris chuckling to himself as he cut the small cake. There was enough for everyone, including Flowey, to get a slice, which was all that was ever needed with Muffet’s sweets. It was devoured in short order and Papyrus chuckled to himself.

“Alright, go brush your teeth and get ready for bed, then come downstairs and you can open your gifts.” The pair nodded, sprinting up the stairs and brushing their teeth, trading off who got to use the sink to spit and wash out their mouth -- while Frisk was brushing their teeth, Sans was flossing his sharp fangs and spitting, and while Frisk was flossing, Sans was running water over his teeth and swallowing it, conjuring his tongue once more to absorb the water.

That done, they cleaned up a little and then dashed to their room and got dressed for bed. Frisk wore a dark blue shirt and off white pajama that had little bats on them and were incredibly soft and warm, that, after a little hemming from Boleris, fit them perfectly, and Sans wore a dark grey, longsleeve shirt and blue pajama pants with little bones on them. They barely got dressed before they were running back downstairs, barely making a sound.

Grillby and Papyrus were on the couch, Boleris sat on the ground, leaning back on his hands as Undyne took the armchair, Flowey on the coffee table by the small pile of gifts, but it looked like Mount Ebbott to the kids. Frisk was almost bouncing they were so excited, Sans little better as he almost seemed to be vibrating from sheer excitement. They settled on the couch and Boleris handed them the first pair of boxes.

 _These are from me and Gerson._ He signed. _He says Happy Birthday squirts._

Frisk and Sans opened the boxes reverently and squealed when they saw three new, almost water damage free, books inside, a book of poems from various poets from the surface, and two books of mythology, including pictures, and underneath that, new jackets that looked a little like Boleris’. They were dark grey, and had several pockets, and metal buttons and a zipper on the front, and a deep hood, soft, warm lining inside the entire coat. On the back were a pair of wings, delicately embroidered and detailed.

“Thank you, Boleris!” they squealed in stereo, jumping off the couch to hug him and pushed him back to the floor with the force of their hug. He let out a faint, _ouff_ and a chuckle, hugging them back before they finally let him up. Grillby handed them his gift next as Papyrus carefully folded their jackets and put them back in the medium sized box. They pulled the scarves out with a kind of awe, turning to him and hugging him just as tight.

“Thank you!” they said again, grinning so wide their cheeks must have hurt. He chuckled and pet their heads.

“You’re welcome. Sparkler and I know how to embroider and knit, never thought they’d come in so handy,”

“Wait, you did the wings on our new jackets?” Frisk asked and Boleris nodded.

 _A friend of mine owed me a favor and made the jackets for me, I just did the backs._ He signed and the pair still looked like they could scream from happiness.

“Alright, before you tackle Boleris to the ground again, you have mine and Undyne’s gift to open,” Papyrus said with a smooth redirection. They looked at the largest box on the table and Flowey chuckled to himself. He already knew what it was. The box itself was a good foot tall and several inches wide, meaning what was in there was _big._

The pair pulled the box towards themselves and worked to get the top off. Frisk reached in first and blinked in shock then pulled out two stuffed animals. One was a fluffy dog, that looked a lot like Hex but with grey fur instead of white and floppy limbs, a red bow tied around it’s neck. The other was a ram, the wool soft and floofy as an actual ram’s, a blue bow tied around it’s neck. Frisk and Sans stared at the animals in mild shock before they hugged them close, tears running down their cheeks. They didn’t have proper words and instead hugged first Papyrus then Undyne. Grillby, Boleris and Flowey laughed as the pair tried to hug their new animals as well as Papyrus and Undyne. Boleris cleaned up the boxes as Grillby put everything into the largest box. After a little while, Papyrus said,

“Alright, come on you two. Time for bed.”

Frisk yawned and nodded as Sans hugged his older brother tight once more before sighing happily, eyes already half closed.

 _I’ll take you to Grillby’s_ , Boleris signed for Undyne. _It’ll be faster than walking in the cold._

She nodded and grabbed her bags, one was full of clothes and the other was her armor plate dismantled into a more manageable weight to carry. Boleris took her hand and with a faint mirage, they were gone. Papyrus herded Sans and Frisk up to bed, Frisk carrying Flowey, Sans carrying their animals, as Grillby carried the box with the rest of their gifts in it. Their room was an odd mix of extremely messy and organized. Frisk put Flowey on his shelf and crawled into bed as Grillby hung their coats and scarves up as Sans joined Frisk, handing them their ram, and Papyrus grabbed one of the mythology books. It was a collection of myths from places across the Surface and Papyrus settled in to read until they fell asleep. Grillby stayed, leaning against the door frame, just listening to the other read aloud to the kids. He moved to the side as Hex trotted up the stairs and into the room, hopping onto the bed and curling up there.

Finally, after three rather long myths, Sans and Frisk had fallen asleep, curled around their stuffed animals and still holding onto the other’s hand. Papyrus chuckled and pressed a skeletal kiss to first Sans’ skull and then carded his fingers through Frisk’s hair, pressing another kiss to their temple before he pet Hex’s head a few times then left, leaving the book on the bedside table, and Grillby clicked the light off. He shut the door quietly behind himself and then looked for Papyrus, only to see him entering their room and his Soul skipped a beat at the thought of calling it _their room_. He’d never had a single space to define as a _theirs_ with Lacia, or even Boleris when they’d fucked after intense battles, riding the high that the other was still safe. And with Lacia, they'd had a tent, but that wasn't _theirs_.

Papyrus was already in bed by the time he got there, looking up from a book he actually seemed to be enjoying. He gave Grillby a bit of a smile and then returned to his book. Grillby simply flopped gracelessly onto the bed and sighed happily, arms wrapping around Papyrus’ waist and humming, content with just laying there like that.

“Are you enjoying yourself down there?” Papyrus asked with an amused smirk and Grillby gave a soft purr as he felt skeletal fingers card through his flames, almost limp.

“Immensely,” he managed to get out, the loud, rumbling purr making his words a bit hard to understand. He gave a soft whine of protest when Papyrus stopped and shifted, forcing him to let go as the other got up and got under the covers, prompting him to do the same before Papyrus gave another soft chuckled and pressed their foreheads together.

“You’re utterly ridiculous,” he murmured, before leaning in and kissing Grillby. It was slow and sweet, unhurried. Grillby startled for a moment, as the last time he’d done this with Papyrus he’d managed to dig back up very painful memory and set off a PTSD attack. But this time felt different; Papyrus wasn’t trying to do much else but kiss him, and when Grillby tentatively lifted his hand to hold the back of his neck, Papyrus stiffened for a moment before Grillby pulled away and murmured,

“It’s just me, Papyrus. No one else will ever do that to you again, I swear. Nothing like that will ever happen again. You’re stronger than them,” he punctuated each word with a soft kiss, a whisper of heat along his jaw and neck.

“I’ll keep you safe,” he promised, and Papyrus stared at him for a moment before running his boney hands up his neck, lightly running over the scars on his neck before he cupped Griilby’s face and gave him a gentle smile. His entire face seemed to soften out, the mix of sad and happy making everything seem so much more fragile, so much more carefree and Grillby felt a surge of protectiveness. He thought he’d been in over his head for the skeleton before, but now it just hit him how hard he’d fallen for him.

“You truly think I’m worth being protected, don’t you?”

There was a beat of silence, then Grillby said,

“I believe you’re worth being loved.”

Papyrus looked at him with that heartbreakingly soft and vulnerable expression, and a few tears started to bubble at the corners of his sockets. He made a few aborted noises before Grillby asked, softly,

“May I kiss you?” and Papyrus nodded. He leaned in and kissed Papyrus slowly, rubbing the base of his skull with his thumb while his free hand drifted down his ribs to his hip and just rested there. The kiss was a slow one, their tongue’s sliding and exploring. It felt like it was the start of something completely different, exciting and new. Finally, when Grillby’s core begged for air and he couldn’t take another second, he kissed Papyrus a few seconds more and looked at him, utter adoration and love in his eyes. Papyrus couldn’t bring himself to say the words aloud, but the same, love struck, adoring and simply Soul aching light was in his own eyes. It was the kind of love that made one’s Soul ache when you saw them again because you’d missed them.

Papyrus pulled Grillby closer until they were chest to chest and hip to hip, arms wrapped tight around him as he tried to bring himself to be able to speak, but he simply couldn’t. His Soul hurt, thudding so hard against his ribs he knew Grillby could feel but but, comfortingly, he could feel Grillby’s thudding in the echo of his. Grillby simply purred and rubbed his hip softly, holding him and Papyrus ran his faintly through his flaming hair, content. They fell asleep like that, secure and feeling more at peace than they had for a while.

_-_-_-_

Sans yawned, scrubbing his sockets. Gerson had taken them for the day, and it was almost time for them to go back home, but he was exhausted. A quick look at Frisk showed they were still bursting with energy, though it seemed to be far more contained than before. Gerson was chuckling as he watched them, patting Sans’ skull as the younger leaned against him.

“Here ya go, Sans. Some Sea Tea will help you perk up.” he reached under his table and picked up the mug, which the young skeleton made a face at before he took it and chugged it down.

“Ahhghgh!! That stuff tastes awful!” he whined and Gerson rolled his eye.

“Please. There’s worse to drink.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” He asked, petulant and Gerson chuckled.

“ _Warm_ sea tea.”

Sans shuddered so violently his bones rattled and his purple tongue stuck out as he made a repulsed sound, almost like a cat about to hack up a hairball.

“Hurghk, oh stars no,”

“Oh stars, _yes._  It’s so slimy and salty, not even Undyne will drink it.” he said seriously as Sans stared at him with wide white eyelights, mild shock written across his face. Before he could say anything else, however, Gerson’s phone rang and he patted Sans’ skull once more.

“Alright, off with ya.” Sans scampered off, joining Frisk at the front of the store, looking through the telescope at the stars on the wall.

“Hello?” he asked, answering before checking who was calling.

‘ _Gerson! Oh thank fuck- Shit!_ ’

“Grillby? What the fuck is going on?” He demanded, managing to keep his voice level and low so the kids wouldn’t hear.

‘ _Bring the kids home, now. There’s some shit happening in Snowdin, curfew’s in effect-_ ’ There was the sound of fighting and heavy breathing from the other line.

“Grillby Cindair, you better not be calling me in the middle of a Battle-” Gerson started, grabbing his hammer and relaxing only a little as Grillby snorted and laughed.

‘ _Course not. I’m calling you trying to avoid a Battle. Kids will be safest at the house, Flowey’s helping Eri, Paps and Undyne fight off a couple guardsmen from the Capital. I think they’re attempting a coup. Dogs got caught by other guards near the bridges, they’ll be here soon. Get the kids back here._ ’

“I’ll be there in a few minutes. Take care of yourself.”

‘ _Yes, General,_ ’ Grillby said before hanging up and leaving Gerson with a deadline.

“Kids!” he called and they came running, looking at him with concern and a little fear in their eyes. “We need to get you back to your house, day’s ending early. Do you remember how to play stealth?”

They nodded and Sans zipped up his jacket and tucked his new scarf into his jacket as Frisk copied him, tying their’s in a knot around their neck before stuffing it down their jacket and both pulled their dark hoods up close to their heads.

“Good. Now this time it isn’t a game. We’re going to be trying to get you two home. No dawdling.”

They nodded, completely silent and he swung his hammer up onto his shoulder.

“Let’s go.”

Frisk grabbed Sans’ hand and they started to jog through the marshy swampland, barely making a sound in the puddles as Gerson kept pace easily, sharp ears and eye peeled for anything that could be suspicious. The soft, faint almost musical sound of water hitting stones and different puddles was muted in the tension. Something was wrong.

They almost made it to Snowdin when he heard them, close enough to start causing trouble. He turned on a dim and slammed his hammer into the ground, the shock waves of magic sending the guards to their knees and even dusting one or two.

“Kids, run!” he yelled, swinging the hammer back up like it were a stick and planting himself solidly in front of the guardsmen path, a dark light coming to his eye as he began to let his own stats truly show.

**General Gerson**

**HP: 290**

**ATTK: 350**

**LV: 60** **  
** **DEF: 500**

**Magic: 70.9+ 13.8-**

***Does what he must to protect the innocent and the one you have sorely underestimated**

“What the fuck is he?!” One guard shouted as Gerson sneered,

“I am General Gerson, the War Hammer. I will not let you pass.” and with that, incited a Battle. 

Frisk wanted to look over their shoulder as they heard the sound of the Battle, and as they slowed, Sans tightened his hold and sprinted the last two rooms, Frisk only just managing to keep their feet. Soon, the icy blast of Snowdin hit and they slowed to a jog, panting and a little out of breath. They kept a tight grip on each other as they slowed to a walk, trying to see what was going on. 

There was Undyne, her spears flashing as she screamed profanities that were snatched by the howling wind, taking on a group of rather impressive guards. Boleris and Grillby were working in a terrifying tandem, Grillby moving fast and cutting back just before they got a hit in as Boleris got up close when they focused on Grillby and tagged them with his flames, which Grillby then used to turn them to dust. His constructs were fighting another pair of constructs and their caster, as Papyrus sent bone constructs up through the bodies of guards, pinning them and letting their bodies sink onto the sharpened bones before finally striking their Souls, Flowey using his vines to hold some guards feet together. Suddenly, the Battle ended and the remaining fifteen guards, with Asgore’s insignia instead of the delta rune, broke off the dusting guardsmen and ran towards Frisk and Sans.

Frisk screamed and tugged Sans back into movement but his feet were stuck and they felt their own legs lock up, not out of any of their own volition.   
“Sans, we gotta move-” they begged, struggling to get their feet under them again but his eyelights had gutted out, the soft whine of magic in the air.

“Sans! Frisk!” he heard someone scream -- it sounded like Papyrus. There were swearing and displacement of air but it was too late. Frisk felt unfamiliar hands grab them and saw Sans get much the same before Snowdin started to disappear.

“Frisk! Sans!!” That was Grillby and that was the last thing they knew, something hitting the back of their head.

Grillby stared in shock as the guardsmen bearing Asgore’s symbol snatched the kids up and took of sprinting. None of them could move, literally frozen into place from one of the guardsmen. When they vanished into Waterfall, they stood there dumbly for a second. There was the sound of crunching snow as Hex came bounding over and Papyrus snapped out of the haze first.

“Hex, track Sans and Frisk.”

The hellhound put her nose to the ground, following the trail of the guards towards the spot Sans and Frisk had fallen and circled it several times, before sneezing twice and taking off towards Waterfall, Papyrus, Undyne, Grillby, Boleris and Flowey following close behind.

They didn’t speak as they ran, though Grillby had to dismiss Lavie and Revior to keep his magical reserves up, and Boleris looked visibly dimmer, harsh, ragged pants forced out as he tried to keep himself upright, fueled by his sheer Determination. Undyne and Papyrus were a few steps ahead of them, fierce concentration written across their faces, Undyne holding a spear that arced magic as Papyrus clutched a bone lance. They sprinted past a recent Battle sight, the piles of dust and armor, as well as the slightly uneven ground, evidence.

“Damn fools tried to take on Gerson,” Undyne noted with a vindictive smirk clear in her voice as the group went through the room. Flowey was nowhere to be seen. Hex seemed to grow more and more agitated the further in they went until they could hear muffled swearing and screams for help. They’d reached the Abyss bridge, known only for the fact that no one knew where it lead and that faint rushing water could be heard underneath it. Up ahead, Flowey would be seen, using his vines to try and restrain the guards. It was only somewhat working. Grillby felt his Soul stop for a moment seeing the blood leak down Frisk’s temple, seeing Sans’ limp form and rushed across the bridge towards them. Many things happened at once.

Frisk bit down particularly hard on the guard who was trying to muffle them, managing to get him to drop them to the ground just as Flowey tripped the guard carrying Sans. She let him go and Papyrus stretched out his hand, eyelights burning crimson, a wave of bones blocking the other side of the bridge as he, Undyne, Hex, and Boleris made their way onto the bridge after Grillby. Frisk had run to Sans, grabbing him and half picking him up, trying to get away from the guards. The guards turned to grab the pair once more only to have Undyne summon spears mere centimeters from Sans’ feet as he slowly roused.

“Oi! Ya bastards gotta deal with us now,” she snarled with a feral grin, her spears glowing a dark blue before jutting out underneath two of the guards and dusting them immediately. “Let’s play.”

Grillby ran to Frisk and Sans, taking a wider path along the bridge as Papyrus cut off any attempts to incite a Battle with the elemental by sending up crimson bones that shocked the guards not fast enough to abort their movements.

“You dare to attempt to start a coup? Dare to believe that it would work?” he snarled as Grillby finally reached the kids, Boleris unable to do much else but glower and slowly draw the heat and water from the air around him and then return it, superheating the area around the bridge, slowly cooking the Kings guardsmen in their armor. He had a sinister smile on his face, flames a rich ruby red in his anger.

Grillby fell to a knee in front of Frisk and Sans, running his hands over their faces and necks, eyelights searching theirs.

“Alright? Nothing broken? Nothing hurting?” he put his hand on Sans’ chest and forced a jolt of magic into his system to wake him up faster. The memory of losing Fuku, the feeling of her Dust slipping through his fingers as he tried to keep her warm, tried to keep her Core lit played like a sick show over and over in the back of his mind. All he could focus on was the kids, the sound of Papyrus and Undyne fighting background noise as he crackled with worry.

Frisk shook their head as Sans jolted awake with a harsh gasp and a full body twitch.

“We’re okay, Grillby,” they started before their eyes widened as time seemed to slow down. Another shadow appeared behind Grillby, a heavily armored, tall shadow. He started to stand, almost turning, but it did no good. There was a snarl and Grillby blinked stupidly as he felt something slide into his back before he could properly react. There was pain but it was quickly numbing as his super heated body started to cauterize the wound, but it was still a shock to his system. He let out a delayed gasp of pain, trying to turn properly before his legs crumpled underneath him and the guard gave him a cruel smile as he kicked Grillby over the edge. He fell, down, down, down, unable to make a sound. He could hear a scream from up above but that went silent as he hit the water.

Papyrus watched, the scene in slow motion as the guard he’d been fighting dusted in front of him, barely able to breathe as he watched Grillby get stabbed in the back, feeling his Soul stop and when he tried to get to his feet, only to crumble and get kicked, he felt something snap inside him. There was nothing but numbness, deep in his Soul, but he couldn’t care at the moment. His burning anger took over and jolted him into moving. He saw red, magic layering the air like humidity as he screamed and pulled forth the Souls of the guardsmen and spearing them through with bones. They could only blink stupidly as they tried to get free of his hold on their Souls and when they saw the bone protruding out of their chests looked up at Papyrus in confusion before they dusted. But he was already moving to another set of guards. Those, he speared their armor until it was more blood and dust than physical monster, watching them slowly slide down the downs in a horrible screech of metal and bone, their desperate screams gurgling out to wet, bloody gasps before he finally killed them with a blow to the Soul. The last guard, however, he speared first and left for last. It was the one who pushed Grillby over the edge of the bridge. In the back of his mind, he worried over not being able to see Frisk or Sans, but his rage was eating up most of his attention. Tears pricked at the corners of his sockets even as he marched towards the impaled monster, watching him with burning crimson eye lights. His magic crackled and snapped like a bonfire, sparking between the spaces of his bones like red lightning, something else barely held back from forming.

“Beg,” he snarled, voice deadly calm.

The guard tried, but their voice wouldn’t work. He’d sent a construct straight through their torso, and another few pinned their arms. He regarded them with a cold light, tears in the corners of his sockets as he struggled to regain control of himself. He felt a wash of numbness, disgust and pain as he saw Undyne’s spear pierce their Soul for him, the armor clattering to the bridge and bringing him further from his rage. He didn’t feel any LV or EXP, which was odd. He had expected it to happen, but then all he could feel was cold and numb.

“Papyrus,” her voice was shaking, filled with the desperation that he wasn’t riding an LV rush, that he was still sane. 

“..Papy,” Sans’ voice, close to tears and trying to be strong as Frisk sobbed.

He took a deep breath and turned around, that blank look written across his face even as he bit his scarf and tried not to cry. Undyne looked like she was trying not to cry as well, which he found almost odd given that the other wasn’t as close to Grilby as he’d be- The thought slammed home then. Grillby was gone. He took a deep breath and saw Frisk was biting their hand, tears streaming down their face as they clung to Hex’s mane, Sans settled on the hellhound’s back behind them, clinging to their waist as he tried not to cry, harsh, ragged breaths filling the air as sound returned. The musical notes of water hitting water and stone was less relaxing and more of a funeral song. He swallowed his emotions and made his way to the sobbing child and took their face in his hands, wiping away their tears with his thumbs.

“I won’t say do not cry, for not all tears are evil,” he murmured, quoting Grillby’s favorite book. “But, you need to be strong and not cry until we’re home.” They bit their hand harder and he gently pulled it away, making them look him in the sockets. “It’s okay, Frisk.” Sans clung to their back and they nodded, trying to stifle their tears. “Undyne,” he said, not standing, not trusting himself to stand yet, “Where are Boleris and Flowey?”

“Searching for Grillby. Said they’re meet us back at the house.”

“I-It’s my fault,” Frisk started, voice shaking as they trembled, horror and realization dawning on their face and Papyrus shook his head vehemently, forcing them to look him in the eyes again.

“It is not your fault, Frisk. Nor yours Sans.” his brother gave a muffled whimper and he felt his heart break a little bit. “This is Asgore’s doing, I know it. I will have neither of you blaming yourselves for things you couldn’t control. Now, we should get home.” he scrubbed the tears at his own sockets and took a deep breath, then stood. Undyne and him flanked Hex as they slowly worked their way home. About half way there, Flowey actually popped up next to Hex, holding something in his mouth. Hex stopped when Frisk tugged a little on the thick fur around their mane and reached down as Flowey stretched upwards to give them the glasses. 

“Boleris is still searching, he sent me back to say he couldn’t find anything yet, no dust, no magic, nothing.” Papyrus gave a numb nod and they continued their solemn march back towards Snowdin. They had just reached the cross-section between Snowdin and Waterfall when Boleris flash traveled to them, holding something in his hands.

“I...f...ound...these…” he managed, opening his hand and showing off a pale pink heart, a precious stone no bigger than Papyrus’ thumb. A charm, he realized. The second thing was a simple platinum locket. Papyrus took them both with shaking hands and slipped them over his head, tucking them underneath his armor. He could see a few residents gathering in the front yard of his house and simply said to Undyne,

“Take care of it. I’m taking care of Sans and Frisk.” She nodded and went ahead. He didn’t even hear what she was saying. They went around to the back of the house to get inside and soon as they were inside, he was hugging Sans and Frisk tight as they could bear, both of them sobbing into his chest. Hex sat back, whining sharply, ears drooping as she looked at her master, feeling his sadness.

Boleris brought Flowey inside and then started making a simple meal that was all magic laced food to replenish their levels. Undyne came in as he was cooking and picked up Frisk, leaving Sans to Papyrus.   
“Come on, Papyrus,” she said, voice a little gruff as Frisk whimpered and their tears started to run out. “They need to be cleaned up, you do too.”

He nodded, silent, and picked up Sans, walking with Undyne up to the bathroom where she turned on a bath and set Frisk on the counter. He blinked when he saw Undyne had taken off the top section of her armor, leaving her in only a black shirt.

“Armor’s downstairs, numbskull,” she said softly, lacking her usual bite. He simply nodded and when she took Sans from his arms, gave him a sharp look. “Go get changed, now. You’re a mess of dust and muck. I’ll get these two bathed and dressed for bed.” a soft look came across her face and she added,

“Please, Papyrus. Take care of yourself, I can handle the kids.”

He swallowed his protests and nodded, heading to his room and stripping off his armor and gloves, leaving them in a heap with his boots and pants before he half folded his scarf and left it, almost reverently, on the desk, running his finger over it. It had somehow managed to stay free of dust, which was one less thing he’d have to clean. He looked at his wet, filthy armor and then his grimy bones and repressed a shudder. He would wait for Sans and Frisk to get clean, and made sure they ate and were in bed before he got clean. For the moment, he took an old towel he usually used when cleaning his armor and wiped away most of the muck and hissed softly when he felt new knicks in his bones. Looking down, he saw shallow cuts all across his arms and spine, slowly leaking marrow and scowled, throwing the filthy towel on top of his armor and grabbed a salve he’d bought from Bonnie a while back that would seal the cuts. They weren’t worth using magic to heal them.

He puttered around his room, and it was only his room now it seemed, fixing little things here and there, uncaring that his bones were exposed before he sighed and dressed in a pair of loose sweatpants and one of Grillby’s shirts, not noticing he had until he heard Undyne knock on his door and call through the wood,

“Hey, dinner’s ready.”

He opened the door and followed her, blinking when she gave him a look and winced. She didn’t say anything to his silent question, simply looked down at his shirt and then back to his sockets. He felt his Soul stutter but he swallowed his emotions once more. Now wasn’t the time for being upset. Papyrus moved past her and down the stairs, boney feet not making a sound even as he crossed the tiled floor to the table in the kitchen. Or maybe they were and his thudding Soul beat drowned them out.

Boleris had made cheesy noodles and something that smelled incredibly sweet and floral. He wasn’t sure when they’d gotten tea in the house, but he drank it anyways, watching everything silently. Boleris’ flames were a dull, washed out yellow and red, with a few streaks of blue here and there, and his golden eyes were almost blank but he didn’t make a sound, or even sign. He just made sure Sans and Frisk ate at least two servings of the rich food, and that he and Undyne ate three before he took any for himself, crunching on lava rocks while he moved around the kitchen, cleaning up the mess and leaving the dishes. Undyne finished first and stood, scrubbing the pans so viciously Papyrus was faintly worried that she’d rub through to the bottom.

“Bed,” Boleris said to the kids, who merely nodded. Frisk and Sans had cried all their tears out and just looked hollow. Boleris gently guided them upstairs and helped them get dressed for bed before he tucked them in, then left quickly to grab Flowey’s pot and bring him upstairs as well, setting him on his shelf. He heard the shower running and clinking plate armor downstairs, meaning Papyrus was showering and Undyne was trying to either get her armor together or get herself together by distracting herself with cleaning what she’d taken off while she waited for a chance to shower. He hummed a little, the sound creaking and rusty but oddly sweet, making Frisk and Sans’ eyes start to close as they gave into their exhaustion, Boleris’ body warming the entire room and chasing the cold away even as they cuddled together underneath the blankets and held each other close, their stuffed animals on either side of them, silent protectors in their minds it seemed.

Boleris looked up when Papyrus came in and stood, leaving as he settled on the bed next to Sans. He stroked Frisk’s hair back from their face before rubbing Sans’ skull gently. He stayed there, sitting at their bed side, he wasn’t sure how long. He heard Undyne go upstairs and shower, and then leave, the gentle clanking of her armor and the door closing tight, almost slammed shut. He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Boleris standing there, Grillby’s glasses in his hand. He fought down his tears and took a shuddering breath before he took them and put them on the side table by Sans and pressed a skeletal kiss to Frisk’s temple, then Sans’ and standing, leaving.

“Pa...pyrus,” Boleris’ creaking timber voice stopped him in the hall.

“How are you so calm?” He asked finally, voice a hoarse whisper. “How in the _fuck_ are you so calm? You lost Grillby too.”

“I...was in w...ar. Y...ou get used… to...losing...every...one you...love a...nd c...elebrate… those...th..at still… live.” he said, moving closer. “Don’t… break f...rom this, Pa..pyrus. You...are more...than...th..at. G..rieve and...re...member,” there was a hitch in his voice, the first time hed ever heard the other close to tears and felt his Soul crack just a little bit more. He gave a shallow nod and Boleris let out a gusty breath of air.

“I’m upstairs if you need something,” Papyrus offered and Boleris chuckled weakly.

“Th...ank you,” he murmured before moving past Papyrus to the stairs and then walking down them, like it was a funeral march. Papyrus turned away and went into his room. He managed to finish getting ready for bed and made it to his bed before he felt his control snap. He pulled Grillby’s pillow close and sobbed, muffling the sound in his scarf as ruby tears carved tracks down his cheeks. He didn’t know how long he cried, only that when he was utterly exhausted, he finally crawled under the blankets and fell into a dead sleep, letting the darkness take him.

Frisk opened their eyes, tears brimming at the corners of their eyes as they laid there, listening to the heart wrenching sobs, muffled by the wall and probably by biting into a pillow. Their hand, though healed from the monster candy infused tea Boleris had made them drink, throbbed faintly. They sat up and looked at Sans’ sleeping form, crimson-cyan tears trailing down his cheeks in his sleep. Frisk wiped them away gently and let out a shaky breath, closing their eyes and reaching for that part of their Soul. The one that could make this all right.   
But, when they opened their eyes, they couldn’t see the RESET button, only SAVE and CONTINUE. Their throat closed up and tears began to pour down their cheeks once more. It was really all their fault…

“Frisk… You...You can’t RESET anymore,” Flowey’s voice reached them in the dark of the room and they let out a soft noise of understanding. “I...I think something happened when Sans set this all off. We can’t change anything now, this is the timeline that we’re stuck with. And...And...G-Grillby…” the flower choked, sounding more like Asriel for a moment. “Fuck...Fuck, I can’t even cry,” he mumbled, whimpering softly. Frisk climbed out of bed and made their way to the shelf, bringing down his pot and hugging the holder close, the best they could offer as a hug. Flowey just gave a soft, broken laugh and shook his head.

“Put me down, you idiot,” but he lacked any real bite and Frisk sighed, setting him back on his shelf and crawling back into bed. Their Soul hurt. Everything hurt. They closed their eyes, tears leaking out and they gave a few soft sobs before finally following Sans and Papyrus, falling dead asleep.

…………..

There was shifting and pain. A lot of pain. A familiar voice saying something, but he could only understand the last part.

“He’s close to dusting, we need help,” 


	10. Home Again, Home Again... How Far Away is it Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief is a powerful motivator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasps for air, popping out of the snow like a daisy* I LIVE!! HOLY SHIT THAT WAS AN INSANELY LONG HIATUS I AM SO SO SO SORRY!!! Thank you to everyone who's commented in the meantime, I will respond as soon as I finish posting this chapter. A mix of depression, college and just life being life has kept me from wanting to write but I'm back and still kicking. As always, I am my own beta, so if you see any glaring grammar, spelling or plot mistakes, or formatting, please let me know in the comments and I will fix it soon as I can. I'm sorry this isn't as long as previous chapters, and I am trying a new writing style, so let me know if it's confusing. It's an attempt to make the time skips a little more linear.   
> Alright, enough from me, on with the story!   
> No, wait, I lied.   
> DISCLAIMER!! I OWN NOTHING!! UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX, I OWN NOTHING, aside from any OC's and the plot of this story, I OWN NOTHING!  
> Okay, now on with the story!   
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -RR

The room was cold, lacking a heat source and any kind of security. It was creaky, the shutters knocking faintly in the wind, a sound that usually wasn’t heard due to the conversations and the beat up jukebox playing in the background. The hardwood gave muffled echoes with each step, and the place was dim even with the few lights turned on, which were usually bright enough to see the whole restaurant. It was late. It was always late when he came to Grillby’s, after everyone was asleep. Snowdin didn’t have many places that were simply designated as neutral area’s, places for monsters to come and sit, eat and get a drink without fear of being attacked or poisoned.

It was a depressing sight to see such a lively, warm place dead, hollowed out. Almost as depressing to see the usually proud and strong skeleton slumped over the bar top, long, slender and scarred fingers wrapped loosely around a half empty bottle of Courage, no glass in sight. He raised the bottle and swished the liquid lazily, entranced for a moment by the movement of the liquid as it changed colors before he set it down. He’d drunk more than enough for the night. A month had been quite a time to build a tolerance to the burning alcohol.    


Papyrus didn’t even move when Boleris sat next to him and pried the bottle away from him. He didn’t put up a fight. He rolled his head to the side staring at Boleris with one dim red eye before it slid shut once more and he settled his face one the surface of the bar. 

“It’s been...four...weeks,” Boleris said, voice soft and creaking like the shutters in the wind. Papyrus just made a soft sound in the back of his throat. 

“You need to stop... trying to drink your...self into a...stupor,” he continued. “It’s not healthy.” 

_“_ So?” Papyrus said, words slurring only a little bit. “I’m still more than capable of defending myself.”

“I highly… doubt that.” Boleris said with a derisive snort. “Come on,” 

_ I know you miss him too.  _ he signed as he hauled Papyrus to his feet, Courage resting on the bar counter.  _ It’s a little hard to miss.  _ His hands glowed softly, making reading his signs much easier. But not even Boleris could make the bar as bright as it once had been. It was too dark, too empty. 

“...You knew him longer.” Papyrus said softly, though he couldn’t stop the red tears that came to the corners of his sockets.  

_ Maybe. But then I didn’t love him the way you do.  _ Boleris signed with a shrug. The easy way he managed that word,  _ love,  _ not LoVe made Papyrus’ Soul twist uncomfortably. 

“I...Don’t know how I feel about him." he lied. "I just… I miss him. He shouldn’t have dusted, not like that.” that was truthful. His voice was thick with unshed emotion and he had to lean against Boleris to keep his legs under him. Maybe he was drunker than he realized. He found he didn’t quite care. Boleris did something and the lights were out. Then, he wrapped an arm tightly around Papyrus and there was a dizzying sensation like his Soul was being compressed.

It hurt, his magic felt strained and he was breathless. Then they landed in Papyrus’ room. It was disorganized, a far cry from its usual immaculate state. There were clothes on the ground, his armor was dirty, still coated with dust and flaky mud, his boots sopping wet and lying haphazardly across the floor, staying where he had kicked them off. His desk was a mess of paperwork, all completed but left to attract dust until Undyne came to get it. 

Boleris made him sit on his bed and clinically stripped him. Papyrus didn’t even fight. It had been drained out of him with the rest of his strength during the day, trying to keep up his facade. The elemental dressed him in loose sweatpants and a sweater before snapping his fingers and forcing Papyrus to look at him.    


_ You need to stop. You’re going to end up hurting Frisk and Sans if you continue like this, for fucksake. I know you’re hurting, we all are. I know you loved him, or as close as it can get to love down here. Maybe you didn’t and you’re just mourning his loss. But do yourself a goddamn favor and stop acting like this. This is the thirteenth time I’ve had to do this in four weeks, Papyrus. _ he signed quickly and Papyrus gave a mute nod, casting his eye lights down. Boleris let out a long sigh and shook his head, making the other look at him again. 

_ I know you’re hurting, Papyrus. But you can’t drink yourself to death like this. You’ll end up hurting everyone else around you as well as yourself. I can’t take care of Sans and Frisk, neither can Undyne. They need you, bone head. There’s no reason to act like this. There’s no way to bring him back and gods and mothers above do I wish there was. But there isn’t. I’ve known Cin for a long, long time and he wouldn’t want us drinking ourselves to death.  _ Boleris put a hand on Papyrus’ shoulder and signed with one hand, 

_ I know this hurts, but get some sleep. Things will be better in the morning.  _

He grabbed a Monster Candy from the side table and a glass of water he’d left there earlier when he figured out where Papyrus had gone, and made sure he ate the candy and drank the entire glass of water before pushing him to lie down and covered him with a blanket. When he left, Papyrus shifted and curled into a ball, long limbs tucked into his chest as much as he could manage.   
His Soul hurt. It hurt so so much, he could barely stand it. It was like before, in the labs, the pain of it inverting its core traits in order to survive. He had summoned it time and time again, as he laid there in the dark of the room, the soft orange light casting short shadows. Tonight was no different. 

A faint, sharp tug and then his Soul was floating in front of him, centimeters above his fingers, his other hand curled into a loose fist and pressed against his chest, like that would stop the echoing ache. He stared at it, the large, bright golden-orange organ, saw it beat so very slowly, the soft green core and the dark, jagged scars that had been stitched with sunny yellow, crimson red and gentle blue, bleeding into his own Soul. The colors of Grillby’s Soul. The prolonged contact had sutured his cracked Soul, healed it almost. If Grillby had still been there, the magic would eventually fade away as Papyrus’ magic integrated it into his Soul and finally sealed the cracks. But as he was dead, all he would have were faint, warm reminders in his Soul and the cool side of his bed. 

His fingers twitched every now and then as he stared at his Soul, fingers almost scraping along the outside of it but falling just shy. He wanted to tear the sutures out, to feel something. The old pain would be worth it if he could just.. Feel something other than agony and empty echoes. He put up a brave face for the kids, they needed him to be strong, as did the rest of Snowdin.  _ I’ll be alright. I always am.  _ The words tasted like dust. He repeated them every day whenever Boleris, or the kids, or Undyne, or Bonnie gave him a worried, sharp look. But that didn’t mean he was able to keep it up when he was alone. He was a shit liar. He always had been. He gave a long, weary sigh and steeled himself before pushing his Soul back into his body. Painless as ever, like a piece sliding into place with another piece still missing. 

‘ _ I can never be weak. Not again. I can’t lose myself. Not again. _ ’ he thought, only a little bitter before he pulled Grillby’s pillow close and hugged it to his chest. It still gave off the faint smell of cinnamon, charcoal and heady, rich burning wood, and whiskey. He gave a soft whine, tears bubbling up and sliding down his cheeks. The last thought that ran through his head, a numb observation, almost one of surprise, ‘ _ I thought I was out of tears… Apparently not. _ ’ before he finally fell asleep. 

_-_-_-

Everything was in agony. Breathing was painful, blinking was agonizing and trying to move made him want to scream. He felt like he was dusting, piece by piece, leaving parts of himself behind with each and every step. There was nothing left but to dredge onwards, despite the pain. He’d felt worse. Maybe…? Probably. He just kept moving, one foot in front of the other. Nothing else mattered. Just move one foot in front of the other. That’s all that mattered. Had to get… Where? Where was it?

He looked around, Soul beating frantically as his head moved painstakingly slow. Nothing familiar. Nothing he could use to define where the fuck he’d wound up. It was all just grey, then blue, black and white. Blinding white. He shut his eyes tight, screwing them shut as the pain of keeping them open was too much, that same pain slowly moving through his body, locking his limbs in place. Each joint was wrapped with nails, scraping and grinding against each other, every limb pierced with thick thorns, bound tight in vines. His Soul was going to combust, it was beating so hard, his chest barely rising and falling. He must have looked comical, frozen in place like some kind of macabre statue. If he could muster the energy, he would have laughed. Maybe he could have. Maybe he  _ was _ and that’s what that faint sound actually was. Maybe he’d just fallen down, too weak to continue and there was only the sound of the ground shifting underneath his weight before he finally dusted. 

‘ _ Fuck...Fuckfuckfuckfuck… Everything hurts so much. Why does it hurt? What’s wrong? What’s happened?! _ ’ 

That train of thought threw him for a loop for a moment. He… He knew why he hurt, didn’t he? Why he was moving across this hell… He… He had to… Where did he have to go? 

“Well shit, I didn’t think we’d get so lucky to find him  _ this  _ soon! King Asgore will be pleased.” 

“He looks rough, should we put him out of his misery?” 

Blurred eyelights stared at the monsters in front of him, blinking in confusion as he leaned against a tree. Why was he here? There was something pushing at him. He had to remember. He was trying to find it… What was it?! 

“Heh… Well, the king  _ did  _ say dead or alive. I think Dust is easier to manage, don’t you?” the voice was grating on his nerves, making him growl, the sound low and dangerous despite his weakened body leaning against a tree for support. It felt like something clicked in his mind as he heard them start to walk towards him and he ducked under a sickle before grabbing the arm desperately and yanking down, wrenching them away from the weapon. There was a second pause before they hit the snow in a clump, him on top of the guard and he wrenched the guard’s arm back before letting go, pulling out his dagger. There was a weight in between his shoulders as he was pulled off, and he yelled, going limp for a moment. He was heavy enough that the guard -- a fish monster he realized distantly, dragged him off their partner. 

“Fuck, he fights hard!” was all they managed, magic charing in the air, before he twisted his legs and body, tugging from their grip and knocking their feet from underneath. He scrambled, clutching the familiar blade before he shoved the blade up underneath the soft part of their chin, where their scales were little more than thin skin, and pressed through till he felt the scrape of metal against bone. He twisted it a little and wrenched it back out, feeling the dust settling as he stood on shaking legs. The other was struggling to their feet, a draconic, and he gave a low growl before launching himself at the other, tackling them to the ground. There was a struggle, the healthier monster pushing at him but they only had one arm, he’d dislocated their shoulder with his move, he could see it dangling almost uselessly as they rolled in the snow.   
“Die, you fuck!” 

“Fuck off,” he snarled back before he finally got his hands on their weapon and split their throat, the stench of cooking blood dissipating as they dusted.   
He kneeled there, hands buried in the snow, steam wafting around him as he struggled to breathe properly. He waited there in the cold, waiting for the finalizing weight of LOVE to settle in his Soul. It took longer than he expected, but there wasn’t nearly as much weight as he expected… 

‘ _ Is it because it was self-defense? _ ’ he wondered idly. It took longer than he would have liked to gather his strength once more, but he managed it, legs shaking horribly as his head cleared. He gathered the gold pieces, sixty in all, and slowly continued his trek through the woods. He didn’t know how he got there in the first place, he’d been heading in one direction, he’d had a guide… A cat, if he weren’t losing his mind, but then she told him to keep going and not to stop. There was the sound of footsteps, then fighting. He’d taken off, focused. He shivered violently, head stuffed with wet cotton as he tried to remember what he was doing, where he was going. His feet dragged through the snow drifts. He was so cold. He hadn’t felt this cold since he was- 

His thoughts stopped as he tripped and fell face first into the snow, so close to a building. He hadn’t even seen it. A foolishly hopeful part of him wished to be warm, to be home… He needed to get home. There was the sound of a loud  _ BANNG _ as a metal knob hit against a wooden side but he couldn’t even wince at the sound. 

“YO! I  _ told  _ you I saw him! I told you!!” Why was that voice familiar? 

“Yes, you did MK. Good job. Now go and tell my bitch of a grandmother that she better have a bed ready and my sister better get the coals stoked.” A woman’s voice? He was being picked up, the sound of a grunt as he was pulled almost to his feet, his legs too weak to do much else but dangle, cold and limp. 

“Yes ma’am!” the child, MK his foggy brain supplied, cried and the sound of hurried feet running, crunching through the snow was all that followed. The woman, her fur was soft and warm, smelling faintly of milk and bitter herbs, dragged him along, muttering too quickly for him to be able to understand. Finally, he felt the warmth of something inside. Someone else, a little taller than the first woman, came to his other side and helped her move him. He felt his soaking clothes being stripped off, the utter relief of having them off his body made him want to dance. But all he could do was mumble something incoherent, then he was all but forced into a fireplace. It was warm and the wood was dry, the bed of embers soft and the smell of charcoal comforting. He could feel his strength slowly returning as he laid there, half unconscious, Soul slowly calming it’s frantic beating as his body drew in the heat. More wood was stuffed around his legs, his flames attaching to it and slowly chew it up. 

“Shit, Grilllby. We all thought you were dead.” He shifted and looked at the rabbit, blinking dumbly at her before he managed to get out, 

“Need...to get...Home…” before he finally passed out. 

He slept long and hard in that fireplace, waking only briefly when he felt wood, then lava stones, then magic added to the blaze. It was helping his flames, which had been so dark that he looked seconds from extinguishing. Slowly, his bright lavender color returned, but still he slept. He was weak after his fight, after so many hours in Snowdin forest, wandering with a fever as he struggled to get back home. It wasn’t until a full day after he’d been taken in by Bonnie that he managed to stay conscious and actually move around.

Grillby looked around the room he was in as he carefully pulled himself out of the ember filled fireplace. The room was a little smokey, windows opened but curtains drawn, His flames were the only thing giving the room light, it seemed, as the room was fairly dark away from his vantage point, as well as incredibly blurry. It took him a moment to realize it was a kitchen, of a sort. There was a heavy stone hearth laid into the ground, the fireplace he’d been curled up in large enough for him to lay comfortably, curled up, and have room for wood and stones. He could see the remnants of a few stones his magic had converted into energy and picked up one of the smaller one and popped it into his mouth, chewing on it as he searched for his clothes.    


There was a large wooden table that looked like it was used to prepare food, dried echo flowers hanging right over his head. A few petals tickled his face as he moved carefully around them. A wooden chair sat by the table, his clothes freshly washed, dried and mended and he pulled them on quickly, sighing in relief. He couldn’t find his shoes, though he looked. The pantry was stocked with flour, some vegetables that were able to be grown, and some salted fish from the river, as well as noodles and some pickled food and preservatives. He continued to crunch at his stone, feeling its heat wash through his body as he slowly walked around the kitchen. It was well sized, for a home kitchen. There was a stove top and an oven, but they were cool when he held a hand near them. A set of knives, lovingly taken care of so they were free of rust and any knicks rested in a wooden block, their whetstones resting right beside them. 

There was a sink, which he gave a fairly wide berth to, and pots and pans that rested on the wall on hooks, shining duly in his light. The wood under his feet was cool but not painfully so, though he still wriggled his toes as he stood for a moment by the counter, focusing on the blurry mantle and fireplace as he tried to think, to remember. 

“Oh thank stars you’re awake,” Bonnie’s voice startled him, and he could feel Revior and Lavie aching to be summoned but he was too weak to maintain them. He calmed a second later and nodded. 

“Yeah. Where am I? Your kitchen?” he asked, voice faintly hoarse as he swallowed the last of his stone.  

She nodded, coming closer, carrying his boots. “Yeah. And if you weren’t so weak right now I’d smack you for scaring the fuck out of all of us.” 

“Which time?” he asked, grinning faintly, flames crackling softly in mild amusement.

Bonnie rolled her dark eyes, ears flattening as she stomped towards him and lightly punched his chest, glaring at him. 

“How about,” she punched his chest again, not hard, barely there, but there was a weight behind each one, “the time you  _ go over a fucking abyss?  _ Or the one where you are presumed  _ dead  _ for a  _ fucking month _ ? Or maybe the one where you land ten feet from my backdoor, MK having seen you wander around the woods before you managed to kill two guardsmen? Or when you were in my fireplace,  _ clinging to life _ , and trying to beat off a  _ fucking fever?! _ ” her already weak punches became little more than a solid push against his chest and then, weakly, she muttered, “How about when I thought I lost my best friend?” 

He winced and pulled her into a hug, resting his head on her’s. Bonnie was a hard woman, you didn’t get far in this hell if you were soft, but underneath it all, she was. She was very much like Papyrus. They gave off a tough exterior, harsh and unfeeling, but underneath the layers they were soft, caring. Bonnie had helped him on more occasions than he could count, just as he had done the same for her. They were the only two real vendor’s in Snowdin and had stayed with each other through thick and thin. She’d been there when he was raging over Fuku’s dusting, calming him down and letting him sob into her arms. She’d been there when he healed Boleris, making sure he ate and rested. He’d been there when her children dusted, too weak to last, holding her as she hiccuped and pushed the bottle too far from her grasp. They helped each other, they supported each other. And she felt like she’d lost him. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Bonnie,” he said softly, staring at the blurry fireplace as the embers glowed faintly, hugging her tighter. “I didn’t die, either. See? Breathing and walking right now.” 

“...You’re still a fucking bastard for making us all believe you’re dead.” 

“How are they?” he asked after a moment, anxious to know. 

“The kids are coping, Boleris is holding on and Undyne is Undyne. Papyrus is a mess,” Bonnie said bluntly, not pulling away from the hug. “He’s trying to act like nothing’s wrong, but we all know how upset he is. He almost dusted GD yesterday before he stopped himself. GD was pushing him too much, trying to find out why Papyrus was avoiding your bar and told the town that anyone who went inside would be dealt with. The mutt was too curious or too stupid, I don’t know which. Boleris managed to get GD away when Papyrus calmed down. And Grillby… He… He looked horrified.” her voice dipped into remorse and pain. “He looked like he was going to shatter right then and there like he was made of spun sugar.” 

“I have to go-” 

“Hold your fucking cards!” Bonnie snapped as Grillby started to pull away, desperation clear in his voice and movements as he pushed her away, albeit gently. “You just woke up, you don’t have your shoes on and for Stars sake, you’re seconds from falling over! Sit your ass down in that chair, I’m making you something to eat and while I’m doing that, you’re going to pull on your shoes. Then, once you’ve eaten, you can leave.” 

“Bonnie, I don’t have  _ time  _ to eat,” Grillby hissed, squinting as he crackled and grabbed his boots. 

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “Fine. Then sit down at least and pull on your shoes, and eat some Monster Candy before you go and run back into the snow like an idiot.” 

He made his way over to the chair, and sat, the wood creaking comfortably as he settled before he tugged on his shoes, pants bunching up as he pulled the tall boots on. His fingers shook slightly as he laced them, but he clenched his fist and took a deep breath before he kept going. Bonnie watched him, face blank, before she reached for a shelf and brought down a clay jar and pulled out two pieces of Monster Candy. 

“Here. Eat these, then you can go.” she said, tossing them to him. Surprisingly, he caught them and popped them into his mouth. He stood, about to leave before he stopped. There was no familiar weight at his hip… Nothing. 

“Bonnie, where’s my,” 

“Dagger?” she finished with a smirk, pulling it out of her own inventory. “Right here, firestarter. MK found it by the dust piles of the guards.” she walked over to him, feet barely making a sound before she held it out, handle towards him. “Now get going before I stuff you back in that fireplace for another three days of rest.” 

“I’ve been here for  _ three days?! _ ” he demanded, voice rising sharply. 

“No, you idiot, though you should still be asleep. You slept for a full day since you wound up at my back door. Now unless you want me to follow through on my threat, get going.” he opened the door and gave her a grateful nod before he ducked his head and left, closing it behind him. Bonnie simply shook her head and sighed, but went back to bed. It was barely eight in the morning. Her friend was something else. 

Grillby stuck to the back wall of the shop and inn before taking a deep breath and walking down the main path back towards his home. The few monsters that were out and about stopped and stared at him, whispering but no one dared to come near. It was like seeing a ghost. Grillby didn’t even acknowledge them, he had a mission. He stopped and stared at the house, the exterior colder, the whole house feeling as though it’d been shrunk in on itself, hollowed out. His bar looked much the same, though he’d been pleased, for the few seconds he looked at it, that it was still standing and no one seemed to have broken into it. He took a deep breath and climbed the steps to the porch, knocking the snow off his shoes before he opened the door. 

There was the sound of two people in the kitchen, Papyrus and Boleris from the lack of noise, though he could see Undyne’s armor by the couch meaning she was likely the one in the shower. There was the sound of Sans and Frisk getting ready upstairs, muffled behind their closed door. He just sighed and let the door close quietly, barely managing to get his boots off, before he flopped on the couch and took a deep breath. 

“Frisk?! Sans?! What did I say about leav-” came Papyrus’ voice, the skeleton storming out before he stopped, staring at Grillby as he half sprawled on the couch. His clothes were torn and mended, and despite having been washed, smelled strongly of muck and garbage. Snow melted from his clothes, running off and soaking into the couch and the carpet. His flames were the same warm lavender they’d been a month ago, though not as bright and his eyelights were straining without his glasses. But he was there. Like nothing happened. He gave Papyrus a small, warm smile and waved a little

“Heya boney man.” Papyrus stared for several long moments, eyelights hazy before he tackled Grillby further into the couch, his sharp angles pressing his sore body in all the wrong places. He couldn’t care less, simply pulled Papyrus in closer, one hand splayed across his hip while the other rubbed at his spine, just between his shoulder blades. He could practically feel the low sobs coming from the skeleton, his shaking body as his ribs fell and rose with quick, harsh gasps -- he was trying to hold back tears and speak at the same time. It was painful to hear, and Grillby could feel a few tears rising to his own eyes, carving dark lines down his cheeks as he hiccupped the relief of being home hitting him. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m not dead. I’m all good, I promise. Everything is fine, Paps. Everything is fine.” he managed through his own tears, pulling Papyrus close and pressing their foreheads together, wincing slightly in pain. 

“I-I thought you were dust… I thought you had fallen, or that your flames were extinguished… You were gone for a month, Grillby…” Papyrus’ voice was soft and low, breaking and shaking, as if he were seconds from falling apart. It hurt his Soul to hear the skeleton sound so broken and upset. Faintly, he could hear Boleris and then Sans, Frisk and Flowey, though they all seemed to be waiting, tensed, as Hex whined, sharp and plantive. 

“Well I’m not. Just really sore, tired and missing one of the most important things.” 

Papyrus opened his eyes to look in Grillby’s, an intense look in those slightly bleary silver eyelights, the lilac fire that burned lowly around them hypnotizing. 

“I would miss you, Paps.” the usually dry, crackling voice had gone lower, a deep husk and growl, like popping bonfire embers, before a brush of intense heat against his teeth. Papyrus froze for a moment before leaning into the kiss, eye lights going hazy. That’s all it was; a jagged mouth pressed against a sharp set of teeth, neither monster with the energy to deepen it. It still sent sparks through their Souls, sparks dancing up and down Papyrus’ spine like a live wire as Grillby felt himself burn a little hotter, a little brighter. Slowly, after stars knew how long, Grillby pulled away and smiled, his jagged mouth softer at its edges than ever before. He felt the couch sink for a second before two small bodies latched onto him and Papyrus, both children crying from sheer relief as Boleris waited patiently, his golden eyes bright as his hair flushed gold and peach, smile wide. 

_ Knew you’d make it home, _ he signed, hands shaking as tears rolled down his cheeks and he hiccuped softly, the sound like popping embers. 

Grillby just shifted, his hands leaving Papyrus for a moment as he pulled both children and Papyrus into a tight, warm hug and buried his face in Papyrus’ neck, just breathing and silently thanking the Stars that he was still alive. Boleris left to go back to cooking while they cuddled on the couch, shaking and trying to stop crying. Hex laid at his feet, her thick fur providing much needed warmth for his feet and legs. Finally, Sans managed to stop crying long enough to ask, 

“We-We saw you fall… How did you survive?” 

Grillby took a deep breath and sighed. “How about we get some food first, then I can explain to everyone, alright?” He didn’t think he’d have the energy to explain more than once and he’d need to talk either while he ate or before, otherwise he’d fall asleep at the table once his stomach was full. Papyrus nodded and squeezed him once before getting off and standing straight. 

“Right. I’ll go and make up our bed, I’m sure that you’re going to want to sleep after eating. And for the love of stars, get those clothes off after we eat. I almost want to burn them, they’re disgusting.” 

Grillby nodded and smiled, feeling calmer. “Sure thing, boney man.” 

Papyrus nodded and left, heading upstairs. Undyne, he realized, was staring at him, her hair wet and held back in a ponytail and acid yellow eye wide. 

“Holy fuck, you’re alive,” 

“Yup,” he said, still hugging Sans and Frisk close. She just smirked and gave him a nod. 

“I knew you weren’t that easy to take down. Come on, I’m starvin,” and with that, she let the conversation drop, heading towards the kitchen. 

“Sans, Frisk, I do have to stand up so we can go eat.” he said softly, amused. Flowey was staring at him from the coffee table, shock written across what constituted as his face but when Grillby looked at him, he was merely rolling his eyes. Frisk and Sans nodded, though they pulled away reluctantly and hopped off the couch, Hex trotting off to the kitchen to be fed. 

“Oh! I have your glasses,” Frisk said, reaching into their coat and gently pulling the black metal framed glasses out. He smiled and ruffled their hair before putting them on. 

“Thanks, kiddo.” 

“I grabbed them when I heard your voice,” they said with a smile, though a few tears still slid down their cheeks, Sans furiously scrubbing at his own, the cerulean-ruby tracks looking like they carved into the bone, smearing on his cheeks. Grillby stopped him and gently wiped them away with his thumbs. 

“I’m right here, Sans, Frisk. And I don’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon.” when Sans’ tears were wiped away and Frisk stopped sniffling, he gently picked up Flowey’s pot and walked behind the pair to the kitchen. Undyne had already claimed her seat and was leaning back on two legs, relaxing before she set herself upright as Frisk and Sans walked behind her.    
Grillby set Flowey down by Frisk’s spot as they settled into the chair, Sans right beside them, Boleris serving everyone sweet smelling oatmeal and tea, then Hex her own breakfast of raw meat. Grillby took his seat, a space between him and Undyne on his left and him and Sans on his right. Papyrus came down a few minutes later, everyone else having already tucked into their meal but eating slowly. When he sat and started to eat, Grillby took a deep breath. 

“I should explain what happened, huh?” he said, taking a few more bites of food. Boleris stood and filled his bowl with the last of the oatmeal just as he was reaching the halfway point. 

“Please,” Papyrus said, voice soft.    


Grillby stared into his bowl, poking at it with his spoon as he organized his thoughts. 

“I don’t remember too much,” he began. “At least, from the initial point. After I was   stabbed by that guard, I fell and I hit the water, but I didn’t drown. My mother taught my  siblings and I how to convert water into oxygen and to give us some time to move to dry land, or at least a relatively dry spot to recuperate. That’s what saved my life the first time. The second was Catty, your handpicked guard, and her friend Bratty, who found me as I was dragging myself out of the current, barely sustaining myself. I passed out as soon as they found me, but they went to Gerson, who then took me to Muffet because she’s in Hotland and has the highest concentrated magical food. I slept, or saying I was in a coma would be more accurate, for three weeks. I don’t remember anything, but when I could move on my own, I was given a lot of food and helped by Muffet to walk distances, growing stronger each day.” he paused to eat more, taking a drink of his tea. 

“When I was strong enough to walk on my own, Gerson told me to head back here. Catty started to guide me, since I’m still weak, but she had to fend off another pair of guards, and she told me to run. So.. I did. I ran until I got to Snowdin, but I headed to the woods in my confusion. My magical reserves were all that I had to go on, which was stupid of me but I was desperate to get home again. I wandered around the woods for I don’t know how long, maybe a few hours, maybe a day or more. But a pair of guards, not Dog Patrol, found me and wanted to bring me to Asgore. I think they just wanted to dust me.” he gave a humorless chuckle before he continued. “I fought them and… I dusted them. I didn’t gain much if any LV, though. I think it was because it was out of self defence and desperation. I wasn’t going to die.” 

“Determination,” Frisk mumbled softly around their spoon but merely gave him a doe-eyed look when he looked at them in confusion. He sighed. Getting answers out of Frisk when they didn’t want to talk was useless. Convincing Asgore to drop the Kill or be Killed laws would be easier and more productive. 

“I kept going until I wound up at Bonnie’s back door, thanks to MK finding me in the woods. He ran and told Bonnie I was there in the first place. I spent the last day asleep in her fireplace, getting my strength back and fighting off a fever. The fever is gone thanks to Bonnie, but now,” he broke off to yawn, “I need to sleep.” 

Undyne sighed and chugged down the rest of her tea. “I’ll take care of your shift, Paps. Boleris, you can open the bar. Kids, you’re staying inside today.” 

No one argued with her. She nodded sharply. 

“Good.” she took the finished dishes to the sink and cleaned them, scrubbing what little oatmeal that had been left in the bowls out before leaving them on the drying rack. She made her way to the living room and pulled on her armor, the  _ clnkk cank clkn _ of her armor being pulled on filling the silence. The sound of the door opening and closing, then locking behind her seemed to break the spell. Grillby yawned hugely, shaking his head as he tried not to fall asleep right then and there. 

“You should go to sleep,” Sans said with a serious nod. 

“I think I’ll take a leaf from your book and go take a long nap then,” Grillby said with a chuckle before he stood and made his way upstairs. Papyrus stood a moment after, looking at Sans and Frisk. 

“Stay inside, no going out. I’ll be down in a bit to play and read with you two, Hex and Flowey, just let me get Grillby settled.” 

They nodded, serious. “Okay Papy,” Sans said and Frisk gave him a smile. 

“Got it. Can we read Sherlock Holmes and your Advanced Puzzle Making book?” 

He nodded and grinned a little. “Of course. Go and get dressed in your pajamas if we’re going to be spending the day inside, no reason to wear outside clothes, is there?” 

Sans and Frisk shared an excited smile and pushed away from the table, bolting upstairs after Grillby and squeezing past him. Boleris stood and nodded at Papyrus. 

_ I’ll be back tonight later, I assume. Everyone will want to come to the bar now that it’s open, even though I’m the one opening it. What should I tell them about Grillby?  _

Papyrus paused and hummed softly, mulling that over. They couldn’t just spit out everything that Grillby told them, even if the residents of Snowdin were tight-lipped and close-knit, it didn’t stop dustings and it didn’t stop others from being terrified for their or their families lives. If Asgore wanted Grillby dead, and this time actually dead, he would have any sort of method up his sleeve. For all the king was utterly insane, he was also very intelligent and manipulative. 

“That he is back and was merely away on a short break. Any questions about my shortened temper and demeanor can be chalked up to whatever the fuck they want to believe.” he said carefully and Boleris nodded, saluting him. 

_ You got it, boss.  _ He went to the coat rack, grabbing his coat before with a soft  _ pop _ he was gone. Papyrus sighed and shook his head as the kids came running down the stairs, Sans holding books to his chest and plopping on the couch as Frisk ran into the kitchen and grabbed Flowey before heading back to the living room. He made sure they were settled before he headed upstairs, feet feeling like they weighed a little more than air. 

He paused outside his- _ their  _ door and then turned the knob and went inside. Grillby was tugging off his disgusting shirt, fresh pants already on, movements sluggish. His back was a mess of thick grey and white scars, mixing with his purple flames, and a new scar that was obviously neatly stitched shut. Papyrus didn’t see any of the scars, though. All he could see was Grillby, standing there, safe and sound. He waited for Grillby to pull on his shirt before he moved, wrapping his arms around him in a hug, burying his face in his neck and breathing. 

He still smelled of charcoal, and whiskey, and cinnamon, and heady, rich burning wood, and stronger of bitter herbs. He could assume that was Bonnie, the rabbit having some kind of dried plant or another in her kitchen. He just breathed the familiar, comforting scent in, trying to just calm his suddenly frantically beating Soul. His fingers dug into Grillby’s shirt, bones rattling softly as he tried not to cry. The heat on his hands as Grillby squeezed him closer made him want to cry more.    


“Bed?” Grillby asked softly after a moment. He and Papyrus were both a mess. He could see it in the room, even though it’d been picked up, it was still disorganized. Papyrus was hurting. They needed some time just to themselves. Mute, Papyrus nodded and slowly let go of Grillby in order to strip out of his tight pants and undershirt and pull on his dark green sweatpants and loose grey top, Grillby’s necklaces hitting his sternum as he lifted his shirt. Grillby stared at them, pain in his eyes, clutching his chest in order to keep from reaching for them. Papyrus didn’t even speak as he sat down on the bed and waited for Grillby to join him before slipping the chains over his head and then putting them back where they belonged around Grillby’s neck. 

“Thank you,” Grillby mumbled, voice raw with emotion, holding both the silver locket and the pink charm gently in his hand, almost cradling them. 

“You’re welcome,” Papyrus whispered back, pulling the covers and blankets away and then covering them both. The kids would be alright for an hour or two… He hadn’t truly slept for a month, feeling so cold without Grillby. They pressed close as they could to the other, Grillby’s hands wound gently around his spine and around a few of his ribs while Papyrus buried a hand in his hair and the other wrapped around his waist, their legs tangling easily. 

 

Downstairs, Frisk and Sans waited for Papyrus and Grillby to stop moving around and then waited a few minutes more before Frisk said, stroking Hex’s mane, 

“I need to go to the Capital Sans. I need to face Asgore.” 

“...I know,” he said softly, looking upset. They’d been talking about it, in hushed whispers, almost every night for the last month. He was furtively arguing against the idea, but they just kept calmly pointing out that they needed to and they would go with or without him. 

“I don’t want you to come with me either,” they said but they also knew Sans would, regardless. He was stupidly kind that way, even when he was an adult. He didn’t fulfill his promise to watch over them animatedly, but there was a sense of… being watched all the while It was comforting, once they realized it was Sans, waiting for them. 

“Yeah right, like I’m gonna let you go off on your own!” Sans said with a heavy eye roll. Frisk, in the back of their mind, wondered if he rolled his eyes any harder if that counted as exercise. He certainly did it often enough. They giggled a little and Sans glared. “I’m serious!” he said. “I can’t let you go off on your own! Who’s gonna make sure you’re all in one piece, huh?!” 

“Shh!!” Frisk hissed, pressing a finger to his sharp teeth, casting a furtive look to Papyrus and Grillby’s door. Nothing. They sighed in relief. 

“I know,” they said softly. “I just thought of something funny, that’s all. It was stupid. But we gotta focus on getting outside and then to the Capital.” 

Sans nodded, serious. “We have to be careful the whole time, cause Gerson or the guards or Alphys could catch us, if bro, Grillbz, Undyne, or Eri don’t get us first. We’re gonna be in so much trouble,” he whispered. 

“We can’t go this soon,” Flowey pointed out, breaking his silence. “Grillby just got back home. And Papyrus will yank my petals out if I let you brats go anywhere.” 

“But you’re still planning on helping us,” Sans pointed out and Flowey rolled his eyes, huffing. 

“Of course I’m helping you two out! The scientist has turned into a fuckin whackjob and not even Undyne can calm her down! And yes, a whackjob is another name for a sociopath, don’t interrupt,” he said when Frisk and Sans looked at each other in confusion. Flowey had snuck out one night to go and see what Alphys was like and returned with a torn petal and refused to talk about what happened. Ever since, he’d been coming up with new and creative names for a sociopath. “Just look,” he sighed. “We need to be  _ careful,  _ alright? We’ll need to plan this out, or else everything is going to fall apart and I really  _ really  _ don’t want that, do you?” at their furious head shakes, he continued, 

“That’s why we’re going to do this  _ right _ , okay? Frisk, you need a plan for getting past everyone and Sans, if you’re coming, you’re gonna need to be able to keep up. And both of you are going to need to get past Gerson, Undyne, Catty, Alphys, Mettaton and who knows how many other monsters that want to  _ impale you _ , Frisk, Sans. I don’t know how much use I’m going to even  _ be  _ when a fight starts, but Sans, you need to be clear out of it. You may have five HP now, but that doesn’t mean you’re invincible. Frisk has something that lets them come back from near death or something, I don’t know,” he said. “But that’s not the topic right now. So, Frisk, Sans, what’s your plan?” 

“If we can, sneak away from Gerson and head deeper into Waterfall,” Frisk said. “That may work. I know enough of Waterfall that I’m pretty sure that we could do it. And we can stop at Muffet’s, and talk to her. She did say we were welcome back, though hopefully, she doesn’t make us into a snack…” 

Hex whined and looked up, licking Frisk’s chin when they stopped petting her, thick bushy tail wagging as Frisk giggled and started petting her again, head resting in her lap as Sans was effectively blocked against the back of the couch by her body but he didn’t seem to mind. If anything, he tightened his fingers in her fur as he pet her slowly, happy for the sense of groundedness. 

“What about just going to the Riverperson and asking them for a ride?” Sans pointed out. “They’re always really nice and they may be able to get us to Hotlands straight from Snowdin. We could skip over Waterfall entirely and not even have to worry about any of the monsters there.” his head hurt at the thought of Waterfall and he didn’t like going into it, things started to blur with his nightmares a little too much. He couldn’t tell what was dream and what was real when he was there sometimes. It was like something was pushing at him, trying to remember but he didn’t know why or understand what is all meant if it even meant anything. He mentioned it once to Papyrus and the expression on his older brother’s face was confusing and hurt his Soul. Papyrus looked like he was lost, trying to figure out what to say and settled on,  _ I’ll explain when you’re bigger.  _ He’d left it at that and chalked it all up to nightmares. 

Flowey sighed and shook his head, petals swishing softly. 

“If you want to make it to the Capital and face A-Asgore, you’re going to need a damn good plan to face him.” 

Frisk looked down at their hands, curling and uncurling them slowly in the hellhound’s fur, trying to think of something. But nothing came. 

“I...I-I don’t know what I’ll do. Maybe I can talk to him?” they said hopefully. 

Sans snorted and shook his head. “No one can talk sense into that monster, Frisk. He’s crazier than Alphys but he’s smart, scary smart. He already tried to kidnap us both once and nearly killed Grillby in the process. How are we supposed to win against him?!” 

He managed to keep his voice down at the last minute before he blinked and rubbed at his sockets, feeling tears start to bubble up. Why was he crying? He shouldn’t be crying… Right? Hex whined once more, lifting her head and arching a bit to lick his cheek, chin, every part she could reach. It smeared the magic but it helped calm him down a little at least.   
“Sans, it’s okay,” Frisk said, smiling that same warm, happy smile they always did when they felt just as scared as he did but he knew they at least felt a little brave. “C-come on,” they said, a soft hitch in their voice. “Let’s stop talking about this kinda stuff. It’s dumb anyways. Wanna read out loud? You’re a lot better at it than me.” 

He sniffed and shrugged. “Okay,” he mumbled, rubbing his sockets and picking up the Fluffy Bunny book. He started to read, the words flowing easily as though he’d read it a thousand times instead of having it read to him instead. He stopped when Frisk tapped his shoulder and glanced at them from the corner of his sockets. 

“I’m gonna be right back,” and they got off the couch, heading upstairs towards their room. Not even two minutes later, Frisk was carefully making their way back down the stairs, carrying Sans’ favorite blanket and both their stuffed animals, the fur clean and pristine as it’d been when they first got the creatures. Frisk crawled back onto the couch and tucked the blanket around them both and tugged Sans closer so they were snuggling, their stuffed animals on their laps and Hex happily curled around them both. After a moment, Sans continued reading until he and Frisk were both dead asleep.  

Later, Papyrus would come down and play with them, reading aloud and making a lunch of cheesy noodles and milk before they had another nap and Papyrus read quietly. Grillby would wake up around dinner, looking exhausted and still a little sick but definitely more himself. He was constantly holding either Frisk or Sans or both or touching Papyrus’ hip or shoulder gently, just to remind himself that he was there. When Boleris came home, he hugged the other elemental tight as he could, not letting go for several minutes and he repeated the process with Undyne, though shorter, its meaning was there and she hugged him back, though not hard enough to hurt. Papyrus made dinner, pasta, and they ate in the living room, squished together on and around the couch as they watched a human movie Papyrus had found long ago called, “James and the Giant Peach”. It was a quiet night, filled with relief that peace, fragile as it was, was returning. 

Three weeks went by without incident, no guards, no word from Asgore, nothing out of the ordinary. Grillby slowly regained his full strength and went to his bar during the day, allowing Boleris to return to his original job. Papyrus and Undyne traded shifts between Snowdin and Waterfall and the only truly worrying thing, that weighed on Grillby and Papyrus’ mind was when the other shoe would drop and their peace would be destroyed once more. That moment came almost mid-way through the third week. 

The entire house was still, everyone long asleep. Frisk had heard Grillby and Papyrus fall asleep, their voices muffled but happy, talking about something inane. It made their heart hurt that they were going to do this. They slipped out of bed and got dressed in layers and made sure their Inventory was empty before gently shaking Sans awake. He woke with a snort and shook his head, Hex opening an eye and huffing at them before turning over on her belly and falling back asleep. 

“Mnhm-whaizit? Frisk?” he whispered, voice heavy and hoarse with sleep. “What’s happening?” he yawned. 

“Remember our plan?” they whispered. “Well, we need to go  _ now _ , or else Papy and Grillby and everyone else will figure it out. Your brother is smart, Sans. And he’s been noticing that I’ve been taking mental notes of everything. You can stay here, I’m not going to ask you to come with me,” 

“Oh shut up and let me get dress, Frisk. You read too many adventure novels, you’re starting to sound like a character in one,” he grumped, throwing back the covers and going to get dressed. 

‘ _ I really really wish that were the case, Sans, _ ’ Frisk thought with a sad smile but Sans dressed quickly, decked out much like Frisk. Dark pants, boots, striped shirt under a striped sweater and a warm jacket with stripes on the sleeves. Frisk grabbed Flowey and the plant looked solemn but nodded. Carefully, the pair crept out of their room and down the stairs, around the back of the couch and then out the door, Sans having to use his magic in order to reach the lock. When he got it, he grinned hugely and pushed the door open and they made their way out into the cold, snowy night, headed towards the River Person’s dock, hoping he would be there. They’d heard a rumor that going out to the Ferryman late at night would make sure that he would take you to the Capital, despite no river’s running there. They moved quickly, playing stealth like Gerson had taught them. The snow crunched loudly underneath their feet, almost deafening but they made it to the dock only to find no Ferryman and no ferry. 

“Shit,” Sans hissed, looking up and down the river for any sign of the boat. It was too dark to see, even with his excellent eyesight. 

“What..the ev...erloving  _ fuck _ do...you think...you’re doing?!” came a very angry voice from behind them and a bright blue and dark navy light washed over them, throwing them into stark contrast. 

“Uh..We… Uhmn… We…” Sans’ brain stalled and Frisk couldn’t even come up with an answer before they were both grabbed by the back of the neck and Boleris flash traveled them to the living room, Hex pacing and growling. 

“Go get...dressed for..bed. Now.” Boleris said as Grillby and Papyrus came down, looking tired but mildly annoyed. 

“What the fuck is going on?!” 

_ They were sneaking out, I found them at the docks!  _ Boleris signed, furious as he paced. 

“Frisk? Sans?” Grillby gave them both a measured, exasperated look that was tinted with disappointment. When they didn’t answer, he sighed. “Go get dressed for bed, then you’ll come down here and explain what possessed you to sneak out in the middle of the night mind you, to go to the docks when the ferryman doesn’t run his boat at night. The waters are too choppy to navigate.” 

They nodded, mute and ashamed, trudging upstairs. Once they were in their room, they didn’t speak to the other, just got dressed once more for bed and then went back downstairs and sat on the couch. 

“Now, explain,” Grillby said, voice gentle but firm. 

“We...We were gonna go to the Capital.” Frisk said. Before Papyrus, Grillby or Boleris, or even Sans, could speak, they rushed to add, “I  _ need  _ to go! I have to go and talk to Asgore, and if that doesn’t work, I have to fight him. I can’t just let something like this happen again! What if next time it’s Sans who’s hurt?! Or-Or Papy?!” 

“Frisk, you cannot talk sense into Asgore! It’s impossible!” Papyrus said, waving his hands. “Absolutely  _ not _ , neither you OR Sans will be going anywhere  _ near  _ the Capital-!” 

“Papyrus,” Grillby said with a sigh, looking at Frisk. They had that glint in their eyes, and their body was wound up tight. But more than that, there was something… Unbelievably old in those bright blue-green eyes. Papyrus stopped and looked at him.  “They’re just going to sneak out again, and again and again. And maybe next time, we won’t catch them, or maybe we’ll stop them each time but they won’t stop sneaking out to go to the Capital. You know that. Frisk is Determined to do this, we can’t stop them if we locked them in the Ruins. And overall, getting to Asgore won’t be the issue. We’ll go with them, or at least check on them, taking turns on who goes with them to be sure nothing bad happens. The issue is dealing with him after we get there cause he’s evil and batshit.” 

“No one is truly evil,” Frisk said firmly. “There’s good in everyone, no matter what’s happened that made them bad. There’s good in everyone.” 

Papyrus started to speak before he let out a long, exasperated breath and scrubbed his skull. Fucking- 

“Fine. Just.. Fine. We’ll discuss it in the morning, not when we’re all very tired. You two, if you leave the house again tonight and it’s not with one of us, I’m going to lock you in your room. Clear?” 

“Clear,” they said, nodding. Hex huffed, her ruby eyes narrowed but she trotted up the stairs to their bedroom, Frisk and Sans following. Papyrus went after them, tucking them back into bed and after a moment, decided to read from Fluffy Bunny. He wasn’t angry, he’d been confused and upset. He still was, but things would be discussed at a more reasonable hour. He didn’t even need the book, reciting the book from memory as Sans and Frisk’s eyes go heavier before they finally fell asleep, holding onto the other’s hand tight. With a soft hum, and a skeletal kiss to each of their temples, he made sure they were tucked in tightly before he left, slipping out the door quiet as a shadow. Boleris was already dead asleep on the couch, wrapped up in blankets and Grillby, when he opened the door, was already in bed, waiting for him. 

When Papyrus finally got into bed beside him, Grillby just pulled him close and nuzzled at his neck, yawning, 

“Everything will be fine, love. Now sleep,” before he dropped off. 

Papyrus wanted to stay up and pace, to burn off the damn itch in his bones, but the heat of Grillby’s fire and his own exhaustion won over his anxiety and he fell asleep within minutes. 


End file.
